Paixão Celestial
by NathyBandeira
Summary: Ela não imaginava que o céu continha mais que estrelas e planetas, mas sim descobriu um mundo diferente que iria mudar sua vida. E é assim que começa a maior aventura da vida de Bella, onde ela vai descobrir que o amor não se importa com diferenças interplanetárias, ele simplesmente acontece. Personagens de Stephenie Meyer e Historia Original de Judy Mays.
1. Prologo

Seu clitóris latejava sem parar, todo o seu corpo estava pronto à espera do orgasmo, mas ele não se importava, continuava chupando seus mamilos com afinco igual a um recém-nascido, porém não tinha nada de puro naquela cena.

Bella estava completamente nua sobre os lençóis de cetim preto, sua pele alva contrastando com o tecido, suas pernas estavam bem afastadas, para acomodar aquele maravilhoso espécime masculino, aquele Deus do sexo, que estava levando seu corpo ao limite com suas mãos e boca.

- Quem é seu homem – perguntou o homem enquanto dedilhava seus lábios vaginais – Eu quero ouvir você gemer meu nome – falou enquanto golpeava seu clitóris.

- hum... Você é meu homem... mais, por favor – ela gemia alucinadamente.

Rapidamente sua boca ocupou o lugar em que sua mão estava e está foi se ocupar do mamilo retesado de Bella, enquanto chupava seu botão de prazer sua mão puxava seus delicados e sensíveis mamilos. Bella já não suportava mais essa agonia, suas mãos agarravam firmemente o cabelo de seu parceiro. E logo seus gemidos se tornaram gritos quando o orgasmo veio.

Logo ele subiu por cima dela e beijou seus lábios, fazendo com que Bella provasse do seu próprio gosto, ela se sentia mole, incapaz de qualquer reação.

- Ei, nós ainda não acabamos, a melhor parte vem agora – sorriu pra ela.

Com uma chupada vigorosa em seu seio ele posicionou o pênis na vagina dela, forçando lentamente a passagem.

- Você é minha – disse olhando nos olhos de Bella, um par de esmeraldas flamejantes de desejo.

Então Bella despertou, completamente suada e molhada do seu gozo, isso nunca havia acontecido antes, um sonho tão intenso que a levasse ao orgasmo.

Sabia que isso era possível, mas era a primeira vez que acontecia com ela e a sensação fora sublime, ela só podia imaginar quando acontecesse com um homem de verdade.

- Onde você esta Meu Homem – sussurrou enquanto encarava o céu estrelado pela janela.

...

- Abre as pernas.

Ela obedeceu.

- Está muito molhada. Olhe.

Quando colocou o espelho por baixo, pôde olhar-se e ver como seu mel gotejava por entre seus inchados lábios vaginais. Ele deslizou seus dedos ao longo de sua fenda. Ela gemeu e se arqueou contra sua mão.

- Abra mais as pernas

Sustentando seus próprios seios, beliscando seus inchados mamilos, ela se reclinou e estendeu as pernas tanto como foi capaz.

- Entra em mim, agora! - exigiu ela.

Agarrando suas coxas, ele empurrou seu pênis dentro dela e começou a bombear, devagar ao princípio e logo mais rápido, mais profundamente.

Ambos gemeram.

Nu, Edward se virou sobre a cama, com as mãos colocadas detrás da cabeça. Ainda flácido, seu pênis se curvava sobre seu testículo.

Com uma careta de aborrecimento, alcançou o controle a distância e adiantou o filme. Logo apareceram dois casais saltando na tela. Nem ainda assim conseguiu ficar excitado.

Resmungando uma maldição, passou as pernas sobre a borda da cama e ficou de pé.

- Não sei nem por que me incomodo

O descontentamento ocupava sua mente. Nenhuma mulher tinha despertado seu interesse desde que…

Mas, certamente agora ela já estava casada, e seu marido lhe deixaria outra cicatriz, para fazer conjunto com a primeira, se alguma vez se atrevesse a aproximar-se de novo.

Edward passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Por que mentia para si mesmo? Inclusive com ela, só tinha havido a emoção da perseguição, a busca do proibido.

Agitado, abandonou seu dormitório só para voltar uns minutos mais tarde com uma taça de seu vinho tinto favorito. Uma mulher solitária aparecia agora na tela, divertindo-se sozinha. Seu pênis se excitou.

- Mas ela está ali, e eu estou aqui, e hoje não quero me masturbar - resmungou para o quarto vazio. - Quero uma mulher que seja diferente, cujas respostas não estejam planejadas nem coreografadas. Uma mulher que me valorize por mim mesmo, não por minha riqueza ou meu sobrenome.

Poderia existir uma mulher assim em algum lugar?

Rindo amargamente, Edward bebeu do vinho.

- Estive em todas as partes.

A luz vermelha do intercomunicador piscou.

Deixando a taça sobre a mesa, apertou um botão.

- O que?

- Perdemos os dois. Ouvimos ruídos de luta e logo perdemos o sinal de som.

- Estou a caminho.

Agarrando sua roupa da cadeira situada junto à cama, Edward colocou o uniforme de tamanho adaptável. Logo, meneando a cauda com cólera logo que controlada, deixou suas habitações e se dirigiu à ponte de comando da espaçonave.


	2. Conhecendo o desconhecido

O estrondo incessante das sirenes se desatou por toda base.

Bella apertou o volante com mais força enquanto acelerava ainda mais o carro, não podia ficar parada na barreira se não a alcançariam.

Já estava em torno de 80km/h quando quebrou a barreira, lançando pedaços para tudo que é lado e assustando o segurança.

Harry saiu da guarita de guarda correndo e se dirigiu para os destroços do guichê.

- Volte aqui – gritou após o carro passar - Um SUV passou voando por aqui – Harry falou pelo interfone.

- OH, merda! – olhou por sobre o ombro. – Fiquem abaixados e não se mecham, ainda corremos perigo.

Uma ligeira brisa fez voar um fino pó através de sua janela aberta. Sua SUV estava levantando poeira, mas sua carga era muito preciosa para que ela fosse devagar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Resmungando uma maldição, o general golpeou o botão do intercomunicador que estava zumbindo. Era bom que fosse muito importante.

- O que aconteceu?

A voz do seu ajudante soava preocupada.

- Senhor, as portas da entrada norte foram violadas. Um Ford SUV verde, registrado em nome de uma tal Isabella Swan, da área de laboratório número quatro, divisão biomédica, saiu voando pela barreira.

O violento golpe do fechamento da porta reverberou por todo o corredor enquanto o Dr. Alec Volturi irrompia no escritório seguido pelo exasperado ajudante do general.

- Doutor, não pode irromper no escritório do general de qualquer jeito!

Volturi não lhe deu a menor atenção e gritou

- Ela os roubou!

Fazendo o enfurecido cientista se calar com um movimento de sua mão, o General Phillips disse

- Isso é tudo, tenente.

Após a saída do seu ajudante, o general desligou o intercomunicador e explodiu em direção ao cientista.

- Tenho que sempre te lembrar que isto é alto secreto? Alguma vez você conseguirá manter a boca fechada? Ninguém pode saber da permanecia desses seres em nossa base.

Volturi deu um murro na mesa do escritório.

- Se conseguirem escapar de nós você não terá que continuar mantendo segredo.

Phillips estalou os dedos.

- Nunca conseguimos encontrar sua nave, talvez assim possamos, então não é tão ruim. Logo teremos os helicópteros no ar, assim poderemos os seguir facilmente. Com um pouco de sorte, seguiram diretamente de volta para a nave, e assim também a teremos. Não se preocupe, recuperará seu bilhete à fama e a fortuna, Volturi.

- E o que você fará com a Swan?

O general encolheu os ombros.

- Uma vez que os tenhamos de volta, ela será interrogada e logo despedida.

- Mas irá à imprensa! Contará tudo que souber sobre eles.

- E quem acreditará? A Animal Planet?

Volturi fez uma careta.

- Simplesmente se assegure de mandar suas melhores tropas atrás deles, os que mais lhe inspiram confiança. Ela tem muitos amigos nesta base.

O general tamborilou com os dedos sobre a mesa do escritório.

- Pode ser que tenha razão. O Capitão Newton tem um pelotão recém-chegado do Texas para receber treinamento no bosque. Serão eles os escolhidos. Tenente Fuller - ordenou pelo intercomunicador – avise ao capitão Newton que se apresente perante mim agora mesmo e ponha seu pelotão em alerta vermelha. Partirão em quinze minutos. Os helicópteros já estão prontos?

- Sim senhor. O Major Collins riscou em um mapa as potenciais rotas de fuga.

- Muito bem. Avise ao Major de que estarei com ele em um momento. - O general se levantou - Bem Doutor, tudo está sob controle. Você gostaria de me acompanhar?

Volturi apertou os punhos, mas conseguiu manter seu caráter sob controle.

- Não, esperarei no laboratório. Tenho muito o que preparar para quando eles voltarem.

O general assentiu.

- Muito bem, informarei a você assim que seus espécimes chegarem novamente a base.

Uma vez fora do escritório do general, Alec se apressou para o vestíbulo do edifício, onde esperou tão discretamente como pôde até que o homem que procurava apareceu.

Enquanto o Capitão Michael Newton cruzava em direção aos elevadores, Alec o segurou pelo braço. O capitão seguiu seu caminhou, liberando-se da sua mão e fazendo patente, pela expressão de sua cara, a irritação era seu principal sentimento.

O cientista não se deixou intimidar.

- Tenho que falar com você.

Michael parou.

- Fale rápido. O general me chamou em seu escritório já faz cinco minutos.

Os olhos do cientista percorreram o vestíbulo. Ninguém estava prestando atenção neles.

- Um conhecido mútuo roubou alguns valiosos espécimes do laboratório. Trata-se de um assunto de interesse nacional.

- Sim, e o que eu tenho haver com isso? - chiou o homem mais jovem, mas inclinou a cabeça e escutou.

- Você não deve permitir que esta pessoa torne pública a existência destes espécimes. O dano à base e ao exército dos Estados Unidos seria irreparável. Deve ser detida, e sei que você é o homem adequado para este trabalho. Entende o que quero dizer?

Vendo a reação do homem, Volturi sorriu. Tinha sido uma ideia genial dizer ao Michael que Isabella tinha espalhando rumores de que ele se dedicava a roubar coisas.

Michael contemplou o desenho dos ladrilhos do chão. Volturi só podia estar se referindo a uma pessoa. Com um brusco assentimento, se virou e seguiu para os elevadores. O comando superior tinha feito um trabalho bastante bom mantendo as coisas em silêncio. Inclusive agora, que já não fazia parte do assunto, ainda tinha algumas fontes. Tinha uma certa idéia do que estava passando. Com uma expressão pensativa na cara, entrou no vazio elevador.

Apertando os punhos, Mike grunhiu mentalmente. Tinha sido idéia de Bella ir ao laboratório aquela noite. Conseguir aqueles papéis não era mais que uma desculpa para deixar a festa, não? Quando ele a empurrou de costas sobre a mesa de exame, ela só estava atuando, fazendo-se de difícil. Se Volturi não tivesse entrado, teria deixado de lutar e teria aberto as pernas bem rapidamente. Às mulheres gostavam quando os homens ficavam rudes. Golpeou a parede com o punho. Quem teria pensado que inventaria essas mentiras sobre ele? Não se podia confiar em nenhuma mulher. Estava explicado porque andavam olhando estranho para ele. Aquela vadia não sabia com quem estava mexendo, foi o ultimo pensamento de Mike antes de entrar na sala do general.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A mente de Bella girava enquanto corria para as montanhas do Norte. Devia estar louca, tirando-os do laboratório, mas não podia deixar que Alec Volturi simplesmente os assassinasse em nome da ciência.

Tremores de assombro percorriam sua coluna vertebral de cima abaixo e sorria apesar da confusão em que estava metida. Extraterrestres! Sempre tinha acreditado que os humanos não estavam sozinhos no universo, que tinha que haver vida em outros planetas, mas hermafroditas! E com caudas, que em realidade eram pênis muito compridos! Nem em Hollywood poderiam ter inventado algo tão extraordinário assim. E como é que puderam entendê-la quando se dirigiu a eles? Onde tinham aprendido inglês?

Bella deu uma olhada no espelho retrovisor.

- Meninos, espero que saibam aonde querem ir porque não tenho a mínima ideia do que fazer com vocês. Não posso levá-los para a minha casa. Meus pais entenderiam e estariam de acordo com minhas ações cem por cento, mas é o primeiro lugar em que as autoridades vão procurar.

Um dos extraterrestres a tocou no ombro.

Olhando para trás, descobriu que se moveram pouco a pouco até alcançar seu assento. Um deles apontou para a montanha situada a sua esquerda.

- Esquerda? Bem, suponho que é uma direção tão boa como qualquer outra.

Pondo a tração nas quatro rodas, girou pela estrada de terra, deixando uma nuvem de pó no seu rastro.

O extraterrestre mais alto se virou para sua companheira.

- Você lembra onde é nosso ponto de encontro? Sem os instrumentos, estou cego.

Kate afastou os olhos da janela.

- O que aconteceu com seu implante sensor?

- Não sei. Deve ter caído no lugar onde fomos capturados. Meu pulso esta ferido no lugar em que o sensor ficava.

- Então o capitão não sabe onde estamos. Realmente temos que melhorar este sistema. Se ambos tivéssemos um transmissor, não estaríamos metidos nesta confusão.

Garrett apertou sua mão e sorriu.

- Enquanto seu localizador funcionar, uma vez que estejamos dentro do alcance do ponto de transporte, o capitão nos encontrará. Tudo o que temos que fazer é achar o lugar certo.

- Não há problema. Posso escutar a freqüência em meu tradutor, e quanto mais ao norte vamos, mais forte fica. Além disso, reconheço as árvores ao longo desta estrada. A flora deste planeta é absolutamente assombrosa, nunca vi tantas variedades e tão diferente do nosso planeta.

Sua risada se fez zombadora.

-Vantagens de ser botânica.

Ela riu com suavidade.

- Se eu não fosse assim não teríamos desfrutado tanto aquela tarde na Lossia. O que queria usar como cama era uma samambaia vermelha venenosa!

Escutando as suaves e íntimas risadas por trás dela, Bella decidiu que não tinha nada que lamentar. Estes seres extraterrestres eram tão humanos quanto ela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O piloto do helicóptero tocou o ombro do capitão Newton para chamar sua atenção, logo gritou sobre o ruído das hélices que giravam.

- Ela virou para o norte através de uma antiga estrada. Subiu pela montanha até chegar em uma pequena clareira diante da velha mina abandonada. Não acredito que saibam que os estamos seguindo.

Mike elevou a vista do mapa que estava estudando.

- Nos leve diretamente para cima da montanha, rápido. Teremos um comitê de recepção esperando por eles.

- Colin, senhor. Avisarei a ele por radio e aos outros helicópteros.

Logo Isabella estaria em suas mãos, e ela pagaria caro por tudo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luzes amarelas e azuis iluminavam o console na estação da ponte de navegação. Após digitar uma ordem no ordenador, ela se virou para o capitão.

- Tem grande atividade no ponto de contato, senhor. Nossos monitores mostram transportes de algum tipo descarregando o que provavelmente sejam tropas.

Edward estudou os instrumentos de navegação.

- Prepare o transportador. Assim que localizar Kate e Garrett transporte-os imediatamente. Precisamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível, e caso ocorra ataque use a sequencia de defesa 70213.

- Encontramos algum problema neste mundo supostamente humano, Capitão Alalacullen? -perguntou uma voz escorregadia.

Edward ficou ligeiramente rígido e se voltou para enfrentar o seu atormentador.

- Temos um problema com um transmissor. Certamente, também o equipamento da Academia falha às vezes.

O homem mais baixo entrelaçou os dedos.

- As vezes, Capitão Alalacullen, as vezes. Mas não acontece quando estamos sendo atacados.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Ataque? Esta ouvindo algum som de ataque, Jacob? Acho que você tem uma imaginação muito fértil.

Condescendendo, o doutor inclinou a cabeça.

- Possivelmente, Capitão, possivelmente, mas se tivéssemos ido diretamente ao Forkian como solicitei, não estaríamos tendo esta conversa, verdade? Entretanto, se por acaso forem necessários meus conhecimentos de medicina, estarei ao seu dispor.

Edward se virou.

- Quão nobre de sua parte, mas duvido que seja necessário. Agora, se retornar aos seus aposentos, voltarei a comandar a minha nave.

O silêncio tomou conta da sala de controle enquanto a porta deslizava fechando-se. A Doutora Sendenalli dem à'a Carmem caminhou em direção ao capitão até estar de pé ao seu lado.

- Não dê atenção a ele, Edward. Com certeza a uma explicação para o silencio de Kate e Garrett.

Concentrando-se nos instrumentos, Edward não disse nada. Dois de seus oficiais estavam perdidos e ele era o responsável. Era ele quem os havia enviado para pesquisar aquele planeta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando alcançou a clareira, Bella freou o carro. Um único pássaro gorjeou. Logo… silêncio.

Olhou sobre o ombro e perguntou.

- É este o lugar em que querem ficar?

O extraterrestre da esquerda assentiu.

Saindo do SUV, Bella se apressou em abrir a porta traseira para que os dois saíssem.

Ao sair, Garrett ajudou Kate a descer, que com cautela apoiou o peso sobre o pé esquerdo, disse algo em voz baixo ao seu companheiro, e mancou pelo prado.

Um sentimento de desespero passou pelo corpo de Bella enquanto ela via os dois se afastarem. Embora o sol do verão fosse quente, ela esfregou os braços, tentando aliviar o frio repentino que a envolveu. Nunca tinha tido possibilidade alguma de chegar a conhecê-los. Como seria isso de viajar pelo espaço? Voltou a realidade quando Garrett segurou a sua mão.

- Bella - começou ele e logo acrescentou algo em sua linguagem musical.

Em seus olhos se formaram lágrimas.

- Obrigado - era uma palavra fácil de entender em qualquer língua.

Puxando-a para seus braços, Garrett lhe deu um rápido e forte abraço.

Um único estalo proveniente do disparo de um rifle automático explodiu no ar.

- Vocês, na clareira, fiquem onde estão e levantem as mãos. Estão completamente rodeados. Rendam-se e não serão feridos.

Bella e Garrett se viraram ao ouvir um farfalhar dos arbustos por trás deles. Por todo o contorno da clareira, havia soldados apontando suas armas e avançado lentamente para eles. Garrett gritou algo, agarrou o braço de Bella, e começou a correr.

Bella foi arrastada.

- Não! Espere um minuto!

- Detenham-se ou abriremos fogo! Esta é a última advertência!

Bella voltou a cabeça de repente. Essa era a voz do Mike

.

Um raio de luz clara e brilhante apareceu no centro da clareira. Kate deu um passo em seu interior e desapareceu imediatamente.

- Detenha-os! - gritou o Capitão Newton.- Fogo a discrição!

Essas palavras fizeram que Bella acordasse de sua letargia. Fogo a discrição! Sabia o que isso significava, seu pai a havia instruído bem, e isso não ia ficar sem resposta, rapidamente ela retirou uma M9 que estava escondida nas suas costas e apontou em direção a Mike.

Quando umas explosões de luz vermelha começaram a varrer esporadicamente a clareira, a maior parte dos soldados se refugiaram rapidamente na segurança do bosque.

Os olhos de Bella estavam focados no líder alto e loiro, enquanto ele amaldiçoava veementemente. De relance, viu-o tirar sua arma do coldre.

.

- Você não vai escapar vadia! -gritou detrás dela.

- Tente impedir seu idiota! – Cuspiu enquanto tentava soltar o braço do aperto de Garrett.

Garrett não fez caso nem de seu arrebatamento nem de sua tentativa de liberar o braço.

Olhando novamente para trás ela percebeu que Mike iria atirar, e mesmo se sentindo nervosa com a situação ela se preparou para reagir.

Muitas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo, sua arma disparou, um urro de dor foi ouvido, Garrett a puxou, uma luz vermelha a cegou e uma dor excruciante tomou conta do seu braço direito, a fazendo derrubar a M9.

Bella tragou e tremeu involuntariamente. Entretanto, nunca soube exatamente que efeito produzia o teletransporte. Justo antes de ter noção do que estava acontecendo sua consciência se foi, bloqueado a dor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uma luz vermelha e brilhante começou a cintilar na tela.

- Estão ao alcance do raio de transporte, Senhor.

- Podem precisar de cobertura. Traga-os a bordo, agora! Comece a sequencia de defesa - ordenou Edward. - Maldição! Como gostaria de ver o que esta acontecendo.

O oficial de comunicações sacudiu a cabeça.

- Cada frequência da tela de visão é fiscalizada por seus satélites. No mesmo instante em que a ativássemos, saberiam que estamos aqui. As ondas de rádio que enviam em nossa direção se fazem cada vez mais numerosas. Até agora, fomos capazes de desviar. Aí abaixo há uma civilização extremamente avançada. Quanto antes sairmos daqui, melhor.

- Estão a bordo - interrompeu o engenheiro chefe.

- Nos tire de órbita imediatamente - ordenou Edward - Quero me afastar deste planeta agora mesmo. Jasper, assuma o controle. Carmem, vamos. Podem precisar de cuidados médicos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Com seu sangue brotando livremente da ferida no ombro, Bella caiu sobre o chão. Caindo sobre seus joelhos, Garrett pressionou suas palmas sobre a ferida para estancar a hemorragia.

- Rápido! - ordenou quando a porta se deslizou – precisamos de um médico!

Tal como haviam ordenado, Allys dem à'a Irina estava esperando junto à unidade de transporte. Quando o transportador foi acionando, ela entrou na sala e seguiu direto para Garrett.

- Sou enfermeira - disse, afastando o de uma cotovelada.

O doutor Black dom ao'Jacob entrou na zona de transporte enquanto Irina terminava de falar.

Garrett tentou se levantar, mas Jacob aplicou uma agulha hipodérmica no seu braço. Ele caiu imediatamente. O outro ajudante de Jacob, Ateara dom ao'Quil, silenciou Kate da mesma maneira.

- Isto é ainda melhor do que eu esperava. Deixe-os ai. Levaremos a espécime que trouxeram de volta. Depressa, cubram ela antes que esse maldito Alalacullen apareça aqui.

A equipe médica da nave chegou exatamente na hora em que Jacob e seus ajudantes tentavam cobrir algo com a lona.

Percebendo a estranheza da situação Edward se encaminhou direto para Jacob, antes que este saísse da entrada e se enfurnasse nas suas habitações.

- Apressem-se – ordenou Carmem, indicando Garrett e Kate. - Estão inconscientes. Levem-nos a unidade médica o mais rápido possível, tirem umas amostras de sangue e comprovem que não haja nada estranho em seus sistemas. – ordenou Carmem se voltando para Edward.

Percebendo o que Edward iria fazer, Carmem rapidamente despachou sua equipe e foi para seu lado.

- O que você esta tentando esconder de nós Jacob – indagou Edward.

Irritado por ser pego antes que pudesse agir, Jacob foi reticente e ficou na defensiva.

- Como Primeiro Presidente na Academia da Ciência eu tenho total direito Alalacullen, você não pode me impedir.

Rapidamente Edward puxou a lona que os ajudantes de Jacob tentavam manter no lugar. E sentiu como se alguém o tivesse golpeado com força no estômago.

Uma mulher, uma mulher maravilhosamente exótica.

Ardentes cabelos castanho-avermelhados caíam por um lado de seu corpo e se esparramavam no chão. Uma pele pálida, que qualquer mulher de sua família invejaria, brilhava sob a intensa luz da entrada de sua nave. Uns seios cheios, com atrativos mamilos rosados, elevavam-se e descendiam com sua áspera respiração. A estreita cintura dava lugar para um quadril arredondado, onde uma curta pelugem, igualmente ardente, fixava-se na união de suas coxas. Suas largas pernas se estendiam até o final da mesa.

Uma pressão familiar e pesada explodiu na virilha de Edward. Entretanto, o sangue que jorrava sob seu ombro e gotejava no chão, freou imediatamente seu ardor.

Rapidamente Edward agarrou o braço de Jacob e o sacudiu bruscamente.

- Que diabos você imagina que está fazendo?

Com o ódio lhe ardendo nos olhos, Jacob grunhiu.

- Solte-me, Alalacullen. Estou exercendo o meu direito como Primeiro Presidente, como uma espécie não identificada de um planeta desconhecido, este ser fica sob a jurisdição da Academia.

Carmem respondeu por Edward.

- Sua aparência é muito humana para ser submetida às provas primárias, e como membro com direito a voto do conselho da Academia, assim eu declararei.

Jacob olhou iradamente para Carmem.

- Ainda assim, ainda está sob a jurisdição da Academia, Doutora Sendenalli.

- Pode ser - grunhiu Edward, estreitando os olhos - mas está ferida e sangrando. Levem-na para a Unidade Médica agora mesmo.

- Não tem nenhum direito de fazer isso!

Edward cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Tenho todo o direito. Como capitão, tenho o comando sobre cada pessoa que há nesta nave. Gostaria de ler o regulamento da Confederação?

Afastando Jacob do seu caminho, sem prestar atenção nas onda de fúria que provinham do homem pequeno, Edward levantou a mulher em seus braços e dando meia volta, partiu da área de transporte da sua nave.

Enquanto seus dois inimigos desapareciam pela porta com sua espécime, Jacob voltou seu ardente olhar para seus ajudantes.

Tanto Quil como Irina se afastaram um passo dele.

- Venham, os dois - grunhiu Jacob enquanto caminhava em direção das suas habitações. - Preciso que me aliviem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Profundamente inundada em seu subconsciente, Bella voltou para o dia anterior no laboratório do Doutor Volturi.

Bella ofegou quando viu o que jazia sobre as mesas de exame.

- Extraterrestres! De onde vieram?

A alegria alagou seu coração. Sabia que os humanos não estavam sozinhos no universo. Aí fora, em algum lugar, havia vida inteligente.

- De onde vieram não é assunto seu. Só está aqui para me ajudar, não para pensar. Prepare sua equipe e preste atenção! - respondeu bruscamente o Doutor Volturi enquanto colocava na cabeça um fone auricular e um microfone. - Bem, por onde estava? Ah, sim. O extraterrestre designado como espécime A mede aproximadamente 1,95m e pesa 90kg. Cara ligeiramente alargada, afiada por um queixo bicudo. Dois olhos, cor marrom - disse enquanto levantava uma pálpebra - algo grandes com espessas pestanas, um a cada lado de um nariz pequeno. Uma boca de lábios finos. Nenhum pelo facial. A pele é muito parecida com a humana, com uma leve cor marfim. O couro cabeludo tem um fino e curto cabelo marrom, de textura sedosa. Uma orelha a cada lado da cabeça, sem lóbulo e estreitando-se para cima, até terminar em ponta. O ouvido esquerdo parece ter algum tipo de tumor no interior. Não se pode determinar se trata se de um rasgo característico da espécie até que se realize um exame no segundo espécime.

- O pescoço é proporcional ao corpo. Magro de torso com um fino pelo corporal, quase invisível, músculos peitorais proeminentes. Dois braços, cada um articulado por um cotovelo. Os braços terminam em mãos, cada uma com cinco dedos que incluem um polegar opositor. Duas pernas que se dobram nos joelhos e em sua parte inferior terminam em tornozelos, dois pés com cinco dedos cada um. Muito parecido a um humano.

- Genitais, um pênis relativamente pequeno e magro. Um escroto… - Volturi franziu o cenho. - Não, está muito atrás, e não há nenhuma conexão com o pênis.

Inclinou-se sobre o corpo e fez gestos para Bella se aproximar mais.

- Olhe! Uma vulva atrás do pênis! Um hermafrodita? Não se trata de músculos peitorais desenvolvidos, são peitos pequenos! Uma espécie capaz de se reproduzir sozinhos. Assombroso!

Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

- Mas doutor. O pênis está localizado na frente da vulva. Não poderia se fecundar. O escroto não está unido. Isto não pode ser um pênis, isto deve ser o clitóris.

O cientista soprou.

- Ora! E por que tão grande?

Pela primeira vez agradeceu que seu superior imediato fosse virtualmente assexual.

- Há uma abertura. Deve ser a uretra.

Volturi franziu os lábios.

- Bem, pode ser que tenha razão, mas a evolução não está acostumada a ser amável com as espécies cujo processo sexual é tão complicado. Aqui, me ajude a virá-lo. O escroto está tão atrás, que um exame de sua parte traseira deveria trazer alguma luz sobre o assunto.

Com cuidado, viraram o corpo do extraterrestre.

- Uhm! O escroto parece estar unido à base da cauda. Interessante, não há nem um cabelo na cauda. Bom, em realidade quase não tem pelo no corpo. Até o pelo púbico é muito fino -murmurou Volturi distraidamente enquanto sondava o corpo. - Isto é um autêntico quebra-cabeças.

Desligou seu microfone.

Enquanto o doutor tentava entender as genitálias do extraterrestre, Bella levantou a cauda dele. Percorreu com a mão toda sua suave longitude sem cabelo. Dobrou-a, era algo flexível, embora só dobrasse para a frente. Sorriu. Extraterrestres com caudas! Quando alcançou o final da cauda, sua risada se converteu em um cenho. A cauda se alargava aproximadamente a 20 cm do final. Diferença das caudas da maior parte dos animais da Terra, esta não terminava em ponta, mas sim mas bem em uma protuberância, uma protuberância protegida por uma pele adicional, solta sobre ela.

- Doutor, olhe o final da cauda.

Volturi agarrou a cauda e olhou fixamente o final.

- O que? Ora, ora, quem teria imaginado? - Voltando para o que considerava sua voz profissional, ligou de novo o microfone. - A cauda, aproximadamente de 0,9 a 1,05 metros de longitude, com 5 centímetros de diâmetro, terminando em uma grossa ponta embotada. Já que o ânus está sob a base da cauda, tal e como se esperava, a pequena abertura do final da cauda poderia ser para o fluido seminal. Hipótese? A criatura não tem uma cauda, mas sim um pênis muito flexível. Com um pênis tão flexível como o que parece ter, é completamente possível que o extraterrestre possa fecundar-se a si mesmo. Entretanto, a teoria hermafrodita permanecerá em dúvida até que se realize uma dissecação completa.

Virando se para Bella, disse.

- Senhorita Swan, uma equipe de dissecação.

- O que?!

Bella deu a volta e olhou fixamente para o extraterrestre. Seus olhos piscaram umas poucas vezes, e logo permaneceram abertos.

- Doutor, é um ser vivo!

Volturi cuspiu uma maldição e logo se voltou contra Bella.

- Senhorita Swan, estamos as portas do descobrimento mais assombroso do século. Pode até ser que inclusive estejamos ajudando a salvar nosso mundo. Quem sabe o que estes extraterrestres planejaram. Este não é o momento para ter delicadeza.

- Delicadeza! Trata-se de uma forma de vida inteligente.

Estreitando os olhos, Volturi deu a volta para se enfrentar com ela.

- Senhorita Swan este é meu laboratório. Posso fazer o que me der vontade. A única razão pela qual esta aqui é que seu pai é um antigo colega meu. Agora, faça o que lhe digo ou saia daqui.

Bella recuperou a consciência com uma sacudida, devido à dor aguda que sentiu no ombro. Gemendo, abriu os olhos.

Três pessoas a estavam olhando, o que parecia ser um homem e duas mulheres com estranha curiosidade nos olhos. Rapidamente tentou se mover, mas a dor foi imensa.

Uma das mulheres se aproximou e aplicou algo em seu braço, fazendo com que Bella caísse na inconsciência novamente.


	3. Acordando para uma nova realidade

O castanho e espesso cabelo da mulher caiu como uma cascata sobre a maca em que estava.

– Está muito debilitada - resmungou Carmem em um tom preocupado.

– Não sei o que faremos para substituir a perda de sangue. Os líquidos comuns não podem ser suficientes.

Edward não disse nada. A expressão atormentada na cara da mulher não ocultava sua exótica beleza. Sua cara era mais redonda que a de sua gente, seus lábios mais cheios. Seus assombrados olhos verdes piscaram e se abriram encontrando seu olhar fixamente consciente dele. Sobrancelhas grossas, escuras emolduravam seus olhos enquanto as bem formadas ondas castanhas de seu cabelo, contrastavam bruscamente com sua tez pálida. Inclusive com o sangue gotejando de seu ombro, estimulava-o como nenhuma outra mulher em muito tempo.

Quero-a.

Carmem abriu a porta para o Consultório Médico, chamando com voz forte seus ajudantes e pedindo vários aparelhos.

– Temos que limpar este ombro profundamente. Maggie, tire o cabelo da ferida.

A voz de Edward foi aguda.

– Não o corte!

Ignorou o olhar inquisitivo de Carmem e se concentrou na mulher. As luzes dirigidas do medibunk registraram a um ocupante quando ele deu um passo para trás, fora do scanner. Não fez caso ao sangue que manchava seu uniforme.

Carmem colocou seu estetoscópio sobre o peito da mulher.

– Penso que o ritmo cardíaco esta muito lento, a respiração esta terrivelmente baixa. Acredito que podemos confiar no exame do medibunk para a informação básica. Parece estar dentro dos parâmetros humanos. A respiração e o ritmo cardíaco parecem ser exatos, então todo o resto é provável que esteja correto também.

Edward permaneceu perto dela.

– Viverá?

Carmem colocou sua mão sobre a fronte da mulher.

– Não sei. Se não houvesse tanta perda de sangue, diria que teria tido uma boa possibilidade, mas…

– Doutora Sendenalli, venha ver isso.

– Agora não, Maggie.

– Em realidade acredito que tem que ver isto - insistiu a jovem.

Carmem amaldiçoou e imediatamente se dirigiu ao ordenador.

– O que é isto?

– Pus uma amostra de sangue das mãos de Garret no ordenador e, bom, veja você mesma.

Depois de olhar a tela, Carmem jogou uma olhada a Maggie, depois releu os dados.

– Impossível

Edward deu um passo adiante.

– O que?

Ignorando-o, Carmem tirou o pequeno dispositivo do Terminal do ordenador. Voltando para sua paciente, com cuidado manchou a dispositivo com o sangue. Colocando-o no microscópio do ordenador, introduziu uma ordem.

– Assombroso. Exatamente igual ao sangue Medirian. Não sei o que é ela, mas definitivamente é humano. Maggie, quanto sangue Medirian do grupo sangüíneo O positivo temos no armazém?

Procurando os dados no ordenador a assistente respondeu.

– Três bolsas, e também temos dois ou três Medirians com esse grupo sangüíneo a bordo se isto não for o bastante.

– Introduza um quarto de sangue imediatamente. -Carmem se voltou para Edward - Acredito que podemos estar seguros de que viverá.

Edward assentiu e se dirigiu à porta.

– Muito bem, estarei no Centro de Comando.

Garret recuperou o conhecimento devagar. Lutando por levantar-se.

Carmem colocou suas mãos sobre seus ombros.

– Deite-se, Garret. Há algum tipo de substância química em sua corrente sangüínea que não podemos identificar. Temos que te manter em observação até que o analisemos.

– É um tipo de sedativo - murmurou ainda lutando contra a letargia – Deixe-me levantar. Temos que ajudar a Bella. Jacob nos surpreendeu quando a transportávamos.

– Deite-se! E isto é uma ordem. Se Bella for a mulher que voltou com você, esta a salvo. Ela está aqui.

Ele relaxou imediatamente.

Carmem se virou para sua assistente.

– Informe ao capitão que Garret está acordado.

– Bella salvou nossas vidas - explicou Garret do seu beliche - Contra as ordens de seus superiores. Merece nosso agradecimento e toda a ajuda que possamos lhe dar.

Carmem comprovou seu pulso.

– Fizemos tudo que pudemos Garret. Agora depende dela.

Os olhos de Garret se abriram amplamente.

– O que Jacob lhe fez?

Carmem o olhou fixamente. Primeiro Edward, agora Garret? Quem é esta mulher?

– A resgatamos antes que ele tivesse a possibilidade de lhe fazer algo. A ferida que tinha quando subiu a bordo era a que mais nos preocupava.

A porta se abriu e Edward entrou no Centro Médico. Garret tentou incorporar-se, mas Edward fez gestos para que permanecesse em sua cama.

– Nos fale o que ocorreu.

– Katrina reunia espécimes de plantas e eu registrava a atividade sísmica quando um grupo de soldados tropeçou conosco. Por isso posso supor, faziam práticas de guerra noturna. Lutamos contra eles, foi dessa forma que Katrina foi ferida. A princípio pensaram que fossemos habitantes de seu planeta, até que conseguiram nos dar uma boa olhada, foi quando compreenderam que somos alienígenas, fomos drogados e ficamos inconscientes. Depois, só lembro-me de despertar em uma mesa de exame.

Garret continuou relatando brevemente como Bella os tinha salvado da dissecação.

– Então, sem a ajuda desta mulher, não teriam sobrevivido?

Garret assentiu com a cabeça.

– Correto. Eles planejavam nos dissecar.

Carmem ofegou com ultraje.

– Dissecação! Somente por isso, merece qualquer ajuda que podemos lhe dar.

– Os Alalacullen sempre pagam suas dívidas - declarou Edward brandamente.

Novamente a porta se abriu. Jacob entrou mostrando uma careta desdenhosa em sua cara.

– O espécime viverá?

Edward se deteve em frente dele.

– Não é necessário aqui.

– Ah, mas tenho direito a estar aqui. Esta é uma nova forma de vida. Até que esteja corretamente classificada, pertence à Academia da Ciência. Como Primeiro Presidente, coloco esse assunto como um interesse pessoal.

Carmem pôs sua mão sobre o braço de Edward, fazendo-o calar.

– Ela perdeu muito sangue, Jacob. Não estamos seguros de que sobreviva. Não há nada mais que possamos fazer no momento.

Observando com fixação as leituras sobre o medibunk, Jacob grunhiu.

– Espero ser notificado se sua condição mudar. Lembre que, pessoalmente farei a classificação desta criatura. Não tente contradizer minha decisão. A lei me apóia - Dando a volta, partiu do Centro Médico, sorrindo em silêncio de forma muito satisfatória.

A mão de Carmem permaneceu no braço de Edward.

– Tem razão. A lei o apóia.

– Sua experiência será pior que a minha - resmungou Garret - Meus captores não planejavam me torturar antes de me matar.

– O clã Alalacullen contraiu uma dívida que será paga - Declarou Edward firmemente - Esta é minha nave. Enquanto estejamos no espaço, minhas decisões anulam todo o resto.

– É verdade - Disse Carmem calmamente - mas não posso mantê-la no Centro Médico. Tampouco posso seguir manipulando o medibunk. Jacob notará que sua condição melhora, e mantendo-a sedada atrasará seu próprio processo de recuperação.

– Mude-a de lugar.

Carmem se ocupou ela mesma de assistir a sua paciente.

– Como Primeiro Presidente, Jacob pode ter acesso a qualquer lugar desta nave. Excede em categoria a cada um de nós. Entretanto, há dois lugares onde não se atreve a ir.

Passado os dedos por seu cabelo.

– O alojamento de Alice. Se ela não tivesse um bebê, até pediria.

Carmem observava seu rosto com um olhar tranquilo.

– Não estava pensando nas habitações de Alice, Edward. Pensava nas suas.

Ele ficou rígido.

– As minhas?

– Esse é o único outro lugar onde Jacob não se atreve a ir. Sei que isto pode ser um incômodo - continuou, tentando identificar a enigmática expressão de Edward - mas esse é o único lugar onde seremos capazes de protegê-la. Poremos ela em um pequeno quarto dentro de suas habitações. Meu pessoal e eu nos ocuparemos de seu cuidado. Não te dará nem conta que está aí.

Os braços de Edward se cruzaram sobre seu peito, ele olhou fixamente para Carmem. Terei a esta mulher alienígena. Abrigar-me-ei com seu ardente cabelo ao redor de meu corpo nu até que me faça explodir de êxtase. Finalmente, falou.

– Muito bem, mas só você a atenderá. Jacob poderia intimidar a seus técnicos, e não quero uma onda interminável de gente perambulando dentro e fora das minhas habitações.

– Obrigado, Edward. Paga sua dívida e faz um grande serviço à humanidade. Jacob não quer admitir, mas a mulher é tão humana como nós. Qualquer propósito que tenha, não será muito agradável para o planeta de onde provém esta mulher.

Depois de um breve assentimento, Edward partiu do Centro Médico.

Desde seu medibunk, Garret tinha escutado silenciosamente a conversação entre a doutora e seu capitão. Com os efeitos do sedativo desaparecidos já de seu sistema, sentia-se muito mais forte. O sorriso satisfeito na cara da doutora fez que comentasse.

– Este é o trabalho mais fino de manipulação que vi em muito tempo, doutora.

Ela riu.

– Aqueles de nossa raça que levam sozinhos genes masculinos em geral são mais facilmente manipulados. Edward é mais perspicaz que a maioria dos machos, mas, aplicando o incentivo correto, ele também é suscetível.

Garret sorriu abertamente.

– E você obviamente encontrou o incentivo perfeito.

Carmem continuou rindo, mas explicou de forma mais solene.

– Edward esteve imerso completamente nas empresas de sua família durante sete anos. Embora ele nunca o dissesse, não é feliz. Possivelmente se seu irmão Emmett tivesse filhos, poderia jogar com seus sobrinhos…

Garret entrelaçou seus dedos detrás de sua cabeça.

– Nunca me pareceu que esteja descontente com sua vida.

Carmem sacudiu sua cabeça.

– Já não persegue tão ativamente às mulheres.

– Ele não tem por que - resmungou Garret.

Suas gargalhadas encheram o centro médico.

– Só porque as mulheres caem a seus pés e ele leva a maior parte delas à cama, não significa que seja feliz. Além disso, praticou a abstinência desde que deixamos Forkian.

Garret negou com a cabeça.

– Nunca se envolve com membros de sua tripulação

Carmem cruzou seus braços sobre seu peito.

– Em cada lugar onde nos detivemos, evitou às mulheres.

As sobrancelhas de Garret se elevaram. Nenhum Forkian maior de idade praticava a abstinência.

–Embora, agora esta mulher - prosseguiu Carmem - despertou seu interesse. Permitiu-lhe ficar em seus quartos. Normalmente, simplesmente poria guardas fora do Centro Médico e negaria o acesso ao Jacob. Nunca se importou com as leis e os regulamentos.

– Então, forçasse a situação, né?

Carmem olhou fixamente para Garret, que sorria abertamente.

– Esta sendo bastante impertinente com sua oficial superior, tenente.

– Só porque posso me sair com a minha, Tia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Gemendo, Bella abriu seus olhos, ofegando ante a repentina dor em seu ombro. Desconcertada, tentou enfocar seus olhos na débil luz. Franzindo o cenho, levantou sua cabeça e olhou a seu redor. Onde estava? A última coisa que recordava era que tinha estado naquele clarão com os alienígenas.

Seus olhos se alargaram. Alienígenas e soldados.

Uma lembrança do Mike apontando uma arma em sua direção apareceu em sua cabeça.

Seu temperamento se inflamou.

– Aquele filho de uma cadela! Deu-me um tiro! O que lhe fiz? Diabos, foi ele quem tentou me violentar! – Então uma lembrança a fez dar um pequeno sorriso – Pelo menos deixei uma recordação com ele.

Outra vez olhou ao redor do pequeno quarto. Nada parecia familiar. Onde estava? Continuou tentando recordar.

Um feixe de luz brilhante. Garret! Tinha agarrado seu pulso e a tinha empurrado para aquela brilhante luz.

Sentiu como empalidecia. Meu Deus, devo estar em uma espaçonave.

O coração lhe saltou até sua garganta, Bella ofegou. Percorreram-lhe tremores por todo o corpo. Uma espaçonave? Deus Santo! O que ia fazer?

Rangendo os dentes, obrigou-se a reduzir sua respiração para tratar de controlar o pânico. Com os punhos apertados, deu ordens a seu apavorado corpo.

– Não vou deixar que o pânico me domine. Não gritarei nem chorarei como uma estúpida heroína de uma novela romântica de quinta. Posso superar isto. Superarei isto!

Sentou-se e imediatamente grunhiu com a pontada de dor em seu ombro. Movendo-se devagar, com cuidado levantou seus braços e pernas.

Exceto a atadura branca que cobria sua ferida, estava nua.

– Onde diabos estão minhas roupas?

Enrolando o lençol ao redor de seu corpo, Bella balançou suas pernas sobre a cama e se levantou. Caminhando com cuidado, conservou seu equilíbrio e sentiu uma leve rigidez em suas pernas. Quanto tempo teria estado inconsciente?

Bella segurou mais forte o lençol sob os braços e caminhou para a porta. Tentativamente, colocou sua palma na marca que estava no meio. Esta se deslizou com um sussurro leve, revelando um quarto vazio.

Quando deu cautelosamente um passo por volta do quarto maior, o assobio tranquilo da porta que se fechou atrás dela ocasionou que se virasse. Uma marca idêntica a que estava no outro lado também estava neste. Pressionando sua palma contra ela, suspirou de alívio quando a porta se deslizou e abriu novamente. Ao menos poderia retornar para onde estava. Mas o que era isto, um refúgio ou uma jaula?

Dando a volta uma vez mais, Bella examinou ao redor. Este quarto era muito maior, com pouca mobília, mas o que havia parecia cômodo. Uma mesa com dez cadeiras estava a um lado enquanto um sofá, uma poltrona e uma pequena mesa estavam do outro lado. Uma planta grande, com pálidas folhas azuis e flores de um tom mais escuro de azul, encontrava-se ao lado de uma porta fechada a sua direita. Entretanto, a enorme janela sobre a parede em frente foi o que mais chamou sua atenção. Havia certa classe de cortinas, completamente abertas. Mas para fora da janela não havia nada, absolutamente nada.

Bella assombrada se aproximou da janela, apoiando suas mãos contra ela, e tratando de ver na escuridão. Um ponto diminuto de luz podia ser visto ao longe, para baixo, mas este piscou quando o olhou fixamente.

– OH meu Deus, - gemeu - estou em uma espaçonave! Onde está a Terra? Como vou para casa? - Congelada no mesmo lugar, com seus pensamentos passando vertiginosamente, não ouviu a porta que se abriu atrás dela.

Esfregou seu queixo enquanto caminhava pelo quarto, realmente precisava se barbear, seus olhos foram imediatamente atraídos para a figura que estava de pé ante a janela. Parou na metade da habitação, e observou fixamente à mulher com quem tinha dançado eroticamente em seus sonhos durante a semana que se passou. Estava de pé de costas pra ele, com uma manta cobrindo-a desde seu peito até seus joelhos. Seu selvagem cabelo, fluindo como cascata até seu quadril.

Uma imagem mental daquelas suaves chamas envoltas ao redor de seu corpo se meteu em sua mente.

– Então, finalmente acordou.

Bella se esticou. Não estava sozinha. Deu a volta devagar e ofegou ante a imagem em sua frente. O homem com quem compartilhava a habitação estava completamente nu. Uma imagem de Garret e Kate quando jaziam inconscientes e nus sobre as mesas de laboratório atravessou sua mente. De muitas formas, este homem se parecia muito com eles. Tinha o mesmo tom de pele, olhos acinzentados, o nariz e os lábios finos. Suas orelhas eram mais bicudas e seu cabelo mais largo, mais espesso, de um tom bronze escuro, parecia seda. Era mais alto que Garret, só uns poucos centímetros mais baixo que dois metros. Entretanto, aí, terminavam as semelhanças.

Uma vistosa tatuagem, que parecia algum tipo de dragão, aparecia na parte superior de seu ombro direito. Seu peito bem desenvolvido terminava em uma magra cintura. Suas pernas eram mais largas e também mais musculosas que as de Garret.

Entretanto, o mais evidente, era a diferença em seus órgãos genitais. Um comprido e grosso pênis saía de um ninho de pêlo púbico escuro e atrativo. Tinha cauda. Podia vê-la pendurando entre suas pernas. Mas realmente era uma cauda, não um comprido pênis. Este homem definitivamente não era hermafrodita!

Quando Bella o olhou, seu pênis despertou e começou a elevar-se.

O medo aumentou nela e se agarrou ainda mais contra a cortina da janela. Percorreu seu corpo com o olhar até encontrar uns escuros olhos rodeados por espessas e escuras pestanas, os olhos não tentaram ocultar sua diversão ou o interesse. Um formoso e branco sorriso relampejou em seu rosto enquanto ambas as mãos acomodavam seu cabelo detrás de suas orelhas. Os músculos de seu peito nu se agitaram quando falou.

– É uma mulher muito formosa.

Ela tragou saliva e agarrou o lençol mais forte. O tom musical era igual ao de Garret, mas a voz era muito mais rica, mais profunda, muito mais… masculina.

O mais importante é que não pôde entender nenhuma palavra do que disse.

Sua imaginação abasteceu de combustível o seu pânico em crescimento, Bella se esmagou ainda mais contra a cortina. O que dizia? Ele a entenderia como fez Garret? Por que estava nu? O que ela fazia ali? Tinha sido seqüestrada para sexo? Eram verdadeiras todas aquelas horripilantes historia que havia em torno do sexo alienígena naquelas reportagens sensacionalistas de baixa qualidade?

Ele falou outra vez.

– Vêem, faz amor comigo. Envolve seu cabelo ao redor de meu corpo, enquanto sugo seus formosos seios. Quando finalmente entrar em você, gritará de prazer.

Bella não tinha idéia do que ele havia dito, mas quase se deprimiu de alívio quando deu a volta para afastar-se dela. Continuou o olhando com cautela enquanto cruzava a sala em grandes passos até um painel fixo na parede, apertou um botão, e falou no que parecia um intercomunicador, indubitavelmente sobre ela. Chamava por Garret? Por favor, que fosse Garret.

Em uns minutos, a luz em cima da porta cintilou. Quando esta se abriu, uma mulher, ao menos uma pessoa que parecia uma mulher, entrou e se dirigiu ao homem. Bella era incapaz de seguir a conversação, mas obviamente falavam dela. O que a assombrou foi à despreocupação que ambos mostraram pela nudez dele. Esta gente andava sempre nua? Deus, em que lugar eu me meti?

– Pensei que iria inserir um tradutor nela.

Carmem encolheu os ombros.

– Vou fazer, mas não podia fazê-lo antes que despertasse. Tenho que saber se foi inserido corretamente.

Ambos se viraram para Bella.

Quando Bella compreendeu que tinham deixado de falar e a olhavam com espera, seu queixo se elevou. Não me deprimirei. Não me deprimirei.

– Bem, o que se supõe que devo dizer? Não esperam que fique histérica, onde estou? Isto é algo rotineiro para vocês? É óbvio que estou em algum tipo de espaçonave - exclamou. Expressar seus pensamentos em voz alta foi à única forma que encontrou para controlar seu pânico.

– Tem espírito - disse Carmem, tentando analisar Bella por sua expressão e a linguagem de seu corpo enquanto a mulher mais jovem apertava mais forte o lençol contra seu corpo e seguia olhando nervosamente para Edward.

– Edward, acredito que sua cultura é um pouco mais conservadora que a nossa. Vá colocar um pouco de roupa. A esta deixando nervosa.

Pensativamente, Edward olhou fixamente à mulher. Seu olhar a fez tremer ainda mais, e quando deu um passo para ela, sua cara empalideceu intensamente.

Carmem agarrou seu braço.

– Os experimentos científicos são meu campo, Edward. Deixe de assustar a pobre garota!

Ele sorriu abertamente.

– Sim, Doutora. - Dando a volta, desapareceu pela porta detrás dele.

Bella o olhou fixamente, cativada apesar de seu medo. Era maravilhoso, independente de ser um alienígena. Tinha um grande traseiro. E ela obteve uma clara visão de sua cauda. Esta era uma extensão de sua coluna vertebral, alcançava quase até o chão. Para que servia em seu mundo a cauda?

Uma imagem daquela cauda movendo-se pouco a pouco subindo ao longo de sua coxa nua a fez tremer.

Seu sentido comum se reafirmou rapidamente. Merda, Bella, contenha seus pensamentos. Poderia ser uma prisioneira por tudo o que sabe. O que acontece há alguém como Mike a bordo?

Reunindo sua coragem, Bella deu a volta para confrontar à mulher. Ela era mais velha que o homem, a coloração da sua pele mais indefinida. Provavelmente era hermafrodita como Garret, e mais acessível do que o homem nu tinha sido. As leves rugas ao redor de sua boca e olhos davam reflexo de uma pessoa que sorria freqüentemente. Seu loiro cabelo em um estilo curto, chique. A roupa que usava era de manga larga e fluía até o chão. Era elegante e composta em cada linha, mas o inequívoco estetoscópio sobre seu sutiã fez que o temor de Bella diminuísse um pouco, mais que seu aspecto. Tinha que ser uma doutora.

Fazendo gestos a Bella para que a seguisse, a mulher lhe indicou o caminho de volta para o quarto menor. Depois que estiveram dentro, a mulher pôs a mão sobre a porta para fechá-la e falou.

– Agora que a formosa cara de Edward desapareceu, possivelmente prestará mais atenção em mim.

Franzindo o cenho, Bella negou com a cabeça, cansada de ser incapaz de entender a alguém. Apontando para si mesma, disse.

– Bella.

A mulher lhe fez gestos para que se sentasse na cadeira e falou outra vez.

– Sei que esta frustrada, mas remediaremos isso em uns segundos. - Introduziu a mão em seu bolso, e tirou um pequeno objeto, abrindo a mão, colocou algo sobre a ponta de seu dedo. Afastando o cabelo de Bella, colocou seu dedo no orifício de seu ouvido esquerdo e lhe deu um ligeiro empurrão. O objeto se introduziu no ouvido de Bella e se aderiu a seu tímpano.

– Agora, que tal?

Com os olhos dilatados, Bella ofegou.

– O que você fez?

– Inseri uma gema Medirian em seu ouvido. Não se preocupe, não te fará mal. Funciona como um tradutor para seu anfitrião, mas não temos nem idéia de como faz, mesmo que os melhores cientistas de três planetas passaram os últimos cinqüenta e tanto anos estudando-o. A princesa Merilinlalice estará mais que feliz de te contar a história inteira, estou certa disso - disse a doutora enquanto se sentava na cama - mas agora mesmo, deve ter muitas perguntas.

Apertando as pontas do lençol a seu peito, Bella perguntou.

– Quem é? E onde estou?

– Doutora Sendenalli dem à'a Carmem, mas me chame de Carmem. Esta em uma nave de carga de investigação, A Restauração.

– Onde estamos?

– Para uma posição exata, terá que perguntar à navegante ou ao capitão. Realmente sei que estamos aproximadamente a quatro meses e meio de distância de Forkian.

Até agora tudo bem, pensou.

– Forkian?

– Nosso planeta.

– Quão longe estamos da Terra?

– Terra?

Bella controlou sua impaciência.

– A Terra é o nome do meu planeta.

– Que nome tão modesto - refletiu a doutora - Para ser exata, novamente, teria que perguntar a um perito. Estivemos viajando aproximadamente uma semana, então é indubitável que estamos a vários milhões de anos luz.

Bella sentiu que o sangue sumia do seu rosto. Vários milhões de anos luz! - Mas… como chegarei em casa?

– Temia que chegasse este momento - disse Carmem com cuidado.

Bella tragou e piscou para evitar as lágrimas que ameaçavam escorregar por sua face.

– Momento? A que se refere?

A doutora acariciou seu ombro, mas Bella se afastou dela. Forçando-se por afastar o sentimento de impotência e incerteza de sua mente, piscou novamente e lutou por engolir suas lágrimas. Os gritos não serviriam. Tinha que se controlar. E definitivamente não podia permitir que estes alienígenas a assustassem. O que tinha que averiguar primeiro consistia em saber o que fariam com ela.

Suspirando, abraçou-se forte e reuniu seus dispersos pensamentos.

– Garret e Katrina estão bem?

A surpresa se desenhou na cara da doutora, que simplesmente a olhou fixamente um momento.

– Estão bem, não é?

– Estão bem. Estou surpreendida de que tenha sido capaz de aprender seus nomes. Eles, certamente, como tinham tradutores, entenderam tudo o que disse.

– Não é difícil entender o nome assinalando sobre a gente mesmo e pronunciando-o.

A doutora sorriu.

– Maravilhoso, tem senso de humor.

– É isto ou ceder ante a histeria, e não acredito que o cavalheiro na outra habitação apreciaria isso.

Carmem sorriu ante a mulher mais jovem. Que garota tão ardilosa, introduzindo a Edward na conversa com tanta inocência. Assim estava mais interessada nele do que queria admitir.

– Tem razão. Seu nome é Bella?

Bella assentiu com a cabeça. Se queria sobreviver a esta viagem com sua saúde mental intacta, necessitava de informação.

– Na verdade é Isabella Marie Swan, porem prefiro somente Bella. Quem é esse homem? Estamos em sua habitação? Por que estou aqui? Fui ferida. Como é que não estou na seção médica da nave?

Carmem suspirou. Bella certamente havia acertado em um ponto.

– É o Capitão Alalacullen dom ao'Edward. Sua família possui esta e outras numerosas naves. E, sim, este quarto é parte da habitação do capitão, e quanto ao por que está aqui em vez do Centro Médico… Bem, há complicações com sua presença.

Deprimindo-se, Bella suspirou.

– As pessoas desta nave me acha responsável pelo que quase aconteceu com Garret e Katrina. Teria sido melhor se Garret me tivesse deixado lá.

Colocando seus dedos sob o queixo de Bella, Carmem levantou a cabeça da mulher mais jovem até encontrar seus olhos.

– Cada membro desta equipe tem uma dívida de gratidão contigo por salvar a vida do Garret e da Katrina, e não vacilarão em dizê-lo, sobre tudo eu, já que Garret é meu sobrinho. Não, todos os membros da equipe sentem gratidão por você, Bella. O problema são os passageiros, em particular, o Doutor Black dom ao'Jacob.

– Por quê?

– É uma longa história.

Ela tirou seu queixo da mão de Carmem.

– Não vou a nenhum lugar, e mereço saber o que é que acontece.

Carmem se levantou e suspirou.

– Realmente merece uma explicação completa. Espero que esteja confortável.

– Espere um segundo e estarei - disse Bella enquanto se acomodava na cadeira à esquina da cama e se recostava contra a parede.

– Conte-me.

Carmem se deslizou para baixo na cadeira.

– Fundada antes de que os cientistas de Forkian descobrissem o poder que nos permite vagar livremente pela galáxia, a Academia da Ciência foi criada para servir ao gênero humano. Seus membros se concentraram em descobrir a cura para diferentes enfermidades, o descobrimento de novas sementes para assegurar colheitas maiores, e outros modos de usar todos nossos descobrimentos sem danificar nosso meio ambiente.

Depois que Bella assentiu, a doutora seguiu.

– De alguns satélites que tínhamos arrojado antes em nossos programas espaciais, riscamos um mapa dos planetas em nosso sistema solar. Depois de alcançarmos as viagens interplanetárias, enviamos uma expedição ao planeta que circula sobre nosso sol exatamente em frente de nós, Mediria, um planeta cuja superfície é 90% de água. Os Medirians são capazes de respirar tanto ar como água e cientificamente são quase tão avançados como nós. O que é muito, mesmo que não são exatamente como nós, são humanos.

– Os Medirians são gente amistosa e nos receberam com entusiasmo - seguiu a doutora - Os Tratados foram assinados e o comércio estabelecido. Como nossas viagens espaciais eram cada vez mais avançadas, estabelecemos sistemas de transporte entre nossos dois planetas. Agora, estas viagens tomam menos de uma hora de um lado para o outro.

– Dado que a vida humana foi encontrada em outro planeta em nosso próprio sistema solar, a Academia concluiu que esta também poderia existir em outros lugares. Uma vez que as viagens espaciais foram aperfeiçoadas, a Academia, que durante anos tinha adquirido muito poder em nosso governo, ordenou que devíamos averiguar todo o possível em relação à vida humana em outros planetas. Esta ordem foi formulada para a melhora da raça humana. A Academia sentiu que as pessoas de todos os planetas poderiam ajudá-los uns aos outros a melhorar a qualidade de vida. E durante anos, isto é o que praticamos. Conforme passava o tempo, durante nossas explorações, descobrimos outros três planetas com vida humana, dois tão avançados tecnicamente como o nosso e outro satisfeito com sua vida rural. Pode aprender as histórias destes planetas nos arquivos dos ordenadores em seus momentos livres.

– Faz aproximadamente 150 anos, a Academia começou a mudar. Um pequeno grupo de membros procurou realizar algumas mudanças no regulamento, ao princípio eram somente pequenas coisas. Entretanto, como sua partida atraiu mais membros, mais mudanças radicais foram postas em prática. Todas as pessoas vivendo nesses cinco planetas foram reconhecidas como humanas. Entretanto, a vida indígena nos planetas recém descobertos teria que ter certos critérios.

Carmem se moveu em sua cadeira.

– A princípio, estes novos critérios não alarmaram a muitas pessoas. Eram amplos e cada um dos cinco planetas tinha as condições requeridas. Entretanto, quando encontramos um novo planeta com o que aparentemente era vida humana, aprendemos da pior maneira quais eram esses novos critérios.

A expressão da doutora se obscureceu.

– Faz cinco anos, um planeta foi descoberto no lado oposto, frente à galáxia do seu. Seus habitantes eram humanoides em certa forma. Quando um deles se ofereceu para que lhe inseríssemos um transmissor, descobrimos que eram extremamente inteligentes. Chamavam seu planeta Wafte. A Academia de ciência, perguntou-lhe se estaria disposto a oferecer-se para umas provas na espaçonave. Já que sua gente tinha sido tratada com respeito, a pessoa que tinha recebido o transmissor aceitou com a condição que duas de sua gente estivessem pressentes como testemunhas.

– Logo que ele e os outros voluntários subiram à nave, todos foram drogados. Um deles foi dissecado imediatamente. O outro lhe realizaram uma exploração eletrônica cerebral que o deixou em um estado vegetativo. Ao último lhe deram victhrin.

Os olhos de Bella se abriram horrorizados. O que tinham passado aqueles alienígenas desconhecidos era quase igual ao que tinha acontecido no laboratório da terra. Com voz muito baixa, perguntou.

– O que é victhrin?

Movendo suas pernas, Carmem suspirou. Esfregando seus braços, caminhava de um lado a outro do pequeno quarto.

– Nós os Forkians somos muito abertos a respeito de nossa sexualidade e extremamente hedonistas. Pensamos que nada tem de mal estar em nossas habitações nus, inclusive se tivermos convidados presente, é obvio se forem amigos próximos - A cara de Bella, refletiu sua incredulidade com um débil sorriso - Penso que isto não é considerado um comportamento normal em seu planeta depois de ver seu óbvio desconforto com a nudez de Edward.

Depois de Bella assentir, Carmem prosseguiu com sua explicação.

– Sei que estava presente no exame de Garret, então sabe que é hermafrodita, capaz de se autofecundar. Há uma razão para isto, e, novamente, é algo que pode investigar mais tarde. Aproximadamente a metade de nossa população é hermafrodita, me incluindo. Mas, como viu o Edward, dá pra perceber que a outra metade é de um só sexo aproximadamente, a metade são machos e a outra metade fêmeas.

Com um débil sorriso, Carmem prosseguiu.

– Os Forkians desfrutam do ato sexual a um nível que não tem igual em nenhum outro planeta. Assim que o victhrin, é um afrodisíaco muito capitalista que funciona só com os Forkians. Um dos novos critérios da Academia para o resto da humanidade é a tolerância e a aceitação do victhrin. Os seres humanos, quando estão sob a influência da droga, têm mais ânsias sexuais e os prazeres aumentam. Não pensamos que isto teria efeitos adversos sobre outros já que nos experimentos que fizemos com os animais nada passou exceto um aumento do apetite sexual durante um curto tempo. Mas isto nunca tinha sido provado em outra forma de vida claramente inteligente até os Wafte.

Bella apertou seu lençol tão forte, que fez mal em suas mãos.

– O que aconteceu?

– O Wafte se voltou temporalmente louco. Pior ainda, escapou e assassinou aproximadamente uma dúzia de sua gente, sobre tudo às fêmeas e os seus descendentes. Os outros conseguiram dominá-lo e refreá-lo até que o efeito do victhrin houvesse passado. Então contou o que tinha ocorrido a seus companheiros. Nossa equipe de exploração logo que pôde, escapou para salvar suas vidas.

– Mas…

Carmem sustentou sua mão.

– Por favor, me deixe terminar. Então responderei a suas perguntas. O resultado mais horroroso deste incidente foi o fato de que o Primeiro Presidente da Academia de Ciência apresentou um relatório que declarava que os habitantes do Wafte não são humanos, e que seu planeta não era importante. Muitos membros da Academia e o Conselho Dirigente de nosso planeta se horrorizaram. As raças humanas nos outros planetas pensaram o mesmo. Infelizmente, a fração que iniciou estes experimentos esta firmemente atrelada na estrutura de poder da Academia. Até que nós possamos expulsá-los, seu mandato para a identificação de quem é humano e quem não, ainda é regra. Assim chegamos à posição em que você esta.

Bella tragou saliva.

–O que esta me dizendo?

– Oficialmente, Bella, você não é humana - disse Carmem com voz triste - Até que não passe pelas provas requeridas não será reconhecida como tal.

– Não pode realizar as provas e terminar com isto? Ou não sou suficientemente "humana" para ser provada?

Um comovente sorriso cruzou o rosto da doutora.

– Certamente Bella, você é humana. Pela ferida em seu ombro, era necessário te dar uma transfusão de sangue. Esperávamos encontrar alguma compatibilidade depois de tudo, parece humana, analisamos uma amostra de seu sangue. Não pode imaginar nossa surpresa ao descobrir que seu sangue é exatamente igual à dos Medirians. Isto por si mesmo demonstra sua humanidade além de qualquer sombra de dúvida. Há cinqüenta anos esta compatibilidade de sangue teria sido suficiente.

Bella sentiu seu estomago dar voltas. Perguntou.

– Agora o que é necessário?

– Há um certo número de provas, mas só precisa acontecer 75% delas. Entretanto, deve aceitar uma injeção de victhrin em seu corpo. A dosagem é tanta que estaria sexualmente insaciável em onde quer que estivesse de quatro a oito horas, e a maioria, se não todos os membros da equipe que estivessem te examinando teriam relações sexuais contigo. Uma vez que a dosagem terminasse, seria submetida a uma exploração cerebral para determinar o coeficiente de inteligência. Depois lhe fariam um exame físico, que incluiria a cópula sexual sem victhrin. Se suas respostas não fossem satisfatórias, poderia ser declarada não humana.

Estremecendo, Bella empalideceu.

– Como pode as pessoas decentes deixar que isto aconteça?

A voz de Carmem soou cansada.

– As pessoas decentes não deixaram que isto acontecesse, Bella. Quase todos os que tinham denunciado esta política estiveram ausentes da reunião que o ratificou. Fomos enganados, muito ingenuamente. Olhe, meu marido era o Primeiro Presidente da Academia da Ciência imediatamente antes da derrota Wafte. As sessões legislativas estavam detidas durante três dias, e a Academia estava em recesso. Meu marido e eu tínhamos ido a nossas férias anuais, como a maior parte de nossos aliados na Academia. Enquanto estávamos longe, Black dom ao'Jacob, o Segundo Presidente, convocou uma reunião de emergência. Meu marido foi deposto como o Primeiro Presidente, e as Provas novas para a Humanidade foram passadas. Inclusive embora tivéssemos recebido uma mensagem de emergência, chegamos muito tarde para acautelar o dano. Tudo o que nós pudemos fazer foi modificar algumas prova e exigências inferiores aos 75%.

Lutando por controlar os tremores que sacudiam seu corpo, Bella perguntou:

– Não existiam outras pessoas em seu planeta contra esta nova política, ou a Academia faz as leis?

Outra vez, Carmem suspirou.

– A população em geral não tem nenhuma opinião na determinação da política da Academia, tampouco Jacob tentou interferir com as leis do Forkian. E como já disse, nossa raça é muito sexual. A maior parte da população não vê nada de mau com as provas sexuais.

– Mas não é necessário dizer à Academia que estou aqui - disse Bella, com um tom de voz esperançoso – Não pode somente me levar para casa?

– Desejaria que isto fosse tão simples. Garret decidiu te trazer a bordo devido ao perigo que corria em seu planeta. Jacob sabe que está aqui e fará tudo o que estiver em seu poder para te recuperar.

– Me recuperar?

– Quando foi transportada à nave, Jacob estava esperando. Deu-lhes sedativos tanto a Garret como a Katrina, e se apropriou de você antes de que nosso próprio pessoal médico chegasse. Mas chegamos antes dele poder te esconder, você ainda estava na área do transportador. E como tinha sido ferida, tivemos meios para te trazer ao Centro Médico onde te tratamos. Depois de tudo, as Provas ordenam que o espécime a examinar esteja "são", e naquele momento não estávamos seguros de que você realmente sobreviveria. Não podia negar o acesso do Jacob ao Centro Médico, assim, poderia fiscalizar seu progresso. Logo que julgasse que estava bem, poderia estar novamente em suas mãos. É por isso que está aqui.

– Aqui?

– Na habitação do Capitão. Jacob não se atreve a vir aqui. Os Alalacullen o odeiam com paixão incrível. Edward cuidará de você, sem nenhuma outra razão a não ser frustrar o Jacob.

As lágrimas que tinha estado lutando por conter se deslizaram pelas bochechas de Bella.

– Mais o que acontecerá quando chegarmos a seu planeta? Não posso ficar nesta nave, nestas habitações para sempre!

Carmem se permitiu mostrar sua fadiga.

– Demorará meses ate chegarmos a Forkian, e isto nos dará tempo para inventar um plano.

Fechando os olhos, Bella se inclinou para trás contra a parede. As lágrimas deslizando silenciosamente por suas bochechas.

Carmem se aproximou e acariciou seu ombro.

– Não se preocupe - disse brandamente - Não permitiremos que nada te aconteça. Inclusive poderemos perguntar à família da Princesa Merilinlalice se poderiam te conceder santuário na Mediria. Jacob tem muitos inimigos nos cinco planetas conhecidos. Manteremos você a salvo.

Bella soou o nariz e limpou as lágrimas com uma ponta de seu lençol.

– Mas quando irei pra minha casa? Poderei alguma vez ver minha família de novo?

Os olhos da doutora se abriram desmesuradamente, soltando sua mão.

– Tem um marido? Filhos?

– Não, mas meus pais se preocuparão comigo.

– Filhos certamente teriam complicado este assunto – Murmurou Carmem enquanto o alívio fluía em seu corpo - Também é ruim que não esteja grávida. Levando um bebe em seu ventre certamente atrasaria as prova, ou até as cancelasse definitivamente.

Bella não disse nada. Seus olhos permaneceram fechados enquanto as lágrimas seguiam caindo descontroladas por suas bochechas. Apertou o lençol novamente contra seu corpo.

Carmem se levantou e se esticou. Realmente tinha que dormir. Mas primeiro, tinha que cuidar de Bella.

– Tente dormir. Se quiser, te dou um sedativo. Podemos falar mais quando despertar. Lembre-se, está completamente a salvo aqui.

Com os olhos fechados, Bella permaneceu em silêncio. Era uma prisioneira. Quem teria acreditado nessa possibilidade? Todos aqueles artigos sensacionalistas e suas asquerosas histórias sobre sexo alienígena. Verdadeiramente existiam. Uma risada histérica apareceu em seus lábios. Não sentiu a agulha que com cuidado foi inserida em seu braço, tampouco se deu conta quando caiu em um sono profundo.

_medibunk – uma maquina super avançada que registra os dados vitais de quem esta sobre ela._

_E ai gente, o que estão achando? Comentem..._

_Sim, e quero agradecer a Vanessa, uma leitora, pois ela tinha a historia completamente salva, agora eu poderei repostar pra vocês que já acompanhavam só com pequenas mudanças necessárias e concluir, claro. Até a próxima postagem..._


	4. Protegendo a mulher alienigena

Edward bebeu o vinho em seu copo e olhou fixamente para a escuridão do espaço. Quando Carmem saiu do quarto da mulher alienígena, voltou-se e caminhou para o pequeno armário finamente elaborado.

– Ouviu tudo?

Verteu em outro copo uma bebida rosácea.

– Não o bastante para emitir uma opinião.

Carmem elevou o copo a seu nariz e saboreou o buquê do vinho. Então bebeu uns goles.

– Um dia, simplesmente deve me dizer como é que você consegui falar com os Seassians e obteve este bom vinho de portvan. Ninguém mais pode conseguir algo tão bom.

– E ninguém alguma vez poderá - a respondeu com um sorriso - Mas a respeito da mulher, o que acha?

Carmem bebeu mais um pouco do vinho suspirando.

– Simplesmente é alguém que estava tentando fazer algo decente por outro ser inteligente e ficou presa em meio de algo que nunca suspeitou. Convenceu-me, faria o mesmo sem se importar que espécies tivessem descoberto seu planeta. Trazendo-a aqui, a colocamos em igual ou maior perigo do que teria em seu próprio planeta.

Edward pegou seu copo e bebeu o resto de seu vinho.

– O que Jacob fará se conseguir seqüestrá-la?

A voz de Carmem soou grave.

– Se aproveitará de ter uma espécie não identificada em seu poder. Submeterá a cada prova sexual que possa inventar seja sancionado ou não. Então, haverá um acidente no qual ela não sobreviverá, as provas demonstrarão estar incompletas, e ele enviará outra expedição a seu planeta para obter mais espécimes. Sua humanidade terá que ser reconhecida no futuro, mas nós teremos adquirido um planeta inteiro de inimigos.

Murmurando uma maldição em voz baixa, Edward deixou cair seu copo.

– Os outros planetas de nossa federação não aprovarão as ações do Jacob. Exigirão uma contabilidade que é impossível de obter desde que é Presidente da Academia assim como um membro de nosso Concílio Governante. Esses membros em sua escravidão o sustentarão custe o que custar.

– Significará o fim de quase toda a cooperação interplanetária que obtivemos até este momento - Carmem estava de acordo - Jacob retrocederá a maré do progresso, tanto quanto quiser.

O punho de Edward deu um golpe no armário.

– Esse maldito idiota. Como pode sequer imaginar que os outros membros da Federação permitirão estender alegremente a destruição sobre a galáxia? Os Gattans, os Medirians, e os Varcians estão tecnologicamente tão adiantados como nós.

– Ninguém entende o que se passa em sua cabeça - Respondeu Carmem amargamente - Nossa maior preocupação agora é o que fazer com a Bella. Mesmo que a família da Alice a ampare, Jacob conseguirá pôr suas mãos sobre ela de algum modo. Não sei como protegê-la.

Enquanto seus pensamentos davam voltas sobre isso, Edward caminhou para a grande janela de trás. As mãos agarradas nas suas costas enquanto olhava fixamente o vazio do espaço profundo. Tinha que proteger à mulher alienígena. A honra de seu clã estava em jogo. Não protegê-la traria uma grande vergonha, e isso era algo que não permitiria.

Edward continuou refletindo na escuridão. Jacob considerava à mulher como dele. Julgando por ações passadas, estava seguro que ele faria algo para mantê-la em seu poder. Portanto, ela poderia ser a chave para a queda de Jacob. Se isso significava usar à mulher como isca, bem…

A paz do universo estava em jogo. Se não refreasse o Jacob logo, começaria uma guerra que alcançaria a todos neste lado da galáxia.

Edward fechou seus olhos, recordando o quão suave era à pele da mulher, como era suave seu cabelo. Era tão exótica, tão bonita. Seu pênis se moveu. Queria perder-se em seu glorioso corpo. Queria senti-la se derreter a seu redor ao enterrar-se tão profundo como pudesse. Mas uma vez que chegassem a Forkian, a Academia a reclamaria. A lei estava de seu lado, e seu clã não poderia começar uma insurreição pelo destino de uma mulher alienígena. Seus aliados nunca os apoiariam. Como podia protegê-la, mantê-la em seu poder? Como podia frustrar Jacob legalmente?

A voz de Carmem irrompeu em seus pensamentos.

– Possivelmente Eleazar tenha alguma idéia.

Edward afastou seus pensamentos da queda de Jacob e se concentrou nas palavras de Carmem. Eleazar… o marido de Carmem. Marido… Esposa?… Matrimônio… Temporário? A Academia não podia tirar a esposa de seu marido mesmo que ela não fosse uma Forkiana.

Antes que tivesse a oportunidade de pensar nas ramificações desta idéia Edward disse:

– Matrimônio. Terá que se casar comigo.

Carmem se afogou com o vinho que estava bebendo.

– O que!

Ele deu a volta e se apoiou contra a janela.

– O matrimônio misto entre as espécies humanas é reconhecido pela Academia. Casando-me com ela, teria todo o apoio do clã Alalacullen e do governo para apoiar sua classificação. As Provas do Jacob de Humanidade não se referem ao matrimônio entre espécies não identificadas. E, mais importante ainda, ele nunca pensaria que me casaria com ela. Uma vez o Concílio saiba que você, a Dr. Sendenalli dem à'a Carmem, não tem nenhuma dúvida a respeito de sua humanidade, não só ganhará esse estado para ela, mas também para os habitantes de seu planeta.

Carmem negou com a cabeça.

– Jacob procurará bloquear qualquer movimento por parte do Concílio, e… pensou o que isto significará para você, e sobre tudo, para sua família?

Ele cruzou seus braços.

– Meu pai e Emmett me apoiarão.

Carmem pôs seu copo na mesa e caminhou até ele.

– Por que está fazendo isto, Edward? Entendo por que a quer em sua cama. Só sua cor te excita. Mas matrimônio?

Uma indecifrável expressão brilhou em seus olhos, sustentou fixamente seu olhar.

– Salvou dois membros da tripulação do Alalacullen de uma morte segura. Só por essa razão não permitirei que Jacob a use como um experimento sexual. Como minha esposa, Forkian e a lei da Federação a protegerão. Se fazê-la minha esposa é a única maneira de salva-la do Jacob, que assim seja - Então sorriu - Além disso, terminar com um matrimônio não é algo difícil. Poderei dissolvê-lo quando quiser.

Carmem manteve o olhar em Edward. Terminá-lo. Então este é o plano.

– Contanto de que ela não ultrapasse a primeira fase de matrimônio. Se aceitar a tatuagem do clã, o matrimônio não poderá ser desfeito tão facilmente como pensa. E no mais, Jacob te acusará de casar com ela para pô-la fora de seu alcance.

Edward sorriu abertamente. Certamente esperava por isso.

– Pode tentar.

– É mais capitalista do que pensa.

Edward caminhou novamente até o pequeno armário dos vinhos.

– Os Alalacullen não subestimam o poder de Jacob, mas ele é muito impaciente Carmem. Se tivesse esperado mais uns anos para demandar o poder e controle, estaria mais firmemente posicionado. Sendo como é, seu apoio não é tão sólido como pensa.

– Possivelmente, mas isto nos meses e anos futuros fará de Jacob um inimigo muito poderoso.

Edward a serviu outro copo de vinho e sorriu abertamente quando o deu.

– Carmem, realmente acredita que ele pode odiar o clã Alalacullen mais do que já o faz?

Seu sorriso era débil.

– Não, mas terá mais motivos para fazer públicas suas condenações. As pessoas o escutarão simplesmente porque é o Primeiro Presidente da Academia.

Edward se serviu de outro copo.

– Se aparecer muito, há certas indiscrições pessoais que podem ser reveladas, embora preferiríamos esperar.

Carmem mudou sua tática.

–E se Bella te rejeitar?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

– Parece ser bastante inteligente. Verá que é a única maneira possível de salvar a ela e a seu planeta.

Suas sobrancelhas se elevaram.

– E como planeja abordar este assunto?

Edward elevou seu copo e sorveu seu conteúdo. Tempo suficiente para cortar pela raiz os pensamentos românticos da Carmem. Ela não tinha que saber quanto desejava esta mulher em sua cama, no chão, ou contra a parede.

Ele começou seu plano.

– O que espera que eu faça, Carmem? Salvou dois membros de minha tripulação de uma morte segura. Este clã esta em dívida com ela. Como seu capitão, eu estou em dívida. Estou aceitando sua palavra de que é humana. Pode pensar em outra maneira de salvar sua vida? Tem lido os informes dos Alalacullen sobre o Jacob. Sabe do que ele é capaz, tudo em nome da ciência. Realmente quer que ele ponha suas mãos sobre ela?

Ela se afundou na cadeira.

– Não, não quero, mas esta idéia de matrimônio… os acontecimentos mudam muito rápido.

Edward deteve sua caminhada e olhou fixamente de novo para fora da janela. Carmem estaria correta? Realmente sabia o que estava fazendo? Casar-se com uma alienígena? Como reagiriam seus pais? Como reagiria o clã? Agradecia ao fato de Emmett já ser casado. Logo ele e Lauren proporcionariam o herdeiro.

Endireitando seus ombros, Edward anulou sua incerteza sem piedade. Destruiria Jacob! E para fazê-lo usaria a mulher alienígena. Entretanto, primeiro se deleitariam juntos na cama.

Voltou sua atenção para Carmem.

– Não há nenhum outro modo de fazer e nem tempo para perder. A cerimônia deve realizar-se antes que cheguemos em casa, quanto mais rápido, melhor. Deve ser um segredo para todos, exceto para os que participassem como testemunhas do matrimônio. Mais adiante poderemos procurar a maneira de deter Jacob, nesse tempo ele certamente fará alguns planos. Agora mesmo deve sentir-se bastante seguro de que poderá tomar à mulher assim que cheguemos a Forkian. Quanto mais seguro ele se sentir nisto, melhor será para nós.

– Seu nome é Bella.

Edward franziu a testa.

– O que?

– Continua se referindo a ela como "a mulher". Ninguém acreditará neste matrimônio se nem sequer usar seu nome.

Ele ergueu sua cabeça e estudou atentamente a Carmem. Que planos estará maquinando nessa encantadora cabecinha?

– Bella, então. Realizará a cerimônia?

Seu sorriso era genuíno.

– Esperei muitos anos para realizar esta cerimônia em particular. Embora desejasse que tivesse sido em circunstâncias diferentes. Que razões dará para este matrimônio a aqueles que não conhecem seus planos para Jacob?

Edward mudou seu olhar, fixando-o mais longe.

– A única razão que qualquer um que me conhece acreditaria, porque é acreditável.

– E qual seria essa razão? – Carmem perguntou.

Ele olhou para trás e sorriu abertamente.

– Que me apaixonei loucamente a primeira vista, claro. Por que outra razão o Alalacullen mais elegível do Clã se casaria com alguém de um planeta desconhecido?

– Por louca luxúria possivelmente - respondeu Carmem com uma risada.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

– Luxúria, amor, qual é a diferença?

Os lábios de Carmem se estiraram bruscamente.

– Para um homem tão inteligente, Edward, você pode ser um tanto quanto idiota. - Então ela riu entre dentes de novo - Sabe quantas mães com filhas elegíveis têm planejado atuar no mesmo momento em que retorne para sua família? Sabe quantas amigas elegíveis sua cunhada esta convidando para a celebração do Solstício? Ou esses planos o ajudaram a realizar o seu?

– Devo admitir que esses pensamentos passaram por minha mente - reconheceu ele com uma careta - Com tanto que a mu… Bella esteja de acordo, nós dois poderemos evitar situações difíceis. Agora, se me desculpar, tenho que voltar ao comando. Vai ficar aqui?

– Não, estou cansada, e com o sedativo Bella deveria dormir aproximadamente oito horas. O guarda que você deixou e sem mencionar aos Meradabs de Alice, serão proteção suficiente.

– Isso e o fato de que esta porta codificada só pode ser aberta por você ou por mim - disse Edward quando saía do quarto - Quer que te acompanhe até o seu quarto?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

– Pode ir. Quero me assegurar que ela esteja descansando comodamente.

Carmem esperou até Edward sair. Então entrou no outro quarto.

Bella dormia sem suspeitar da conversa que tinha decidido seu destino.

Seu glorioso cabelo castanho-avermelhado se esparramava sobre ela e transbordava a roupa da cama até o chão. O lençol escorregou até revelar uns seios brancos e firmes com atrativos mamilos rosados.

Carmem a observou atentamente. Esta mulher havia deixado Edward meio doido, em certo modo, um que a alegrava. E o teimoso inclusive não o compreendia ainda.

– Está mentindo para si Bella - disse para a mulher adormecida - Se pensa que só te quer em sua cama. Pode pensar nisto como um matrimônio de conveniência, mas estou certa de que é mais que um meio para conter à intrometida da Lauren e a vingança contra Jacob.

Levantando o lençol, Carmem o envolveu ao redor dos ombros de sua paciente. Depois de tirar o cabelo da cara de Bella, sorriu. Então se virou e deixou o quarto.

Bella lutou ferozmente contra suas amarras. Podia sentir que umas mãos a tocavam, medindo e beliscando seu corpo. Algo procurou entre suas coxas.

– Não! - soluçou.

– Shhhh, está a salvo.

A consoladora voz penetrou em sua mente histérica, e suas resistências cessaram quando compreendeu que uns fortes braços a sustentavam. A mão que acariciava seu cabelo meigamente aliviou a tensão de seu corpo e ela relaxou. Suspirando, se aproximou mais, enquanto procurava a segurança do esquecimento no sonho.

Embalando-a contra seu peito, Edward a sustentou brandamente, mas continuou murmurando suaves palavras e acariciando seu cabelo, cabelo que ardia em suas mãos e se envolvia ao redor de seu corpo com o que parecia ter vida própria. Era tão suave e sedoso como o de sua gente, mas ninguém em seu planeta tinha esse cabelo tão espesso ou esse comprido. E a cor! Um castanho avermelhado como esse só tinha visto uma vez em um planeta a metade do caminho para uma galáxia. Vermelho que era uma mescla de um rico e terroso castanho avermelhado das árvores do bosque na propriedade de sua família, um marrom avermelhado brilhante, brunido de ouro como o do Gattan. As espessas ondas caíam sobre seu quadril, Edward estava fascinado. A visão da ardente juba se envolvendo ao redor de sua dolorida ereção. Gemeu e se moveu quando seu duro pênis respondeu as suas fantasias.

O cabelo de Bella se enredou na mão de Edward, e foi inevitável que ele o tirasse.

O súbito puxão em seu cabelo não feriu Bella, mas a levou para um estado consciente. Uma vez mais registrou a voz consoladora e as mãos suaves. Inclinando sua cabeça para trás, abriu seus olhos. Ainda não estava totalmente acordada, mas sorriu com alegria quando olhou fixamente esses aveludados olhos acinzentados. Ela fechou seus olhos quando ele continuou acariciando seu cabelo. Assim é como deve se sentir um gato quando está contente, pensou ela, enquanto se acomodava mais perto em seus braços.

Então seus olhos se abriram de repente. Não estava sonhando! Abrindo a boca, sentou-se reta, enquanto se afastava de seus braços e levantava o lençol sobre seus seios.

Com surpresa e maravilha Edward olhou o rubor rosa que a coloriu rapidamente desde seus seios até sua face. Ele riu entre dentes e lhe disse.

– Já te vi nua.

Ela se afastou o máximo que pôde de seu colo.

– Não sabia que estava aqui! Não sabia que eu era… - balbuciou. Então se deteve. Tomou o lençol firmemente com uma mão e atirou seu cabelo para trás sobre seu ombro com a outra. Fechando seus olhos e levantando seu queixo, exigiu - O que está fazendo aqui?

– Ouvi que chorava. Não se acalmava, assim tive que te acalmar.

Seu pesadelo voltou, vividamente. A compaixão apareceu em seu rosto.

– Jacob?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

– Ele não pode te ferir aqui, e ninguém mais nesta nave tentaria - declarou Edward firmemente quando se levantou da cama - Sou Alalacullen dom ao'Edward, o capitão de A Restauração. Meu clã e eu temos com você uma dívida de honra que nunca poderemos pagar totalmente. Nós, eu, protegerei você.

Bella olhou fixamente seus escuros olhos, enquanto procurava a verdade.

– A Dr. Sendenalli me falou sobre a Academia e suas Provas de Humanidade - disse ela finalmente - Como acha que pode me proteger deles?

Edward suspirou e agarrou suas mãos de trás das costas. Olhando-a com um semblante inexpressivo, disse-lhe - Tinha esperado explicar isso sob circunstâncias diferentes, mas, há uma maneira segura de te proteger, e peço que a escute completamente e pense cuidadosamente antes de me responder.

Depois de uma pequena pausa, continuou.

– Somente os cidadãos dos cinco planetas conhecidos estão isentos das Provas. Há várias maneiras diferentes de ganhar a cidadania, mas há uma maneira comum e é através do matrimônio.

Edward esperou por alguma reação, mas sua cara permaneceu fechada para ele. Passando os dedos de ambas as mãos através de seu cabelo solto, continuou – Se você casar com um cidadão de um dos cinco planetas, será aceita imediatamente como um membro dessa sociedade. Será reconhecida como humana porque ninguém se casaria contigo se não o fosse.

– Assim, - ela interrompeu - só tenho que encontrar alguém de um destes planetas que queira casar comigo, e estarei segura e protegida do Jacob.

– Sim.

– E a doutora e você já determinaram quem será.

– Sim.

Seus olhos se dilataram.

– Poderei conhecê-lo, ou a cultura de vocês é uma daquelas que entrega noivas a um desconhecido noivo?

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha. Não tinha esperado a irritação.

– Não somos bárbaros.

– Não são bárbaros! - gritou ela, um de seus braços se agitava enquanto o outro segurava firmemente o lençol sobre seus seios - Um de seus cientistas planejou injetar um capitalista afrodisíaco em uma mulher ferida e inconsciente com o propósito rápido de levar a cabo algum rito sexual ridículo, e diz que não são bárbaros! Exatamente como o descreveria, Alalacullen dom dêem do ao' ou como é Edward?

Ele cruzou seus braços em cima de seu peito.

– E sua gente é por acaso mais civilizada? Agarraram a um integrante de minha tripulação para dissecá-lo.

Bella escolheu ignorar essa declaração e sua irritação cresceu quando começou a passear pelo pequeno quarto.

– Fecharam-me com chave neste quarto com nada mais que um lençol para cobrir minha modéstia. Como sei que não está procurando me dar um falso sentido de segurança até que me recupere totalmente para que possa realizar esses experimentos sexuais, Capitão? - falou ela quando se virou para enfrentá-lo - Como sei que esta é a verdadeira situação?

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram, mas manteve um firme domínio de sua crescente irritação. Nunca tinham duvidado da palavra de um Alalacullen, sobre tudo de sua palavra, nem tinha sido questionado tão agressivamente.

Um fogo prateado faiscava perigosamente em seus olhos.

– Por que iria me incomodar em esperar? –desafiou.

– Então chame de uma vez esse tal Jacob e comece de uma maldita vez com essas provas. Estou cansada de esperar!

Edward avançou um passo para ela.

– Mulher, por acaso esta tentando acabar com a minha paciência!

Bella estava preocupada com o risco físico. Seu corpo se preparou, mas mentalmente estava exausta. As revelações de Carmem sobre as Provas de Humanidade a tinham esgotado mais do que tinha admitido inclusive para si mesma. Necessitava de uma saída e o capitão lhe tinha proporcionado esse plano de matrimônio.

– Disse que não seria machucada - grunhiu ele, com os dentes apertados pela irritação, roçou-a com seus quadris, golpeou-a com a agitação de sua cauda - Minha palavra nunca foi questionada antes.

Ela inclinou sua cabeça para trás e o fulminou com seu olhar.

– Então onde está minha roupa?

Ele olhou para baixo. A roupa? E o que importava sua roupa?

– Sua roupa? Mulher, o que é que está dizendo?

A expressão perplexa de Edward fez que a cólera de Bella rapidamente substituísse seu medo. Como podia ser tão rude!

– Onde esta meu… OH, me perdoe! - pegou-se na frente com a palma de sua mão - Em seu planeta os convidados não usam necessariamente roupa, certo? Bem, desde que decidiu que vou me unir a sua sociedade, posso me acostumar com isso... - grunhiu ela e atirou o lençol que tinha segurado tão firmemente junto ao corpo em sua cara.

Os rápidos reflexos impediram que o lençol caísse enredado sobre a cabeça de Edward. Jogando-o sobre a cama, ele se voltou uma vez mais para a zangada mulher. Salvo a atadura em seu ombro, estava de pé gloriosamente nua ante ele, sua irritação acentuava sua beleza. Ela tinha estado nua quando a levou para este quarto, foi necessário se desfazer de suas roupas para descobrir se havia outros ferimentos, mas então estava inconsciente, pálida e débil pela perda de sangue. Esta mulher estava vibrantemente viva e impressionante em sua fúria. Sua fúria se evaporou e seu corpo reagiu imediatamente. O desejo se agrupou em sua virilha, e sua ereção surgiu contra seu ajustado uniforme.

Devagar o olhar de Edward viajou para baixo em seu corpo. Seus seios eram muito mais cheios que os das mulheres de seu planeta e se moviam ligeiramente quando expelia as respirações de fúria. Os músculos de seu estômago se esticaram quando seu olhar desceu para os quadris brandamente arredondados, e para o pêlo púbico encaracolado, ardente, no vértice de umas largas pernas, bem formadas. Seus pés magros se mantinham firmes no chão, e suas mãos estavam fixas em seus quadris. E seu magnífico e ardente cabelo cobria como um manto seus ombros e seu traseiro emoldurando seu sexo. A fúria e o desafio irradiavam de seu corpo eroticamente feminino.

Edward se aproximou mais enquanto seu olhar subia por seu corpo lentamente ate seu rosto. Desejava-a mais do que jamais havia desejado alguma mulher em toda sua vida.

Bella levantou seu queixo e o olhou fixamente. Então seus olhos se alargaram com medo quando viu a paixão que queimava nos seus.

Devagar Edward levantou sua mão esquerda e deslizou seus dedos ligeiramente contra sua bochecha.

– Nenhuma mulher em meu planeta é tão vibrante - disse brandamente - Rivaliza com os Gattan com sua vistosa beleza. Faz amor comigo.

Bella quis retroceder, mas sua delicada carícia a apanhou e atormentou seus sentidos. Sua irritação e desafio se fundiram para ser substituído com incerteza, medo e… paixão.

Quando ela tremeu sob sua suave carícia, Bella amaldiçoou silenciosamente. Condenado caráter, mais uma vez tinha deixado que a metesse em problemas! Seus ombros eram tão largos, e ele era tão alto. Ela agitou sua cabeça para esclarecer seus sentidos. Meu Deus, ela estava nua! E tinha atirado seu lençol! Estúpida! Estúpida! Estúpida! Seus olhos eram cinza… como a pura prata e com raios esverdeados como esmeraldas. Ela tragou e envolveu seus braços ao redor dela em um esforço por esconder sua nudez, mas seu intenso olhar não lhe permitia ir mais longe.

Ele fez delicados espirais em suas bochechas.

– Quero te proteger.

Bella fechou seus olhos. Sua respiração se acelerou, e seus mamilos se endureceram como pedras. Ela tinha que retroceder, tinha que conseguir se afastar dele. Seu toque era tão suave.

Seus dedos escorregaram sob seu queixo e acariciaram seu pescoço. Depois de tragar nervosamente, abriu seus olhos para encontrar seu rosto mais perto, seu olhar intenso a golpeou com força. Ela era alta, mais de 1,83 metros, mas ele a ultrapassava.

Edward passo seus dedos pela extensão de seu braço até alcançar sua mão. Levando-a até sua boca, ele beijou sua palma e então a colocou sobre seu peito. Apoiando-se para frente, tocou seus lábios com os seus.

A respiração da Bella se acelerou. Ela elevou sua mão livre para seus lábios. Com sua língua, Edward seguiu uma linha mansa ao longo de sua mandíbula e abaixo para seu pescoço. Então, depois dele capturar a mão que ela ainda sustentava contra seus lábios, ele beijou sua palma e a atirou sobre seu peito. Ambas as mãos aninhadas ali.

Sua mente era uma mescla de incertezas, Bella tentou se afastar. Mas seu corpo não tinha nenhuma dúvida. Nunca havia se deixado seduzir, nunca tinha desejado tanto um homem a ponto de se entregar totalmente, e as carícias de Edward tinham obtido uma reação imediata em seu corpo, causando nela sensações nunca experimentadas antes. Fisicamente, desejava-o, desejava que continuasse acariciando-a, beijando-a, que afundasse seu comprido e duro membro em seu corpo.

Elevando sua mão, Edward acariciou sua mandíbula, e continuou indo para trás de sua orelha onde ele firmou seus dedos através de seu cabelo e tomou a parte de trás de sua cabeça. A suave pressão que exercia a aproximou até que seu tenso corpo descansou contra o dele. Baixando sua cabeça, ele mordiscou e beliscou sua orelha e a beijou até que ela sentiu que seu corpo relaxava. Quando calafrios corriam por sua espinha, Bella suspirou e voltou sua boca à dele.

Colocando sua mão direita em seu pequeno traseiro Edward a puxou para mais perto e acariciou e chupou seus lábios.

Com um gemido baixo, Bella abriu sua boca, e sua língua varreu procurando a sua companheira em um beijo que ficava mais carnal enquanto se prolongava.

Ela escorregou suas mãos, subiu-as e as colocou detrás de seu pescoço.

Edward tomo suas nádegas, e elevou seus quadris, e a apertou ritmicamente contra sua dolorida ereção.

Suspirando, ela inclinou sua cabeça quando ele beijou em um atalho apaixonado por um lado de seu pescoço.

Levantando-a em seus braços, Edward a suspendeu para que sua boca pudesse tomar seu mamilo.

Bella gemeu, quando a lógica de sua mente se esforçou para recuperar o comando. O que estava fazendo? Ela tinha que deter isto agora mesmo. Deus, mas isto era tão bom.

Ele chupava agora o outro mamilo.

Quando um calor abrasador apunhalava sua virilha, Bella ignorou a lógica e escutou o seu corpo, um corpo que estava doendo por ser amado. Perdida em uma escravidão sensual, não lutou mais contra sua paixão. Carícias sensuais, e os beijos profundos, apagaram toda a resistência. Jamais havia se sentido assim por nenhum homem. Ela se agarrou mais em seus braços.

Cuidadosamente, Edward deitou Bella na cama e se estirou a seu lado, sua boca que voltando para a sua, suas mãos iniciaram uma crescente busca por conhecer mais intimamente seu corpo. Seus lábios deixaram os seus, enquanto arrastavam beijos quentes por seu pescoço e clavícula até que ele alcançou seus seios. Uma vez ali, ele mordeu e chupou primeiro um depois o outro, até que ela soluçou com o desejo. Seus dedos escorregaram entre suas coxas para chegar nas dobras escorregadias e molhadas até que ele encontrasse a parte dura escondida ali.

Ela empurrou seus quadris contra sua mão quando seus dedos começaram um rodar lento, circular. Ela procurou tirar seu uniforme.

Edward se deleitou com sua paixão e lhe deu a própria.

Suas mãos se dirigiram para baixo de seu corpo e roçaram contra sua ereção. Então ela acariciou a dura longitude. Com um gemido de frustração, tentou novamente se desfazer completamente do uniforme. Ele se levantou da cama até que só suas bocas estivessem se tocando, suas mãos deram puxões às abotoaduras de seu uniforme, abrindo-o.

Perdidos em sua mútua paixão, as razões, o medo e o desafio de Bella se derreteram. Tudo o que existia para ela era a dolorosa necessidade entre suas coxas e esse corpo duro ao seu lado.

Depois, quando ela teve tempo para pensar sobre o passado chegou à incômoda conclusão que teria se entregue incondicionalmente a ele, teria envolvido suas pernas ao redor do seu quadril e lhe teria insistido que empurrasse sua ereção tão dura como pedra, profundo e mais profundo dentro de seu tão dolorido e quente corpo, se eles não tivessem sido interrompidos. Suas mãos tinham encontrado dentro de sua túnica a pele nua de seu peito, pele que se estirou facilmente em cima dos tensos músculos, quando seu cérebro registrou o som da porta que brandamente se abria.

Totalmente consciente de que tinham aberto a porta. Edward escolheu ignorar o intruso. Carmem era a única pessoa além dele que podia entrar em seus quartos sem ativar o alarme, e ele sabia que ela se retiraria discretamente. Ela era totalmente consciente de seus planos. A reação de Bella, entretanto, o deixou surpreso.

Liberando sua boca da sua, uma horrorizada Bella o empurrou longe e saltou da cama para a parte mais longe do quarto. Tremendo de paixão frustrada e o medo recentemente despertado, voltou-se assustada para olhar à mulher que estava de pé na porta, enquanto tentava esconder sua nudez com seu comprido e fluido cabelo, desesperadamente.

Notando o pânico próximo de Bella, Carmem refreou a brincadeira que normalmente teria acompanhado uma situação como esta. Em troca, notou como os punhos de Edward apertaram os lençóis enquanto se esforçava por recuperar o controle e a calma. Ele parou de apertar os lençóis e se voltou, sem fazer nenhum esforço por esconder a ereção que tão descaradamente puxava contra o uniforme.

– Seu sentido de oportunidade Carmem - disse roucamente, enquanto a olhava fixamente - Como de costume é impecável - Voltando sua cabeça, dirigiu-lhe um largo olhar, cheio de paixão para Bella. Fazendo uma careta de dor ao perceber o medo em seus olhos, brigou com ele mentalmente. Idiota, fizeste igual a um adolescente com sua primeira mulher. Agora ela está assustada.

Atirando sua túnica para trás, por cima de seus ombros, Edward então sorriu para Bella lhe piscando um olho.

– Seus seios são os mais bonitos que já beijei em minha vida - e deixou o quarto sem mais palavras.

O corpo firme e insatisfeito de Bella estremeceu. Sua voz era tão sexy.

Carmem riu entre dentes.

Um rubor começou nos seios de Bella e se arrastou até seu pescoço e chegou ao seu rosto.

Carmem a olhou com divertida fascinação.

– Isso – disse - É absolutamente assombroso.

Com Edward fora do quarto, o desafio em seus olhos foi substituído pela confusão, Bella elevou seu queixo.

– O que?

– A maneira em que muda de cor, claro. Ninguém em nosso planeta ou qualquer dos outros quatro pode mostrar um tom rosado tão atrativo.

Esse comentário exigiu a plena atenção de Bella.

– Ninguém se ruboriza? Por acaso ninguém se envergonha?

– É obvio - respondeu Carmem enquanto caminhava para a cama e colocava a roupa perfeitamente dobrada que ela tinha levado - Simplesmente não mudamos de cor.

– Não mudei de cor - chiou Bella - Ruborizar-se é uma expressão absolutamente natural de confusão em meu planeta.

Carmem sorriu. Aparentemente Bella não ofereceria resistência aos planos de Edward.

– Estou aqui para ver como esta o ferimento no seu ombro, e te trazer uma roupa - disse trocando de tema abruptamente - Desculpe-me pelo atraso, mas sua própria roupa foi destruída. Deve agradecer à Princesa Merilinlalice. Você e ela são do mesmo tamanho.

Colocando todos os pensamentos sobre Edward e sua apaixonada reação ante ele a uma pequena parte de seu cérebro, Bella foi rapidamente até a cama, vestir-se a faria se sentir menos vulnerável.

– Você não teria alguma escova que pudesse me emprestar? - perguntou avidamente - E é possível tomar um banho em uma espaçonave? Nossos astronautas não podem, mas vocês certamente estão mais adiantando que nós.

Carmem riu.

– As mulheres são iguais em toda galáxia. Não há nada como um banho quente para relaxar os nervos. Pegue essas coisas e me siga.

Bella a seguiu em direção a porta. Depois de uma rápida olhada para assegurar-se que Edward não estava em nenhuma parte a vista, caminhou através da porta. Ela duvidou quando viu que Carmem estava parada na porta de sua habitação.

– Edward retornou à ponte de comando - lhe disse - Não retornará dentro de três ou quatro horas, poderá ter privacidade. Mas devo te advertir, entretanto, que seu jantar será servido aqui.

Bella a seguiu no quarto escassamente mobiliado de Edward que não continha nada mais que uma cama grande, uma mesa com uma espécie de luminária e uma cômoda. Mostrando-lhe um painel de controle localizado na longínqua parede, fez gestos para que Bella se aproximasse.

– O tradutor em sua orelha permite que entenda tudo o que alguém diga, não importa o idioma em que o façam. Desgraçadamente, o tradutor não faz com que saiba escrever nem ler um idioma. A porta do quarto de banho não foi codificada ainda, por isso terá que tocar a fechadura deste tabuleiro. Quando este interruptor estiver verde - disse e demonstrou - a porta se abrirá.

Caminhando através da porta, Bella entrou em um pequeno quarto que continha uma combinação de ducha/banheira privada.

– Vermelho para o calor e azul para o frio? - perguntou.

– A codificação de cores deve ser bastante normal ao longo da galáxia - disse Carmem secamente quando tirou a atadura do ombro de Bella - Acredito que não serão mais necessários os curativos. Sua ferida está se curando perfeitamente bem. Aproveite seu banho. Retornarei aproximadamente em uma hora. OH, a Princesa Merilinlalice expressou seu interesse em reunir-se com você. Ela e seu marido também estarão esta noite no jantar.

Carmem se virou para sair, mas a voz de Bella fez que fizesse uma pausa quando estava alcançando a porta.

– Doutora, Com quem decidiram que devo me casar?

Carmem examinou seu ombro e a surpresa foi evidente em seu rosto.

– Pensei que Edward lhe havia dito - disse com o cenho franzido.

– Bem, ele não me disse nada.

Carmem riu entre dentes.

– Pequena tola, você vai casar com ele.


	5. Uma amiga na princesa Merilinlalice

(Cap. 5) Uma amiga na princesa Merilinlalice

A porta se abriu com um suave ruído e uma mão agarrou o antebraço de Carmem.

– Que diabos estão tramando Alalacullen e você? - perguntou Jacob bruscamente.

Carmem girou completamente com sua altura de 1,98 metros e baixou a vista até ficar olhando-o fixamente. Jacob se sobressaltou. Quando Carmem se erguia, superava sua altura de só 1,80 metros.

– Tire sua mão do meu braço. Não responderei nenhuma de suas perguntas se não pode se comportar de maneira civilizada.

Chiando os dentes, tirou de um puxão sua mão. Carmem esperou, com a esperança de que Jacob fizesse algo estúpido. Qualquer tipo de ataque físico feito a ela, e perderia o apoiou da Academia.

Os músculos se contraíram, Jacob a agarrou com força e afrouxou seus punhos. Depois de uma profunda inspiração, disse.

– Me perdoe, mas como Primeiro Presidente da Academia, é ilegal me negar o acesso a um novo espécime. Esta é uma oportunidade para estudar uma nova forma de vida. Certamente pode entender minha excitação?

Carmem retornou a seu painel de instrumentos e se sentou, dando as costas a Jacob.

– O capitão Alalacullen é veemente em sua crença de que ela seja tratada com todo o privilegio e respeito de um convidado de honra, por salvar aos membros de sua tripulação.

– Então deveria estar alojada nos quartos de convidados em vez de no quarto privado do capitão - respondeu rudemente - Não é esse o procedimento habitual em uma nave interplanetária?

Virando em sua direção, confrontou Jacob.

– Não sou perita na viagem interplanetária nem nos costumes de bordo de outras naves.

Seus punhos permaneceram apertados. Sua cauda sacudindo-se com força.

– Mas você, minha estimada Doutora Sendenalli, é uma íntima amiga da família. Certamente, o capitão confia em você.

Carmem negou com a cabeça.

– Sinto muito, mas não posso ajudar. Posso ser uma velha amiga da família, mas o capitão Alalacullen é um homem adulto que toma suas próprias decisões e segue seu próprio critério.

Jacob a olhou fixamente por um momento, com a cara branca e os lábios fortemente apertados. Quando finalmente falou, sua voz tremia.

– Lamentará o dia em que se aliou com o clã Alalacullen e se colocou contra mim, Doutora Sendenalli dem à'a Carmem - Sem outra palavra, deu a volta e saiu atropeladamente pelo corredor.

Carmem observou a porta fechada. Girou seu assento de volta a seu painel, apertou um interruptor e disse

– Ouviu tudo, Edward?

– Tudo esta gravado. OH, e Katrina teve êxito em seu intento por decifrar o código do arquivo pessoal de Jacob, por meio de sua conexão com a unidade central da nave. Todos seus arquivos médicos foram descarregados de seus arquivos privados.

– Começarei a analisá-los imediatamente. A propósito – continuou – Bella esta relaxando em sua banheira enquanto falamos, se por acaso quiser continuar explicando suas razões de porque se casar contigo, agora você teria grandes vantagens.

Só o silêncio respondeu a sua entrecortada risada.

Edward se sentou em sua cadeira, apoiando os cotovelos no painel, colocou as pontas dos dedos em baixo de seu queixo. Fixado o rumo predeterminado e com seu piloto automático ativado, a nave podia navegar sozinha com apenas um homem para monitorar as atividades do cérebro eletrônico, por isso tinha dado permissão para o resto de sua tripulação sair, com ordens de informar a cada três horas. Então teria o resto da noite livre.

O comentário de despedida de Carmem tinha embevecido seus sentidos. Fechando seus olhos pintou um retrato, primeiro da desafiante nudez de Bella e logo depois de suas apaixonadas respostas para suas caricias sexuais. Gemeu ante a reação foto instantânea de seu corpo. Hoje tinha sido um acidente. Ela tinha estado vulnerável pelo sonho. Quando Carmem tinha entrado no quarto, a impressão de Bella por suas próprias ações, tinha sido fácil de ler. Seu planeta era indubitavelmente menos permissivo sexualmente. Ali as mulheres provavelmente não se precipitavam em envolver-se sexualmente com homens que acabavam de conhecer. Ainda poderia ser inexperiente.

Edward passou os dedos através de seu cabelo. Talvez, mas ela não aparentava ser uma inexperiente. Seus beijos e as reações as suas carícias eram muito experientes, muito… famintas. Sua paixão tinha igualado a sua. Ela o desejava tanto como ele a ela. De algum jeito, venceria seus medos. Logo compartilhariam sua paixão até se cansarem um do outro.

Embora estreita, Bella estava se banhando com satisfação na pequena tina. Infelizmente, enquanto a água quente a relaxava, não ocorria o mesmo com sua tensão sexual. Edward tinha preparado seu corpo para um possivelmente impactante orgasmo e tinha falhado em liberá-lo. Reclinando-se, fechou seus olhos e deslizou a mão entre suas coxas. Edward apareceu em sua imaginação. A roupa rapidamente desapareceu de sua atlética figura, recordando como o tinha visto pela primeira vez, desavergonhadamente nu. À medida que seus dedos acariciavam, sua memória retornava sigilosamente aos beijos que tinham compartilhado, suas carícias em seu corpo. Sua respiração se acelerou e seus mamilos se endureceram. Tratou de abrir suas coxas mais amplamente, mas os estreitos limites da banheira não permitiram. Seus quadris se arquearam. Jogou para trás a cabeça e tremeu, tanto física como mentalmente, com a delicada explosão de seu orgasmo.

Depois de recuperar o fôlego, Bella franziu o cenho e abriu os olhos. Estou em uma grande confusão desta vez. Não só sou quase uma prisioneira em uma espaçonave, como também consegui esquentar o capitão. E ele tem orelhas bicudas e uma cauda!

A água escorregou por seu corpo quando se levantou. Voltou-se para o artefato para escorrer a água. Quando o fez, uma explosão de ar quente estalou a baixou dela, o que pensou ser uma segunda válvula de ducha.

– Bem, certamente, isto reduz na fatura da lavanderia - resmungou no quarto vazio.

Elevando a roupa que Carmem havia trazido, encontrou um par de efêmeras calcinhas que lhe serviam perfeitamente, mas nada remotamente parecido a um sutiã. Depois de colocar um par de calças folgadas verdes reguláveis, deixou cair à larga túnica e a passou por sobre sua cabeça. Comprovando sua imagem refletida no espelho de corpo inteiro suspenso junto à porta, estava razoavelmente satisfeita com sua aparência.

A cor verde clara de sua roupa realçava seu cabelo castanho avermelhado e seus olhos verdes. Ocultando graciosamente seus seios, a túnica chegava adequadamente até embaixo dos joelhos, mas certamente tinha altura para luzir esse estilo. Olhou para seus pés nus, mas Carmem não lhe tinha proporcionado sapatos ou meias de nenhum tipo. Agarrando um pente e uma possível toalha de um suporte ao lado da banheira, começou o comprido processo de pentear e secar seu cabelo.

Um melodioso som no exterior do quarto chamou sua atenção. Ainda escovando seu emaranhado cabelo, retornou ao outro quarto. A porta exterior se deslizou, abrindo-se e Carmem entrou.

– OH, é possível ver a diferença que um banho pode fazer. Esta absolutamente radiante, minha querida.

Bella continuou escovando o cabelo sem fazer comentários.

– A princesa Merilinlalice da Mediria quer te conhecer - continuou Carmem.

Entretanto, antes que Bella pudesse responder, escutou o som de outra voz. Carmem indicou em direção à porta.

– A porta se abrirá só para Edward e para mim, escaneando nossas mãos, - disse - qualquer outro que deseje entrar precisará que você permita sua entrada. Para soltar o ferrolho, simplesmente empurre este painel - exerceu uma ligeira pressão em um pequeno oco e a porta se deslizou ao abrir-se.

Um homem deu um passo através da porta, seus olhos exploraram o ambiente, memorizando cada detalhe. Depois de ter esquadrinhado completamente o quarto, concentrou-se em Bella. Seu seco olhar, completamente hostil, a deixou nervosa e a fez tropeçar e cair de costas em cima do sofá.

Não era tão alto como Edward, mas era muito mais largo. Os músculos que se encrespavam em seu peito e braços nus aumentavam mais ainda sob sua pequena saia escocesa, além disso, calçava umas sandálias com tiras cruzadas ao redor dos enormes músculos de sua panturrilha. Não levava armas, mas se via que não eram necessárias. Era calvo, com uma notável fronte com protuberâncias, destacando-se em cima de seus fundos olhos negros. Seu grande nariz se via mais como o bico de um pássaro, enquanto o que devia ser uma muito expressiva boca, estava riscada em uma magra linha severa.

Era de cor verde intenso, azeitonado!

Bella estava tão comovida com sua aparência que não percebeu à mulher pequena que estava por trás, até que ela começou a falar.

– Jared gosta de intimidar as pessoas na primeira vez que se reúne com elas, mas no geral é inofensivo.

Carmem bufou:

– O suficientemente inofensivo para partir um homem ao meio com suas mãos nuas. Princesa, está é Isabella Marie Swan, Bella a princesa Merilinlalice.

– Sua Alteza Real Lillalistross dem à'a Merilinlalice, a princesa Hardan - exclamou o homem verde bruscamente, com voz grave.

A princesa fez uma careta.

– Fora Jared, é muito intimidador, e não há ninguém aqui que possa me ferir. Você esteve vigiando o corredor o dia inteiro.

Agarrando seu braço, tratou de arrastá-lo para a porta. Levantando uma sobrancelha, tirou delicadamente a mão de seu braço.

– Sim, princesa – respondeu - Sairei imediatamente - Fazendo uma reverência, deu a volta e saiu do quarto. A porta deslizou e fechou atrás dele.

– Uma figura magnífica a desse homem, verdade, Bella? Que musculatura! E é forte como um garanhão - disse Carmem melancolicamente - Se somente pudesse colocá-lo em minha cama.

Bella observava estupidamente embevecida, mas virou a cabeça para ouvir o que Carmem disse, fixando nela seu olhar. A mulher mais velha parecia estar falando sério!

A mente de Bella começou a girar. Isto não pode ser real. Não estou em uma espaçonave. Sofri um acidente e estou em coma, sonhando com tudo!

A risada musical da princesa atraiu a atenção de Bella de volta para ela.

Bella simplesmente ficou com o olhar fixo. A princesa era quase tão alta como ela. O comprido do cabelo, preto esverdeado, descia em cascata por suas costas, passando dos joelhos. Sua pele era muito mais delicada que a de Jared. Não havia protuberâncias em sua fronte, por cima de seus negros olhos, como as tinha seu enorme guardião. A princesa poderia tranquilamente passar por uma humana… a não ser pelo fato de ser da mesma cor que um abacate, daqueles verde claros com traços verdes mais escuros, era assim por toda a parte em que sua pele estava descoberta.

Ela se dirigiu a Carmem.

– Pode ir agora, doutora. A apresentação foi realizada corretamente, e tenho o desejo de conhecer melhor a Bella.

As sobrancelhas de Carmem se elevaram rapidamente pela surpresa de ser dispensada, mas assentiu graciosamente. Inclinando sua cabeça, saiu do quarto.

Depois que a porta deslizou se fechando outra vez, a princesa sorriu abertamente para Bella e rompeu a rir alegremente.

– Agora que nos livramos de Carmem, o que você gostaria de saber? - perguntou, enquanto se inclinava sobre o sofá. Tomando a escova, começou a escovar o cabelo de Bella – Deixe-me fazer isso, estou acostumada ao cabelo comprido. Na Mediria passava todo o tempo escovando o cabelo de minhas irmãs.

– por que… queeeé? -gaguejou Bella, ao mesmo tempo em que a princesa a empurrava para que se virasse e começava a desfazer os nós de seu cabelo. - São verdes! OH! Me perdoe. Quero dizer… - Suspirando auto, a princesa deixou de lhe escovar o cabelo. Colocando as mãos sobre seus ombros, fez Bella virar até ficarem cara a cara.

– Todo mundo na Mediria é verde, de um matiz ou outro. E por favor, me chame de Alice. Sinto muito por haver parecido arrogante, mas foi tudo uma farsa. Carmem é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Entretanto, se não a tivesse "despachado", nunca teríamos podido conversar em particular. Estou segura que tem perguntas que quer me fazer e provavelmente estará mais a vontade interrogando a alguém com uma aparência menos alienígena. Por isso Carmem me chamou, biologicamente somos iguais, exceto pela cor da pele. Mais tarde lhe falarei sobre as guelras. Tão logo se sinta familiarizada com alguém, se sentirá melhor.

Com as mãos apertadas fortemente em seu regaço, Bella olhou fixamente para Alice durante poucos minutos. Logo sorriu. A princesa verdadeiramente poderia ser uma figura consoladora na bagunça em que se encontrava.

– Penso que este vai ser o começo de uma maravilhosa amizade - disse e lhe estendeu a mão.

A princesa cravou os olhos em sua mão de forma vacilante por uns poucos minutos, mas logo lhe estendeu a sua. Quando Bella tomou firmemente e a moveu de cima a baixo, a princesa começou a sorrir - Acredito que tem razão. Agora, o que você gostaria de saber?

Resmungando, Carmem entrou impetuosamente no Controle Central e se deixou cair na cadeira ao lado de Edward.

– Pensei que estivesse fazendo as apresentações entre Alice e Bella.

– Fiz. Alice me dispensou.

Edward sorriu abertamente.

– Não sabia que alguém pudesse te obrigar a sair se não fosse essa a sua vontade. Sei muito bem que tinha intenção de fiscalizar essa reunião.

– Por que Jasper teve que se casar com uma princesa Hardan? - disse em tom irritado.

Edward riu explicitamente.

– Conhecendo nossa Alice, teve a intenção de te despachar desde o começo.

– Humphf

– Ponha-se no lugar de Bella. Não iria querer ter a oportunidade de perguntar a uma terceira pessoa, aparentemente neutra, se estivesse passando por circunstâncias similares? Dá a impressão de que esta se adaptando adequadamente, mas, em essência, é uma prisioneira.

Carmem se reclinou, com o cenho franzido e com um ar pensativo em sua cara.

– Tem razão, certamente. Embora pelo que observei antes, parece que você a acalmou.

Edward com um sorriso diabólico, disse-lhe.

– Esteve de qualquer maneira, exceto tranqüila, Carmem.

– E a julgar por como se movia sua cauda quando saiu, não estava precisamente com a cabeça limpa tampouco.

Ainda sorrindo abertamente, perguntou.

– Veio para trocarmos observações sexuais ou esta aqui para me dizer algo?

– Aprenderá alguma vez, Edward? Só quero o melhor para você.

Ele bufou.

– Só se coincidir com o que pensa que é o melhor para mim. Agora, por que esta aqui?

– Para escutar a conversa, certamente.

Uma sobrancelha se ergueu, afastou-se do painel de computador que monitorava.

– Realmente, isso é necessário?

Carmem teve a delicada elegância de mostrar sua confusão.

– Sim… não… não sei. Nunca antes estive em uma situação como esta. Sinto que tenho que saber tudo sobre Bella para incrementar ao máximo nossas oportunidades de êxito. Poderíamos falhar, sabe.

– Não, Carmem, não falharemos. E não podemos monitorar sua conversa. Isso nos colocaria no mesmo nível que Jacob. Bella é certamente tão humana como você e eu. Como podemos tratá-la como algo inferior? E Alice nunca nos perdoaria. Quer a um assassino Meridian respirando sob seu pescoço?

Carmem bufou com o comentário de Edward.

– Um assassino é obvio! Como se o rei dos Meridian pensasse que sou uma ameaça para sua família! Ah! - então suspirou - Só espero poder estar tão segura do êxito.

– Retorne as suas habitações e relaxe. Necessitamos que o jantar desta noite seja todo um êxito, e estas muito excitada. Bella deve estar de acordo que o matrimônio será a única forma de salvar a todas as pessoas de seu planeta.

– Por isso que te digo, - disse secamente - não precisará de muita persuasão - Edward voltou para sua mesa de controle. Quando parou de fazer comentários, Carmem se levantou para sair.

– Muito bem, deixemos que Bella e Alice falem em particular.

Deixou Edward com o silêncio de seus monitores… e suas fantasias sobre Bella.

– Carmem falava realmente sério sobre ter relações sexuais com seu guardião?

– Não acredito - Alice começou de novo a escovar o cabelo de Bella – Jasper me contou que ela e seu marido são absolutamente devotados um ao outro. Enquanto muitos matrimônios no Forkian são muito promíscuos, Carmem e Eleazar não são.

Bella fez uma careta. Ela estava, para todos os efeitos, vendo-se obrigada a casar com um Forkiano. Isso não é justo. Tenho que me casar com um homem que não será fiel. Mas então este matrimônio vai ser somente de aparência? Percorreram-lhe calafrios de cima abaixo por sua coluna vertebral quando pensou nos beijos de Edward. Genial. Esta bem.

– Bella? Estas bem? Bella?

Estremeceu-se gratamente por suas fantasias sumirem e olhou novamente para Alice.

– Sim, claro. Ah… por que você se casou com um Forkiano se não existi nenhuma certeza de fidelidade?

– Jasper não me será infiel, nos amamos muito. Além disso, ele não iria querer contrariar à família real Mediriam. Somos uns inimigos terríveis.

Bella bufou.

– Muita gente diz estar apaixonada, é mais mentiroso que dizer "nem que a vaca tussa".

Uma imagem mental de uma vaca tossindo compulsivamente passou pela cabeça de Alice.

Percebendo a perplexidade estampada no rosto de Alice, Bella suspirou.

– Não importa.

Alice abaixou a escova. Tomando a mão de Bella, levantou-a e a levou para o dormitório.

– Entenderá a sociedade Forkian melhor, se souber como usar a tela de vídeo.

Uma vez no dormitório, Bella deixou que Alice a tombasse em cima da enorme cama de Edward. Dirigindo-se para o tabuleiro de comandos ao lado da porta do quarto de banho, disse-lhe.

– Este botão azul controla a tela de vídeo. O nível de entretenimento está restringido pelo que se guarda nos arquivos da nave, mas há um suplemento cheio de programação histórica para todos os planetas humanos e os outros que foram explorados ou descobertos. Deve haver alguma informação básica sobre o seu aqui dentro, agora.

Bella sentiu seu espírito renovado.

– Como faço funcionar? Televisão! Poderia sobreviver se tivesse TV. Agora se, além disso, tivessem centros comerciais também.

Alice apertou o botão azul.

– A tela é ativada pela voz. Tudo o que tem a fazer é registrar seu padrão de voz, e o ordenador executará qualquer programa que selecione. Esta tela é como a da minha habitação, assim deveria poder programar sua voz nela. Aí, - disse - tudo o que tem que fazer é se identificar para o ordenador.

– Como eu faço?

– De seu nome e sua condição.

– Exatamente qual é minha condição?

Alice cravou os olhos em Bella por um momento e logo sorriu.

– É a embaixatriz de um planeta recém descoberto.

Uma lento sorriso se deslizou através dos lábios de Bella.

– Os embaixadores planetários, em sua Federação de Planetas, têm imunidade diplomática?

O zombador sorriso do Alice foi de cumplicidade.

– É obvio.

Bella deu um passo para o terminal do ordenador, ao lado da tela de vídeo.

– Bella Marie Swan, Embaixatriz do planeta Terra para a Federação de planetas.

– Testemunhado e aceito pela Lillalistross dem à'a Merilinlalice, princesa Hardan, Embaixatriz Geral para o planeta Mediria.

– Aceito e registrado - afirmou a voz imaterial do ordenador.

– Supõe que isto fará uma alteração definitiva para os planos de Jacob - comentou Alice com ar de suficiência.

Bella se sentou com as pernas cruzadas na borda da cama.

– Por que todo mundo odeia tanto o tal Jacob? Além do fato de que sou seu seguinte experimento, o que mais há?

Alice tremeu.

– Jacob é malvado, Bella. Seria capaz de tudo para conseguir ser o primeiro a obter preferências sobre seu planeta. Faz três anos, seqüestrou uma garota Meradab de meu planeta. Quando o enfrentamos, tratou de explicar suas ações com suas Provas de Humanidade.

– Pensava que os habitantes dos cinco planetas conhecidos, eram automaticamente classificados como humanos.

Alice se deitou de barriga para baixo na cama.

– São. Estou segura de que notaste que Jared e eu não somos muito parecidos.

Depois de Bella assentir, continuou.

– A diferença do Forkian, no que só há uma raça, nós, na Mediria, temos três grandes raças. Meu planeta é quase água aos 90% com uma única e grande massa de terra com numerosas ilhas de diversos tamanhos. O povo do Jared viveu unicamente em terra por gerações e perdeu uma parte de sua capacidade para respirar sob a água. Minha raça é a mais numerosa das três. Estamos cômodos na terra e na água, e podemos respirar em qualquer meio. Os membros da terceira raça vivem quase exclusivamente na água.

– Também são verdes?

– Sim, mas são de um verde escuro, que os fazem quase negros. Além de sua cor, os Nessians, como se chamam, se parecem com meu povo.

Bella olhou fixamente para Alice.

– Pode respirar dentro da água?

Alice fez gestos a Bella para que se aproximasse ainda mais, enquanto jogava para atrás seu cabelo, colocando-o atrás de sua cabeça.

– Todas as pessoas de meu planeta têm guelra. Inclusive os Meradab, a gente de Jared, têm guelras residuais. De todos os modos, já que os Meradab não se parecem nem a minha gente nem aos Nessians, Jacob decidiu experimentar com um deles. Seqüestrou uma moça de nove anos, a irmã de Jared.

– O que aconteceu?

– A família de Edward averiguou o que Jacob trazia entre as mãos e resgatou Sheoban. Edward fez que Jasper a levasse a corte de meu pai. A propósito, essa foi a primeira vez que me encontrei com Jasper.

– Imagino que para a família de Jared foi um aliviou.

– Meu irmão Taylelalardrac levou Sheoban a sua casa e retornou com o Jared, o irmão mais novo de Jared, e vinte primos. Prometeram servir a minha família por toda a eternidade -respondeu Alice com uma careta sardônica - Não tem idéia de quão teimosos podem chegar a ser. Meu pai não os pôde convencer para que retornassem a sua casa. Um dos primos de Jared também me acompanhou nesta viagem. Decidiram que seria impossível que só um deles pudesse permanecer acordado todo o tempo que estivessem fora de planeta.

– Jacob foi castigado?

– A Academia foi censurada na Mediria. Seus membros, com umas exceções como Carmem e seu marido, só são permitidos entrar em certas partes de nossa capital, e não é permitido a nenhum membro da Academia, a que vá a nenhuma parte perto de nosso planeta, sem o comprovante oficial e uma escolta do Meradab.

– Esse não parece ser um castigo muito duro.

– Não havia muito que pudéssemos fazer sem trazer vergonha pública sobre Sheoban, mas a família de Jared exigiu uma vingança muito mais sutil.

– Ah?

Alice sorriu abertamente.

– Decidiram que Jacob tinha que submeter-se às Provas.

– O que aconteceu?

– A tia de Jared se ofereceu como voluntária para realizar as provas, enquanto eram gravados em vídeo, para benefício da comunidade científica, foram presenciadas por cientistas de ambos os planetas, e pessoalmente aplicadas pelo Jacob.

– Esteve de acordo?

– Se não o tivesse estado, meu pai o teria banido e o declarado seqüestrador na Mediria. Conforme as nossas leis, qualquer Medirian em qualquer lugar da galáxia teria tido o direito de matá-lo. Não queria passar o resto de sua vida olhando por cima de seu ombro.

– O que aconteceu com a tia de Jared?

O amplo sorriso de Alice se alargou de orelha à orelha.

– Deveria perguntar o que aconteceu com Jacob. Na maioria dos casos, qualquer droga subministrada potencializa as faculdades naturais dos Meradab tanto as biológicas como as psicológicas. A droga tende às afetar. Dar um afrodisíaco tão potente como o victhrin à tia de Jared foi um enorme engano. Desgastou a cauda do Jacob até ficar em carne viva! - desfrutou Alice - Transcorreram seis meses antes que se curasse.

– E a tia do Jared

Alice ficou de barriga para cima, com um amplo sorriso sarcástico em sua cara.

– Depois de ter terminado com Jacob, pediu um homem de verdade. Ninguém teve coragem de tentar.

Rindo, Bella caiu novamente sobre os travesseiros.

Depois que ambas pararam de rir, Alice perguntou.

– O que quer saber a respeito de Forkian?

Apoiada contra os travesseiros, Bella perguntou.

– Como se transformaram em hermafroditas?

– Pode conseguir a história completa nos arquivos do ordenador. Basicamente, explico-te, faz aproximadamente dois mil anos, uma praga assolou Forkian de lado a lado, matando a quase três quartos da população. Poucos dos sobreviventes foram varões. Inclusive naqueles tempos, havia uma Academia da Ciência. Seus cientistas convenceram a maior parte da população, de que a única possibilidade para a sobrevivência de sua espécie era que todos se convertessem em hermafroditas. Aproximadamente os três quartos dos sobreviventes estiveram de acordo. Todo mundo que assim escolheu, sofria uma série de operações, quando ele ou ela alcançavam a idade adulta. Os que decidiram não fazer ficaram machos ou fêmeas. Desde então, os três sexos do Forkian.

– Os meninos nascem hermafroditas, ou ainda necessitam das operações?

– Essa é a coisa mais estranha a respeito dos Forkianos. Nunca sabem ao certo de que sexo serão seus meninos. É obvio, uma criatura com pais cujos antepassados nunca experimentaram as operações, será varão ou fêmea. Em troca, ao misturar os genes hermafroditas e os inalterados, ocorrem coisas interessantes.

Bella se endireitou, apoiou seu cotovelo direito no joelho e descansou o queixo em sua mão.

– O que quer dizer?

– Uma fêmea com genes inalterados sempre terá um menino de um só sexo, não importa quem ou o que seja o pai. Os descendentes nascidos de dois hermafroditas podem ser varão, fêmea, ou hermafrodita.

As sobrancelhas da Bella se elevaram.

– Dois hermafroditas poderiam ter um menino de um só sexo?

Alice inclinou sua cabeça e sorriu abertamente pra Bella.

–Sim, e voltam loucos seus especialistas em genética. Os cientistas em meu planeta consideram que a natureza se reafirma a si mesma. Os Forkianos são a única raça humana conhecida por ter três sexos. Entre os animais, sim pode haver um terceiro sexo, em qualquer espécie e sempre. Os Forkianos se entremeteram com a biologia natural. Cada ano, mais bebês de um só sexo nascem, e muitos, que são ainda hermafroditas, mostram mais características fêmeas ou masculinas que seus pais.

– O que fazem com eles?

– Criam-nos, é obvio. Exceto por um grupinho de puritanos, os Forkianos são os mais tolerantes de todas as raças humanas. Eles não entendem o conceito de intolerância racial. Olham a cada ser humano como a um potencial companheiro sexual.

– Quanto à irmã de Jared? Quero dizer, era simplesmente uma menina.

– Os Forkianos amam as crianças. Inclusive se a família de Edward não tivesse intervindo, a Academia nunca teria permitido que Jacob experimentasse com ela. Provavelmente tinha a intenção de mantê-la escondida, até que chegasse à maior idade. É por isso que é um homem tão ruim. Até agora, deu-se por satisfeito esperando que seus planos dessem seus frutos.

Bella se apoiou contra a parede, fechou seus olhos, e tragou. Tinha estado desfrutando do tempo com Alice, mas o aviso da perversidade de Jacob, trouxe a memória os planos que tinha para ela, de fazê-la retroceder até a linha primitiva de sua mentalidade. Não tinha ideia de quanto tempo tinha ficado silêncio, até que Alice se sentou ao seu lado, lhe esfregando as mãos vigorosamente.

– O que acontece? Devo chamar a Carmem?

Negando com a cabeça, Bella tirou suas mãos das de Alice.

– Estou bem, - mentiu - suponho que ainda estou um pouco cansada.

Com os lábios franzidos, Alice ficou séria, olhando-a fixamente.

– Não precisa mentir pra mim! - bufou finalmente - Ainda se preocupa com Jacob e seus planos para você.

Bella virou seu rosto.

Alice grunhiu, levantou-se, e caminhou pelo quarto. Em uns minutos, retornou com um copo cheio de um líquido com cor âmbar.

– Beba isto.

Bella tomou o copo e cheirou seu conteúdo.

– O que é?

– Não o cheire! Somente beba.

Bella bebeu um gole. Um sabor delicadamente doce acariciou sua língua.

–Hmmm! Isto esta bom. - seguiu um gole, logo outro e outro até que a bebida desapareceu. Logo que tinha colocado o copo na mesa de cabeceira, ao lado da cama, sentiu uma rajada de calor centrado em seu estômago que rapidamente se alastrou para o resto de seu corpo. Os calafrios correram com rapidez de acima para baixo por suas costas.

– O que é isto? - ficou sem fôlego - Sente-se como um mini orgasmo!

Alice riu ligeiramente entre dentes.

– Medirian orsmy brandy.

– Poderia fazer uma fortuna vendendo isto! - Bella se alegrou ao sentar, porque suas pernas provavelmente não poderiam sustentá-la.

– Bella, amiga minha, já o fazemos. Agora, sei precisamente o que necessita. Temos que sair destas habitações.

– Mas não é seguro. Se Jacob me descobrisse, poderia exigir que me entreguem a ele!

Alice bufou.

– Como se pudesse dar ordens a uma princesa Medirian. Além disso, você agora tem imunidade diplomática, lembra? De qualquer maneira, vamos somente à parte inferior do corredor, simplesmente até minhas habitações. Com o Jared fora, Jacob não vai poder se aproximar de nós. Você necessita de algo para vestir esta noite. Depois de tudo, estará jantando com uma princesa. Naturalmente enviarei uma mensagem ao Controle, assim Edward não destroçará a nave quando retornar e descobrir que não estas aqui.

Alice inseriu uma mensagem dentro do console junto ao scanner. Quando terminou, agarrou a mão de Bella e a puxou da cama.

– Levanta dai - disse com um amplo e travesso sorriso - Puis com trinta segundos de atraso. Queremos estar fora daqui antes que ele receba a mensagem e resolva não te deixar sair de sua habitação.

Bella não vacilou. Não tinha vontade de ficar sozinha com o intrigante capitão alienígena. Se a beijasse outra vez, não acreditava que tivesse força de vontade suficiente para detê-lo ou a si mesma.

Alice manteve a porta aberta para Bella e Jared se virou para enfrentá-las.

– Bella é minha amiga, Jared. Quero que a proteja como faria comigo. Jacob a quer.

Seus olhos se alargaram e logo se estreitaram. Assentiu uma vez e realizou uma reverência.

Arrastando Bella, Alice se apressou pelo corredor. Não tinham ido muito longe, quando pararam enfrente a outra porta.

Fez deslizar silenciosamente a porta, e empurrou a sua nova amiga pra dentro.

Edward se reclinou em sua cadeira, pensando em tudo o que havia ouvido. Não tinha planejado escutar sua conversa, mas quando Alice abriu um canal direto para que registrasse a declaração de Bella sobre sua posição de embaixatriz, tinha mantido o canal aberto. Alice tinha sido completamente consciente disso, pois podia ter finalizado o enlace sempre que quisesse. A decisão de levar Bella a suas habitações tinha sido um sinal para ele, de que haveria alguma conversa de caráter mais pessoal. Estava muito agradecido pelas boas relações que sua família tinha com a família real Hardan. A conversa de Alice com Bella a tinha deixado mais a vontade e ela tinha falado livremente. Começava a entendê-la.


	6. Muito a celebrar

(Cap. 6) Muito a celebrar

– Realmente não há muita diferença entre estes quartos e os do Edward - disse Alice enquanto caminhava através do quarto - As proporções básicas são as mesmas, mas o redecorei.

A porta deslizante se abriu e o que unicamente poderia ser um parente de Jared apareceu. Um pouco pequena e com uma massa menos sólida, era obviamente uma fêmea. As cordilheiras de sua fronte eram menos pronunciadas e um coque de cabelo negro fluía para baixo por suas costas.

– Esta é Kim, prima de Jared. Kim, está é Bella. Jacob a quer.

Um gesto feroz entrou nos negros olhos de Kim. Assentiu uma vez e disse.

– Charlotte não está muito contente com sua ausência. É bom que tenha retornado.

Alice riu abobadamente e se dirigiu para outra habitação.

– É igual ao pai. Vêem Bella, e veras à alegria do meu coração.

Obviamente era o equivalente a habitação onde Bella tinha estado dormindo, mas esta estava mobiliada para uma criança. Alice se inclinou e levantou um inquieto bebe de seu berço. Seus gritos cessaram quando Alice abriu a frouxa túnica que vestia e lhe ofereceu seu seio. Logo alegres sons de sucção encheram o quarto.

Sentando-se em uma cômoda cadeira, Alice elevou a vista.

–Esta Bella, é minha filha Charlotte. Não é absolutamente adorável?

Bella se aproximou, curiosa para ver como era um bebe metade Forkiano e metade Meridian. O quarto estava um pouco quente, assim o bebe não levava nada mais que uma fralda.

– Não é verde!

Alice sorriu abertamente com arrependimento.

– E tem cauda. Causará um grande alvoroço na Meridian quando crescer. Uma princesa Hardan de cor marfim com cauda! A avó ficará louca.

Bella se afundou na outra cadeira do quarto e continuou vendo como amamentava o bebe.

– Tem guelra.

– Graças a Deus por isso, mas a teria amado apesar de tudo. Também meus pais.

– Não a viram?

– Não. Nasceu justo depois de que deixássemos Forkian, assim agora só tem 7 meses. Os pais de Jasper queriam que ela ficasse com eles, mas recusei. Edward foi bastante amável ao nos convidar, e estive muito contente em aceitar. Supunha-se que esta era uma viagem de dois meses, mas a pequena viagem de Edward mudou as coisas drasticamente. Estou agradecida de ter vindo. Jasper teria sentido muita saudades e eu teria me tornado louca sem ele.

– Ouvi alguém falando de mim? -disse uma voz da entrada.

– Jazz! -exclamo Alice alegremente enquanto saltava nos braços de seu marido. O bebe chiou uma vez, mas se acalmou imediatamente quando encontrou o mamilo de sua mãe.

Bella observou melancolicamente a reunião de sua nova amiga com seu marido. Que tipo de vida terei agora, casada com um alienígena? Era a pergunta que povoava seus pensamentos.

Alice se afastou dos braços de seu marido, tomou sua mão e o guiou para perto de Bella.

– Esta Jazz é Bella. Bella, meu marido Jasper.

Bella o olhou fixamente. Tinha pensado que Edward era alto, mas este homem era no mínimo 5 ou quase 8 cm mais alto. Também era mais largo e musculoso, embora que de maneira nenhuma era igual a Jared.

Jasper sorriu abertamente a sua inspeção e se inclinou.

– Então você é a mulher que se colocou profundamente nos pensamentos de Edward - disse enquanto rodeava os ombros de sua esposa com um braço.

Bella sentiu que suas bochechas se ruborizavam. Alice e seu marido sorriram amplamente.

– Como faz isso? - perguntou Alice - Nunca vi nada parecido.

– Só posso dizer que vou adorar seus planetas - se queixou Bella enquanto ficava de pé - Não há nenhuma outra raça no universo que se ruborize?

– Temo que não, formosa senhora - disse Jasper enquanto pegava sua filha dos braços de sua mãe e a levantava no ar.

O bebe gritou de prazer.

– Melhor fazê-la arrotar, meu amor - disse Alice secamente - Ou terminará com seu jantar na cabeça.

Bella sorriu perante a imagem de sua mente.

– Não esperava te ver de volta tão cedo Alice - brincou Jasper enquanto devolvia Charlotte para a mãe para que seguisse alimentando-a - Ainda faltam algumas horas para o jantar.

– Homens! - bufou Alice enquanto olhava Bella nos olhos e sacudia sua cabeça - É justo o tempo que necessitamos Bella e eu para nos preparar. Não espera que nos apresentemos com qualquer coisa, não é?

Charlotte escolheu esse momento para deixar de se alimentar e procurar por seu pai. Ele sorriu abertamente e a tomou nos braços. Alice fechou a túnica e tomou a mão de Bella.

– Sábia que não tinha tanta fome. Somente não esta acostumada a que eu não esteja ao seu lado. Ter você aqui será bom para ela. Agora posso te visitar e deixar que Charlotte se acostume a estar sem mim. Fique fora de nosso dormitório Jasper. Sairemos quando estivermos preparadas.

– Faz apenas dois anos que estamos casados e já me nega o acesso ao nosso dormitório. Tenho amigos que me advertiram que isto aconteceria se me cassasse com alguém de fora da autêntica linhagem.

Alice riu

– Claro, não contando o fato de que cada um deles eram mulheres. A cunhada de Edward estava lívida quando Jasper se casou comigo - explicou enquanto entravam na habitação, se despia e entrava na ducha - Ela já tinha decidido qual de suas amigas séria a melhor esposa para Jasper e não lhe escutou quando disse que não se interessava. Não estava completamente convencida de que ele manteria nosso matrimônio, até que nasceu Charlotte.

– Por que a cunhada de Edward não queria que você casasse com o Jasper?

– Ela pensa que os Forkianos puro sangue não devem corromper sua linhagem com genes "alienígenas" - respondeu Alice da ducha.

– Então, certamente não ficará nada satisfeita comigo - resmungou Bella para si mesma – Deve ser mais bárbara que o Edward.

Alice saiu do quarto de banho enrolada em uma toalha.

– Chamou o Edward de bárbaro? Eu adoraria ter visto sua reação. O que foi que ele fez?

Bella se ruborizou e Alice começou a rir.

– Acredito que este matrimônio funcionará, apesar de tudo.

Bella gemeu e se colocou de barriga para baixo na cama.

– Há alguém nessa nave que não saiba o que me aconteceu desde que cheguei aqui?

Alice sorriu.

– Certamente, mas aqueles que estejam estritamente implicados contigo têm que saber tudo para assim poder te ajudar.

– Sinto-me como se fosse uma experiência de laboratório!

Alice riu de novo.

– Quando casar contigo, Edward quererá experimentar muitíssimo.

Bella deu a volta e encarou asperamente o teto.

– Mas e o que eu quero?

Alice se sentou na cama ao lado de Bella e começou a lhe escovar o cabelo.

– Não há nada que nós queiramos mais do que te levar pra casa Bella - disse com voz tranqüila - Infelizmente desde que Jacob sabe da sua existência, Edward enfrentaria sérias ramificações legais se te devolvesse. Além disso, Jacob sabe onde esta seu planeta. Se não estivesse aqui, mandaria outra nave da academia assim que pudesse. Realmente quer voltar sabendo que ele seqüestraria outra ingênua pessoa para seus experimentos?

Bella olhou fixamente o teto.

– Por isso estou aqui. Como poderia deixar que alguém mais passe por isso? E se seqüestrarem uma criança? - Com um suspiro se sentou, tomou a escova e começou a escovar o cabelo molhado e embaraçado de Alice - Saiba que não penso só em mim, mas também em cada pessoa da Terra. Mas matrimônio! Nem sequer conheço este Edward! Que tipo de homem é?

Alice virou e tomou as mãos de Bella nas suas.

– Se realmente não é a favor do matrimônio, não lhe forçaremos.

Bell retirou suas mãos das de Alice, levantou-se da cama e caminhou através do quarto.

– Sei que é a melhor forma, mas até quando durará esse matrimônio? O que espera de mim? Como reagirá sua família? Entenderão porque se casou comigo? Quererão me proteger do Jacob, também?

Alice suspirou e encarou Bella. Podia entender seus temores. Ela mesma tinha experimentado alguns, sábia que Jasper a queria por esposa. Bella não tinha tal segurança. O matrimônio faria mais fácil a proteção de Bella, mas apresentaria numerosos problemas se ela ou Edward quisessem terminá-lo mais adiante.

– Edward nunca te faria mal. Sei que não o conhece muito bem, mas eu sim - disse enquanto Bella virava para confrontá-la.

A incerteza e a tristeza no rosto de Bella espremeram o coração de Alice.

– Nenhum de nós sabe por que Edward sugeriu o matrimônio - começou devagar - Mas tenho minhas próprias teorias. Edward tem estado pilotando as naves de sua família desde que tinha 18 anos. Nunca mostrou interesse pela vida familiar, mas certamente teve assuntos com mulheres em cada planeta humano. Nenhum durou mais de uns meses. Nos últimos anos, parece menos satisfeito com sua vida. Até viu algumas das mulheres que sua cunhada escolheu como aceitáveis esposas.

Bella suspirou - Ela realmente vai me adorar – falou sarcasticamente.

Alice sorriu - Não se preocupe com Lauren. Lutaremos com ela quando chegar o momento. De todos os modos, como ia dizendo, depois que Garrett te trouxesse a bordo e Edward fora forçado a te resgatar de Jacob, houve sutis mudanças em seu comportamento. Você provocou seu interesse. Tanto Jazz como Carmem estão de acordo nisso. Você é diferente. Os Forkianos sempre se inclinaram pelo exótico. Nós os Meridian os fascinamos devido a nosso cabelo comprido. Todos os Forkianos têm o cabelo em tons de castanho com vários matizes que chegam somente até seus ombros.

Bella jogou um cacho para trás sobre seu ombro.

– Então definitivamente destacarei entre a multidão.

Alice inclinou a cabeça afirmativamente.

– Exatamente! Seu colorido é o mais exótico de todos excetuando ao dos Gattan, e só se unem entre eles. Entretanto o fato de que salvasse dois membros de sua tripulação, exige a atuação de Edward. Qualquer respeitável Forkiano mostraria seus instintos protetores e seu sentido de responsabilidade para você.

– Sim, mas o matrimônio não se apóia em proteção e no sentido de responsabilidade.

Alice olhou fixamente pra Bella e decidiu ser franca.

– Essas não são as únicas razões pelas qual Edward quer se casar contigo. Quer-te em sua cama. Carmem disse que só de observar ele olhando pra você dá pra perceber isso.

O rubor de Bella aumentou até as raízes de seu cabelo.

– E se não me engano - prosseguiu Alice - É justo aí onde você gostaria de estar.

Bella ruborizou mais. A perspectiva de fazer amor com Edward se tornava cada vez mais intrigante enquanto passavam as horas.

Crescer em uma corte real faz com que ler as expressões das pessoas seja uma necessidade, e Alice era muito boa nisso. Abraçou Bella e logo a sustentou a uma distância prudente.

– Fazer amor com Edward é um tabu em seu planeta?

– Para algumas pessoas possivelmente, porque é um alienígena, mas para outros não.

– É virgem? Não estiveste antes com um homem?

O olhar envergonhado e o crescente rubor de Bella responderam a sua pergunta.

– OH Meu Deus, então esse é o problema?

– O problema é que penso que eu gostaria muito, e eu tenho medo de me arrepender, ou de não gostar, ou do fato de não existir algo mais profundo entre nós e eu acabar travando - virtualmente gritou Bella soltando-se das mãos de Alice e cruzando o quarto para olhar fixamente uma pintura.

Alice olhou pensativamente a sua nova amiga.

– Eu te entendo, é normal a insegurança, você nunca fez isso, mas não permita que as dúvidas a impeçam de viver algo sublime, se você o deseja e quer dar esse passo, vá em frente, garanto que vai gostar.

Bella se voltou para Alice.

– Obrigada por me ouvir - Admitiu com um suspiro – eu me sinto afligida...

– Quer realizar este matrimônio?

Alice observou as emoções passar pelo rosto de Bella e soltou o fôlego que não se deu conta de estar prendendo quando Bella assentiu com a cabeça e disse.

– É a coisa mais lógica que se pode fazer pelo bem de todo o mundo na Terra.

– Esperava que o matrimônio se apoiasse em algo mais que lógica.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça outra vez e voltou a sentar-se na borda da cama com seus cotovelos apoiados sobre seus joelhos e seu queixo encaixado entre suas mãos.

– Na Terra, nos casamos porque nos apaixonamos.

Alice riu intensamente. Passeando através do quarto começou a escovar seu cabelo de novo.

– Bell você é um encanto. Terá o Edward completamente entre suas mãos em questão de dias.

Deixando a escova no aparador, Alice tirou a toalha e colocou um traje cômodo.

– Tem mais medo de você mesma que do Edward. Isso é algo que se pode concertar.

– Humphf

Alice caminhou para a parede e apertou um botão. Uma porta se deslizou e revelou um armário surpreendentemente espaçoso.

– Vêem aqui e me ajuda a escolher um vestido para você. Quer estar bela em suas próprias bodas, não é?

– Bodas! Que bodas?

– Estávamos discutindo sobre o matrimônio de quem pelos últimos 15 minutos?

– Mas, pensei…

– Pensou que tinha mais tempo para aceitar à idéia. Desejava que fosse possível, mas quanto antes se casar, mais difícil será para Jacob se opor a isso.

– Mas quem… ?

– Carmem realizará a cerimônia.

– Não necessitamos de um sacerdote ou algo do tipo?

– Na Meridian temos sacerdotes, como deve haver em seu planeta já que os mencionou, mas no Forkian qualquer um que tenha sido designado como major pode realizar matrimônios. Carmem já celebrou centenas.

– OH

Ainda falando, Alice desapareceu no armário, mas Bella deixou de escutar, imersa em seus próprios pensamentos. Caminhava por uma fina linha, e sua prudência, se não sua vida estava em perigo. Bella recordou quando estava nos braços de Edward. Talvez Alice esteja certa. Porque não se divertia um pouco antes de retornar para casa? Edward era atrativo, de uma forma estranha, mas era.

Sacudindo a complacência, Bella se levantou da cama e caminhou para o armário - Acho que simplesmente devo tirar o melhor de toda essa situação. O que você trouxe para me vestir?

Alice saiu do armário sorrindo. Em seus braços levava um tipo de tecido prateado. Bella olhou a túnica e as calças, Alice deixou cair o vestido sobre sua cabeça.

– Não acredito que me sirva Alice. Não consigo que o sutiã fique em seu lugar - disse tratando de acomodar o vestido em seus seios.

Alice riu outra vez. Ajustando o vestido para que as cintas chapeadas ficassem ao redor do pescoço de Bella e descansassem entre seus seios, Alice a virou para que se visse no espelho.

A cara horrorizada de Bella se voltou para ela.

– Não posso usar isto. Estou meio nua!

As cintas chapeadas que descansavam entre os seios de Bella formavam parte de uma rígida faixa adequada comodamente debaixo de seus seios, ajudando a levantá-los e sustentá-los. O brilhante material sedoso caía como correntes, da faixa até o chão graciosamente. Era um vestido formoso, mas como havia dito com seus seios totalmente expostos estava meio nua.

– Alice!

– Aqui esta a jaqueta. Não pensei que queria sair sem ela - disse Alice com um sorriso zombador - Embora no Forkian deixar os seios descobertos é perfeitamente aceitável.

Bella encolheu os ombros na curta jaqueta chapeada com pescoço alto. Uma vez grampeada, ateu-se a seu corpo, acentuando tanto como cobrindo seus grandes seios.

Alice inclinou a cabeça.

– Sábia que o vestido seria apropriado. A cor é perfeita para ti.

– Seria mais perfeito se tivesse uns sapatos.

Desaparecendo no armário, Alice retornou rapidamente com um par de suaves espumas brancas - Nunca usei estes. Olhe se ficam bem.

Bella deslizou seus pés nas botas e se levantou - Parece que ficam - disse enquanto caminhava ao redor.

– Bem, agora se sente nesta cadeira e me deixe fazer algo com seu cabelo.

Sentada frente ao ostentoso espelho, Bella observou como Alice habilmente recolhia seu cabelo e arrumava a massa avermelhada em uma coroa de tranças sobre sua cabeça.

– É um pouco mais grosso que o meu - disse Alice enquanto lutava com a trança - Mas isto deveria bastar.

Dirigindo a mão de Bella para trás de sua cabeça, Alice disse.

– Sozinha tira este alfinete e as tranças cairão. Agora, quer alguns cosméticos?

– Isso eu posso resolver. Por que não te veste?

Alice assentiu e desapareceu no armário, saindo minutos depois com uma braçada de material azul esverdeado. Arrumando seu traje na cama se deslizou no vestido turquesa, sem se incomodar em colocar roupa interior. Antes que Bella pudesse comentar a porta se abriu e Kim entrou no quarto.

– Seu marido disse que estava cansado de te esperar e foi acompanhar o Alalacullen. Chame quando estiver pronta e ele virá escoltá-la para o jantar. Charlotte dorme.

Antes que Alice pudesse responder Kim saiu e a porta se fechou uma vez mais.

– É sempre tão abrupta? - Perguntou Bella e se levantou da ostentosa cadeira e vagou pela cômoda onde algumas esculturas de animais estavam postas.

– Temo que sim - respondeu Alice enquanto estava frente ao espelho ajustando o vestido. Ajustava-se em seu corpo como uma segunda pele até seus quadris onde caía em dobras cheias de graça até o chão. O decote de corte baixo mostrava muito.

Seguindo o olhar de Bella, Alice olhou para seus seios e disse.

– Os Meridians são muito abertos sobre quanto peito devem mostrar as mulheres. A maioria de nós nadamos com o busto descoberto de todos os modos.

Bella se encolheu e levanto uma das talhas.

– São lindas. O que é isto?

Alice a viu do espelho e disse - É um naklac. São utilizados para empurrar objetos submarinos onde preferimos não utilizar maquina.

– Uma foca com a cabeça de um cavalinho do mar - disse Bella baixando-o com cuidado - E este?

– Um rahim, é o único grande animal terrestre nativo de nosso planeta. Os Meradab os utilizam como animais de tiro e como arreios.

– Parece um cruzamento entre um cervo e um cavalo, embora seja vermelho. Todos têm galhada?

– Sim - respondeu Alice, escovando seu cabelo para trás de suas orelhas - Acredito que o deixar solto será melhor esta noite.

– Este golfinho é lindo, embora - continuou Bella - quem quer que o esculpiu fez um excelente trabalho.

Alice se virou bruscamente - Do… fín? - Ofegou levantando-se.

– Hmmm, e também a orca é encantadora, embora em meu planeta sejam brancas e negras em vez de azuis e brancas.

Alice se sentou fracamente na cadeira.

Bella deixou a talha e se aproximou dela - Kim – gritou - Algo esta acontecendo com Alice.

Bella sustentava as mãos de Alice quando a porta se deslizou abrindo-se e Kim se precipitou no quarto.

– Não, não, estou bem! -disse Alice enquanto soltava as mãos - Bella! - continuou sem fôlego enquanto se aproximava da cômoda onde as talhas eram exibidas levantando o golfinho e a orca - Diz que há animais como estes em seu planeta?

– É obvio. Provavelmente milhões deles - respondeu Bella devagar.

– Os delphinus e os orcinus - sussurro Kim em tom reverente enquanto ambas as mulheres cravavam seus olhos em Bella.

– O que eu fiz dessa vez?

Alice deixou a talha, e enlaçou seus braços ao redor de Bella em um comprido abraço e rompeu a chorar de felicidade.

– Que tem feito! Trouxe notícias do que nosso povo perdeu faz séculos, os delphinus e os orcinus. Agora não tem que ter medo por causa do Jacob. Em meu planeta será quase divinizada. Vêem - disse limpando as lágrimas de seus olhos - Temos que dizer aos outros.

Kim já tinha abandonado a habitação quando Alice segurou fortemente o braço de Bella e a arrastou para a porta exterior. Kim estava conversando com Jared e quando viram Bella ambos lhe fizeram uma profunda reverência. Endireitando-se rapidamente Jared empurrou a porta e comprovou o corredor. Ignorando a impaciência de Alice, fez gestos e lhes permitiu passagem para os quartos de Edward onde Alice esmurrou a porta.

Arrastou Bella pra dentro do quarto detrás dela quando a porta se abriu, Alice não ignorou os olhares de surpresa nas caras dos dois homens e se jogou nos braços de seu marido balbuciando a respeito de um legado perdido ha muito tempo, uma antiga profecia, delphinus e orcinus.

Bella pôs suas mãos em seu quadril.

– Poderia alguém, por favor, me dizer o que é que esta acontecendo? Quando finalmente acredito que estou entendo as coisas, ocorre isto!

Edward olhava fixamente a visão diante dele. Alice tinha acertado em cheio a sua reação, estava encantado. O vestido se moldava a seus seios e quadril e seu tom prateado complementava o vivido colorido de Bella perfeitamente. Seu cabelo trançado e coroado em sua cabeça e o leve rastro de cosméticos aprofundou o ardor de seus olhos verdes e a tentação de seus lábios.

– Então?

Saindo do sonho por seu tom afiado Edward disse - Os delphinus e os orcinus, foram tirados de Meridian faz centenas e centenas de anos, aparentemente nadam nas águas de seu mundo.

Alice se acalmou o bastante para seguir.

– Faz quase três mil anos, nosso planeta foi esmigalhado pela guerra racial. As três raças do Meridian não viviam em harmonia, tínhamos alcançado o ponto onde nossa exterminação era quase total. Então as matriarcas dos delphinus e os orcinus mandaram representantes às facções em guerra dizendo que já tinham tido o suficiente. Já que nós não podíamos viver em paz, eles partiriam.

– Podiam falar com eles?

Alice assentiu e continuou - Deve entendê-lo, os delphinus e os orcinus era uma parte integra de nossas vidas. Reverenciávamo-los e os respeitávamos. Quando partiram uma parte de nós se foi com eles.

– Como se foram?

– Esse é o maior mistério de nosso planeta. Um dia o céu se obscureceu pela chegada de uma enorme espaçonave. Não sabemos de onde ou de quem veio. Cada delphinus e orcinus de nosso planeta foram transportados à nave. Então desapareceu. Estivemos buscando-os desde que conquistamos o espaço.

– Como cada uma das outras espécies humanas - adicionou Jasper enquanto oferecia um copo de vinho a sua esposa - Agora que sabemos onde estão querida esposa o que quer fazer?

– Quero transportação imediata ao Meridian para Bella e para mim. Encontrar os delphinus e os orcinus é a prioridade numero um para todos os membros da Federação. Inclusive a Academia da Ciência convém que a localização dos delphinus e os orcinus têm uma transcendência científica de primeira classe.

Edward verteu vinho em um copo e o ofereceu a Bella.

Tragando, Bella o aceitou. Não tinha estado tão perto dele desde que a havia sustentado nua entre seus braços mais cedo esse dia, e sua presença a colocava nervosa. Obrigando-se a sustentar seu intenso olhar, imediatamente se perdeu nas profundidades aveludadas de seus olhos acinzentados. A pressão em seus dedos quando lhe ofereceu o copo de vinho a devolveu à realidade e lutou por concentrar-se na Alice. Edward não se afastou, mas se moveu ligeiramente detrás a seu lado.

A porta deslizou e Carmem entrou quando Alice dizia.

– Não me importa o que Jacob queira, isto tem prioridade sobre qualquer argumento que ele possa induzir.

– Que argumento é esse, Alice? Parece que perdi uma interessante conversa.

– Os delphinus e os orcinus estão no planeta de Bella.

Carmem tropeçou.

Bella teria se apressado a ir a seu lado se não houvesse sentido a tenra carícia dos dedos de Edward em seu cotovelo.

– Espera - murmurou.

Alice guiou Carmem ate a poltrona e Jasper lhe ofereceu um copo de vinho.

– Tem certeza? - perguntou depois de tomar um longo gole.

– Bella identificou as talhas em meu quarto sem que eu dissesse nada.

Juntando os fragmentos de sua tranqüilidade Carmem disse.

– Alice, estou muito feliz por você e por sua gente. Quanto a Jacob acredito que isto somente o atrasará e não o pare. Ele não pode fazer mal a Bella agora mais há um planeta cheio de espécimes onde pode escolher.

Bella surpreendeu a todos quando disse.

– É por isso que este matrimônio deve celebrar-se. Como a esposa de um destacado Forkiano e como uma heroína mundial no Meridian, terei mais tempo e será mais fácil de obter o posto de embaixatriz. As pessoas de um planeta com um embaixador na Federação de Planetas certamente terão mais direitos que aqueles cujo mundo não tenha um embaixador na Federação. - terminou calmamente.

Os outros ficaram olhando-a, Jasper e Carmem com surpresa. Alice com um sorriso de cumplicidade em sua cara e Edward com sua expressão ilegível.

– Tem razão Bella - disse Carmem - As honras concedidas pela gente do Meridian deveriam ser suficiente para que Jacob fizesse uma interrupção. Ao estar casada com Edward estará fora de seu alcance completamente. São as demais pessoas de seu planeta que estão ameaçadas. Jacob certamente enviará uma nave da academia por mais espécimes, a não ser que encontremos uma maneira para que o Conselho Dirigente desaprove essa ação. Ter à família real do Meridian e o clã Alalacullen de seu lado será uma inteligente jogada.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça. Podia sentir a presença de Edward as suas costas com cada nervo de seu corpo.

– Tenho que mandar uma mensagem a meu pai imediatamente – disse Alice impaciente - Deve fazer os preparativos para nossa chegada e informar à Federação.

Edward guardou silêncio. Seus planos estavam sendo mudados enquanto falavam, mas Bella tinha tirado o obstáculo que ele temia. Carmem estava certa com respeito às honras que os Meridians fariam a Bella, uma delas séria a cidadania Meridian. Isso efetivamente a colocaria fora do alcance de Jacob. Por sorte ela tinha solucionado com lógica as prováveis ações do Jacob para seu planeta. A única pergunta que não tinha sido capaz de responder em sua mente era se ela realmente estaria disposta a sacrificar-se com um matrimônio para salvar a sua gente.

Tenho que levá-la comigo pra casa. Não posso deixá-la na Mediria. O pai de Alice faria que seus assassinos a protegessem de Jacob se ela permanecesse alí. Se estivesse no Forkian, Jacob pensaria que poderia pegá-la. Então começaria a cometer erros. Sem Bella a queda de Jacob demoraria mais.

O seguinte comentário de Carmem tirou Edward de suas reflexões.

– Então posso começar a celebrar a cerimônia agora, Edward, Bella - disse Carmem com um tom sensato - Já não precisamos discutir a fundo o problema associado a nosso antigo plano.

Bella assentiu nervosa, e os seguintes 15 minutos passaram de forma difusa. Recordou um frio beijo na bochecha. E logo seus sentidos retornaram quando sentiu que a levantavam do piso a grande altura e lhe faziam girar. Entretanto não se encontrava nos braços de Edward. Quando olhou para baixo encontrou Jasper lhe sorrindo.

– Já retornou? - sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto beijava sua bochecha - Parece que vais ficar deprimida. Casar com Edward não é tão ruim.

– Ora, ponha-me no chão seu atrevido. - ofegou Bella e Jasper a levanto mais alto. – Não sou a Charlotte.

Jasper riu enquanto a depositava de novo no piso.

– Não sei como Alice te suporta - se queixo Bella enquanto recuperava o equilíbrio.

– Suporto-o porquê o amo - sussurrou Alice no ouvido de Bella enquanto a abraçava fortemente - Espero que encontre a mesma sorte. Edward é um bom homem.

Bella suspirou.

– Talvez, mas teria sido melhor se tivéssemos mais tempo para nos conhecer.

– Parece que essas duas fizeram rapidamente uma grande amizade - disse calmamente Carmem a Edward enquanto via Bella e Alice a sussurrar entre si - Quem iria imaginar?

– Não notou o quanto são parecidas? - foi tudo o que Edward respondeu, consciente de que Carmem não estava muito contente com o beijo que tinha dado em Bella no matrimônio. Os beijos apaixonados que queria lhe dar podiam esperar até que ela estivesse preparada. Quem sabe como reagiria a sua paixão em frente a testemunhas.

– Tem razão – respondeu Carmem - De todos os modos, estou ansiosa pelo aniversário de Emily no Solstício. A sua cunhada não gosta especialmente de Alice. Não posso esperar pra ver sua reação com Bella.

Enquanto Carmem falava, Edward vertia vinho em dois copos. Ofereceu-lhe um, levantou seu copo e disse – Beba do meu vinho esposa, Alalacullen dem à'a Bella.

Os outros se viraram e brindaram, Bella ficou quieta, incomodada em ser o centro das atenções.

Alice deixou seu copo assim que o brinde terminou.

– Quero mandar essa mensagem agora Edward - exigiu.

Jasper suspirou fortemente.

– Vou leva-la ao Centro de Comunicações. Logo descobrirá meu amigo, que não terá paz se sua esposa não for feliz.

Edward sorriu.

– Farei que mandem o jantar as suas habitações.

– Por isso gosto tanto de você Edward. Entende o que é verdadeiramente importante nesta vida - com essas palavras Jasper levou sua esposa à porta e desapareceram no corredor.

– Também devo ir embora, encontrar meu próprio jantar. Este assunto dos delphinus e os orcinus requer reflexão e estudo. Isto causará um alvoroço na Federação e na Academia - disse Carmem enquanto saía da habitação.

Bella ficou sozinha com seu marido.

– Por que todos se foram? Encontrar esses animais realmente é um acontecimento tão impressionante? - disse para romper o silêncio.

– Sim. A pedido da família real do Meridian, cada nave que viaja pelo espaço escaneou similares planetas procurando os delphinus e os orcinus. Seu planeta foi o primeiro que não pudemos escanear. Simplesmente haviam tantas sondas orbitando ao redor que nos teriam descoberto se tivéssemos tentado. Além disso, ninguém pensou que os delphinus e os orcinus seriam descobertos em um planeta extremamente desenvolvido.

– Por que estavam aí em primeiro lugar? - perguntou olhando-o diretamente pela primeira vez desde que se converteu em sua esposa.

Edward se encolheu enquanto tomava outro sorvo de vinho.

– Em parte para incomodar o Jacob, porque exigiu passagem em minha nave quando uma nave da Academia saía dois dias depois que nós. Em parte porque tínhamos recolhido algum tipo de sinal de rádio nesta parte da galáxia e procurar nova vida humana é um dos mandatos da Federação.

– OH - disse Bella.

Edward observou Bella enquanto se movia nervosamente ao redor do quarto. Depois de pentear seu cabelo com seus dedos disse.

– Bella, não quero que se sinta pressionada. Não espero nada que não queira dar. E se desejar, assim que tenhamos derrotado o Jacob poderemos dissolver este matrimônio. A decisão será sua.

Afastando-se de Bella, Edward caminhou para o bar e se serviu de outro gole.

– Não te obrigarei a nada que não queira.

Realmente diz a sério? Mas Eu quero… quero?

As lembranças de seus beijos e carícias voltaram.

Bella tremeu. Seja honesta consigo mesma Bells. Perguntaste todo o dia como séria fazer amor com ele. O que tem a perder?

– Edward.

Deixando seu copo, virou-se para confrontar a Bella. Estava de pé diante da porta do quarto com seu suave cabelo caindo em cascata a seu redor. Enquanto a olhava ela desabotoou a jaqueta que levava e a tirou. Seus mamilos se endureceram quando atirou a jaqueta no piso.

Edward cruzou a habitação até que ficou em frente a ela, seu olhar fixo sobre seus seios nus.

– Sabe o que esta fazendo? Desejo-te totalmente. Não haverá nenhuma interrupção desta vez.

– Sei, e também o quero - respondeu com a mesma voz tranqüila enquanto procurava detrás de seu pescoço desatar as fitas. O vestido deslizou até seus pés e ela ficou de pé diante dele quase completamente nua.

Edward olhou profundamente em seus olhos. Neles tinha refletido medo, esperança… paixão.

Não lhe deu tempo de reconsiderar, levantou-a em seus braços e reclamou sua boca com um profundo beijo.

Bella envolveu seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e respondeu ao faminto beijo com outro.

Estirando a mão para trás encontrou a porta.

Fechou-se silenciosamente detrás deles, enquanto Edward levava sua esposa até a cama nupcial.


	7. Meu dragão Alalacullen

(Cap. 7) Meu dragão Alalacullen

Bella tremeu com antecipação quando Edward a puxou para junto de si, deslizando as mãos por seu corpo. Enquanto Bella agarrou sua cintura ele deslizou suas mãos por suas costas e agarrou suas nádegas amassando gentilmente, levantando e separando.

Gemendo Bella se esfregou contra a ereção que estava frente a seu estomago. Suas mãos eram mágicas.

Quando suas mãos deixaram suas nádegas e a afastou, Bella soluçou.

– Paciência – murmurou - Precisamos tirar o resto de nossas roupas.

A beijou devagar e mordiscou seu lábio, descendo por seu torso até ficar ajoelhado frente a ela. Beijando a parte interior de seu joelho, tirou-lhe primeiro uma bota e logo a outra, fazendo uma pausa para lhe beijar os tornozelos. Logo enganchando um dedo em cada lado de sua calcinha, desceu por suas pernas, detendo-se só o suficiente para arrastar sua língua através de seu pêlo púbico.

Gemendo, Bella se agarrou em seus ombros quando seus joelhos começaram a tremer. Levantando-se, Edward a agarrou em seus braços e a colocou sobre a cama. Mas em vez de deitar-se a seu lado, deu um passo atrás e a acariciou com seu olhar da cabeça aos pés.

Depois de assegurar-se que teria toda sua atenção, começou a despir-se.

Estando de pé enfrente da enorme cama, seus olhos nunca abandonando os seus, Edward desabotoou sua túnica. Começando por seu ombro direito, devagar soltou um botão de cada vez. Quando terminou com a fila diagonal se encolheu. Seu uniforme deslizou para baixo por seus braços. Quando o empurrou ficou preso ao redor de seu quadril.

Fechando suas mãos na coberta de cama sedosa, Bella sustentou o fôlego enquanto Edward levantava seus braços sobre sua cabeça e se estirava, sua flexível pele deslizando-se brandamente pelos tensos músculos de seus braços e peito. O dragão em seu ombro direito pareceu brilhar com vida própria quando seu uniforme se deslizou mais abaixo. Somente sua ereção impediu do uniforme cair por completo.

O corpo de Bella estava em ebulição. Puxou ar, mas seus olhos permaneceram fixos em Edward.

Em seguida, ainda com os olhos fixos no corpo de Bella, sentou-se na cama e tirou suas botas e meias três - quartos. Logo se levantou dando as costas a Bella, colocou suas mãos em seu quadril e deslizou seu uniforme para baixo. Não usava mais nada, estava gloriosamente nu.

O olhar de Bella se deslizou para baixo por sua coluna vertebral. Que grande traseiro. Seu olhar caiu sobre sua cauda que era muito mais grossa que a de Garrett e a de Katrina. Mas a sua era só uma cauda enquanto que as deles eram órgãos sexuais.

– O que você faz com a cauda?

Edward se virou e sorriu maliciosamente.

– Em outra ocasião, quando estiver preparada, irei te mostrar como pode ser usada minha cauda.

Os músculos do estomago de Bella se esticaram. Se esquecendo da cauda de Edward quando viu o tamanho de sua ereção que se sobressaía do ninho de finos e sedosos cachos. Bella já tinha visto um filme pornô, e certamente tinha visto mais de uma das revista Playgirl, mas era a primeira vez que via um pessoalmente e não podia recordar ter visto nada tão impressionante como o pênis de Edward.

OH meu Deus. Como é grande... Logo sorriu. E é meu.

Rindo, Edward avançou lentamente até seu lado, roçando seu gordo pênis ao longo da longitude de seu corpo, antes que sua boca reclamasse a sua, disse:

– Você gosta do que vê?

– Sim - gemeu Bella e enrolou seus braços em seu pescoço.

Edward beijou o canto de sua boca. Tremores de prazer o sacudiram quando Bella mordeu seu lábio inferior e empurrou sua língua entre seus lábios.

Quando empurrou seu quadril contra ele, Edward colocou sua perna sobre suas coxas para imobilizá-la. Levantando sua cabeça, olhou o rosto de Bella.

A paixão queimava seus olhos verdes. Seu rosto estava avermelhado, seus lábios inchados pelos beijos dele. Ela levantou sua cabeça, procurando sua boca.

– Por favor…

O corpo inteiro de Edward ficou tenso, especialmente seu pênis. Como tinha desejos de inundar-se nela, mas teriam tempo, iria com calma. Não importava o que lhe proporcionasse o futuro, Edward queria que Bella nunca esquecesse a noite de núpcias.

– Devagar, amor, devagar. Queremos que isto dure - depois de um profundo beijo que retorceu sua alma profundamente, Edward tirou sua boca da dela e voltou sua atenção a seus seios.

Quando Bella agarrou sua cabeça e tratou de retornar sua boca à sua, Edward capturou suas mãos e as prendeu acima de sua cabeça.

Gemendo Bella arqueou suas costas, empinando seus seios.

Enterrando sua cabeça entre eles, Edward inalou em busca de seu cheiro. Então arrastou sua língua entre eles, indo para o esquerdo, onde começou a beijar e mordiscar a delicada pele.

Bella se arqueou e esquivou.

– Meus mamilos, por favor, chupe meus mamilos. Agora!

Edward riu contra seu seio.

– Se insisti - Beliscou seu mamilo, logo o chupando com sua boca.

– Ahhhhhhh!

Bella arqueio suas costas ainda mais e empurrou seus seios contra a quente e molhada boca de Edward.

Tentou libertar suas mãos, mas Edward apertou ainda mais - Cuidado. Não tão rápido. Deixe-me te agradar.

Inclinando sua cabeça para trás, Bella lutou contra o apertão de Edward. Tinha que pôr suas mãos nele, empurrá-lo sobre ela para assim poder colocar suas mãos sobre seu magnífico pênis.

– Mais, Edward. Quero mais. Necessito de mais.

Edward continuou chupando seus seios, moveu seu corpo e deslizou seus dedos entre suas coxas.

Desejosa, Bella arqueio seu quadril e estendeu mais suas pernas enquanto seus dedos a sondavam.

Edward gemeu quando deslizou um e logo outro dedo dentro dela, estirando-a, preparando-a para seu pênis. Estava tão molhada, e era tão apertada, parecia até uma virgem. Acariciou, explorou até que sua umidade cobriu seus dedos.

– Olhe para mim - ordenou.

Depois que Bella abriu seus olhos e o encarou, Edward levou seus dedos para sua boca e devagar chupo cada um.

– Tem sabor de mulher doce e paixão quente.

Os músculos de seu corpo se esticaram. Quando deslizou seus dedos dentro dela uma vez mais, seus músculos internos se esticaram. Ele os tirou. Bella estava perto do orgasmo.

As reações do corpo de Bella as suas carícias colocou mais tensão do que seria possível sobre seu controle, algo que não lhe tinha acontecido em anos. A textura de seu corpo era diferente a de qualquer mulher com quem já tinha estado, não tão suave como a das mulheres de seu planeta, mesmo assim sedosa a seu próprio modo. E tinha seu cabelo. Havia tanto. A sensação dele contra sua pele nua o excitou a níveis que nunca tinha imaginado. Soltando suas mãos se sustentou em seu antebraço. Levantando um dos largos cachos com os dedos que tinham estado bombeando dentro dela, enrolo um grosso cacho ao redor de seu pênis, esfregando os cachos de seda acima e abaixo.

Seu corpo gritava pela liberação, Bella devagar recuperou o controle ao ver a reação fascinada de Edward por seu cabelo. Com os olhos fechados, cabeça para trás, esfregava seu cabelo contra sua ereção.

Deslizando-se um pouco para baixo, substituiu a mão dele pela sua. Enrolou seu cabelo ao redor de seu pênis, deu uma massagem a seu prepúcio e provocou a cabeça com um cacho, finalmente tudo o que suas amigas lhe ensinaram estava servindo para alguma coisa. Seu quadril se elevou uma vez, logo duas vezes.

Gemendo, Edward retirou a mão de seu pênis murmurando palavras suaves contra sua boca. Finalmente, suas duas mãos retornaram aos lados de seu rosto. Colocando seu quadril, usando suas coxas para empurrar as coxas fechadas de Bella, descansando sua palpitante ereção no suave cabelo de sua junta. Movendo-se devagar, esfrego seu gordo pênis contra o suave cabelo, gemendo ante as sensações que percorreram seu corpo.

Com o corpo tremendo, Bella agarrou seus ombros e empurro seu quadril contra o dele. Os sentimentos correndo por seu corpo eram mais forte do que tinha imaginado, nem seus sonhos eróticos a haviam preparado para aquele turbilhão de sensações. Precisava de mais, agora!

– Deixe de me provocar, já me excitou o suficiente. Necessito de seu pênis profundamente em mim, agora.

Arrastando-a para mais perto, Edward se posicionou sobre Bella.

– Olhe para mim Bella. Quero ver seus olhos quando meu pênis estiver bem fundo em você, quero ver em seus olhos o momento em que você perceber que agora é inteiramente minha.

Gemendo, Bella o abraçou mais. Finalmente!

Devagar, ele foi colocando aos poucos sua larga e dura longitude, ofegando, seus músculos internos se estremeceram enquanto se estiravam para acomodá-lo.

Pérolas de suor saíam da fronte de Edward enquanto agarrava o quadril de Bella e a puxava sobre seu pênis, gemendo, arqueio-se em cima dela enquanto se deslizava mais. Como queria enterrar-se nela, mas era tão apertada, que teria que esperar, tinha que ir devagar para não machucá-la.

Um grito baixo de dor escapou de Bella quando finalmente Edward entrou completamente nela. No momento em que ouviu o grito ele percebeu o que havia feito e parou, sua esposa era virgem, nenhum homem além dele a havia tocado e agora ela pertencia somente a ele, um sentimento de posse assomou sobre ele, e um sorriso de orgulho preencheu seu rosto. Tomou sua boca em um beijo extremamente voluptuoso e começou a se mover, devagar a principio e logo mais rápido, ganhando intensidade aos poucos, ele queria marcá-la como dele, mas não queria machucá-la no processo.

Pegando seu ritmo, Bella impulsionou seu quadril pra cima. Só mais uns golpes para que Bella alcançasse seu orgasmo. De novo seus dedos encontraram seu caminho entre suas coxas ao sensível broto oculto pelos cachos.

Bella estremeceu, soluçou e enrolou ainda mais seus braços em volta dele, não queria largá-lo mais.

Com seu corpo pulsando ao redor dele, Edward lutou contra seu próprio orgasmo. Os pulsos apertados e rítmicos sobre sua ereção profundamente enterrada trouxe mais suor a sua fronte e lutou por controlar-se. Com uma quebra de onda final de vontade, ganhou o domínio sobre seu corpo. Inalando a essência das pesadas mechas castanhas enredadas ao redor de ambos, acariciou seu corpo e murmurou suaves palavras a seu ouvido. Quando Bella recuperou seus sentidos, sua boca renovou sua adoração aos seus mamilos. Gentilmente a fez enlaçar as pernas em torno do seu quadril, ainda enterrado profundamente nela.

– Confio em que não tenha queixa - disse Edward brandamente enquanto sua língua brincava com os duros mamilos - Mas não terminamos ainda. Nenhuma noiva Alalacullen dorme em sua noite de núpcias.

Então começou a mover-se devagar e logo mais rapidamente, empurrando mais profundo quando seus movimentos se emparelharam com os dele. Esta vez não se conteve quando Bella começou a estremecer, empurrou profundamente, explodindo com sua liberação.

Alguns minutos depois, Edward levantou e caminhou em direção ao banheiro voltando em seguida com uma toalha na mão, aproximou-se de Bella e delicadamente limpou os vestígios de sua inocência, depois de deixar a toalha voltou e deitou-se ao lado de Bella a puxando para os seus braços, sustentando-a perto de seu peito. Bella suspirou contente e descansou sua cabeça contra seu ombro esquerdo, com os dedos de sua mão esquerda riscando a tatuagem do dragão.

Edward colocou seus dedos em seu queixo e a levantou até que seus olhos se encontraram. Sorriu quando a viu ruborizar-se.

– Será que sempre vai mudar de cor depois de fazermos amor?

– Chama-se ruborizar - sussurrou Bella e ficou mais vermelha ao tentar se soltar.

– Fica - sussurrou enquanto mordiscava sua orelha - Não vou te provocar mais. Mas gostaria de saber por que não me disseste que era sua primeira vez.

– E isso importa?

– Claro que importa – Edward falou seriamente – Não leve a mal, foi maravilhoso pra mim saber que eu fui o primeiro em te fazer o amor, mas eu poderia ter te machucado, poderia ter sido mais especial, a primeira vez de uma mulher é pra ser memorável.

– Desculpe, mas eu fiquei um tanto nervosa com toda essa situação, e eu sabia que você não me machucaria, e não fique se achando por isso, mas foi espetacular, não poderia ter sido mais perfeito.

Edward abriu um sorriso presunçoso com as palavras dela e Bella relaxou contra ele e tremeu quando seus dedos acariciaram sua coluna. Seus gentis beijos já obtinham resposta. Seus mamilos endureceram quando ele mordiscou seu pescoço e ofegou quando seus dedos começaram a acariciar a sensível pele de sua coxa.

– Aprendi muito sobre seu corpo - sussurrou em seu ouvido - Não sente curiosidade pelo meu?

– Não pode nem começar a imaginar, Alalacullen dom ao'Edward.

Sorrindo, Bella se elevou sobre um cotovelo e riscou as delicadas linhas através de seu peito, maravilhando-se com a sedosa textura de sua pele. Seus dedos se deslizaram através de seu abdômen superior, deteve-se, e riscou uma cicatriz debaixo de seu peitoral direito.

– Como adquiriu esta cicatriz?

Antes que pudesse responder, Bella levantou sua cabeça e beliscou o masculino mamilo mais próximo a ela. Levantando-se mais alto sobre seu cotovelo, sua mão se moveu até sua ereção sem vacilar. Diversão era a expressão na cara de Edward, que trocou rapidamente para paixão quando sua cabeça seguiu sua mão. A vista e o toque de seus grossos cachos vermelhos sobre suas coxas, e as coisas que sua úmida boca e língua lhe faziam eram muito para sua vontade. Pronunciando um juramento ininteligível, atirou-a para que sua boca encontrasse a sua, girou-a sobre suas costas e empurrou profundamente em seu interior.

Bella se deleitou com sua falta de controle. Estava aliviada e excitada de que seu marido alienígena não fosse frio e comedido como parecia. Em um momento, perdeu todo o controle e a tensão sexual crescia ao limite. Seu orgasmo compartilhado foi completamente envolvente.

Depois de ser capaz de respirar normalmente outra vez, Bella o provocou.

– Sempre sofrerá com falta de controle quando fizermos amor?

A resposta de Edward foi sua risada e um rápido e forte beijo. Logo sorriu abertamente, e colocou seus braços debaixo de seu pescoço. Apoiando-se contra os travesseiros, sentiu prazer em admirar a sua esposa alienígena. Via-se que tinha muito caráter, e o rubor que parecia preparado a surgir acentuava seu colorido perfeitamente. Os mamilos apareciam e desapareciam debaixo de seu comprido cabelo vermelho o interessaram mais que a perspectiva de tentar seu espinhoso caráter.

Fechando seus olhos, Edward se colocou mais comodamente. Precisava descansar. Os últimos dias tinham sido extremamente fatigantes.

Bella relaxou ao seu lado. Logo os acontecimentos do dia tiveram seu tributo e o esgotamento a reclamou.

Edward enredou seus braços ao redor de seus ombros e a puxou para mais perto. Sim, este matrimônio tinha sido uma boa idéia.

Edward despertou Bella duas vezes mais com seus apaixonados beijos, beijos que ela aceitou com impaciência e emparelhou com sua própria paixão. Ambos estavam completamente saciados quando Edward deixou a cama dez horas depois para banhar-se.

Edward se apoiou na cama e ficou olhando para Bella. Nunca havia passado por sua cabeça que uma virgem alienígena fosse o que tanto procurava, por todas as vezes que se amaram ela soube o satisfazer completamente. Edward teria gostado de permanecer as vinte e quatro horas com ela como era o costume no Forkian, mas era o capitão da nave, tinha que fazer sacrifícios. Bella trocou de posição, profundamente adormecida. Com cuidado removeu um cacho de cabelo e lhe deu um beijo na fronte.

Novamente Bella despertou em silêncio. Estirando-se e bocejando, sentou-se fazendo uma pequena careta com o leve incômodo entre as pernas, olhou em volta a procura de seu marido, dando-se em conta que estava sozinha. Deslizando-se pra fora da cama tirou o cabelo dos olhos, reajusto a iluminação e caminho para onde sábia que estava o armário de Edward. Empurrando os mesmos dois botões que Alice tinha empurrado no dia anterior em seu quarto a porta se abriu.

Entrando, procurou entre suas coisas algo que pudesse vestir. Estava cansada de estar nua. Sua roupa serviria até que encontrasse algo mais.

– Não usa nada mais que uniforme? -Resmungou com irritação enquanto procurava. Abrindo gavetas, encontrou vários pares do que pareciam pijamas de seda.

– Se alguma vez dormiu com algo mais que sua pele, desde que deixou as fraldas, crescera uma cauda em mim – resmungou enquanto pegava um par. Felizmente tinha um cordão e o apertou o suficiente para que não caísse. Enrolou ambas as pernas o suficiente para que lhe permitisse caminhar sem tropeçar. Em outra gaveta encontrou algum tipo de camisas ou suéter brancos e suaves. Deslizou o por sua cabeça e enrolou as mangas. Depois de escovar seu cabelo, ato-o no alto de sua cabeça com um cordão que tinha tirado de outra calça. Trabalhando rápido, já tinha seu cabelo em uma larga trança e prendeu o final com outro cordão.

– Isto é o melhor que posso fazer com o que tenho para trabalhar.

Deslizando as botas que Alice lhe tinha dado, olhou ao redor do quarto, mas alem de fazer a cama não havia nada em que se ocupar. Dando uma ultima olhada no dormitório, saiu à câmara externa. Aromas deliciosos lhe chegaram da bandeja coberta que estava na mesa, recordando lhe que não comia há muito tempo. Seu estomago retumbou quando levantou a tampa. Um prato e utensílios estavam a um lado da bandeja.

– Bem - disse para romper o silêncio - Enquanto tenham facas, garfos e colheres têm que ser civilizados.

Usando o garfo de dois dentes selecionou coisas de diferentes pratos. Havia alguma espécie de carne rósea em um molho branco que cheirava divinamente bem, se parecia com frango. O que pareciam batatas azuis com couve-flor gratinada enchia um prato, o que só poderia ser algum tipo de fruta estava empilhada em outro prato. E o pão parecia com pão. Uma jarra que resulto ser simplesmente água estava a um lado da bandeja com três garrafas separadas de vinho. Escolheu a água. Tempo depois Bella retirou seu prato contente.

– Uma boa comida e uma boa noite de sono, ou dia de sono de todos os modos - disse ao vazio do quarto - Faz maravilhas na disposição de alguém - soprou e sorriu abertamente. E o sexo fantástico tem a habilidade de aliviar tensões.

Colocou os pratos sujos na bandeja e a cobriu com a tampa, não tinha idéia do que fazer com ela. Abrindo uma das garrafas de vinho e cheirando o conteúdo, decidiu que um copo era justo o que necessitava para terminar sua comida. Tinha tomado seu primeiro gole quando a porta se abriu.

– Já comeu? -Pergunto Edward enquanto caminhava à mesa e se sérvia de um copo de vinho.

Bella assentiu insegura dele e dela depois da noite que tinham compartilhado. Era sua esposa, mas somente o conhecia há 24 horas, e não haviam trocado mais de cem palavras.

Edward se apoiou contra a mesa e sorriu.

– Minha roupa fica melhor em você do que em mim.

Seu nervosismo acendeu seu caráter.

– Bem, se tivesse minha própria roupa, não utilizaria a de outra pessoa.

Edward sorriu mais amplamente. Estava começando a gostar de seu espinhoso caráter. Trazia faíscas a seus olhos verdes e esse adorável rubor a seu rosto.

– Não quis te ofender. Prometo que vou fazer tudo o que estiver em meu alcance para remediar sua falta de roupa, mas até que cheguemos na Meridian, não há muito que possa fazer.

Bella suspirou. Sábia que o fato de não ter roupa não era culpa de Edward, mas sua proximidade a deixava nervosa. Teria que fazer algo para aliviar a tensão que crescia.

Ainda sorrindo, Edward girou bruscamente e colocou o copo na mesa. Tomando as duas garrafas sem abrir de vinho, pô-las no pequeno armário.

Bella se sentou no sofá sobre suas pernas. Continuou bebendo seu vinho, olhou como se o apressasse a pôr as garrafas no pequeno armário. Obviamente era um perito. O que estava bebendo era excelente.

– O que exatamente você faz? – perguntou - além de ser capitão da nave. Pelo que soube sua família é muito poderosa.

Edward deu a volta e a olhou fixamente. Não esperava por esta pergunta. Seria uma mulher como sua cunhada, somente interessada no poder e na riqueza que o nome Alalacullen poderia lhe trazer?

– Estaria decepcionada se ser capitão da nave fosse tudo o que fizesse?

Bella negou com a cabeça.

– Não, mas não sei absolutamente nada de você ou de sua família. Estou tratando de fazer o melhor para me adaptar, mas estou confusa sobre tantas coisas.

Edward não se deu conta o quão era importante sua resposta até que sentiu seu corpo relaxar.

Recolhendo sua taça de vinho, cruzou o quarto e se sentou no lado oposto do sofá, estirando suas compridas pernas.

– O clã Alalacullen tem interesses em muitos negócios em todos os 5 planetas humanos - deixou sua taça na mesinha e desabotoou o inicio de seu uniforme e o separou de seu pescoço - Papai basicamente se retirou dos negócios desde que foi eleito no Conselho, e meu irmão Emmett administra os assuntos no Forkian. Eu fiscalizo nossas várias empresas em outros planetas.

– Então não passa muito tempo com sua família - se afastou um pouco dele.

– Às vezes, não tanto quanto queria. Em outras ocasiões muito - respondeu enquanto retirava as botas - Minha irmã Emily faz 18 este ano no verão. Será um tempo agradável.

Bella relaxou e sorriu. Falar de sua família era seguro.

– Quantos anos têm?

– Trinta e Emmett tem 33 anos.

– Então sua irmã é muito mais jovem.

Edward sorriu.

– Foi uma grande surpresa, especialmente para minha mamãe.

Bella sorriu.

– Deve estar muito estragada.

Edward franziu o cenho.

– Estragada? Como fruta estragada?

Suspirou de frustração, vou ter que explicar a metade do que digo.

– Não, quis dizer muito mimada.

Edward colocou suas mãos atrás de sua cabeça e fechou seus olhos.

– E como sabe disso?

Não sendo o objeto de seu intenso olhar Bella relaxou mais.

– Porque eu fui muito mimada. Meu irmão é 9 anos mais velho que eu e minhas irmãs ainda mais velhas.

Com os olhos ainda fechados sorriu.

– Quantos anos têm?

Embora não a via, Bella lhe estirou a língua.

– Vinte.

– Então me casei com uma autentica sábia - Abriu seus olhos que brilharam com regozijo… e especulação.

Bella o olhou inquieta. Estava começando a reconhecer esse olhar. Procurando um tema de conversação, se fixou na parte da tatuagem que se via no ombro por seu uniforme afrouxado.

– Tem alguma importância a tatuagem? Que tipo de animal é de todos os modos?

Edward se levantou e desabotoou os últimos botões e despiu a parte de cima do uniforme, uma ação que Bella não esperava, mas que não lhe surpreendeu. Parecia que trazia algo entre as mãos.

– Um dragão, o totem de nosso clã. Quase cada Alalacullen tem um.

– Por que leva uma espada?

– Esse é meu emblema pessoal. Representa fidelidade a minha família.

Bella retiro seu olhar de seus olhos e enfocou no dragão em seu ombro.

Não era uma representação modesta, nem era como qualquer tatuagem que tivesse visto. Os artistas de seu planeta eram extremamente peritos.

O dourado e o verde da pele do dragão brilhavam com vida própria. Os olhos vermelhos em sua elevada cabeça pareciam seguir seus movimentos, e as asas meio dobradas pareciam como se estivessem prontas para abrir-se. Uma cauda sinuosa se enroscava sobre seu ombro e baixava rodeando seu braço. A espada apertada nas garras do dragão se via o bastante afiada para rasgar a pele.

Bella se inclinou para admirá-lo mais de perto - É maravilhoso.

– Como você - disse enquanto sua boca encontrava a sua. Seu copo caiu ao piso enquanto a empurrava contra seu peito, um braço ao redor de sua cintura e a outra mão sustentando sua cabeça.

Estirando-se sobre ele, Bella sentiu sua ereção. Sua língua começou a sondar o interior de sua boca. Seu coração se acelerou e levantou seu peito, se afastou dele e foi até a mesa lhe dando as costas. Que lhe passava? Era seu marido, verdade? Do que tinha medo?

Edward se levantou e caminhou até ficar detrás dela. Brandamente acariciando seus braços e perguntou.

– Porque foge de mim, Bella? Ambos desfrutamos bastante ontem à noite.

Seu soluço o assustou.

Gentilmente a girou para vê-la.

Lágrimas rodavam por suas bochechas quando admitiu.

– Por que poderia me importar muito.

Abraçando-a, Edward disse.

– Meu dragão leva a espada da fidelidade. Nunca te faria mal intencionalmente. Usarei-te para estender uma armadilha ao Jacob, mas nunca te farei mal.

Levantando sua cabeça Bella procurou seu rosto. A franqueza e a integridade em seu olhar prometiam coisas que não havia dito. Elevando os braços tomou suas bochechas e colocou sua boca sobre a sua.

Gemendo, Edward a colocou em cima da mesa, empurrando a bandeja com os restos da comida que caíram ao piso. Desfez o nó da frente de sua calça. Bella tirou a camisa, logo se enfocando no uniforme de uma peça, tratando de liberar sua ereção.

Depois de que Edward despiu Bella da última peça de roupa, ele tirou a sua. Empurrando suas costas na mesa, levantou suas pernas e as pôs ao redor de sua cintura, e entrou nela de um só golpe.

Nesse momento a porta se deslizou. Era difícil saber quem estava mais surpreso, Carmem ou os amantes na mesa.

– Fora! - ordenaram ambos ao mesmo tempo.

Quando a porta se fechou, Bella disse.

– É melhor que mude as fechaduras dessas malditas portas!

Tempo depois Bella suspirou contente com sua cabeça no peito de seu marido. Depois de um mútuo e explosivo orgasmo, Edward a levou para cama, onde fizeram amor outra vez, mais devagar até que Bella não podia pensar de tanto prazer.

Bella sorriu. Estar casada com um alienígena não era tão mau.

Girando a cabeça, levantou sua mão até o dragão sobre seu ombro direito. Suas ligeiras carícias o despertaram de seu sonho.

Edward acariciou seu braço.

– Disse que todos os Alalacullens levam um dragão?

– Hmmm - a carência de sono finalmente começava a lhe fazer pagar seu preço.

Bella riscou o dragão outra vez. Uma tatuagem. Sempre quis ter uma, mas nunca tivera coragem. É um pouco maior que uma rosa ou uma borboleta no traseiro. Bom, que diabos, por que não… - Posso ter um?

Edward deixou de acariciar seu braço e começou a rir, primeiro ligeiramente e logo mais forte. Bella se soltou de seus braços.

– Ora, não tem que rir de mim - disse insegura de zangar-se ou tornar-se a chorar por sua rejeição – Se não posso levar um dragão é só dizer.

Lendo corretamente suas emoções, Edward a puxou contra seu peito.

– Não estou rindo de você, amor, mas sim de mim. Quanto mais breve tenha um dragão em seu ombro melhor. Uma vez que leve um, ninguém se atreverá a te fazer mal.

Bella apertou os lábios.

– Tem que parecer com o seu?

Edward bocejou.

– Se quiser, mas a maioria de nós desenhou nosso próprio dragão.

Bella queria dizer mais, mas seu esgotamento era óbvio. Inclinando-se sobre o criado mudo apagou as luzes.

Logo sua profunda respiração encheu o quarto.

– Ao menos não ronca - resmungou saindo da cama.

Retornando ao outro quarto, Bella encontrou a camiseta e a pôs. Chegava-lhe na metade das coxas, então não se incomodou em colocar a calça. De todos os modos a calça caia.

A porta soou. Bella a olhou com receio, mas se encolheu. Foi para o mecanismo que abria a porta e o apertou, a porta se abriu e ali estava Kim com os braços cheios de roupa.

Empurrando Bella, a Meradab atirou o que trazia no sofá. Olhando ao redor do quarto, viu onde os pratos e a bandeja tinham caido no chão. Pela primeira vez Bella detectou emoção na cara da Meradab quando Kim sorriu brevemente. Saiu do quarto sem dizer uma palavra, e voltou uns minutos depois com acessórios para limpar o desastre.

Finalmente falou antes de partir.

– A princesa Merilinlalice lhe manda a roupa. Se por acaso deseja mais alguma coisa é só mandar avisar. E ela pede sua presença em seus aposentos, irei acompanhá-la.

Depois dessas palavras Kim se foi, levando os pratos sujos e os acessórios de limpeza com ela. Logo retornou e ficou do lado de fora esperando.

Bella sacudiu sua cabeça, e foi olhar as coisas que Alice mandou. Finalmente roupa.

Suspirando feliz, colocou uma calcinha e logo encontrou as calças verdes e a túnica que utilizou no dia anterior. Agarrando a escova que encontrou na mesinha, escovou e trançou seu cabelo. Logo começaria a revisar o que lhe tinham emprestado.

Então já pronta, segui até Kim, no estante em que fechava a porta sentiu uma dor excruciante em sua cabeça, tentou se virar, mas uma tontura a tomou, a tornando incapaz de se mexer.

Pelo canto do olho ela viu uma forma caída ao chão, ela logo chegou à conclusão que era Kim, haviam armado pra ela, só poderia ser o tal de Jacob, sentiu suas mãos serem presas e um pano ser colocado na sua boca.

– Finalmente eu peguei você – disse uma voz grotesca próximo ao seu ouvido, logo ela foi levantada e colocada sobre o ombro dele. Bella tentou se soltar, mas ainda estava muito tonta e a pessoa a segurava firmemente.

Enquanto suas forças não retornavam, Bella tentou sobre por a dor de cabeça e pensar em uma forma de fugir, pelo que ela pode perceber ele estava sozinho, mas pelo o que ela já sabia logo apareceriam seus cúmplices para ajudá-lo. Então algo se formou em sua cabeça, ela só precisava esperar o momento certo, ela rezava que ele aparecesse logo.

– Logo estaremos a só, querida, e eu mostrarei a você o que um verdadeiro forkiano é capaz, aquele Alalacullen não é de nada, quando eu acabar com você tenho certeza que não conseguirá nem andar. – Jacob falou rindo. Bella tentou a todo custo não ficar nervosa, ela não poderia deixar esse sentimento de fracasso a tomar.

Eles já estavam em uma parte da nave em que ela não conhecia, sabia que seu tempo estava acabando. Então a tão esperada oportunidade apareceu, quando o Jacob foi virar em uma curva eles viram alguns tripulantes da equipe de Edward naquele setor, então para não ser visto Jacob retrocedeu, afroxando o aperto em torno de suas pernas, com um rápido movimento ela chutou na região do seu pênis, fazendo ele cair no chão a levando junto, rapidamente, com um dos golpes de krav magá que seu pai, um militar, a havia ensinado ela conseguiu sair de baixo dele, mas antes que pudesse correr, ele segurou sua perna, a fazendo cair novamente no chão, batendo violentamente o rosto.

– Você não vai escapar sua desgraçada, você me pertence – Jacob rugiu furiosamente, enquanto agarrava com brutalidade um dos tornozelos de Bella.

Com o pé livre, Bella acertou um chute em seu rosto, fazendo com que Jacob soltasse seu tornozelo, ficando de joelhos ela aplicou um golpe certeiro na região do diafragma e para finalizar um gancho de direita, fazendo com que ele desmaiasse pela sensação de falta de ar, sem verificar o estado do bandido, Bella começou a correr pelos corredores da nave, as lagrimas descendo pelo seu rosto copiosamente, ainda se sentia aterrorizada pela simples idéia de ficar sobre as demandas daquele louco, o que ela mais queria naquele momento era estar entre os braços de Edward, no fundo do seu ser ela sabia que só ele a faria se acalmar.

Lentamente Edward foi despertando, estava se sentindo renovado, desde que Bella apareceu em sua nave que ele não conseguia relaxar por um minuto sequer, mas também, depois dos momentos fabulosos em que eles se amaram com louca paixão era impossível ele não parar pra descansar, e relembrando os momentos de amor juntos, seu pênis deu sinal de vida, cobrando a presença de sua companheira.

Então naquele momento, já completamente desperto, Edward percebeu o silencio absoluto de suas habitações, fazendo um arrepio macabro subir por sua espinha, algo estava terrivelmente errado.

– Bella – Ele gritou por ela, mas nenhuma resposta veio em troca.

Rapidamente ele vestiu seu uniforme, e foi verificar os outros cômodos, e nenhum sinal dela, Bella não estava em suas habitações. Alice veio a sua cabeça, elas só poderiam estar juntas, sem demora ele foi em direção a porta, iria dizer poucas e boas a sua irresponsável esposa.

Quando a porta se deslizou, Edward sentiu seu sangue gelar, Kim estava caída em frente a sua porta com uma seringa presa em seu pescoço, isso indicava somente uma coisa. Jacob havia seqüestrado a sua Bella.

Rapidamente Edward se abaixou para checar os sinais vitais de Kim, confirmando que ela estava viva, logo entrou novamente em sua habitação e chamou Carmem pelo interfone.

– Jacob pegou Bella, preciso que venha rapidamente para minha habitação, ele sedou Kim.

E voltou a sair para o corredor, indo em direção a onde o ser desprezível havia instalado seu laboratório, seu sangue voltou a correr rapidamente pelo seu corpo, o coração batia erraticamente, o medo e o ódio o dominavam, medo pelo que o crápula poderia estar fazendo com sua Bella, ele não sabia o tempo que ele já levava com ela, e ódio pelo descaramento de Jacob, e Edward sabia que estava por um fil de estourar com todos os sentimentos negativos que Jacob vinha alimentando nele, dessa vez Edward sabia que não agüentaria, Jacob havia extrapolado todos os limites, como ele ousava atacar mais um tripulante e roubar algo de suas habitações, mas dessa vez ele pagaria.

Edward apressou mais o passo, quando ele virou uma esquina ele mal teve tempo de reagir, Bella vinha correndo em sua direção, e quando o notou se jogou em seus braços, o abraçando com pernas e braços.

Ela chorava fortemente e o abraçava cada vez mais apertado, Edward, vendo seu estado retornou para sua habitação, lá, onde era seguro, ele poderia descobrir o que Jacob havia feito a ela, com todo o esforço que tinha ele procurou conter seu ódio crescente, Bella precisava dele naquele momento.

Quando chegaram em frente aos seus aposentos Edward percebeu a presença de Carmem, Jared, Alice e Jasper. Pareciam todos muito tensos, quando o viram vir com Bella em seus braços abriram caminho para que ele entrasse, entrando os outros logo em seguida, exceto Jared que permaneceu do lado de fora.

Edward sentou com Bella em um dos sofás, acariciando lentamente suas costas, falando palavras reconfortantes em seu ouvido. Aos poucos o choro de Bella foi se acalmando, e ela lentamente tentou sair do colo dele, mas Edward não permitiu, somente a virou de frente para os outros.

Ouvindo em seguida todos ofegarem. Ele olhou minuciosamente para todo o corpo de Bella, então entendeu a reação dos outros, no lado esquerdo de seu rosto aparecia um enorme hematoma vermelho, seus pulsos estavam levemente arroxeados e como a calça era um tanto curta era possível ver mais um hematoma que estava extremamente vermelho, já arroxeado nas extremidades.

Edward sentia sua ira querendo escapar de seu controle, o desgraçado a havia machucado bastante, e é por que ele ainda não sabia dos outros danos. Alice tentava a todo custo conter as lagrimas, Jasper procurava acalmá-la e Carmem tentava mascarar um olhar de pena.

– Kim – Bella disse entre os poucos soluços que ainda lhe escapavam.

– Ela está bem, ele só aplicou um tranqüilizante nela, agora ela esta descansando e mais tarde já estará apta para continuar com suas atividades – Carmem falou, enquanto encarava Bella, tentando ver no seu olhar o quanto ela estava traumatizada. Quando Carmem terminou seu relato, tanto Bella como Edward deram um suspiro aliviado, todos os dois temiam que Jacob tivesse tentado matá-la.

Todos permaneceram em silencio, aguardando que Bella começasse a falar, vendo que não teriam muito êxito com a espera, Alice sentou-se ao lado deles e segurando as mãos de Bella esperou ela olhá-la, quando conseguiu ter seu olhar no seu, Alice começou a perguntar.

– O que aconteceu minha amiga? – perguntou docemente, vendo a retração de Bella, ela afagou suas mãos – Não tenha vergonha, só queremos ajudá-la, independente do que tenha acontecido nós estamos aqui pra você.

Sentindo-se mais calma e confiante, Bella suspirou ruidosamente, por causa do choro e começou a falar.

– Kim veio deixar as roupas que você mandou, eu as recebi e me troquei para ir ao seu quarto falar com você, como tinha me pedido. Quando eu estava fechando a porta da habitação já senti a dor na cabeça, ele havia me acertado, me senti tonta. – puxou ar para continuar com seu relato – pelo canto do olho vi Kim caída no chão, então Jacob amarrou meus braços, me amordaçou e me colocou no seu ombro, me levando. Durante o caminho ele foi me ameaçando sobre o que faria comigo quando

chegasse aonde estava me levando – falou tentando conter as lagrimas, percebendo seu estado Edward a abraçou mais forte e acariciou o hematoma em seu rosto.

– Ele bateu em você? Chegou a violentá-la? – perguntou cheio de ira, mas tentando se conter por ela.

– Não, ele não teve tempo – respondeu rapidamente – em um momento de distração dele eu consegui me soltar e o golpeei, tentei me levantar, mas ele puxou minha perna, fazendo com que eu batesse o rosto com força no chão, então eu o acertei no tórax e por ultimo usei um gancho para apagá-lo.

Vendo as expressões chocadas dos seus ouvintes, ela procurou esclarecer tudo.

– Meu pai é um militar, então ele me ensinou defesas como o _systema_e o _krav maga_entre outros tipos de artes marciais, nunca fui muito boa aluna, mas hoje vi que verdadeiramente eu aprendi tudo.

Edward a olhou cheio de orgulho, sua esposa era verdadeiramente excepcional, nunca havia encontrado antes uma mulher com tantas qualidades.

– Então ele não a tocou? – Perguntou Alice.

– Não, isso tudo aconteceu em um dos corredores, quando o apaguei eu corri o mais rápido possível até que encontrei Edward – Bella falou olhando agradecidamente para Edward.

Percebendo o clima Alice falou.

– Já que esta bem, graças a Deus, nós vamos deixá-la descansar – falou puxando o marido para fora da habitação.

– Bella, eu vou aplicar essa pomada em seus hematomas, ela vai fazer com que se curem mais rápido, qualquer coisa é só chamar – Carmem falou enquanto aplicava a pomada, assim que terminou ela se retirou da habitação.

Olhando nos olhos de Bella, Edward a beijou apaixonadamente, não suportava a idéia de Bella estar sobre o poder daquele desgraçado, fora que frustaria completamente seus planos.

Ele a levantou nos braços e seguiu para o quarto, deitou com ela na cama, e a acomodou melhor em seus braços.

– Descanse agora, quando acordar estarei aqui com você – ele falou enquanto acariciava seus cabelos, rapidamente Bella dormiu, e logo em seguida Edward se deixou relaxar, dormindo também, sua esposa estava protegida em seus braços.

Bella acordou se sentindo leve, dormir a tinha relaxado e ajudado a superar o terror do ocorrido, se levantou e foi em direção a sala, pegar as roupas que Alice a havia dado, quando passou em frente ao espelho ficou surpresa, a pomada de Carmem era milagrosa, o hematoma do seu rosto havia praticamente sumido, olhando bem dava pra perceber o local mais avermelhado, mas em comparação ao que ficaria no natural isso era besteira, quando saiu de frente do espelho resolveu passar uma borracha no acontecido, deixaria pra pensar nele lá pra frente, no momento iria continuar com a rotina que estava começando a fazer.

Então Bella pegou todas as roupas e as levou para o quarto, uma vez que teve tudo classificado, decidiu por guardar no armário de Edward depois que ele despertasse. Precisava dormir, estava sendo tudo muito atribulado para ele.

Movendo-se silenciosamente pelo dormitório, observou-o rapidamente. Edward tinha se acomodado sobre seu estomago e estava estendido no meio da cama. Sua cauda pendurada para um lado. Fazendo uma pausa se deteve. Ele necessitava de descanso. Mas, embora fosse a última coisa que fizesse teria que averiguar para que era boa essa cauda.

Fechando a porta do banho, Bella tirou a roupa, abriu o grifo da tina. Depois de ajustar a temperatura entrou com cuidado para não molhar seu cabelo. Que pena que não tenham nenhum banho de espuma. Ah bem, não tenho espaço para me esticar de todos os modos.

Inclinando-se para trás, relaxou, desfrutando da água morna, imaginando como séria seu desenho do dragão e discutindo com ela mesma.

O que ela pensava ao pedir uma tatuagem. Pelo amor de Deus, havia acabado de casar com um alienígena. E agora queria ter a tatuagem de seu clã. Nem sabia se realmente este matrimônio iria durar. E se não funcionar?

Sacudiu sua cabeça. As tatuagens se tiram, é doloroso, mas é possível. E ajudará a me proteger.

Bella apoiou sua cabeça na borda da banheira e fechou seus olhos. Ah, por que não tinha ligado para dizer que estava doente nesse dia.

Sua consciência lhe respondeu. Se tivesse feito, Garrett e Katrina estariam mortos. Então seu planeta provavelmente iria querer declarar guerra ao nosso. Onde estaríamos então?

– Se estivéssemos em casa. Entraria contigo aí.

Bella abriu seus olhos e olhou seu marido.

– Se continuar me olhando assim, entrarei ai contigo, e você ficará dessa encantadora cor rosada quando alguém tiver que desmontar a banheira para nos tirar.

Como Edward tinha pensado, suas palavras trouxeram um atrativo rubor a seus seios e a seu rosto.

Bella se vingou sutilmente. Levantou-se da tina, a água caindo por seu corpo.

Seus olhos se estreitaram quando Bella se virou timidamente e conectou os motores de ar. Percorrendo brandamente seu corpo com suas mãos, escorrendo as gotas de água de seu corpo. Quando Edward atravessou a banheira e a alcançou, Bella saiu e passou junto a ele.

– Não, não se aproxime. Disse-me que tinha que retornar para o Controle. Me toque e chegará tarde.

Os olhos de Edward brilharam.

– Safada, terei minha revanche por isso.

Edward se virou e ajustou a ducha para o seu banho, Bella estendeu sua mão, agarrou sua cauda e lhe deu um puxão.

Edward gritou.

– Quando eu te pegar…

– Terá que me alcançar primeiro! - saiu e fechou a porta.

Edward só podia rir, Bella estava bem, era o que importava e ele não tocaria mais no assunto. Então riu mais, nenhuma mulher tinha tido a audácia de puxar sua cauda.

Bella estava no processo de colocar as roupas que Alice lhe tinha mandado no armário quando Edward saiu do banho nu como sempre. Apoiou-se contra a porta e a olhou. Então se aproximou por trás e enrolou seus braços ao redor dela e a puxou contra seu peito.

Bella se retorceu em seus braços.

– Deixe-me ir. Não terminei de reorganizar seu armário para que haja espaço para as coisas que Alice me deu. Além disso, tem que retornar ao Controle. Pus um uniforme limpo sobre a cama.

– Casada apenas um dia e já soa como uma esposa - Edward se queixou em um tom divertido. Mas a soltou e pegou o uniforme.

– Não usa roupa interior.

– Roupa interior? - perguntou enquanto deslizava sua cauda por uma pequena manga em seu uniforme. A manga era aproximadamente de 5 cm e proporcionava amparo para a base de sua cauda.

– Já sabes, roupas pequenas debaixo de sua roupa exterior, grudadas a sua pele, como as calcinhas que uso.

– Não.

Soprou.

– Bem, isso reduz as contas da lavanderia.

Rindo, fechou seu traje nos ombros e grampeio os sete botões dourados que cruzavam diagonalmente em um V invertido através de seu peito até seu ombro direito. Certamente o curto uniforme verde bosque e dourado se moldava a seu corpo. Seu olhar se enfocou no distinto vulto na união de suas coxas.

– Ficará maior se continuar olhando-o. Então te prometo que não chegarei ao Controle absolutamente.

A cara de Bella ardeu, mas a levantou insolentemente.

– Se um pequeno olhar for tudo o que precisa, pergunto-me como sua raça conquistou o espaço.

Ainda sorrindo, cruzou o espaço entre eles e lhe deu um beijo na fronte. Sua coquete língua se estava convertendo em uma fonte constante de entretenimento.

– Comece a pensar em seu dragão. Enviarei Carmem para fazê-lo.

Bella suspirou.

– Há algo que ela não faça.

– Não confiaria em ninguém mais para marcar sua pele - disse enquanto saia do quarto - Pense no desenho. Carmem é uma artista muito hábil.

A boca de Bella se abriu.

– Marcar minha pele! Doerá?

A risada de Edward flutuou detrás da porta fechada.

– Homens! - resmungou enquanto levava a roupa ao dormitório.

Acabava de terminar de reorganizar o armário ao seu gosto quando tocaram à porta. Saindo do dormitório, descobriu Carmem esperando fora.

– Edward certamente não perdeu tempo reajustando os comandos da porta, não é? - comentou Carmem com impaciência enquanto entrava.

Bella se ruborizou e riu ao mesmo tempo e se sentou no sofá.

– Parece que você e Edward estão se dando muito bem.

Bella se encolheu e não disse nada. Não confiava em sua voz.

Com um sorriso perverso Carmem se sentou.

– Edward disse que me queria para algo. Por isso vim lhe dizer, ele estava fazendo tudo muito bem sozinho.

A cara de Bella ardeu em vermelho e começou a gaguejar.

Carmem a alcançou e pôs uma mão em seu braço.

– Desculpe querida, mas foi impossível resistir. Edward nunca mostrou tanto interesse em uma mulher.

– Tampouco tinha estado casado antes.

A sobrancelha perfeitamente formada de Carmem se levantou. A garota tinha temperamento. Retrocedendo, seu tom se voltou neutro.

– O que quer?

– Um dragão.

Carmem congelou.

– Edward me explicou que com o dragão, será mais difícil para Jacob me reclamar.

Muda, Carmem assentiu. O matrimônio em si e o descobrimento dos delphinus e os orcinus manteriam Bella fora do alcance de Jacob. Por que Edward lhe disse que precisava de um dragão?

– Edward te disse o quão importante é o símbolo do clã Forkian, Bella?

Bella recordou a declaração de fidelidade que Edward lhe tinha feito.

– Sim - respondeu simplesmente.

Carmem estava contente de estar sentada, porque não estava segura de que suas pernas a sustentariam. Edward não comprometeria seu clã por ninguém.

Carmem rapidamente procurou sanar sua preocupação.

– Compreende o que significa levar um dragão? Será irrevogavelmente Alalacullen.

Bella olhou a escuridão fora da janela.

– Edward disse que ter uma tatuagem de dragão é o último passo para converter-me em uma Alalacullen.

Carmem olhou Bella até que quis retroceder.

– Muito bem. Edward te explicou que você tem que desenhar o seu? Disse também que uma vez feita à tatuagem do clã não poderá tirar?

Bella congelou, seus pensamentos ficaram em guarda. Não pode tirar? Apertando seus dentes deu uma olhada em Carmem. A tatuagem me converte em uma Alalacullen. O clã inteiro odeia o Jacob. Se isto impede de me converter em um experimento biológico, vale. Além disso, só se vive uma vez.

Assentiu à mulher mais velha, que escutou em silêncio enquanto lhe explicava exatamente o que queria.

Carmem não disse nada sobre as implicações do desenho que a mulher mais jovem pedia. Possivelmente esta moça de outra galáxia era o que Forkian necessitava. Certamente faria a vida mais interessante.

Bella bocejou outra vez e tentou manter-se acordada até que Edward retornasse. Tinha-lhe mandado uma mensagem e uma comida excelente, mas a comida combinada com o aborrecido vídeo histórico que estava vendo venceu devagar sua determinação de estar acordada.

Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto tratava de mantê-los abertos.

Sua cabeça pendeu e seus olhos se fecharam de novo.

Sonhou com Carmem e dragões.

Bella estava em frente a Carmem enquanto ela exortava a um dragão verde e dourado sobre a etiqueta do clã, algo a respeito de como a maioria das esposas ou maridos não adotavam o totem de seu clã até depois de um ano de matrimônio. Nenhuma tatuagem significava que um matrimônio era mais fácil de dissolver.

O dragão levava Carmem à outra parte. Agarrando gentilmente Bella com suas patas dianteiras e a envolvia com suas suaves asas curtidas.

As luzes estavam completamente apagadas quando Edward entrou em suas habitações. Viu-se obrigado a ficar no Controle mais do que tinha planejado porque Jacob tento entrar e manipular o computador principal para disfarçar o fato de que tinha mandado uma mensagem, logo depois de seu atentado contra Bella. Os programas principais não foram afetados, mas havia pequenas partes que tiveram que ser corrigidas. Isto tinha ocupado a ele e a seus oficiais durante horas para corrigir o dano.

A perspectiva de ver Bella outra vez o tinha livrado da maior parte de sua raiva. Enterrar seu rosto em seu cabelo e sua dureza em seu suave corpo difundiria o resto. Movendo-se com segurança através do quarto escuro, abriu a porta do dormitório e entrou desabotoando o uniforme. Também as luzes estavam apagadas, mas a tela proporcionava luz suficiente para ver sua esposa adormecida. Um programa detalhando a história do Forkian se movia na tela.

Edward olhou com ceticismo à tela. Também o teria feito dormir.

Colocando o uniforme na única cadeira que havia no quarto, fez uma viagem rápida ao banho. Logo se deitou junto a Bella na cama. Estava estirada sobre seu estomago com o cabelo espalhado sobre ela. Amanhã daria prazer a si mesmo e o escovaria. Entretanto, neste momento estava mais interessado em outras partes de seu corpo. Afastando o cabelo do pescoço de sua esposa. Edward a beijo atrás do ouvido. Estirando-se ao seu lado, continuou mordiscando até que obteve uma resposta. Resmungando algo ininteligível, Bella se deitou sobre suas costas. A luz da tela era suficiente para iluminar o escuro triângulo entre suas coxas e os atrativos mamilos em seus perfeitos seios e o dragão em seu ombro direito.

Embora não era tão grande como o de Edward, um agressivo dragão vermelho profundo e dourado com asas totalmente estendidas estava em seu ombro. A ardente figura sobre seu ombro terminava enrolada em seu braço. Entretanto o dragão de Bella não era como a besta real, controlada no ombro de Edward.

Seu dragão estava preparado para a guerra.

Garras totalmente estendidas como se fossem atacar, chama carmesim fervendo de suas mandíbulas abertas. Não poderia ter sido mais clara em seu desafio.

Sua risada a tirou mais rápido do sono.

Bella se esticou e piscou.

– Edward?

Cobrindo sua boca com a sua, despertou completamente com um apaixonado beijo.

Suas mãos acariciaram ligeiramente suas costas até chegar a suas nádegas, empurrando sua ereção contra a suavidade de suas coxas.

Não necessitou de mais estímulos para enterrar-se em seu disposto corpo.

Bella despertou com o som da água saindo do banho. Ligeiramente rígida e dolorida, fazendo caretas pelo desconforto se levantou da cama. Fazer amor com Edward era fabuloso, mas seu corpo necessitava de um descanso. Sentada com as pernas cruzadas sobre o chão, descansou seus braços em suas pernas, respirou profundamente e fechou seus olhos.

Edward a encontrou ali quando saiu do banho 10 minutos depois.

– Encontras o piso mais confortável?

Bella abriu seus olhos, mas não se levantou, ficou surpreendida de que não a tivesse levantado e a jogado na cama e começasse a lhe fazer amor de novo.

– Chama-se ioga. Em meu planeta se usa como ajuda para a meditação.

Edward saiu do armário não com um de seus uniformes a não ser com umas frouxas calças brancas e uma camisa como a que Bella tinha tomado emprestada depois de suas bodas. Esta ação inesperada rompeu sua concentração e se levantou.

Sorrindo ante o interrogativo olhar que o enviou, disse.

– Relatei a minha equipe que não estarei disponível pelas próximas 20 horas. Tenho muita papelada para fazer, e eu gostaria de falar contigo e ambos sabemos que um pequeno bate-papo se leva a cabo na cama.

Bella sorriu. Desfrutaria passar um dia com Edward.

– Não me disse o que achou do meu dragão. Somente riu e me fez amor até que fiquei adormecida.

O sorriso zombador de Edward apareceu outra vez.

– Você vai ser o assunto de muitas conversas em Forkian, mais do que qualquer outra mulher já tenha sido.

Bella franziu o cenho.

– Tem algo de ruim nisso? Carmem não me disse nada, então assumi que era aceitável.

– Tem o direito de desenhar o que quiser - disse, inclinou-se e risco o dragão de Bella - O seu é intimidador, embora o fogo seja seu emblema pessoal.

Bella se inclinou para trás nos braços de seu marido e o olhou nos olhos.

– Bem, tenho que te advertir, não vou ser uma esposa mansa e tranqüila que cozinhe e limpe a casa. Se houver algo que eu queira, será meu, de uma forma ou de outra.

Sorrindo amplamente, Edward abraçou Bella outra vez.

– Nunca me interessei por mulheres débeis que fizessem meus desejos sem ter os seus próprios. Suponho que minha avó me educou assim.

– Sua avó ainda vive?

– Ambos em realidade. Mas me refiro a minha avó paterna. Ela adorará seu espírito.

– Como se alguma vez tivesse havido um Swan sem espírito - replicou Bella com um harmonioso tom irlandês.

Edward a olhou fixamente.

– Por que fez isso?

– Fiz o que?

– Falar assim.

– Assim é como minha avó soava quando falava. Vinha da Irlanda.

– É algum dos planetas em seu sistema solar? - perguntou Edward em tom perplexo - Sondamos todos esses planetas e pensamos que eram inabitáveis.

Rindo Bella negou com a cabeça.

– Irlanda é um país diferente em meu planeta. Não têm diferentes países nos planetas da Federação?

– Não entendo a palavra país - disse enquanto Bella se livrava de seus braços.

Bella negou com a cabeça.

– Cara, sua gente vai ter um brusco despertar. Meu planeta não tem um governo central, Edward. Há centenas de governos diferentes.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

– Como podem sobreviver a tal caos?

Bella sorriu.

– Às vezes penso que é o caos o que nos ajuda a sobreviver.

Edward sacudiu sua cabeça.

– Suponho que é algo de que teremos que falar eventualmente - então sorriu - Agora terá em que se ocupar nos próximos 4 meses e meio. Necessitaremos de um relatório detalhado dos principais governos de seu mundo.

– Levará 4 meses e meio? Esta nave não pode ir mais rápido?

Edward sorriu.

– O espaço é enorme Bella. Os planetas, exceto os do mesmo sistema solar, estão á anos luz uns dos outros. Inclusive com a tecnologia mais avançada, leva meses viajar de um planeta a outro. E sua Terra esta muito longe do Forkian.

Bella franziu o cenho.

–Como faz para não se aborrecer?

O sorriso de Edward se voltou malicioso.

Bella afastou sua mão.

– Como fazia para não se aborrecer antes que me tivesse para te acariciar?

– Papelada. Projetos de comércio. Planejamento de cursos a potencialmente planetas inabitáveis ou habitados.

Bella mordeu o lábio.

– O que planeja com respeito a Terra? Vai conquistá-la?

Edward deu uma risada.

– Conquistar? Não quero conquistar seu planeta. Estou interessado na obtenção de lucros, não na guerra.

– Lucros - Bella negou com a cabeça e começou a rir - Casei-me com um homem que só se interessa pelos negócios.

Edward a aproximou outra vez, grunhindo sob sua garganta.

– Te mostrarei que negócio me interessa mais - disse em um sussurro rouco enquanto agarrava o seio de Bella.

Seu fôlego se acelerou, mas o empurrou a contra gosto, com seu rubor crescendo.

– Estou muito dolorida.

Edward a beijou uma vez mais.

– Para o qual só há uma solução - disse enquanto a carregava em seus braços. Em vez de deitá-la na cama, levou-a ao banheiro e a depositou na água morna da banheira - Ontem à noite me precavi. Esticou-te pela dor quando entrei em ti. Sinto não ter antecipado seu desconforto. Meu pai ficará muito decepcionado.

– Não se atreva a dizer ao seu pai! - Bella reclamou e começou a levantar-se da banheira.

A mão de Edward em seu ombro a deteve.

– Fique e relaxe. Há um azeite especial na água. Irá se sentir melhor esta tarde.

– Bem a tempo para seu ganho - resmungou Bella enquanto se recostava na banheira, seus joelhos e a cabeça eram as únicas partes de seu corpo que se viam.

Edward beijou sua cabeça.

– Em nenhum momento você reclamou.

Bella ouviu a porta fechar. Resmungando algo inaudível, fechou os olhos. A água estava divina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Olá meninas, então, espero que estejam gostando. Quero pedir desculpas a vocês pela demora em postar. Eu estou bastante doente e ainda estou em tratamento para descobrir o que é, não é todo dia que me sinto disposta então pode ser que eu demore uns dias pra postar, mas prometo a vocês que sempre que der eu postarei. Então, até o próximo capitulo…


	8. Adaptação

(Cap. 8) Adaptação

E ai meninas, vamos descobrir o que a cauda de Edward faz? Até lá em baixo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward comprovou outra linha de contas. Tinha sido uma viagem frutífera, seu pai iria ficar muito satisfeito com os resultados.

Ouviu a porta.

— Entre.

Garrett entrou. Levava um disco de computador de forma oval em uma mão e um dossiê em folhas na outra.

— Capitão, fizemos uma lista dos danos que Jacob causou ao computador. —disse enquanto colocava o disco e os papéis sobre a mesa.

— Como suspeitava não há nenhum dano grave. Por acaso ele foi tão estúpido para pensar que poderia assumir o controle da nave?

— Esse não era seu verdadeiro objetivo. — Edward revisou os papéis — Era uma estratégia para distrair nossa atenção de seus verdadeiros planos.

— Que planos?

Edward sacudiu no ar os papéis que tinha em uma mão e levantou o disco com a outra.

— Estava enviando mensagens sem que soubéssemos.

— Mas por quê?

Edward deixou cair sobre a mesa os papéis e o disco e encolheu os ombros.

— Nem eu tentaria entender o funcionamento de uma mente tão retorcida, mas Jacob deve ter seus próprios planos. Além disso, queria pressionar o Parlamento para que decidissem que Bella fosse entregue a ele antes de chegar a Forkian.

Garrett o olhou com preocupação.

— Essa mensagem não chegará nunca, permanecerá em meu poder.

— Acreditei que tinha mais fé em mim Garrett, essa mensagem não chegará porque um asteróide impediu.

Garrett adotou uma expressão de ceticismo.

— Um asteróide nas profundidades do espaço?

Edward sorriu.

— Por acaso devo explicar as maravilhas que se passam no Universo?

Garrett se uniu à Edward na risada, mas se acalmou em seguida.

— Como Bella é? Minha tia não quer me dizer nada.

Naquele momento, como se tivesse estado esperando um sinal, Bella abriu a porta do dormitório. Estava nua da cintura pra cima. Tinha toda sua atenção posta no fechamento do objeto que tinha em suas mãos. Como estava tão concentrada lutando com aquele artefato, não se deu conta que Edward não estava sozinho na habitação. Já tinha cruzado a sala quando percebeu a situação. De repente levantou a vista e se encontrou com o atento olhar de Garrett.

Garrett! Está aqui! E eu estou seminua! Pensou. Abrindo a boca com horror, cobriu os seios com a camisa e saiu correndo da habitação.

Garrett viu algo no corpo da moça que o surpreendeu.

— Tem um dragão flamejante.

Edward franziu o cenho. Ninguém estava informado da existência daquele dragão.

— Quero que me prometa que não dirá nada do que viu. A segurança de Bella depende de sua discrição. É muito cedo para que Jacob fique sabendo.

Seu tenente assentiu com a cabeça, então, Edward continuou.

— Carmem nos casou e Jasper e Alice foram às testemunhas das bodas. Bella leva o dragão Alalacullen, mas tem conhecimento das responsabilidades que isso implica — sorriu abertamente — Ela não gosta que a vejam nua. Não diga nada sobre seus encantadores seios se não quer que fique zangada com você.

Garrett olhava fixamente a porta por onde Bella tinha saído, mas o último comentário de Edward fez com que olhasse de novo para o seu capitão.

– Isso é certo? Em seu planeta são todos tão tímidos?

Edward riu em silêncio. No que se referia ao sexo os de seu planeta tinham uma mente muito mais aberta.

— Não estive conversando com ela sobre esse tipo de assuntos Garrett, Bella tem outras facetas para explorar muito mais interessantes.

Garrett negou com a cabeça.

— Essas facetas devem ser muito notáveis se já leva um dragão. Não acredito que alguém tenha recebido tão cedo o distintivo do clã.

— Basta dizer que esse atrativo é tão interessante como seus encantadores seios. — Disse Edward enquanto caminhava para o dormitório — Sente-se, tenho certeza que ela vai querer falar contigo. Vou ver se pode superar a vergonha e se vai sair.

— Vergonha?

—Algum dia tentarei explicar isso Garrett, mas nem eu estou seguro de entender.

— Por que não me disse que Garrett estava com você!

Edward suspirou. Brincar com Bella nesses momentos não era uma boa idéia. Estava pálida devido ao ocorrido.

— Sinto muito, não pensava que fosse sair do quarto. Está se adaptando tão bem que às vezes esqueço que não é dos nossos. Teria te advertido se tivesse sabido que não estava vestida. — disse.

— Sei — assentiu Bella. Levantou a camisa e lhe disse — Pode abrir esta coisa, eu não consigo colocar a camisa pela cabeça, como a desabotôo?

— Chama-se Dessian. São de talha única e o broche vai incorporado no desenho. Abre-se assim.

Bella observou como abrir o broche, uma vez aberto voltou a fechar.

— Agora, - disse Edward passando a camisa pela sua cabeça — Garrett está te esperando.

Ela ruborizou.

— Sei. Quero falar com ele. Só não me sinto a vontade com o fato dele ter me visto meio nua.

Edward sentiu que estava relaxada o suficiente para poder brincar com ela.

— Nesse caso — sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto agarrava um de seus seios com a mão — pense que se isso não tivesse ocorrido eu não teria motivos para ter ciúmes.

Bella lhe empurrou na cama.

— Sai daqui. Estarei lá assim que tenha trançado o cabelo.

Quando voltou a habitação, Edward ainda estava sorrindo.

— Começava a pensar que não ia sair. Aconteceu algo interessante?

— Não conseguirá me tirar nada Garrett — Edward o repreendeu alegremente — Bells não é como nossas mulheres. Ela é muito tímida em tudo o que se refere ao sexo.

Garrett sacudiu sua cabeça.

— Que lástima, com essa cor tão brilhante.

— Em breve estará conosco, assim olhe suas maneiras. Lamentaria ter que repreender a um de meus oficiais porque elogiou a beleza dos seios de minha esposa. Ninguém entenderia.

— Não farei isso — resmungando, Garrett seguiu Edward, deixando a mesa e as listas.

Bella olhou fixamente a porta fechada. Agora ou nunca. Suspirando abriu a porta. Quando entrou na habitação, os dois homens deram a volta para olhá-la. Ambos admiraram sua beleza, Edward de uma forma possessiva e Garrett mantendo-se distante. Apesar da grande beleza de Bella, ele era fiel a Katrina.

Garret saiu de seu lugar e a encontrou na metade do caminho da habitação, abraçou-a com força e começou a balançá-la e a dar voltas com ela nos braços.

— E eu que pensava que os irlandeses eram muito efusivos — resmungou Bella — Sua gente me deixa sem forças, coloque-me no chão.

— Irlandeses? - Disse Garrett enquanto deixava Bella no chão. Ela segurou em seu braço para manter o equilíbrio.

Edward olhou divertido para sua esposa.

— Não pergunte.

Mostrou-lhe a língua.

Garrett olhou, com surpresa, a intimidade que havia entre eles. Perguntou-se se Edward percebeu o quanto ela o afetava.

— Quero saber qual é o preço da noiva — brincou — se não fosse por mim nunca teriam se encontrado.

Bella elevou as sobrancelhas.

— A noiva tem um preço?

Edward não sabia se Bella achava aquele conceito ofensivo, não tinha em mente o que devia responder.

Garrett respondeu sem reservas.

— Em nosso planeta há pessoas que arrumam uniões entre mulheres e homens, sempre que eles queiram. Nem sempre acertam, mas se tudo sai bem, lhes pagam uns honorários.

Bella soprou com pouca elegância, mas para alívio de Edward, a idéia de que existissem intermediários de matrimônio não pareceu lhe alterar muito. Olhou a seu segundo oficial que estava de pé ao lado de Bella, tinha seu braço descansando sobre os ombros da mulher. Obviamente tinha conseguido vencer seu constrangimento. Talvez se adaptasse bem.

— Tem razão Garrett, só você merece receber o preço da noiva.

— Homens! —exclamou Bella escapando do braço de Garrett e caminhando para enfrentar seu marido — Às vezes...

Garrett ficou novamente pasmo quando viu como Edward agarrava Bella e, antes que pudesse terminar seu discurso, beijou-a com tanta paixão que conseguiu deixá-la sem fala.

Os Forkianos tinham por costume não ocultar as amostras de afeto, mas Edward jamais tinha feito algo assim. Embora jamais tivesse tido uma esposa e, sobre tudo, jamais tinha tido uma esposa com uma beleza tão exótica.

Garrett observou a expressão de Bella enquanto retornava ao seu lado e segurava seu braço. Seus lábios se curvavam levemente em um sorriso lânguido. Diferente de Edward, Garrett talvez não tivesse sido capaz de se controlar. Ele a teria jogado no chão em um abrir e fechar de olhos.

— Não diga nada, Edward — disse descaradamente enquanto se dirigia com Garrett para o sofá — Será melhor que volte para suas contas que tanto se queixava. Garrett e eu temos muito de que falar.

Garrett sacudiu sua cabeça, maravilhado ante a eloqüente reverencia de Edward.

Bella bocejou. Sentou-se no sofá como um novelo, suas mãos descansavam sobre seus braços e sua cabeça sobre suas mãos. Edward estava na parte de atrás se ocupando das contas. Tinha tentado lhe explicar o sistema numérico Forkiano, mas desistiu ao ver que não entendia. Seu estudo era um dos objetivos em que ele se tinha proposto a ajudar.

Depois de comer e de Garrett retornar à Sala de Controle, Edward ensinou Bella sobre a nave. Agora entendia como conseguiam ter água para tomar banho, como se encarregava da comida e de onde vinha e como obtinham roupa limpa e fresca. Ficou um pouco consternada ao descobrir que não havia robôs, nem nada parecido, para limpar as habitações, e foi o centro da atenção de Edward quando mencionou Star Trek.

Bella bocejou de novo.

Edward a viu pelo canto do olho, virou e lhe disse rindo.

— Deite-se. Estou quase terminando.

Bella levantou e se esticou.

— Vou ver se posso encontrar algo interessante na televisão. Desligue-a se eu dormir.

Bella foi para o dormitório, ligou a televisão e se despiu. Deu uma olhada no que passava, viu que o programa era o mesmo documentário pentelho da noite anterior. Isso não era como a televisão. Quando a colocou em funcionamento, o programa continuou onde tinha parado.

Estirando-se sobre a cama disse.

— Canal seguinte.

O novo programa começou falando dos preços de algo que chamavam de lã do Dessian.

Bella fez uma careta.

— Canal seguinte.

Abriu a boca como se não suportasse o peso da mandíbula. Duas pessoas nuas, um hermafrodita e uma fêmea, saltavam na tela. Ela olhou, com a boca ainda aberta, como a cauda do hermafrodita serpenteava entre as coxas da mulher para entrar nela, seus gemidos e ofegos se faziam cada vez mais fortes com cada investida de sua cauda.

A câmara enfocou o corpo da mulher e logo a rodeou até situar-se atrás dela. Aproximou-se do hermafrodita enquanto ele deslizava o comprido clitóris no traseiro da fêmea. À medida que foram aproximando-se do orgasmo gemiam com mais força. Apenas tinham caído sobre a cama quando um macho Forkiano se juntou ao casal.

O hermafrodita se separou do traseiro da mulher quando o homem começou a acariciá-la. Ela respondeu com impaciência a seu novo companheiro. O que mais assombrou Bella era o que eles faziam com suas caudas.

Um som vindo da entrada captou sua atenção. Edward a olhava fixamente. Bella deu mais uma olhada na tela e sacudindo sua cabeça com assombro disse:

— Você também pode fazer isto com a cauda?

Irrompendo em uma risada calorosa, Edward se despiu.

— Observe.

Fascinada, Bella viu como Edward fazia girar sua magra cauda ao redor de sua coxa para depois fazê-la passar entre as pernas e rodear seu pênis. Com a cauda o sacudiu duas vezes.

Rindo, desenrolou sua cauda e se dirigiu à cama.

Bella inalou bruscamente quando lhe rodeou as coxas com a cauda e sondou entre elas com a ponta.

— Meu amor, acredito que já mencionei em nossa noite de núpcias — ele disse entre beijos e pequenas dentadas — Como você mostrou tanto interesse por minha cauda já é hora de que aprenda o que ela pode fazer.

Os dedos de Edward penetraram entre as coxas de Bella, unindo-se a sua cauda. Ambos deslizaram em seu interior.

Bella ofegou. O filme pornô que estava vendo a tinha excitado o suficiente para molhá-la, e agora sentia como crescia a umidade entre suas coxas.

Edward introduziu um segundo dedo enquanto lhe acariciava o clitóris com a ponta de sua cauda.

Arqueou suas costas e abriu mais suas pernas. Era uma sensação deliciosa.

— Carinho, está tão molhada. Já está pronta pra mim — sugou um de seus mamilos com sua boca.

Bella empurrava seus quadris contra sua mão.

— Por favor, Edward, preciso de você dentro de mim.

Edward levantou a cabeça de seu peito e riu.

— Está segura?

— Sim, ah Deus, sim. Agora, Edward. Agora!

Edward deslizou seus dedos para trás, percorrendo as dobras molhadas, estendendo sua umidade para seu traseiro. Uma vez ali, pressionou a entrada com as pontas de seus dedos.

Bella ofegou e esquivou do seu dedo.

— Edward!

Edward rolou e ficou de barriga para cima, levantou Bella e fez com que seu pênis deslizasse em seu interior. Enquanto ela estremecia ao sentir-se totalmente preenchida, ele cavou suas mãos em suas nádegas, as massageando, depois as separou. Edward fez que sua cauda serpenteasse entre suas pernas e com cuidado entrou um pouco em seu traseiro.

Bella ficou paralisada.

— Não quero...

Ele moveu seu quadril e beliscou seus mamilos.

— Queria saber, provar. Relaxe. Prometo que vai desfrutar muito.

De novo moveu seu quadril, e Bella gemeu ao sentir que sua investida fazia a penetração ser mais profunda. Ela se elevou um pouco e se inclinou para trás.

Edward deslizou o polegar entre suas coxas e esfregou seu clitóris.

— Isso. Relaxe. Abra-se pra mim.

Tremendo, Bella empurrou para conseguir que ele fosse mais profundo.

— Ah, Deus, está tão duro.

Sua cauda acariciou a fenda de seu traseiro.

Edward moveu seus quadris para investir de novo.

A ponta de sua cauda a penetrou por trás.

Bella ficou paralisada.

Edward a agarrou pelo quadril para levantá-la e deixá-la cair sobre seu membro ao mesmo tempo em que ele empurrava para cima.

Estremecendo, Bella abriu mais as coxas para tentar que a penetração fosse mais profunda.

Edward fez com que sua cauda afundasse ainda mais profundo no interior de Bella.

— Agora! — Ordenou-lhe enquanto acariciava os mamilos com seus polegares. — Me monte.

Bella, estremecendo, cheia por ambos os lados, montou Edward até chegar gritando ao êxtase.

Bella despertou ruborizada. A cauda de Edward era um brinquedo sexual fora do comum. Fazer amor com sua cauda penetrando-a por trás só tinha sido o inicio. Depois daquilo, usou-a para massagear seu clitóris enquanto investia nela com seu pênis. A seguir deslizou sua cauda em seu sexo, enchendo-a, empurrando para dentro, fazendo que seus músculos se estirassem mais do que jamais tinha sonhado. Deus! E apesar dessa sensação, o sexo ia melhorando em todos os momentos.

Edward não estava convenientemente ausente quando ela despertou.

— Queria saber o que podia fazer com minha cauda. — lhe sussurrou ao ouvido enquanto segurava sua coxa com a cauda. — Tem alguma pergunta a mais?

Bella ficou ruborizada.

— Não!

— Meu amor, sua face está tão vermelha como o seu dragão. — brincou enquanto a aproximava de seu peito — Você perguntou, lembra?

— Já sei! — resmungou Bella contra seu peito.

— E você gostou não é? —Murmurou sobre seu cabelo.

A trança de Bella se desfez durante a noite, e seu cabelo cobria os dois. De novo rodeou sua perna com a cauda. Ela tremeu quando a ponta tentava a fenda de suas nádegas, mas não disse nada.

Edward riu. Ante aqueles sensuais ataques, todas as inibições de Bella rachavam com rapidez. Mas, apesar de que desejava passar o resto do dia naquela cama com ela, tinha trabalho a fazer. Com um suspiro decidido, deixou Bella em seu lado da cama. Afastando-se disse:

— Tenho que voltar a assumir o comando da nave. Jasper e Garrett merecem um descanso.

Bella assentiu, seu rubor tinha diminuído. Queria ficar um pouco sozinha. Tinham acontecido tantas coisas em tão pouco tempo. A semana passada estava na Terra, ignorando felizmente a existência de Edward. Aceitou o beijo de despedida lhe dando um distraído beijinho.

Essa reação deixou Edward um pouco desconcertado, mas abandonou a habitação assobiando.

Levantou-se para tomar uma ducha rápida e se vestiu com algo cômodo. Dirigiu-se para o computador que havia na habitação contígua e teclou o código do café da manhã.

Justo quando Bella tinha acabado de recolher o café ouviu a porta. Tal e como Edward tinha ordenado, comprovou através da tela quem estava do outro lado e abriu a porta deixando Alice entrar. Jared ficou no corredor, mas ao vê-la se inclinou em sinal de profundo respeito.

— Bem. — brincou Alice — Por fim Edward recolheu sua cauda e te deixou sair da cama.

Bella ruborizou de vergonha e isso fez com que Alice risse com força.

— Tão rápido? Jazz demorou duas semanas em tirar sua cauda do jogo. Edward não pode ter posto em prática todo seu repertório de jogos sexuais ainda. O que aconteceu?

A tranqüilidade com que Alice tratava o tema diminuiu o desconforto de Bella.

— Ontem, comecei a bisbilhotar os canais do visor enquanto Edward trabalhava em suas contas...

Alice sorriu abertamente.

— E encontrou o canal "recreativo" do Forkian.

Bella assentiu.

Alice se atirou sobre a cadeira.

— Lembro-me quando descobri o canal. Foi uma noite selvagem.

— E Jasper meteu diretamente em ti quando o encontrou?

— Sim, fez exatamente isso. — respondeu Alice com ar pensativo, colocando seu olhar sobre Bella.

— Por que...! —Não terminou sua frase. Em troca começou a rir com Bella - Temo que nos casamos com um par de depravados.

— Sim. — Bella riu tanto que ficou sem fôlego. — E teremos que nos assegurar que aprendam qual é seu lugar.

Alice assentiu com a cabeça.

— Acredito que é hora de que comecemos a trocar informações.

Bella descobriu seu ombro.

— Tem um destes? Não me lembro de ter visto naquele dia em sua habitação.

Os olhos de Alice aumentaram.

— Realmente você não faz nada pela metade, verdade? — disse com voz de admiração. — A maioria dos homens e mulheres que casam com clãs Forkianos, demora no mínimo um ano para conseguir seu totem novo. Muitos se escandalizaram quando obtive o meu após só cinco meses de matrimônio. Imagino você, que só faz dois dias que esta casada.

— Edward me explicou que seria outra forma de frustrar os planos de Jacob.

— Isso conseguirá definitivamente. — respondeu Alice — Mas ele já te advertiu de que irrevogavelmente é uma Alalacullen e que por mais que queira não pode abandonar o clã, não é assim?

Bella ficou rígida. Não posso deixar o clã? Estupidez. Se quiser ir, irei, e ninguém poderá me impedir. Olhou para Alice e disse:

— Entendo o que este dragão representa. Não farei nada que possa envergonhar o Clã.

Alice assentiu, havia uma expressão sonhadora em seu rosto.

— É algo que poderá contar aos seus netos. Foi reclamada através da galáxia de um longínquo planeta. Escreverão histórias sobre você.

— Ora! —bufou Bella. — Nem em sonhos. Sua família ficará igual ao fogo que sai da boca deste dragão e se perguntará o que ele faz casado.

Alice a olhou perplexa.

— Nem em sonhos?

— Não importa, esquece.

Alice negou com a cabeça e disse:

— Não se preocupe Bells a família de Edward te aceitará, principalmente sua avó.

— Isso é o que ele me disse. — respondeu. — Sua tatuagem também se parece com esta? Não prestei muita atenção no dia em que estive em suas dependências.

Alice afastou a túnica para lhe mostrar o ombro.

— Bem, acredito que não é tão ostentoso como o seu. O meu é exatamente como o do Jazz.

Em cima do peito direito de Alice, um golfinho de brilhantes cores azul e branca saltava em um espumoso mar verde azulado. Em cima e ligeiramente à esquerda voava um pequeno dragão em tons verde e amarelo.

— Não entendo. Pensei que cada clã tinha seu próprio símbolo, o clã de Jasper esta relacionado com os Alalacullen?

— Não, o clã de Jasper é pequeno e o líder é seu tio. Ele decidiu mostrar sua aliança com os Alalacullen acrescentando o dragão ao seu delphinus. Decidi o honrar fazendo o mesmo.

Bella se moveu para sentar-se com as pernas cruzadas sobre o sofá.

— Mas não há nenhum Forkian que leve um golf... Um Delphinus?

—Não, e nunca houve. Todos os símbolos de clã são criaturas que não existem no Forkian. A lenda diz que os totens apareceram faz milhares de anos nos sonhos dos líderes dos clãs.

— E cada um pertence a um clã? Quantos clãs há ali?

— Edward não lhe explicou isso?

Bella se ruborizou.

— Na verdade, não tivemos muito tempo para falar.

A risada de Alice era contagiosa.

Prosseguiu quando conseguiram controlar suas risadas.

— Não sei quantos clãs há, mas estou segura de que existe um registro em alguma parte. Muitos clãs morreram durante a praga e os que não o fizeram se viram dizimados. Os indivíduos que decidiram fazerem-se hermafroditas renunciaram à filiação ao clã, só os machos e as fêmeas pertencem aos clãs, a não ser que um hermafrodita se case com algum deles.

— Então, algum antepassado de Jasper sonhou com um delphinus faz milhares de anos, e você acabou se casando com ele. — refletiu Bella. —Teria gostado de ver sua cara na primeira vez que viu o totem.

—A avó de Jared o viu primeiro. Fez-lhe retornar à sala do trono de meu pai nu da cintura para cima com uma firmeza impressionante. Essa foi a primeira vez que vi o Jazz.

— Foi uma flechada.

Alice riu em silêncio.

— Casar-se comigo era o único modo pelo qual Meradabs e Nessians permitiriam que Jazz deixasse o planeta. Acreditam que ele contribuirá decisivamente na união entre os delphinus e os orcinus.

— E justamente ele é um oficial que me traz da terra.

— Que estranho não é? — disse Alice — Então em seu planeta existem dragões?

— Só em mitos e lendas. —seus olhos aumentaram. — Não acreditará...

Alice encolheu seus ombros.

— Não sei Bells, mas minha gente acredita que o passado, o presente e o futuro estão entrelaçados. Isto é muito estranho, já que em todas as viagens interplanetárias em nossa parte da galáxia, nenhuma nave de Edward tinha recolhido antes sinais do seu planeta. Algum grande poder supremo que não entendemos está atuando.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

— Um grande poder? Parece-me mais uma grande coincidência.

— Sei que é difícil de acreditar. — disse Alice calmamente — Mas que outra explicação há?

Bella se encolheu.

— Em meu planeta muita gente diria que tudo acontece por acaso. Sim, realmente parece que é algo mais que pura coincidência, mas acredito que tampouco há por que se preocupar. O que aconteceu passou.

— Nisso eu também acredito, mas deve admitir que é uma história incrível.

Bella riu.

— Alice, você é uma romântica incorrigível.

Mais tarde, quando Edward voltou para sua habitação, encontrou a comida quente lhe esperando e Bella inclinada sobre uns papéis.

Edward desabotoou os quatro primeiros botões do uniforme, e girou sua cabeça e ombros à medida que se aproximava para ver o que Bella fazia.

— Se o uniforme é tão incômodo por que não o reforma? É como se o presidente da empresa negasse sua própria petição. — disse Bella distraidamente.

Rindo em silêncio, Edward a beijou na cabeça.

— Pensava que ainda te encontraria na cama ruborizada.

Bella controlou sua vergonha muito melhor do que ele esperava. Apenas avermelhou um pouco.

— Alice veio me visitar.

No rosto de Edward apareceu um sorriso de arrependimento enquanto se sentava frente a sua comida.

— Acredito que deixar às duas juntas é um engano.

Bella sorriu.

— Não tem nem idéia do quanto.

Edward mudou de assunto. Já tinha aprendido que com Bella era impossível dizer a última palavra.

— O que esta fazendo?

— Estou tentando fazer um paralelo entre nossos alfabetos. Nunca aprenderei a ler e escrever em sua língua se não puder entendê-la. — respondeu em tom frustrado.

— Fez algum progresso?

— Pensei que sim, mas têm mais vogais inclusive se tiver em conta o "y" e o "w".

Deixou sua caneta e se esticou, fez uma careta de dor ao sentir uma espetada entre os ombros.

— Já comeu?

Assentiu.

— Tinha fome e não sabia quando você ia chegar. — se reclinou em sua cadeira e fechou os olhos. Não tinha se dado conta de quão cansada estava.

Edward olhou para Bella enquanto comia. Tinha estado trabalhando durante um bom tempo nos papéis que havia sobre a mesa.

– Quando retornarmos a Forkian, mandarei seu trabalho à universidade de Seattan. Os lingüistas apreciarão a base que lhes facilitou.

Quando acabou de comer, levantou-se e recolheu tudo, depois amontoou os papéis de Bella. Acariciou ligeiramente seu ombro.

— Bella, vá para cama.

Bocejando abriu seus olhos.

Como não se moveu, agarrou-a em seus braços e a levou até a cama. Aconchegou-se nele, lhe rodeando o pescoço com os braços.

— Acredito que é perfeitamente capaz de ir sozinha andando, — murmurou — mas o que você gosta é que seja eu quem te leve.

— Lhe... Levou bastante tempo... Tirar isso... em ...claro —disse entre bocejos.

Edward a deixou cair sobre a cama e tirou sua roupa. Bella deu a volta para ficar de barriga para baixo e abraçando o travesseiro se aconchegou. Edward admirou a parte traseira de suas pernas, lisas, longas. Teria gostado de lhe tirar também as meias, não entendia por que as usava, mas no final decidiu deixá-la. Estava esgotada, e não a tinha deixado descansar muito quando estavam juntos na cama. Merecia uma noite de sono ininterrupto.

Tirando seu uniforme se meteu no banheiro. Abriu o estojo de primeiro socorros, tirou uma pequena garrafa e a abriu. Tragou uma das cápsulas e suspirou ao devolver o frasco para seu lugar. Depois disso, poderia dormir sem necessidade de lutar com a dolorosa ereção que, indubitavelmente, o suave corpo de Bella iria criar. Apagou as luzes, deitou-se ao lado de sua esposa e a estreitou entre seus braços.


	9. Uma surpresa inesperada

(Cap. 9) Uma surpresa inesperada

Dois meses mais tarde...

Emmett se reuniu com seu pai na biblioteca.

— Edward enviou outra mensagem, Pai. Ah, olá! Avó, não sabia que estava aqui.

Suas elegantes sobrancelhas brancas se elevaram.

— Onde deveria estar?

— Não quero discutir, Avó. Em geral está em suas habitações com o nariz em um livro.

— E onde conseguiria um livro, se não na biblioteca?

Carlisle riu longamente.

— Deixa-o, Mãe. Agora o que Edward tem a dizer? Não me diga que chegou rapidamente da outra ponta da galáxia depois de escutar Jacob para defender Forkian outra vez.

Emmett assentiu.

— Resulta que os sinais de rádio eram reais. Encontrou outro planeta habitado. E traz para casa um de seus habitantes com ele.

— E isso é uma boa idéia, com Jacob na mesma nave?

— Não tinha muitas opções. Parece que ela resgatou Garrett e Katrina. Foi ferida no processo e transportada de retorno à nave por equívoco. Jacob a viu primeiro e tentou pôr suas mãos sobre ela, mas Edward e Carmem chegaram a tempo de evitar que ele a levasse.

— Ela? — perguntou Elizabeth — Este alienígena é uma fêmea?

Emmett assentiu.

— Uma fêmea muito humana. Parece que seu sangue é exatamente igual ao sangue Medirian.

Carlisle se apoiou na mesa a sua frente.

— Não sabia que isso era possível. Por que Edward a esta trazendo para cá?

— Por que se casou com ela.

— O que? — exclamaram duas vozes em uníssono.

— Absurdo! — continuou Carlisle — A mulher é uma espécie desconhecida. O que há com Edward para se casar com ela? O clã nunca a aceitará.

Emmett encolheu os ombros.

— É uma mensagem bastante precisa. Entretanto, Edward disse que não havia nenhum outro modo de proteger-la de Jacob. Dado que Alice está a bordo, estão ocupados fazendo planos para mantê-la longe das garras de Jacob. Ela salvou Garrett e Katrina de uma morte certa e quase morreu no processo.

Suspirando, Carlisle assentiu.

— Isso explica tudo. Edward sempre teve um sentido muito desenvolvido do dever e o amparo. O clã realmente lhe deve mais que nossa gratidão por salvar Garrett e Katrina. O matrimônio indubitavelmente desequilibrará Jacob.

— Jacob não sabe ainda, Pai. Edward se ocupou de manter o casamento em segredo.

— Bem, muito bem, — murmurou Elizabeth — Jacob nunca suspeitaria que Edward se casaria com uma espécie não identificada simplesmente para proteger-la dele.

— Edward espera que os Medirians a aceitem devido à correspondência de sangue. Uma vez que esteja segura, a salvo dos avanços de Jacob, Edward simplesmente dissolverá o matrimônio — refletiu Carlisle — Isso tem sentido.

Os olhos de águia de Elizabeth se concentraram em seu filho e em seu neto.

— Pergunto-me se é bonita.

— O que têm a ver o aspecto da mulher com tudo isso?

Tanto Elizabeth como Emmett olharam fixamente para Carlisle com assombro.

Sua expressão foi de vergonha.

— Devo estar envelhecendo.

Elizabeth riu afetuosamente.

— Nenhum Forkiano é muito velho.

Emmett soprou.

Carlisle franziu o cenho.

— Edward disse algo mais?

— Jacob tentou seqüestra-la dos aposentos de Edward, mas ao que parece ela deu uma surra nele e voltou para as habitações de Edward, depois disso Jacob enviou uma mensagem à Academia para assegurar-se que o Conselho Dirigente reafirmasse as Provas.

Carlisle riu um pouco com a imagem de Jacob apanhando de uma mulher, mas logo ficou sério novamente, as coisas eram bastante complicadas.

— Isso pode ser evitado.

— Edward deverá chegar dentro de dois meses e meio ou três. Quer que vejamos o que podemos fazer para debilitar Jacob frente ao Conselho até então.

Carlisle assentiu.

— Os planos podem ser adiantados.

— O que você vai dizer a Esme? —perguntou Elizabeth.

— Tudo exceto que Edward se casou com a mulher. Já que o matrimônio é uma farsa, não há nenhuma razão de transtorná-la ou a Lauren. Estão muito imersas em seus projetos para lhe encontrar a esposa perfeita neste Solstício.

Elizabeth soprou.

— Ela pensa que Lauren esta ocupada buscando a esposa perfeita para Edward. Esme somente trata de manter a paz na família.

Emmett franziu o cenho. Realmente não queria falar de sua esposa.

— Acho que o senhor esta cometendo um engano, Pai. Mamãe não ficará nada feliz quando descobrir que você ocultou dela o casamento de Edward.

— Um matrimônio que será dissolvido, possivelmente antes que ele chegue em casa? Acho que não. Agora, se me perdoar, irei contar a sua mãe as partes importantes da mensagem.

Carlisle deixou a habitação, fechando a porta firmemente detrás dele.

Emmett jogou uma olhada a Elizabeth.

— O pai esta cometendo um engano, Avó. Inclusive se este matrimônio é somente um engano, esta mulher terá direito à posição do clã Alalacullen, entre outras coisas.

Elizabeth franziu seus lábios e olhou atentamente para seu neto.

— Me diga Emmett, Edward poderia negar a Jacob acesso a esta mulher em sua própria nave se realmente quisesse?

— Certamente. Edward é seu próprio dono. Ninguém lhe diz o que fazer…

Os olhos de Emmett se alargaram à medida que o que dizia se registrava em sua mente.

— Exatamente — disse Elizabeth — Por que então se casou com essa mulher? Acredito que este Solstício será muito interessante.

Olhando fixamente para a escuridão do espaço profundo pela milionésima vez, Bella contemplou sua situação. Odiava não poder ir a nenhuma parte, odiava estar presa nas habitações de Edward dia após dia. Sentia como se tivesse estado ali dois anos em vez de pouco mais de dois meses. E sempre que dizia algo a Edward sobre ver outra parte da nave, ele somente sorria, dizia que era muito perigoso, e logo faziam amor.

E para piorar as coisas, tinha tido um dia particularmente frustrante com seus estudos. Sabia que estava perto de relacionar os dois alfabetos, mas uns poucos sons simplesmente não concordavam.

Bella olhou sobre seu ombro. Edward vadiava sobre o sofá com um livro.

Que um raio o parta ao meio, o desgraçado! Como podia estar tão relaxado quando ela subia pelas paredes! Estava farta de estar presa nessa habitação, trabalhando sobre esse estúpido alfabeto! Estava doente e cansada de que todos lhe dissessem que infelizmente não podia ir a nenhuma outra parte da nave. Eles não estavam fechados nessa habitação. Ela sim!

Chiando os dentes, Bella com uma pernada retornou à mesa e deu uma olhada em Edward outra vez.

Ele levantou a vista e sorriu.

Bella apertou os punhos. A respeito do que estava sorrindo? Idiota. Ela não era nada mais que seu brinquedo sexual. Enquanto ela ronronasse, ele era feliz.

Tomando um punhado dos papéis esparramados ante ela, lançou-os no ar, e empurrou o prato com o que sobrou de sua refeição no chão.

— Não posso suportar mais! Estou cansada de estar nesse lugar, presa como um animal! —Quando deu a volta para confrontar Edward, enjôo-se ligeiramente, e se agarrou ao respaldo da cadeira para evitar cair. Então começou a chorar.

— Bella! — O livro de Edward caiu no piso. Correu para seu lado e tratou de pegá-la em seus braços.

Bella o afastou com um empurrão.

— Deixe me ir, você, você seqüestrador luxurioso. Me leve para casa. Minha família ainda não sabe se estou viva ou morta.

Afastando-se da expressão preocupada de Edward, deu um passo e se curvou com uma expressão de dor no rosto.

– Ahhhhh – gritou, enquanto apertava o ventre com ambas às mãos, no mesmo momento em que começou a vomitar fortemente.

Uma dor aguda apunhalou o peito de Edward no centro de seu coração. Quando se aproximou de Bella, tentando de alguma forma socorrê-la, a pegou nos braços e correu em direção ao quarto. O que estava errado com ela! Nada pode estar errado com ela. Necessito-a…

Edward abandonou esses pensamentos, relutante a aventurar-se em semelhante território inexplorado.

No meio de seu dormitório, abriu seu intercomunicador para chamar a sala de controle.

— Doutora Sendenalli as minhas habitações imediatamente!

Golpeando o ombro contra o painel de controle da porta do dormitório para abri-la, entrou e com cuidado pôs Bella sobre a cama. Tocaram na porta externa, e teve que sair de seu lado.

– Dói muito – gritou entre o vomito, Bella sentia como se algo a perfurasse por dentro, a dor era agonizante. Quando Edward voltou com Carmem, ela estava encolhida na borda da cama ainda vomitando copiosamente e com as mãos fortemente cravadas sobre a barriga.

— O que lhe acontece? —perguntou com inquietação, titubeando.

— Não sei. Simplesmente começou a vomitar e gritar de dor — disse a Carmem. Uma expressão pensativa apareceu em seu rosto.

— Peça com urgência a presença de Maggie, diga para trazer o nº 5 da prateleira mais alta. – ordenou Carmem.

— Mas…

— Vai, agora!

Franzindo o cenho, obedeceu. Carmem contraiu discretamente o cenho. As coisas ficavam mais complicadas.

Um aroma asqueroso trouxe a atenção de Bella para Carmem. Tossindo, afastou o frasco de perto de si.

— Deus, o que é essa coisa? Não vou tomar, só o cheiro me da vontade de vomitar. Por favor, faça a dor parar. – implorou, já desesperada.

– É necessário Bella, vai aliviar a dor – dando uma olhada em Carmem ela tomou.

A vontade de vomitar aos poucos foi parando, mas a dor persistia, enquanto Bella se contorcia pela dor, Maggie entrou no quarto trazendo uma maquina estranha, junto com uma maleta.

– Sinto-me tonta Carmem, e Deus, eu não agüento tanta dor, não se vai... – foi a ultima coisa que disse antes de cair inconsciente na cama.

– Não deixe Edward entrar nesse quarto – ordenou Carmem, assustada pelas reações de Bella e pela percepção de sangue entre suas pernas.

– Sim Doutora Sendenalli – respondeu Maggie.

Rapidamente Carmem recolheu um pouco das substancias que Bella expeliu e usando um dos seus equipamentos pediu uma analise, em seguida um pensamento inesperado surgiu em sua mente, fazendo com que ela usasse um de seus produtos para acordar Bella, precisava de respostas.

Bella sentiu um cheiro muito forte próximo ao seu nariz, fazendo-a abrir os olhos, Carmem olhava fixamente para ela.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou tentando se levantar, rapidamente Carmem se aproximou e segurou seus ombros na cama.

– Não levante, você precisa de repouso.

– O que aconteceu comigo? Lembro de ter vomitado bastante e da dor, não a sinto mais, mas lembro perfeitamente, o que eu tenho Carmem? – estava ficando desesperada.

– Calma, você não pode se abalar, ainda não tenho certeza de tudo, mas preciso que você me responda algumas coisas. – falou Carmem, já se preparando para confirmar suas suspeitas. Como Bella permaneceu em silencio, Carmem perguntou.

— Bella? As fêmeas de sua espécie seguem um ciclo mensal?

— Certamente. Por que pergunta?

Mas Carmem não teve que responder.

Os olhos de Bella aumentaram, e sua mão foi diretamente para sua barriga.

— Não pode ser.

— Se acalme, pelo sangramento em suas pernas você teve um inicio de aborto, preciso saber se esta tudo bem com o feto, então eu vou passar esse aparelho em seu ventre, fique quieta.

Carmem levantou a blusa de Bella, e passou lentamente um aparelho esquisito sobre sua pele, depois de ir e vir duas vezes, ela o afastou, passou um tempo olhando para o que parecia ser uma pequena tela e respondeu.

— Não consigo ver direito, mas aparentemente o feto esta bem, verdadeiramente esta grávida, mas foi por pouco, então você ficará um pouco de repouso.

Bella parecia não estar associando tudo o que Carmem dizia, a única coisa que passava pela sua cabeça era como aquilo havia acontecido, passou a mão pelo braço, então congelou.

– Onde ele está? – falou finalmente se dando conta dos fatos.

– De que você esta falando? – falou Carmem confusa pela sua reação.

– O emplastro de controle de natalidade, o pequeno emplastro sob a pele do meu braço. Impede a concepção.

Um olhar culpado cruzou o rosto de Carmem.

— Notamos quando curamos suas feridas. Já que era um objeto estranho, o retiramos.

— Ah meu Deus! Estou grávida.

Carmem deixou Bella com seus pensamentos, e foi ter uma conversa bastante importante com o futuro papai.

Edward passeava no quarto exterior enquanto Carmem permanecia encerrada no dormitório com Bella. Não podia estar doente. Não podia morrer, não é? Havia algum tipo de germe ou bactéria que ela tinha contraído?

A porta de dormitório abriu e Carmem saiu.

– O que aconteceu? Ela esta bem? – perguntou desesperadamente.

– A envenenaram Edward – Carmem falou precisamente. Edward congelou, aquilo não podia ser verdade, ninguém da sua equipe faria algo assim, então só poderia ser o ordinário do Jacob, quando ele pusesse as mãos nele...

– A sorte dela é que o seu estomago rejeitou o veneno e rapidamente procurou eliminá-lo do organismo, se não fosse por isso acho que ela não sobreviveria. – explicou Carmem enquanto observava a expressão de Edward, que se tornava cada vez mais irritada.

– Vou matar aquele desgraçado – Edward falou com os punhos fechados.

– Calma, não arruíne seus próprios planos, acredito que ele fez isso para tirá-la de seus aposentos e conseguir por suas mãos sobre ela. – explicou Carmem – Felizmente isso não foi necessário, agora precisamos ficar de olho em tudo que acontece em todos os departamentos da nave para que isso não se repita, no mais eu já a mediquei e ela está se recuperando, precisará ficar um pouco de repouso, então vá ficar ao seu lado, Bella precisa de você agora Edward – Carmem disse enquanto se retirava junto com Maggie dos aposentos de Edward.

Apertando seus punhos e tragando a raiva, Edward conseguiu sufocar sua ira pelas recentes atitudes maldosas de Jacob. Cuidadosamente pôs em seu rosto uma expressão neutra e entrou no dormitório.

Ainda pálida Bella estava recostada contra os travesseiros e o olhava com cautela.

Deitou-se na cama ao seu lado, com cuidado escovando alguns fios ligeiros de cabelo na sua fronte.

— Sente-se melhor agora?

— Estou grávida.

Atordoado, Edward olhou fixamente para sua esposa. Carmem não havia lhe dito essa parte, de todas as possíveis situações que tinham passado por sua mente, a possibilidade de uma gravidez nunca tinha lhe ocorrido. Não pode ser possível. Nenhuma espécie engravida tão facilmente. Não esteve em minha cama nem três meses!

— Edward… Edward? —A expressão preocupada em seu rosto o devolveu a si.

— Vai ter um bebê? —perguntou estupidamente.

Bella tomou fôlego e afirmou com um simples movimento de cabeça, agora completamente insegura de si mesma.

Caindo pesadamente sobre os travesseiros a seu lado, Edward olhou fixamente para o teto. Grávida!

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho, Carmem já comprovou.

Um lento sorriso apareceu no rosto de Edward. Agora, tenho a situação perfeita para apanhar Jacob. Quando o Conselho descobrir que ele quer "experimentar" com uma fêmea grávida e ainda tentou contra sua vida e a do bebe, vão censurá-lo. Até poderia perder o controle da Academia.

Quando Edward começou a rir, Bella começou a relaxar.

— Esta feliz pelo bebê?

Sua pergunta devolveu Edward à realidade. Primeiramente fez uma carranca, pensando na possibilidade de seu bebê não existir mais por causa daquele ser odioso, mas logo em seguida procurou mostrar seu enorme contentamento, não queria que Bella entendesse sua raiva de outra forma, ela não podia se aborrecer. Então deu a volta e a beijou profundamente. Levantando-se sobre um braço, olhou-a profundamente nos olhos.

— Sim, estou feliz pelo bebê.

Lagrimas brotaram nos olhos de Bella e caíram por suas bochechas.

Edward abraçou Bella.

— Por favor, não chore, Bella.

— Mas estou tão feliz!

Perplexo, Edward a olhou fixamente.

— Chora porque é feliz? Alguma vez vou entende você?

Bella conteve um soluço.

— Espero que não. — Fungou — Não esta zangado?

Pensa que estou zangado?

— Por que estaria zangado por ter um filho?

— Porque não dava gritos de alegria precisamente quando soube!

— Ah não, eu não! — exclamou Edward a apertando com mais força — Recuso-me a brigar com você.

Bella relaxou. Edward não estava alterado. Sorrindo timidamente, começou a ronronar e se moveu sensualmente contra ele. Seus olhos se estreitaram, mas ele seguiu sorrindo.

— Não pode carinho, tem que ficar em repouso.

— Sei exatamente o que começo. — respondeu ela brandamente, com uma risada excitante. Sua mão começou a massagear o vulto entre suas coxas, um vulto que começou a endurecer-se e alargar-se com sua primeira carícia.

O fôlego de Edward se deteve em sua garganta. Embora Bella sempre tivesse sido uma companheira disposta, era a primeira vez que tinha tomado a iniciativa.

Ficou feliz e ao mesmo tempo chateado, pois dessa vez não iriam poder continuar, Bella precisava de descanso, e ela o teria, nem que ele a prendesse na cama.

Ficando de pé, tirou a roupa e logo despiu Bella. Deitando-se a seu lado, descansou sua mão com cuidado sobre seu estômago. Sua cabeça baixou e a beijou delicadamente. Abraçou-a e começou a acariciar seu estonteante cabelo.

Edward despertou Bella com um beijo.

Sorrindo sonhadoramente, disse:

— Não deveria estar conduzindo a nave?

Edward negou com a cabeça. Outra de suas estranhas expressões.

— Jasper a revisou mais cedo. Quando disse que não passou bem e que estava grávida, disse-me que ficasse hoje contigo. Tomarei seu lugar mais tarde. — pôs sua mão em seu estômago — Quando?

— Carmem acha que estou quase de um mês, mas está enganada.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Como é isso?

Edward deslizou sua mão por seu ventre e enterrou seus dedos em seus fogosos cachos.

Arqueando-se, disse ofegando.

— Acredito que fiquei grávida na primeira vez que fizemos amor.

— As mulheres em seu planeta sabem quando isso acontece? —Perguntou e lambeu seus sensíveis mamilos.

— Não! —Bella começou a retorcer-se.

Seus dedos efetuaram sua habitual magia entre suas coxas.

— Então como pode estar tão segura? —Rebateu enquanto a beijava e descendia por seu torso mordiscando-o.

— Porque, simplesmente sei. Edward! —exclamou Bella enquanto sua boca substituía seus dedos.

Enroscando seus dedos completamente em seu cabelo, arqueou-se em sua boca.

O calor explodiu sob o estômago de Bella enquanto Edward introduzia sua língua nela.

— É tão doce. — murmurou enquanto chupava e bebia a lambidas.

— Mel, Mel Forkiano. —Mordeu seu clitóris.

— Deus Santo! —Apertou sua cabeça entre suas coxas. — Mais, por favor, mais.

Rindo prazerosamente, Edward separou seus lábios vaginais, então sua língua poderia brincar com o sensitivo casulo escondido entre eles. Chupou, lambeu, beijou, e mordeu todo o momento inalando seu luxurioso perfume e saboreando seu exclusivo sabor. Nenhuma mulher que alguma vez tinha provado tinha sido tão doce.

Bella fechou seus olhos tal como os músculos de seu estômago se contraíam. A língua de Edward era tão mágica como sua cauda.

Quando Bella se esticou, Edward deslizou acima de seu corpo, deslizando seu pênis lentamente nela até que esteve profundamente encravado. Capturou sua aberta boca e chupou sua língua dentro de sua boca. Depois de só uns poucos poderosos impulsos, seus músculos internos agarraram seu pênis. A umidade segregada o rodeou e explodiu.

Como sempre, Edward recuperou primeiro a compostura. Observou fixamente como sua esposa jazia ofegando, lutando para recuperar a compostura.

Uma vez que sua respiração se acalmou e seu coração deixou de correr a toda pressa, Bella lhe lançou um olhar desconcertado.

— Por que não fez isto antes?

— Porque, depois do matrimônio, esse é o primeiro presente que um marido Forkiano dá a sua esposa quando se inteira de sua primeira gravidez. — respondeu com uma risada afogada. — Jasper não te negaria seu primeiro presente.

A cor de seu rosto se aproximou da cor de seu cabelo, Bella se ergueu de repente.

— Quer dizer que ele soube exatamente o que estaria fazendo?

Edward inclinou a cabeça, espreguiçando e descansando suas mãos atrás de sua cabeça.

— Terá que se acostumar com a curiosidade Forkiana pelo sexo, amor. — disse gentilmente. — Não estamos sendo cruéis. É simplesmente nossa forma de ser.

Sua expressão era resignada.

— Eu sei, mas levará seu tempo. Terá que ter paciência. Simplesmente não espere nunca que eu seja indiferente a respeito de que as pessoas ao meu redor estejam nuas. E não espere que eu ande nua se qualquer outro estiver por aí. Isso não vai acontecer.

Edward a abraçou mais.

— Sou um homem muito paciente.

Bella relaxou contra seu peito, seus dedos riscaram seu dragão como faziam freqüentemente.

— Quer menino ou menina?

Sua resposta foi imediata.

— Realmente não tem importância. Amarei a criança de todos os modos, e se for um menino ou uma menina poderá ser o herdeiro Alalacullen.

— O herdeiro Alalacullen?

Mas Edward ficou em silêncio, caindo na realidade das ramificações do que havia dito. O herdeiro Alalacullen. Isso significa que liderarei o clã agora. Mas isso correspondia ao Emmett...

— Edward?

— O que? OH. O primeiro filho de uma geração que gera um filho seu, seja homem ou mulher, no matrimônio, converte-se no herdeiro do clã. Embora meu irmão esteja casado a muitos anos, ele e sua esposa não têm filhos. Você, meu amor, converteu-me no indiscutível herdeiro do clã Alalacullen. — explicou Edward, agora com voz assombrada.

Bella cravou os olhos em seu marido.

— O que exatamente isso significa?

— Com o tempo, tomarei o lugar de meu pai como chefe do clã. Se este menino que agora você carrega nos dá de presente nosso primeiro neto, então esse menino com o tempo tomará meu lugar.

— Mas se tivermos outro filho que se case e tenha um filho antes que este que é o primogênito, então esse ocupará seu lugar?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

Bella negou com a cabeça.

— Seu clã realmente vai me amar. – falou Bella com ironia - Não só estas a levar uma nova esposa de um planeta sem identificação, mas que também, além disso, está grávida. Seus pais provavelmente quererão me pôr na rua.

Edward respondeu com um beijo em seu mamilo mais próximo.

— Meus pais te amarão.

— Humph! Quantos homens já haviam dito isso e viveram para lamentar? Há alguns costumes especiais que preciso saber?

— Costumes? —perguntou Edward com uma voz sonolenta à medida que fechava seus olhos. — Como o que?

— Não sei. — respondeu Bella honestamente. — Ainda não sei como funciona a sua cultura. O que se espera de uma mulher grávida?

— Que seu aspecto seja formoso. — foi à sonolenta resposta.

— Posso ver que você não vai ser de muita ajuda. — resmungou Bella com irritação. — Agradeço aos céus que Alice esteja aqui.

Fixando o olhar em seu relaxado marido, Bella continuou.

— Temos alguns costumes na Terra que provavelmente desconhece. Um é a circuncisão para os filhos masculinos.

Edward se deitou em uma posição ainda mais confortável.

— Circuncisão?

Bella deitou sobre o peito de Edward para observar sua reação.

— Hmmm. Isso é quando o prepúcio é cortado do pênis para ajudar a impedir infecções e enfermidades.

Os olhos de Edward abriram de repente.

— O que!

Bella começou a rir. Sua reação era tudo o que tinha esperado.

—Inventaste isso!

Ela sorriu.

—Não, não inventei.

Edward a olhou com raiva.

Sorrindo, ela o olhou por cima do ombro.

— Em Forkian, —continuou — há uma única forma para tratar um brincalhão.

Agarrando seus braços firmemente, Edward a deitou sobre suas costas e enterrou seu rosto entre suas coxas. E sem piedade sugou o clitóris dela.

A reação foi instantânea. O quadril de Bella se impulsionava para frente e para trás num ritmo alucinado.

Sua cabeça girava de um lado para o outro, a sensação era atormentadoramente deliciosa. Bella nunca imaginou que um oral fosse tão maravilhoso, ela sempre achou que aquelas atrizes dos filmes dramatizavam demais, porém agora ela entendia tudo, e era sublime.

Assim que ela gozou, Edward lambeu toda a sua vulva, deixando Bella sem nenhum resquício do recente gozo e rapidamente deitou sobre ela, sugando com vigor um de seus mamilos. Bella gritou, seu corpo estava eletrizado, a cada sugada da boca de Edward o seu clitóris estremecia e sua vagina contraia.

Sem qualquer sinal prévio Edward estocou sua calda dentro da sua vagina, fazendo com que Bella explodisse novamente num turbilhão de sensações. E antes que a sensação passasse, ele rapidamente estocou seu pênis em uma única arremetida completamente em sua passagem, fazendo com que o corpo de Bella arqueasse e se preparasse para um novo orgasmo.

Quando Bella acreditou que não suportava mais nada, Edward abriu suas nadegas um tanto bruscamente e meteu sua calda no seu ânus, a levando ao orgasmo mais uma vez.

- Oh... Edward... Eu não aguento... MAISSSS... – tentou dizer entre os arquejos.

Sem se interromper Edward continuou assaltando seu corpo, ele metia rápido e forte, com extremo vigor, e para deixa-la mais louca de tesão deu uma suave mordida em seu mamilo.

Isso foi fatal para Bella, seu corpo entrou em sucessivas convulsões, suas paredes vaginas começaram a espremer o pênis de Edward, fazendo o soltar um urro de tesão. Seu orgasmo foi extenuante, seu corpo caiu sem forças sobre a cama, até manter os olhos abertos era difícil para Bella. Assim que ejaculou dentro de Bella, Edward deixou o corpo cair sobre o dela, com a cabeça sobre seus seios.

Dando um casto beijo sobre a aureola esquerda, ele disse:

- Espero que tenha aprendido – sussurrou se acomodando melhor e relaxando em seguida.

Antes que ela caísse na inconsciência, Bella fez uma nota mental para brincar com seu marido regularmente.


	10. Conhecendo a família

(Cap. 10) Conhecendo a família

Dois meses e meio mais tarde...

Jasper apareceu na entrada e fez um sinal para que lhe seguissem.

— Depressa! Jacob está ocupado em suas habitações, e Quil e Irina estão comprovando sua equipe. A lançadeira atracou em frente da nave. Nossa bagagem foi transportada para baixo. Tudo o que temos que fazer agora é seguir. Só espero que seu piloto saiba o que faz Alice. Seu atraque me pareceu algo mais arriscado do que deveria ter sido.

Alice agarrou Charlotte. Então ela e Bella se apressaram corredor abaixo.

Kim e Jared esperavam no final do corredor.

Conduziram-nas para a saída dianteira, onde Edward esperava.

— Esse piloto se arrisca muito para meu gosto, Alice. Quem seu pai enviou para te buscar?

— Não pode ser. — murmurou Alice enquanto abria a porta revelando uma alta figura. Com um alegre chiado, Alice virtualmente lançou Charlotte para Bella e se jogou nos braços do homem.

— Maldição! — murmurou Jazz.

Uma fileira de exclamações explodiu na boca de Edward.

Bella olhou fixamente o homem que abraçou Alice com tanto entusiasmo.

— Quem é? — Perguntou a seu marido.

Edward amaldiçoou ainda mais.

O forasteiro soltou Alice.

— Onde está à nova Princesa Hardan, prima? Ouvi que tem cauda. Chegará aos ouvidos da nossa querida avó?

A princípio, sua atenção se centrou em Charlotte, mas depois jogou uma olhada à face de Bella. Com uma pernada se deteve ante ela e agarrou sua mão.

— Formosa senhora, meu coração é teu. Vem comigo e te levarei voando às estrelas. — murmurou sedutoramente enquanto levantou sua mão até seus lábios.

— Se afaste Jamiedalardrac. — grunhiu Edward enquanto deslizava a manga de Bella de seu ombro para mostrar o seu dragão. — Leva o herdeiro do Alalacullen.

Lançando um sobressaltado olhar a Edward, Bella tentou sustentar Charlotte e reajustar seu vestido que lhe caiu na metade do seio.

— Edward!

— Não discuta, Bella. — chiou Edward com uma voz que nunca o tinha ouvido usar antes.

Jasper separou Charlotte dos braços de Bella e em um tom pouco entusiasta disse:

— Olá, Jamie.

Liberando lentamente a mão de Bella, o forasteiro sorriu, sem afastar o olhar de Edward.

— Como sempre, Edward encontra o melhor de tudo e tem a sensatez de saber quando o faz. —Voltando-se para Alice, continuou.

— Me disseram que a levasse ao palácio imediatamente. Aterrisso no pátio central?

— Desgraçado. —disse Alice com voz aliviada. — Sabia que desfrutaria tentando aterrissar ali somente para incomodar meu pai.

— Que nada Alice — disse fazendo gestos de dentro da lançadeira. — não tento incomodar seu pai. Na realidade não acredito que pudesse porque sempre ri. Minha intenção é incomodar à avó.

— Não temos tempo para uma reunião familiar. — grunhiu Edward.

Acautelando uma discussão, Jasper disse:

— Jacob está a bordo.

Os olhos do outro homem se estreitaram, e tomou uma postura totalmente profissional.

—Tenho um berço especial para o bebê ao lado dos dois últimos assentos.

Enquanto Jasper atava a sua filha no berço, Bella sentou no assento ao lado de Alice.

— Vou sentar aqui.

Logo que Edward se sentou detrás de seu piloto, Bella se voltou para Alice.

—Quem é esse? Por que sua presença irrita tanto Edward?

— Meu primo, Jamiedalardrac. É filho da irmã mais jovem de meu pai e definitivamente o rebelde da família. Assim que aprendeu a voar, vendeu algumas das jóias de sua mãe e comprou uma espaçonave. A avó estava lívida!

— Eram valiosas?

Alice encolheu os ombros.

— Certamente.

Bella olhou fixamente detrás da cabeça de Jamiedalardrac.

—Por que Edward não gosta dele?

Alice se retorceu em seu assento.

— Em realidade não é nada importante.

Bella olhou sua amiga, estreitando os olhos, pediu.

— Diga-me Alice.

Alice olhou nervosamente para Bella.

— Jamiedalardrac ama as mulheres, a todas as mulheres. Se eu não fosse sua prima, Jasper não o permitiria estar perto de mim. Eu não estaria perto dele. Durante anos, fez de um tudo para afastar às mulheres de Edward.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

— Então, Edward pensa que seu primo me separará dele. Como pode ser tão estúpido?

Alice sorriu.

— Os homens não são os seres mais inteligentes do universo.

Bella deu uma olhada no primo de Alice.

— Mas posso entender por que. Seu primo é um dos homens mais sexy que alguma vez vi. É metade Forkiano, não é?

Alice assentiu.

— Minha tia foi contra os desejos da avó quando se casou com o pai de Jamie.

O objeto da curiosidade de Bella pilotava a lançadeira com grande habilidade. Só umas polegadas mais baixo que Edward, Jamiedalardrac tinha combinados em seus traços o melhor das raças Medirian e Forkian. Negras sobrancelhas sobre vibrantes e escuros olhos, mais redondos que os de um Forkiano. O nariz parecido com um falcão por cima de uns lábios cheios, expressivos. Mais que duramente musculoso, como alguns Medirians, seu corpo era magro e atlético. Como sua mãe Medirian, tinha guelra e carecia de cauda. Seu tom de pele, entretanto, não era, nem Forkian, nem Medirian, a não ser uma agradável mescla dos dois, um quente bronzeado com um sutil matiz oliváceo, similar ao de uma pessoa de herança espanhola ou italiana da Terra. Em geral, era um homem muito atrativo.

Bella se reclinou para trás e fechou os olhos. Maldição, os homens alienígenas eram sexy.

Bella riu e virou torpemente ao redor quando deu um passo atrás da lançadeira. Como Alice a tinha avisado, havia umidade, mas realmente não a preocupava.

— Não me importa se houver cem graus. Finalmente estou fora dessa maldita cabine!

Edward sorriu para sua esposa. A alegria de Bella por estar fora da nave e ao ar livre era contagiosa. Agarrando-a em seus braços, levantou-a e a fez girar em círculos.

— Pode ficar enjoada com tanta liberdade, amor, mas a umidade do meio-dia durante o verão Medirian pode debilitar a força do homem mais forte. Tem que conservar a sua para dois.

— Estive encerrada tanto tempo!

— Encerrada?

— Edward!

Ele riu.

— Muito bem. Se me promete ir ao palácio e descansar durante umas horas, levarei você nas lojas.

Jogou os braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

— Compras! É o homem mais maravilhoso do universo!

— Ah, doce Bella! — interrompeu Jamiedalardrac. — Ainda não me conhece.

Bella riu bobamente do cenho franzido de Edward. As palavras que sussurrou em seu ouvido o acalmaram e eventualmente começou a sorrir abertamente. Elevando-a em seus braços, levou-a para o palácio.

Com uma ameaçadora expressão, Jamiedalardrac observou como Edward se afastava, mas assim que Alice tocou seu braço, um deslumbrante sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

Alice lhe disse em voz baixa.

— Não, Jamie. Por favor. Bella chegou a ser muito querida para mim. Jacob já foi bastante problemático. Não acrescente mais problemas.

Jamie sorriu para sua prima.

— Sabe que nunca faria nada que te fizesse mal, Alice.

Alice sorriu e deu a Jamie um rápido e forte abraço.

— Obrigado, Jamie. Nunca acreditei em todas essas histórias sobre você.

Devolveu-lhe um travesso sorriso.

—Isso não significa que não possa cortejar à maravilhosa Bella, embora não seja mais que para exasperar ao Edward.

— Jamie! — exclamou Alice, mas então começou a rir. — É incorrigível.

— Certamente prima. Assim espero.

O interruptor conectado às habitações de Jacob piscou intermitentemente na sala de controle quando Restauração terminou de atracar no Forkian orbitando a estação espacial. Garrett finalizou a comprovação dos sistemas antes de responder. Jogando uma olhada sobre seu ombro para Carmem, disse:

— Aqui vai.

Apertando o interruptor, Garrett disse:

— Controle.

— Estou preparado para desembarcar. — respondeu Jacob — Exijo que traga a espécime.

Garrett lutou para manter um tom desapaixonado.

— Sinto muito, Doutor Jacob, mas Bella partiu na lançadeira Medirian com a Princesa Merilinlalice e seu séquito.

— O que! Exijo falar com o capitão.

— O capitão acompanhou a Mediria.

— Levarei o Alalacullen ante o Conselho por roubo. Não tinha nenhum direito legal de me tirar esse espécime!

— Sinto muito, Doutor. O que sei é que a princesa exigiu sua presença. Durante o transcurso de nossa viagem para casa, descobriu-se que o planeta de Bella sustenta uma importante população de delphinus e orcinus. A princesa anulou todas as anteriores reclamações devido a esta informação, como diz na carta da Federação.

Jacob se reclinou para trás. Delphinus e os orcinus!

— Por que não fui informado quando esse feito foi descoberto?

— A Princesa deixou uma mensagem que desejava lhe transferir depois de atracar, Doutor. A transferirei agora. — disse Garrett. Depois cortou a comunicação.

Pensativo, Jacob olhou fixamente à tela quando terminou de ler a mensagem da princesa. Tinha deixado muito claro que sua família não lhe considerava apto para ser o Primeiro Presidente da Academia e não lhe permitiria de maneira nenhuma envolver-se na recuperação dos delphinus e orcinus. Qualquer discussão com a Academia seria conduzida pelo Segundo Presidente, Sendenalli dom al'Eleazar pela simples razão de que Sendenalli nunca tinha seqüestrado uma menina. A princesa também lhe aconselhou que nunca voltasse a pisar na Mediria outra vez. Os parentes da moça se vingariam a seu próprio modo, e a família real não faria nenhum movimento para protegê-lo. Ela não tinha mencionado os assassinos, mas a implícita ameaça estava ali.

Jacob grunhiu enquanto apagava a tela. A mucosa Meradab tinha sido um pedaço sem valor de humanidade, e todo o incidente tinha explodido fora de toda proporção. Agora, pensou, o impediam de pôr suas mãos sobre essa mulher que tanto ansiava. Mas já cuidaria disso. Terminou de embalar o computador e começou a fazer planos.

Bella observou maravilhada enquanto vagava por sua habitação.

— Isto é tão assombroso, Edward. Nunca vi nada como isto.

— Nada como isto em seu planeta? —perguntou Edward enquanto se despia. O encaixado uniforme que no geral levava em sua nave era muito incômodo para a umidade do meio-dia da Mediria.

— Certamente. Nunca estive em nenhum lugar tão opulento. — respondeu enquanto recolhia o uniforme que ele tinha largado descuidadamente no chão. — Quem recolhia suas coisas antes que se casasse?

Um sorriso zombador atravessou a cara de Edward.

— Eu, é obvio.

— Então por que agora os larga por toda parte? — queixou-se Bella enquanto dobrava o uniforme e o deixava sobre uma cadeira.

— Porque você desfruta tanto cuidando de mim.

— OH! — Ofegou quando seus braços a envolveram. Pressionou sua ereção contra seu traseiro. Enroscou a cauda ao redor de sua coxa.

— Talvez devesse te deixar cuidar de você mesmo de agora em diante. — disse ela ofegando. Mas Edward não respondeu. Estava muito absorto em outras coisas.

Empurrando seu vestido por cima de sua cabeça, colocou úmidos beijos sobre um lado de sua garganta enquanto seus dedos investigavam sob sua calcinha na rapidamente umedecida fenda entre suas coxas. Suspirando, inclinou-se contra ele. Logo seu jogo não foi suficiente. Agarrou-a entre seus braços e a levou pra cama, esquecendo completamente seu sono da tarde.

Seu espesso comprimento começou a se apertar contra ela, e ela o agarrou firmemente.

– Eu quero tanto você. Por favor, me tome. – Bella disse já sentindo seu corpo extremamente pronto para as investidas dele.

Ele entrou nela com uma estocada suave, e ela gemeu se deleitando com a sensação de preenchimento. Seu grande corpo tremia enquanto ele ainda mantinha-se completamente dentro dela, olhando para ela fixamente com um olhar que a deixo ainda mais excitada, como se fosse possível. Seu rosto parecia tenso, quase torturado, mas seus olhos tornaram-se quente e com fome, mais possessivo que ela nunca tinha visto.

Ele começou a mover-se olhando para o seu rosto o tempo inteiro. Quando seus olhos começaram a tremular e fechar, ele rosnou.

– Não. Você mantenha seus olhos abertos. Olhe para mim. Você é minha, Bella. Eu quero você toda.

Bella não podia lhe negar qualquer coisa. Quando ele se moveu dentro dela, ela se achou pega em algum tipo de feitiço, por causa da gravidez seu corpo estava extremamente sensível, e os toques de Edward em seu corpo parecia uma explosão de sensações, tudo ao limite. Era tudo tão íntimo, tão erótico, e tão cru.

Seu corpo empurrava profundamente dentro dela, e ele observava cada detalhe de emoções em seu rosto quando ele a conduzia. Ele cutucou um lugar dentro dela e isso a fez gemer novamente. A necessidade de ter este homem dentro dela fez seu coração disparar, mas sentir o coração dele a fez ofegar de prazer. Nada em sua vida a preparou para os momentos que ela vivenciava nos braços dele, e ela sabia que apreciaria esta memória para sempre. Ela tremeu por toda parte, as sensações eram muito primorosas para agüentar. O corpo dela contraiu mais e mais e uma onda de prazer caiu sobre ela, segurando-a firmemente no seu agarre e ela não podia fazer nada para detê-lo. Ela apertou firmemente a grande espessura dentro dela, enviando uma nova onda de incrível prazer que a fez gritar. Edward aumentou suas investidas e podia-se ouvir o rosnar profundo que brotava em sua garganta à medida que ele se segurava e empurrava o máximo dentro dela.

Ela se excitou quando seu grande corpo sacudiu do prazer que encontrou em seu corpo, e ela enroscou seus braços ao redor dele, segurando-o perto tanto quanto possível.

Vários minutos passaram enquanto ela o abraçava até os tremores diminuírem. Quando ele ergueu sua cabeça, ela tocou em seu rosto amorosamente.

Quando ele segurou seu rosto em forma de concha, ela encostou automaticamente sua bochecha em sua mão áspera.

– Você é absolutamente primorosa, carinho.

Ele correu seu dedo polegar acima de seu lábio, e ela o lambeu sem pensar.

– Sim, Absolutamente primoroso.

Três horas mais tarde, uma encapuzada Kindis dem al'Irina jogou uma furtiva olhada sobre um escuro beco. Apalpando a parede, logo encontrou uma escura entrada. Chamando bruscamente duas vezes, deslizou para dentro assim que a porta se abriu. Depois que esta se fechou, as luzes brilharam. Garrett e Katrina tinham esperado pacientemente a sua visitante noturna.

Desfazendo-se de sua capa e atirando-a ao chão, Irina disse:

— Será melhor que tenha uma grande banheira cheia de água quente. Sinto-me como se nunca fosse possível estar limpa outra vez.

Katrina olhou fixamente sua irmã com uma expressão perplexa.

— Sei que Jacob é um calhorda, Irina, mas é muito melindroso com sua pessoa.

— Não estou falando do Jacob. Uma garota só precisa fechar os olhos com ele. —espetou. — Não, falo de Quil. Nunca toma banho e seu fôlego é horrível! Sua tia, querido cunhado, deve-me isso.

Garrett sorriu abertamente.

— Minha tia estará feliz de te recompensar de qualquer modo que desejar. Agora, que informação tem para nós?

— Jacob tem agentes na Mediria com ordens de seqüestrar Bella.

Garrett franziu o cenho, mas assentiu.

— Edward esperava algo assim, mas lhe enviarei uma mensagem imediatamente.

Enquanto Garrett desaparecia por uma entrada interior, Irina começou a se despir.

—Onde está à banheira, Katrina? —disse deixando cair à roupa em uma larga poltrona. — Juro-te que a última cama estava cheia de pulgas Varcian.

Katrina riu enquanto conduzia sua irmã ao quarto de banho. As pulgas Varcian eram tão grandes como pequenas moedas.

Bella entrou em uma grande banheira cheia de bolhas. Inclinando-se para trás e estirando as pernas, suspirou feliz. Por fim, uma banheira grande o bastante! Um novo vestido turquesa estava pendurado em seu armário com algumas outras coisas que necessitaria nos próximos dias. Logo mais, os outros vestidos que tinha comprado durante sua expedição às lojas essa tarde seriam entregues.

Fechando os olhos, riu para si mesma enquanto apoiava a cabeça contra um suave pano. Edward tinha sido mais que generoso. Depois de finalizar com seus acessórios, tinham ido à outra loja e tinham selecionado sapatos, e em outra, a roupa interior. Ele tinha sacudido sua cabeça com perplexidade quando encontrou o equivalente Medirian de sutiã. Talvez as mulheres no Forkian não os usassem, mas ela necessitava do apoio! Comprou duas dúzias em várias cores.

Foi na última loja, uma joalheria, onde Edward tinha sido mais extravagante. Ali, fazia a maior parte das seleções ele mesmo, escolhendo algumas das mais deliciosas e caras jóias que alguma vez tinha visto. Bella não tinha pensado na fortuna de sua família até que o ouviu dizer ao joalheiro que o preço não tinha importância. Sentiu um ligeiro enjôo com um sorriso em seu rosto.

Meia hora mais tarde, Edward entrou no quarto de banho para olhar sua esposa. Como imaginava, Bella dormia na banheira.

— Bella, — sussurrou em seu ouvido — acorde. O jantar será dentro de uma hora.

Bella abriu os olhos e sorriu.

— Será melhor que saia agora, ou não serei capaz de resistir à tentação. O rei quererá saber por que chegamos tarde, e teremos que lhe dizer a verdade.

Rindo, ela se levantou, envolvendo-se em uma amaciada toalha, e saiu da banheira.

— É incorrigível. — Inclinando a cabeça para um lado, acrescentou. — O que você está vestindo?

Ele usava o que imaginou ser o equivalente de um uniforme de ornamento do Alalacullen. Do mesmo estilo que o uniforme que levava diariamente, era completamente branco. Uma jaqueta curta com um dragão maravilhosamente bordado sobre a lapela envolvia seus amplos ombros. Definitivamente, era uma figura impressionante.

— Ora, ora — continuou — terei que afastar às mulheres de você a pauladas.

Ele a olhou fixamente com receio.

— Não irá golpear ninguém, verdade?

Bella riu. Tirando os alfinetes do cabelo, sacudiu-o até que caiu ate seu quadril. Reconhecendo o ardente olhar que apareceu em seus olhos, disse-lhe:

— Será melhor que espere na sala de estar, Edward, ou chegaremos tarde ao jantar.

Depois que ele abandonou a habitação, Bella sentou sobre o tamborete e observou atentamente várias garrafas de perfume e cosméticos diante dela. Cheirando os plugues de cada garrafa, escolheu um aroma sensual, de almíscar e o aplicou generosamente sobre vários lugares de seu corpo. Escolhendo entre os cosméticos, realçou seus olhos e bochechas. Depois começou a trabalhar com seu cabelo.

Dez minutos mais tarde, suspirava com frustração. Seu cabelo tinha cooperado bastante bem até que tentou sujeitar o elaborado pente de prender cabelo de turquesas que Edward tinha comprado nesse dia. Ainda envolta na toalha e sustentando o pente de prender cabelo em seu lugar, dirigiu-se à outra sala para solicitar a ajuda de Edward. Empurrando a porta com o quadril, era de um modelo antigo que se balançava abrindo-se e fechando-se, entrou na sala de estar.

— Edward, pode me ajudar a prendê-lo? Tenho muito cabelo para fazer isso sozinha.

Era difícil de dizer quem se surpreendeu mais, Bella ou as pessoas que estavam com Edward. Ela reconheceu Carmem, que estava de pé ao lado de um homem alto e distinto. Entretanto, ele e as outras três pessoas na habitação eram completos desconhecidos.

— Leva um dragão! — ofegou a elegante mulher ao lado de Edward, levando a mão à garganta.

— Disse muito claramente que estava casado, mãe.

Deixando cair às mãos e o cabelo, Bella avermelhou e exclamou:

— Mãe! Sua mãe está aqui, e não me avisou? Como pode fazer isso comigo!

Girando rapidamente, voltou para o dormitório.

Emmett a seguiu com o olhar.

— Que colorido! Esse dragão respirava fogo? À avó vai se encantar! Irmão, em seu lugar, teria me casado com ela eu mesmo! E o resto dela é tão magnífico?

— Isso, querido irmão, é algo que provavelmente nunca saberá. Terão que me perdoar um momento. Minha esposa precisa de mim — disse Edward secamente. Recolhendo o pente de prender cabelo que Bella tinha deixado cair, seguiu até o dormitório.

Quatro pares de olhos viraram para Carmem.

— Parece que terá que nos explicar. Sempre fica dessa cor? —Perguntou o homem ao seu lado.

— Só fica vermelha quando se envergonha Eleazar — respondeu Carmem — Chama de ruborizar. Também, sua cultura é mais reservada que a nossa. Os membros da família, exceto os meninos pequenos, quase sempre estão vestidos na presença de cada um.

Carlisle cruzou a habitação e se serviu de um copo de vinho.

— Uma sociedade parecida com a dos Varcians, então.

— Em alguns aspectos, sim — respondeu Carmem — mas, em muitos outros, completamente diferente. O planeta é único em si mesmo como são os outros cinco que já conhecemos.

— Bem, sou sua mãe — disse a elegante mulher que tanto se sobressaltou ante o aspecto de Bella. — Mereço uma explicação. — Com essas palavras, Alalacullen dem al'Esme se dirigiu decididamente para a porta do dormitório.

— Eu não entraria aí agora se fosse você — chamou Carmem — Edward se tornou muito protetor.

— Não de sua mãe!

A cena que Esme encontrou era muito mais íntima do que tinha esperado. Ela tinha observado muitas vezes seu filho mais jovem quando desfrutava de uma mulher, mas nunca tinha visto a ternura que agora mostrava.

Edward estava sentado na cama com a mulher sobre seu regaço inclinada contra seu peito. Seu braço direito rodeava comodamente seus seios, atirando da toalha que tinha apertada para revelar o que suas frouxas dobras tinham ocultado quando anteriormente entrou na sala de estar, o estômago dilatado por causa da gravidez na metade do trimestre. A mão esquerda de Edward estava estendida com cuidado sobre seu ventre, e lhe sussurrava algo ao ouvido.

Ambos ouviram a porta abrir. Um olhar horrorizado apareceu no rosto de Bella e ficou de um intenso vermelho escarlate.

A reação de Edward foi mais direta.

—Mãe, saia daqui!

Emudecida, Esme rapidamente saiu da habitação fechando fortemente a porta atrás dela. Agarrou-se ao respaldo de uma cadeira procurando apoio.

— Está grávida! Carmem, ela realmente está grávida?

Carmem caminhou para sua amiga e a ajudou a se sentar no sofá. Lançando um olhar espectador aos três homens igualmente atônitos, começou a roçar as mãos de Esme.

— Sim, e o bebê é definitivamente de Edward. Viste o dragão que leva. Edward me fez colocá-lo ali dois dias depois que se casaram.

As sobrancelhas dos três se elevaram.

— Bella tem o desafiante espírito que o dragão representa. — seguiu Carmem. — Ele não só a cuida, mas também chegou a respeitar seus julgamentos e idéias. Aprendeu por si só nosso sistema numérico e tem feito grandes progressos com nossos idiomas e seus alfabetos.

Carlisle se sentou em uma cadeira.

— Bem, isto resume tudo então. Leva um dragão e ao herdeiro Alalacullen. É nossa responsabilidade nos assegurar de que os anciões a aceitem no clã.

— Como se tivessem outra opção. — murmurou Eleazar com sua taça de vinho.

— O herdeiro do Alalacullen. — disse Emmett calmamente. — Espero que o bebê seja tão vistoso como sua mãe. Um Alalacullen de fogoso cabelo.

A porta do dormitório se abriu e Edward se reuniu com eles.

— Minha esposa — disse em um tom cortante que impressionou a todos exceto a Carmem — se reunirá a nós em um momento. E, sim, realmente leva ao herdeiro do Alalacullen. Há alguma outra pergunta?

Mesmo Edward não podia acreditar no tom de voz com que se dirigiu a eles, mas não toleraria nenhum insulto, nem sequer de sua mãe. Entretanto, sua mente evitou pensar no muito que Bella significava para ele. Em troca, concentrou-se em seu outro objetivo. Era a oportunidade para sua armadilha.

Esme perguntou:

— Quando nascerá o bebê?

Edward sorriu para si mesmo. Sua mãe finalmente assimilava o fato de que seu primeiro neto estava a caminho.

— Bella acredita que esta grávida de aproximadamente quatro meses e meio.

— Carmem?

— Penso que Bella está errada, mas não me escuta.

— Você a examinou?

— Da melhor forma que pude nas habitações de Edward.

— O que tinha de mau em ir ao médico? Não me diga que a moça não entende a medicina moderna! Edward deve ter em consideração o bebê.

Carmem suspirou.

— Esme, o mundo de Bella é quase tão avançado como o nosso. Não era seguro para ela deixar as habitações de Edward. Lembre que Jacob estava a bordo.

Os lábios de Esme se curvaram.

— Jacob. Carlisle é hora de esmagar esse inseto.

Edward sorriu. Se algo fizesse sua mãe amar Bella, seria a necessidade de protegê-la de Jacob.

Agora completamente vestida, Bella permanecia de pé no dormitório com um dilema. Ainda era incapaz de sujeitar o broche do pente turquesa. Encolhendo os ombros, decidiu que já que eram da família, alguns dos dali seriam capazes de ajudá-la. Então todos exceto Edward e Carmem se surpreenderam quando apareceu e disse:

— Sinto incomodar, mas ainda não consigo prender este broche.

Rindo, Edward cruzou a habitação e segurou o pente. Então tomou a mão de Bella e a apresentou a sua família e amigos.

— Minha esposa, Alalacullen dem al'Bella da Terra. Bella, meus pais, Alalacullen dem al'Esme e Alalacullen dom al'Carlisle e meu irmão, Alalacullen dom al'Emmett. O cavalheiro alto ao lado de Carmem é seu marido, o doutor Sendenalli dom al'Eleazar.

Bella olhou fixamente o homem alto ao lado de Carmem. Era inclusive mais alto que Edward, e umas linhas risonhas enrugavam as esquinas da boca e os olhos.

- Então esse é o tão respeitado médico e marido , Carmem?

Inclinando-se, Eleazar disse:

— O clã do Alalacullen adicionou uma flor de incomparável beleza ao seu jardim.

Bella começou a sorrir.

— Agora entendo por que Carmem é tão apaixonada por você, é extremamente encantador.

Eleazar sorriu amplamente.

Edward sorriu.

Emmett não esperou que Bella chegasse até ele. Deu um passo para ela, levantou-a do chão, e plantou um beijo sobre cada bochecha.

— Estive ansiando o dia em que teria uma cunhada.

— Para que possa vir e se queixar de tudo o que Edward faz que você não gosta. —exclamou ofegando Bella.

Rindo, Emmett a balançou em um círculo.

— É perfeita, Edward. Acredito que deveríamos mantê-la conosco.

— Como se tivesse outra opção. — sussurrou ela em seu ouvido enquanto se agarrava a ele para manter o equilíbrio.

— Toma pai. — disse Emmett pondo-a diante de Carlisle. — Sua vez.

Segurando o braço de Bella para ajudá-la a recuperar o equilíbrio, Carlisle observou especulativamente a sua nova nora. Mostrou-se encantadora, mas isso devia esperar-se de qualquer mulher que Edward escolhesse.

— Bem, filha, o que tem a oferecer ao clã Alalacullen?

Bella deu um passo atrás para evitar uma cãibra no pescoço ao lhe olhar o rosto. Se Edward se parecesse com ele dentro de trinta ou quarenta anos, ia envelhecer muito bem.

— Suco cítrico.

Uma expressão confusa apareceu sobre o rosto de Carlisle.

Bella sorriu abertamente.

— Edward me ensinou um lossian vandanug vermelho. Na Terra, chama-se suco cítrico. E temos muitos, de diferentes sabores.

Carlisle olhou fixamente para Bella. Então começou a sorrir amplamente.

— Vandanug vermelho! Filho — disse enquanto abraçava Bella — estou muito contente de dar boas-vindas a sua esposa em nossa família e clã.

Cada um voltou sua atenção a Esme que se sentou tão suntuosamente como qualquer rainha sobre o sofá. Silenciosamente, olhou fixamente para trás.

Suspirando, Bella olhou primeiro em direção a Edward para assegurar-se e depois se dirigiu para o sofá até que esteve de pé diretamente diante de sua sogra.

— Alalacullen dem al'Esme — começou calmamente — entendo suas reservas. Venho de um mundo do qual você nem sequer conhecia sua existência, e, de algum jeito, afastei seu filho de você. As circunstâncias não foram como nenhuma de nós tivesse desejado, mas — seguiu em um tom mais provocador enquanto deslizou seu vestido de seu ombro direito — levo um dragão Alalacullen, e levo o filho de Edward. Temo que esteja em desvantagem comigo!

Todos, incluído Edward, olharam fixamente com assombro. Ninguém tinha desafiado tão diretamente a sua mãe em anos. Mais de um murmurou:

— Em desvantagem?

— Lembra-me muito certa jovem — intercedeu Carlisle — que disse a minha mãe que tanto ela como o clã Alalacullen inteiro podiam ir ao inferno porque ela ia se casar comigo custasse o que custasse.

Levantando do sofá, ela indagou.

- Você ousa me desafiar pelo meu filho?

- Sim, a senhora querendo ou não, Edward agora pertence a mim – falou empinando o queixo.

Esme começou a rir. Abraçou ferozmente Bella. Depois se voltou para Edward.

— Filho, trouxe-nos uma filha digna do dragão Alalacullen. Sinto-me mais que feliz de lhe dar as boas-vindas à família. Qualquer mulher que é capaz de desafiar uma mãe por seu próprio filho vale à pena.

Edward relaxou. Bella encontrou seu olhar com as sobrancelhas levantadas e um sorriso. E a tarde ainda não tinha nem começado.


	11. Princesa Hardan

(Cap. 11) Princesa Hardan

Bella descansava o peso de seu corpo de um pé ao outro. Edward e o resto de sua família pareciam estar completamente à vontade enquanto esperavam para serem escoltados ao jantar, para Bella a perspectiva de jantar com a realeza dava um nó no seu estomago. E para piorar a situação, o bebê não parava de se mexer em seu ventre. Como esperavam que ia passar a noite? O que acontecia se não sabia que talher utilizar? Utilizarão talheres?

Estava preparada para fazer uma precipitada retirada até sua habitação, quando Alice apareceu.

— Está encantadora!

Inclinando-se para tomar as mãos de Bella entre as suas, sussurrou:

— Sinto não ter podido te advertir dos pais de Edward, mas não soube que estavam aqui até que foi muito tarde. Vamos. Estou aqui para te acompanhar ao jantar.

A mãe de Edward levantou uma elegante sobrancelha para a atitude informal de Alice. A jovem, entretanto, não se intimidou.

— Este é um jantar familiar, Esme. Assim não se preocupe pelas formalidades.

O comichão no estomago de Bella se acalmou um pouco. Um jantar familiar? Bem, talvez não seja tão ruim. Bella começava a relaxar até que Alice a empurrou em direção ao elegante trono e todas as pessoas que se encontravam no salão viravam para olhá-la fixamente. Tem que haver ao menos cinqüenta pessoas nesta habitação!

— Alice! —sussurrou para sua amiga que virtualmente a arrastava pelo assoalho ao outro lado da habitação, com o resto dos Alalacullens sem as perder de vista.

— Toda esta gente são membros de sua família?

— Mais ou menos.

— É muito numerosa sua família?

Alice se virou para olhar a sua amiga e sorriu abertamente.

— Não puderam chegar a tempo alguns de meus tios bisavôs, tias bisavós e primos porque vivem muito longe. Mas os conhecerá em breve.

Bella tragou saliva, mas antes de poder fazer algum comentário, Alice se deteve repentinamente em frente aos seus pais.

Uma versão mais velha de Alice suspirou, negando com a cabeça, disse em um tom irritado.

— Tinha esperado que o matrimônio e a maternidade apagassem um pouco seu entusiasmo, Alice. Mas me dei conta de que estava equivocada. — Dirigindo agora sua atenção à mãe de Edward, continuou dizendo.

— Esme, peço que me perdoe pela precipitada carreira que te tem feito realizar minha filha através do salão. Realmente tentei ensinar melhores maneiras

Esme riu quando abraçou sua velha amiga.

—Ao menos — disse ela lançando um olhar sobre seu ombro para Edward. — Sua filha disse que ia se casar. Meu caprichoso filho, em troca…

Tomando a mão de Bella da de Alice, Esme disse:

– Rennelinlalissa, Rainha Hardan, apresento-te à esposa de meu filho e mãe do futuro herdeiro Alalacullen, Alalacullen dem al'Bella da Terra.

Bella ia fazer uma reverência, mas antes que tivesse possibilidade de realizá-la, encontrou-se nos braços da rainha.

— Bem-vinda a Mediria, querida. Assim já leva o herdeiro. É maravilhoso.

Voltando-se para o homem que estava ao seu lado, Renné disse:

— Esta é Bella, querido. E agora tire esse pomposo olhar de sua cara. Porque não vou passar por toda essa protocolar apresentação. Os Alalacullen são amigos a muito tempo.

— Já sabe de onde vém a impetuosidade de Alice. — sussurrou Esme no ouvido de Bella. — Na idade de Alice, Renné era duas vezes pior.

— Ouvi isso. — brincou a rainha. — E já que conhece o tom apropriado que utilizar com a realeza, vai ter que vir comigo e falar com a mãe de Charlie.

Uma expressão consternada se refletiu através do rosto de Esme, mas a rainha já sustentava firmemente o pulso de Esme e a arrastava através do salão da mesma forma que Alice tinha feito com Bella.

Suspirando, o rei olhou como sua esposa se afastava.

— Isso significa outra conferência de Mamãe. Crê que depois de vinte e oito anos de matrimônio e cinco filhos, minha mãe se dará conta de que não vai poder mudar Renné.

Todos os homens que estavam ao redor de Bella riram. Alice deu uma cotovelada em seu pai nas costelas.

— Pai, não se apresentou para Bella. É o rei. Por isso ela não pode apresentar a si mesma.

— Agora está interessada no protocolo! — o rei se queixou em tom de diversão. Sua risada se alargou ao conhecer Bella. — Pode me chamar de Charlie.

—Mas… é o rei!

Os olhos de Charlie brilharam com diversão.

— Maravilha! Uma moça que sabe reconhecer a forma correta de saudar a realeza. Ela satisfará ao Patriarca. — Então ele estreitou Bella em um abraço que foi ainda mais exuberante que o de sua esposa. — Me diga Bella — disse ele depois de soltá-la. — realmente há delphinus e orcinus em seu planeta?

— Sim, se seus delphinus e orcinus se parecem com as esculturas que Alice tem. —Bella estava definitivamente aturdida pelo tratamento familiar que recebia. Estou acordada? Ou realmente sonho? Abraçou-me um homem verde com uma coroa em sua cabeça!

— Maravilha! Então é verdade! Tudo certo!

Todo mundo no salão desviou sua atenção para o púlpito onde Charlie tinha tomado a mão de Bella.

— Desejo vos apresentar à nova esposa Alalacullen dem al'Bella, e a mãe de seu futuro herdeiro. Como vocês podem ver, não é um membro de uma das cinco espécies humana que conhecemos. Provém de um planeta do lado mais afastado da galáxia que ela chama de Terra. Nossos delphinus e orcinus residem ali.

A princípio… silencio. Depois… o caos, um caos extremamente ruidoso. Cada um começou a falar, ou melhor, a gritar imediatamente. Charlie esmurrou contra o chão a adornada bengala que levava. O estrondoso ruído silenciou a todo mundo.

— Foi-nos dada a posição dos delphinus e orcinus como um presente pela Alalacullen dem al'Bella e ela não pediu nada em troca. Os Alalacullen nos cederam o uso de suas maiores naves para tudo o que for necessário para recuperar os delphinus e orcinus. Este é um presente que nunca poderemos agradecer adequadamente.

Os sussurros de antecipação percorriam a multidão.

— Portanto, decidi oferecer a Bella o único presente comparável à honra que nos concedeu. Ofereço-lhe o sobrenome Hardan e lhe peço que se una a minha família como minha quarta filha. — Voltando-se para Bella, Charlie disse humildemente. — Aceitará este pequeno sinal como amostra de minha estima? Se unirá a nossa família?

A multidão esperava contendo o fôlego. O que Charlie estava fazendo era notável. Ninguém tinha chegado a ser membro da família real Hardan a menos que fosse por matrimônio.

A Rainha Mãe Viúva desmaiou.

Sentindo-se um pouco temerosa, Bella procurou o consentimento de Edward. Por sua expressão e a de sua família, soube que a oferta de Charlie era completamente inesperada. Olhando através do salão, a cara de sobressalto de Alice, Jamiedarlardrac, captou sua atenção, pelas emoções que expressava e que mostrava claramente sua aprovação, esperança e incerteza, o que a fez pensar que ele poucas vezes deixava ver seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Deus. O que faço?

Edward lhe lançou um sorriso de apoio.

Suspirando profundamente, Bella disse humildemente.

— Será uma grande honra pertencer a sua família.

Charlie a puxou para seu abraço. Rindo, ele sussurrou.

— Eu gostaria de ver o Jacob agora tentar pôr suas mãos sobre você.

Encerrando seu pescoço entre seus braços, Bella plantou um enorme beijo sobre sua bochecha. Não são todos os dias que se é adotada pela realeza.

Muito depois naquela tarde, Edward se apoiou contra a coluna do lado direito do púlpito contemplando tudo o que tinha transcorrido, com um sorriso satisfeito em sua cara. A viagem até Mediria se resolveu melhor do que poderia ter esperado. Se Jacob tentasse tomar Bella agora, teria detrás dele cada assassino Medirian da galáxia.

Edward olhava como outro membro da família real Hardan abandonava sua esposa. Por desgraça a mãe de Charlie se recuperou o suficiente para poder ficar. A tarde teria sido mais agradável sem ela e alguns outros membros da família real. Mas Bella tinha enfrentado aos assistentes com dignidade e altivez. Embora não disse uma palavra, os primeiros protestos contra ela fizeram com que ruborizasse e elevasse seu queixo. Quando ele viu esse perigoso olhar refletido em seus olhos, riu e sentiu pena da primeira pessoa que tentasse intimidá-la para que negasse a honra que lhe tinha sido concedida.

Edward se desfez de suas emoções quando seu pai se reuniu com ele.

— Sua esposa é todo um êxito. — comentou Carlisle quando Bella e Alice foram rodeadas por outro grupo de parentes Hardan.

— Por mais de uma razão, ao que parece. — comentou Edward ligeiramente. O último grupo que rodeou Bella estava constituído pelos parentes masculinos solteiros de Alice.

— Por isso observei com o tio de Charlie, Billydralarlac, esses libertinos deveriam ser mais cuidadosos. — disse Carlisle em um tom divertido. — Bella tem um caráter que rivalizaria com um Gattan.

Edward sorriu abertamente.

— E não será muito interessante quando os Gattan finalmente façam sua aparição?

Edward mudou rapidamente seu sorriso zombador por um cenho e sua postura despreocupada por uma de alerta. Quando viu que Jamiedalardrac se uniu ao grupo ao redor de Bella. Edward se esticou ao ver como o mais infame mulherengo da Mediria levou a seus lábios a mão de sua esposa. Antes que pudesse dar um passo em sua direção, sentiu uma mão em seu braço.

— Não interferirá. — disse Carlisle severamente.

Edward franziu o cenho, mas acatou a ordem de seu pai.

Desde vários pontos do salão, Alalacullen não perdia de vista o encontro de Bella com o libertino mais notório em cinco planetas.

Puxa Bella, desorganiza meus planos… Não querendo admitir a verdadeira razão de sua reação à presença de Jamie ao lado de sua esposa, Edward se concentrou nos planos que tinha para Jacob.

Inconsciente do escrutínio próximo de seus sogros, Bella riu dos comentários de Jamie, mas sua atenção seguiu vagando. Onde estaria Edward? Finalmente o viu de pé junto ao púlpito, falando com seu pai. Enviando-lhe um deslumbrante sorriso, voltou a prestar atenção no primo de Alice.

Jamie tinha detido sua unilateral conversação com Bella tão logo se precaveu de que tinha perdido sua atenção.

— Ah, sinto muito, Jamie. —disse o olhando. — O que me dizia?

Jamiedalardrac jogou uma olhada sobre sua cabeça e captou o olhar de Alice.

Ela sorriu de causar pena.

Jamie se inclinou aproximando-se de Bella.

— Dizia que as luas estão encantadoras esta noite. Vamos, te mostrarei uma vista de tirar o fôlego.

Seu rosto se iluminou.

— Há mais de uma lua?

— Três, mas seu resplendor empalidece ao lado de seu encantador rosto.

Rindo em silêncio, Bella negou com sua cabeça.

— Jamie, é uma verdadeira uva sem semente, e acredito que chegarei a te apreciar. Mas ficarei aqui com Alice… e meu marido.

Jamie se inclinou aproximando-se mais. Os dedos que acariciaram seu braço nu lhe arrepiaram a pele.

—Ele não poderá te amar nunca tão bem como eu, Doce Bella.

— Vai incomodar alguma outra mulher, Jamie. — e em um tom exasperado disse — preferivelmente que não esteja casada.

Por um instante a dor e a solidão foram evidentes nos olhos de Jamiedalardrac, mas rapidamente recuperou o controle ocultando seus sentimentos. Rindo alegremente, fez uma profunda reverência e disse:

— Estou a sua inteira disposição, prima. Bem-vinda à família.

Girando sobre seus pés, afastou-se sem rumo aparente em mente, mas logo se encontrou aproximando-se de Edward e seu pai. Trocando ligeiramente de direção, Jamie se deteve em frente a eles.

— Carlisle. — disse Jamie quando ele assentiu com sua cabeça em uma rígida saudação. Voltou-se para Edward. — Parece que você ganhou, mas se alguma vez a fizer mal… Ela é uma Hardan agora, e a vingança Medirian é rápida.

— Não mais rápida que a Alalacullen. — lançou Carlisle enigmaticamente.

Edward riu. A aprazível resistência de Bella para Jamiedalardrac lhe tirara a vontade de aceitar o óbvio desafio de Jamie. Assentindo ligeiramente, olhou a figura do homem mais jovem que se afastava.

— Eu não gostaria de ser a próxima pessoa a cruzar com esse jovem. — murmurou Carlisle. — Pode trazer problemas, Edward. Sua esposa é uma tentação para qualquer homem que não esteja já em sua tumba.

— O vigiarei. Entretanto, não acredito que faça nada que manche sua honra.

— A honra de um Hardan?

— Não Pai, sua honra Forkian, como bem sabe.

O sol entrava pelas portas do balcão quando Bella se deu conta que Edward não estava na cama, mas ouviu movimento na sala de estar e assumiu que era ele. Estirando-se, levantou-se da cama, entrou no quarto de banho e abriu o grifo da água para encher a banheira, adicionando uma generosa quantidade de espuma de banho. Antes na Terra, sempre preferia as duchas, mas depois de ter estado abandonada em uma espaçonave durante quase cinco meses, a idéia de entrar em uma enorme banheira era muito atrativa para renunciar.

Em poucos minutos a banheira estava cheia, depois de prender o cabelo, deslizou na água quente. Apenas tinha se instalado quando Edward apareceu na entrada, nu, sua ereção evidenciava claramente quais eram suas intenções. Ela começou a rir de maneira sedutora quando ele cruzou o quarto para ficar de pé ante ela.

— Prometi a mim mesmo que compartilharia seu banho o quanto antes. — disse enquanto levantava uma garrafa e verteu o fragrante azeite de banho em suas palmas. Deslizou na banheira e a puxou em seus braços para lhe dar um comprido e apaixonado beijo. Sua boca se separou da sua. Mordiscado seu pescoço para baixo até seu ombro e finalmente em seus seios… seus enlouquecedores seios.

Arqueando suas costas, Bella entrelaçou seus dedos em seu cabelo quando ele mamava primeiro um mamilo e logo o outro.

— Mais, Edward, mais. Agora!

Rindo em silêncio, Edward lambeu seus erguidos mamilos uma vez mais.

— Quer que lhe dê mais, não é? —deslizou seus dedos entre suas coxas.

Ela abriu mais as pernas.

— Seu membro. Quero-o dentro de mim.

— Fique de joelhos e se vire, amor. Quero te montar.

Estremecendo, girou e agarrou a borda da banheira.

— Profundamente, Edward. Quero-te até o fundo.

— Tão profundamente quanto for possível, amor. — Ficando de joelhos, Edward começou a massagear suas nádegas, as estendendo e as pressionando uma contra a outra. — Tem o traseiro mais bonito que já vi na vida, amor. — Introduziu um oleoso dedo dentro da abertura de seu ânus.

Bella gemeu.

Ele deslizou uma coxa entre suas pernas e empurrou as abrindo mais, logo deslizou seu membro para frente e para trás contra sua escorregadia vulva. Então, devagar, empurrou seu membro dentro dela.

Suspirando, Bella se agarrou mais forte contra a borda da banheira quando as ondulações de prazer a envolviam por todo o corpo. Edward sabia exatamente onde e como acariciar, beliscar e empurrar.

De repente sua cauda deslizou entre suas coxas e as dela para esfregar seu clitóris.

Bella gemeu. Deus, sua cauda era puro céu. Ela girava seus quadris para retroceder cada vez que ele empurrava para frente.

— Sim, ohhh sim!

Enquanto ele empurrava com seu membro tão profundamente como foi possível, Edward continuou massageando as nádegas de Bella, deslizando um dedo dentro e fora de seu ânus. Ele sentiu contrair seus testículos quando seus músculos internos o apertaram profundamente. Quando Bella estremeceu com a liberação, empurrou seus quadris contra suas nádegas uma última vez.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Edward voltou a se sentar na banheira estreitando Bella em seus braços. Suspirando, ela descansou sua cabeça contra seu ombro e riu. Levantando a vista, encontrou o olhar fixo de seu marido no espelho pendurado no outro lado do quarto.

— Você sabia o tempo todo que o espelho estava aí, certo?

Ele riu em silêncio.

— A expressão de seu rosto quando chegou ao êxtase aumentou meu próprio prazer.

— Bem, não espere ter espelhos em todas as paredes e tetos de nossa casa. — disse Bella com fingida seriedade.

Um especulativo olhar apareceu nos olhos de Edward.

— Espelhos no teto?

— Edward!

Ele riu e a abraçou.

— Prometo deixar toda a decoração por sua conta. — brincou. — Agora, se quer tomar o café da manhã antes de assistir a sua adoção oficial na família real Hardan, será melhor que saia da banheira. Já te distrai o bastante.

A água caia por seu corpo, Bella deu um passo na banheira.

— E quem fez com que eu me atrasasse em primeiro lugar? — Ela agarrou uma mão cheia de água e a deixou cair sobre sua cabeça.

Sua risada a seguiu enquanto caminhava gotejando pelo quarto. O chiado zangado que veio do dormitório, entretanto, tirou-o da banheira em um instante. Em poucas pernadas chegou gotejando a entrada onde encontrou sua esposa que enfrentava a uma impassível Kim.

— Como pode as pessoas continuar entrando em nossa habitação? — disse ela iradamente. — Melhor que não tenhamos este problema em casa.

Enquanto uma parte de sua mente estava extremamente feliz de que ela se referisse a Forkian como seu lar, a outra parte estava de todo coração de acordo com ela. Jogando uma olhada zangada a Kim, ficou em silencio antes de lhe fazer qualquer pergunta quando ela levantou uma chave.

— Jared e eu seremos seus criados e protetores. Princesa Alalacullen dem al'Bella. Obedecendo a ordens da Matriarca do Meradab. — indicou Kim.

Bella ficou boquiaberta quando digeriu essa pouca informação. Enquanto fazia isso, o olhar fixo de Kim se centrou em Edward. Com uma risada leve acrescentou.

— É um pouco magro, Alalacullen, mas bem dotado entretanto.

— Edward! Vai colocar uma roupa. E você — continuou ela com Kim — não quero nenhum criado ou guarda-costas.

Kim continuava sem alterar-se pelo arrebatamento de Bella.

— Você é uma princesa Hardan. Os Meradab custodiam à família real. Jared e eu nos oferecemos voluntários. Conhecemos seus costumes melhor que qualquer outro.

— Mas …

— Tem a chave dos delphinus e orcinus. Estará protegida custe o que custar.

— Edward — começou ela em um tom suplicante quando ele voltou com uma toalha enrolada ao redor de sua cintura.

Ele se encolheu.

— Nunca tento discutir com um Meradab. Mover uma montanha a colheradas é muito mais fácil.

Uma expressão satisfeita apareceu no rosto de Kim quando ela assentiu com a cabeça em direção a Edward. Então abandonou a habitação.

Bella chutou o chão.

— Não é de muita ajuda.

Edward deixou cair à toalha de sua cintura e caminhou nu até o enorme armário onde estava pendurada sua roupa.

A cólera de Bella foi substituída pela confusão quando ele voltou. Em vez do costumeiro uniforme verde e ouro ou branco de cerimônias que tinha levado na tarde anterior, vestiu-se informal, muito informal.

— Como pode ir vestido assim? Parece que se disfarçou de tarzan para um filme na floresta amazônica. Tem certeza que essa é uma roupa apropriada para a ocasião?

Edward recolheu seu cabelo para trás e o segurou com um broche de prata.

— Quem?

— Tarzan é um humano que foi criado por gorilas, uma historia da Terra.

Bella negou com sua cabeça. Ia ser formalmente adotada por uma família real, e Edward estava vestido com o que parecia ser uma tanga. Não usava nenhuma camisa, mas levava um bracelete que ia do cotovelo ao pulso. As cores de sua tatuagem de dragão pareceram brilhar mais intensamente. Chegaria a compreender algum dia esta cultura alienígena?

— Ah, não acha que deveria pôr mais roupa?

Jogando a cabeça para trás, ele riu.

— Sua nova família achará sua qualificação de roupa muito mais estranha que a minha.

Seu ressentimento voltou. Ela cruzou os braços sobre seus seios.

— Não vou a lugar nenhum até que isto esteja resolvido. E se acha que vai me distrair com beijos ou com ameaças de me levar até o salão do trono nua, está muito enganado, pois sei muito bem que você não gostaria de que os outros homens vissem o que é só seu não é? – Bella falou erguendo uma sobrancelha em direção a Edward.

Franzindo o cenho Edward procurou imaginar a cena, sua gloriosa esposa entrando completamente nua em pleno salão do trono, cheio de machos dispostos e prontos para copular com a beleza que era sua esposa. Sem perceber deixou um rosnado sair por seus lábios.

– Minha, só minha – disse a puxando para os seus braços, Bella escorou sua cabeça em seu tórax e procurou esconder o riso, sabia que ele reagiria possessivo, ainda bem, pois não saberia o que faria se ele não se importasse.

Depois que Edward se acalmou, ela se afastou de seus braços e procurou retornar ao assunto.

– E em relação ao guarda roupa, é bom que esteja certo Tarzan, por que se alguém tentar se aproximar dessa tanga, eu não respondo por mim.

O olhar no rosto de Edward indicou o quanto ele estava confuso, ele verdadeiramente não tinha idéia sobre esse tão de Tarzan, ele havia sido criado por pessoas, hora! Mas pensando bem ele resolveu aceitar suas demandas, achando melhor ficar ao seu lado para evitar que Bella tivesse algum problema.

– E em relação a Kim e Jared... – Ela começou.

Edward sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da cama e colocou umas altas botas de couro com placas metálicas nos joelhos. De rígido couro marrom, as placas metálicas chegavam até a metade das coxas.

— Bella, se soubesse como enviar Kim e Jared para casa, faria em um instante. Pergunte a Charlie. O sentido de dever de um Meradab foi um espinho cravado durante anos. Nada, repito nada, pode fazê-los mudar uma vez que decidiram.

Levantando-se, Edward cruzou o quarto até deter-se ao lado dela.

— Mas te prometo que farei todo o possível para limitar sua presença. Não tenho muita certeza de que possa fazer mais do que tenho feito aqui, mas uma vez que retornemos a Forkian, irei me assegurar de que entendam o que o isolamento significa.

Ela cruzou seus braços sobre seu peito.

Ele cavou suas mãos na cara.

— Não sabe o que faria para te ver feliz.

— Não tenho nenhuma dúvida que estarei segura em casa, com as restrições colocadas sobre mim, para meu próprio bem-estar, mas não posso aceitar toda essa gente invadindo nossa privacidade. — respondeu ela em um tom descontente.

Arrastando a sua esposa sem encontrar resistência para seus braços, Edward com cuidado refez sua posição.

– Preciso que coopere. Para fazer tudo isto dar certo, tenho que fazê-la feliz.

— Muito bem — suspirou — farei o que puder.

Liberando-a, ele chegou de uma pernada a porta, puxou até abri-la, e chamou Kim. Quando ela apareceu, disse:

— Enquanto eu não dizer o contrário, você ou Jared devem proteger a entrada, mas não entrarão nestas habitações sem a aprovação de Bella ou minha. Esta claro?

Kim lançou um desafiante olhar para Bella que a fez estremecer. Kim assentiu asperamente com sua cabeça e desapareceu do quarto. Imediatamente ouviram um golpe na porta do vestíbulo exterior.

Bella sabia que sua risada era de satisfação.

— Isso! Parece que ganhei uma vez. Agora, que diabos é isso que esta vestindo?

Rindo, ele deu de ombros.

—Isto é um traje antigo de clã, que levo em benefício dos Meradab e Gattan. Ambas as raças mantêm uma forte tradição. Sua adoção à família real Medirian não tem precedentes. O traje Tradicional do clã do Alalacullen por minha parte sublinha que estou honrado da honra que estenderam a minha mulher.

Murmurando baixo sobre o estranho costume alienígena, Bella olhava como Edward caminhava até o aparador e deslizou sobre seu dedo um anel de selo que nunca tinha visto antes.

— O que é isto?

Encontrando seu olhar fixo no espelho, ele disse:

— Meu pai me deu isso ontem à noite. Pertenceu a meu avô.

Um olhar afetado apareceu em seus olhos.

— Seu avô não morreu enquanto estava fora, verdade?

Ele sorriu abertamente.

— Não. Meu avô morreu faz quatro anos. Meu pai me deu o anel porque você leva a herdeiro do Alalacullen. Um dia, qualquer de nossos meninos que se apresente com nosso primeiro neto receberá o anel de meu pai.

Puxando-a contra seu peito, Edward olhou fixamente sua reflexão enquanto acariciava seu estômago. Bella estava ainda nua, e ele a examinou estreitamente no espelho. Seus seios estavam certamente mais cheios do que tinham estado e seus mamilos e auréolas começavam a mudar de um atrativo rosado a marrom claro. O estômago de Bella rapidamente chamou sua atenção. Só faz umas semanas seu estômago tinha sido plano, mas agora havia um aumento definido que parecia aumentar diariamente, estava cada vez maior. Sentiu um leve movimento sob sua mão.

O olhar surpreso de Edward fez Bella rir, e ele se sentiu encantado por partilhar esse momento com ela, quando seu filho se fez ainda mais presente em suas vidas.

No espelho, encontrou o olhar feliz de Bella ante a assombrada expressão em seus olhos.

— Será muito ativo, é extremamente elétrico, quando começa parece que não vai parar mais, fora que é bastante rápido, se fazendo presente em vários lugares da minha barriga em tão pouco tempo, já imagino que se tiver um rapazinho, dará um trabalho dobrado. É por isso que estive me levantando tão freqüentemente durante a noite. Ele parece pensar que minha bexiga é uma cama elástica.

Edward não estava seguro do que era uma cama elástica, mas conseguiu fazer uma idéia.

— Ele?

— Hmmm, é um menino. Intuição feminina, já sabe.

Edward não sabia, mas depois de sentir seu filho mover-se pela primeira vez, encheu-se de incerteza e reverência, a contra gosto afastou sua esposa.

— Pensa em receber a sua família nua. — Brincou ele. — Ultimamente parece que prefere ficar todo o tempo nua.

Bella levantou repentinamente a cabeça.

— Nem morta — comentou, mas ao ver seu olhar alarmado, acalmou-se e disse — É só outra expressão da Terra. Não me olhe tão sobressaltado.

— Então tome cuidado com o que diz. — respondeu em um tom muito aborrecido quando começou a se vestir.

Alice tinha sugerido que usasse algo azul ou verde na sua cerimônia de adoção já que estes favoreciam a Mediria. Naturalmente, Bella decidiu ignorar a sugestão. Colocou um vestido vermelho brilhante que deixava ver seu ombro direito, realçando magnificamente seu dragão. Renunciando a um complicado penteado, seu cabelo fluiu até seu traseiro. Teriam que aceitá-la como era, e não simplesmente adicionar mais sílabas em seu nome.

— Pronta?

Ela se voltou para Edward.

— Tal e como sou, redondamente gostosa. – tentou fazê-lo sorrir para dissipar a irritação de Edward com seu outro comentário.

– Sim, maravilhosamente gostosa – falou se aproximando – mas minha – disse antes de beijá-la fervorosamente, aprofundando mais à medida que seus corpos esquentavam.

Edward relutantemente se afastou dela. Sabia que se continuassem, uma coisa iria levar a outra e terminariam na cama, então plantou um rápido beijo em seus lábios e foi até a penteadeira.

Abrindo uma caixa, ele colocou uma das peças mais modestas da joalheria que tinha comprado, um pendente de ouro vermelho ao redor de seu pescoço. Pela primeira vez, ela viu o golfinho que cuidadosamente tinha sido gravado na água forte em sua superfície.

— Não quer se indispor com nenhum dos Hardan mais do que o necessário. — disse no tom de brincadeira que utilizava freqüentemente. — Tenho certeza que quando a mãe de Charlie der uma olhar no flamejante dragão ela desmaiará outra vez.

Bella respirou fundo. Segurando firmemente em seu braço quando abandonaram a habitação e dirigiram-se ao salão do trono, seguidos pelo onipresente Jared, respondeu:

— Era uma Alalacullen antes que me fizessem uma Hardan. Não me preocupa se gostam disso ou não.

Edward não podia ter ficado mais orgulhoso com sua resposta, e sua satisfeita expressão deu amostra disso. Bella lhe deu um rápido murro nas costelas, que não conseguiu apagar a expressão satisfeita de sua cara.

Quando Bella chegou a cerimônia, Edward permitiu sua mente vagar. Enquanto ele nunca tinha ido a uma cerimônia oficial que marcava uma adoção real antes, estava seguro que não seria muito diferente de outros atos reais aos quais ele tinha assistido durante os anos. As mudanças de sua esposa, entretanto, tanto físicas como mentais, eram muito intrigantes.

Antes, quando havia sentido o movimento de seu filho, emoções desconhecidas golpearam sua consciência. A queda de Jacob era ainda de importância suprema para ele. Entretanto, gostosamente admitiu que graças a ele conheceu sua nova esposa. Sexualmente, sabia que passaria muito tempo antes que se cansasse dela alguma vez, e se isso chegasse a acontecer. Mas seu filho… Antes, tinha aceitado sua existência de um modo abstrato. Agora, entretanto, parecia mais que real, e isso o assustava e agradava ao mesmo tempo.

Durante a conversa particular que Edward e seu pai tiveram depois do jantar, na tarde anterior, tinha confessado que seu matrimônio com Bella, em quaisquer outras circunstâncias, teria sido muito impulsivo para ser aceito sem comentário dos maiores do clã Alalacullen. Entretanto, o fato de que ela estava grávida e o herdeiro Alalacullen estava previsto que chegasse em poucos meses faria fácil sua aceitação, embora alguns membros do clã pudessem opor-se à nomeação como futuro líder. Durante anos todo mundo tinha assumido que Emmett tomaria o posto depois que Carlisle se demitisse.

Os pensamentos de Edward se dedicaram então a seu irmão mais velho. Como tinha explicado a Bella, no Forkian o primogênito não era proclamado herdeiro de seu pai ou mãe automaticamente. Isso estava reservado para qualquer filho que apresentasse ao clã o primeiro filho daquela geração. Aquela honra agora pertenceria a ele, não a Emmett. Isto não era algo que Edward tivesse pensado que aconteceria, esperava que Emmett não se ofendesse pela mudança inesperada dos acontecimentos. Emmett pode ter o comando do clã. A mim só interessa a destruição de Jacob.

Suas reflexões foram interrompidas por outro murro de Bella. Jamiedalardrac estava de pé ante eles.

— Pronta, Prima? — disse algo enigmaticamente.

Bella não captou o suave cenho de advertência que o Hardan tinha recebido de seu marido.

— Mais preparada do que alguma vez estarei. — respondeu ela nervosamente. — Não tenho que fazer nada, verdade?

— Somente fique ali com sua maravilhosa aparência. — respondeu Jamie lhe emprestando seu braço. Então acrescentou. — A propósito, esta encantadoramente sexy nesse vestido.

Com uma expressão resignada em sua cara, Edward seguiu a sua sorridente esposa até o salão do trono.

Bella mudou outra vez de posição em sua cadeira enquanto o representante da Igreja Medirian falava sem cessar. Uma mão oprimiu seu ombro gentilmente e devolveu um sorriso a Edward. Então olhou à assembléia reunida. Havia centenas de pessoas no salão do trono e cada um deles a olhava fixamente. Já não podia esperar mais que terminasse esta cerimônia.

Charlie se inclinou e murmurou:

— Pomposo enganador.

Bella mordeu seu lábio para segurar a risada.

— Está concluindo o discurso. — continuou Charlie. — Então tudo o que fica por fazer é te apresentar aos embaixadores e finalmente comer.

O representante girou para eles.

— Alalacullen dem al'Bella, Princesa Hardan, apresento-lhe à Matriarca do Meradab.

Uma mulher Meradab com uma muito intimidante cabeça de cor cinza cruzou o salão a pernadas até o púlpito onde Bella estava sentada com o resto da família real. Inclinou-se e com cuidado riscou com o dedo o dragão sobre o ombro de Bella. Logo assentiu e voltou para seu assento.

O representante continuou.

– Princesa Alalacullen dem al'Bella, apresento-lhe o Patriarca dos Nessians.

A pele do Patriarca era de um verde tão escuro que parecia quase negra. O cabelo comprido e de um branco tão puro como a neve lhe caía até o traseiro, enquanto que no rosto tinha rugas de expressão nos olhos e na boca. O ancião lhe segurou ambas as mãos, estendeu-as amplamente e a levantou da cadeira até deixá-la de pé diante dos presentes.

— Prestem atenção! — disse com uma voz surpreendentemente alta. — A viagem dos delphinus e dos orcinus começa e termina com esta mulher. Como já foi predestinado séculos atrás, a chama do dragão nos devolverá nossa herança e aos nossos. Esta mulher é a chama do nosso futuro.

Beijando Bella em ambas as bochechas o Patriarca lhe sussurrou:

— Levará em seu ventre magníficos e fortes filhos, Filha de meu Coração. As estrelas não terão fronteiras para eles.

Rindo em silencio ante a expressão assombrada de seu rosto, o ancião assentiu a Charlie e deu a volta para partir. Detendo-se ante Jamiedalardrac, disse com uma voz tão baixa que só os que estavam no estrado podiam inteirar-se.

— É as asas da salvação da chama. Não falte nesta tarefa, já que nós cairíamos contigo. Sua própria felicidade gira em torno de seu mundo.

De onde estava em pé atrás de Bella, Edward franziu o cenho. O que o ancião quis dizer com isso? Ele não queria que Jamiedalardrac tivesse ilusões. Bella era dele!

Bella não teve tempo para que as palavras do Patriarca a confundissem, já que os embaixadores da Federação estavam sendo apresentados à nova Princesa. Se Darartatun dom al'Alistair do Forkian se surpreendeu pelos acontecimentos do dia, ocultou-o bastante bem. Mais baixo e mais forte de constituição que Edward, o bordado complicado que levava sobre seu ombro e que identificava a seu clã era totalmente desconhecido para Bella. Certamente era uma espécie de animal, mas não tinha nem idéia de qual era. Estava completamente segura que Edward, Carlisle ou Emmett tinham advertido Alistair do que podia esperar na cerimônia de hoje. Entretanto, seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele viu o dragão de Bella.

Depois de olhá-lo fixamente durante uns minutos, seus olhos encontraram com os de Bella e ela reconheceu o brilho de aprovação neles. Depois de lhe dar uma palavra ou duas de boas-vindas a ambas as famílias tanto a Hardan como ao clã Alalacullen, desculpou-se pela ausência de sua esposa devido à enfermidade de sua filha mais jovem, o Forkiano se afastou e Bella finalmente pôde jogar uma boa olhada aos outros membros humanos da Federação.

Laurent Varnji, embaixador do Varcian, inclinou sua cabeça e apresentou a sua esposa Victoria. Ambos eram mais baixos que os Forkianos e os Medirians. Sua pele era marrom escura, a íris de seus olhos era amarelo, e exceto pelas sobrancelhas e as pestanas, eles estavam completamente calvos. Sobre a cabeça levava uma espécie de crista ossuda, que se assemelhava muito ao estilo de penteado dos Mohawk na Terra, que se elevava desde sua fronte e terminava de ponta na base do crânio, pintada de um brilhante tom vermelho. Bella não perdeu a piscada de surpresa nos olhos de Victoria ante a cor de seu vestido, nem a imediata expressão satisfeita que lhe seguiu.

Depois de umas palavras de boas-vindas, os Varcians se afastaram e Amus, o embaixador Lossian, foi apresentado. Era alto, ágil e inclusive levava uma longa juba branca albina até as costas. Como os Forkianos, Amus tinha orelhas bicudas. E igual aos Medirians, não tinha cauda.

O epítome da relaxada dignidade, aproximou-se de Bella com um sorriso de boas-vindas e executou uma profunda reverencia. Então surpreendeu a todos os que estavam sobre o estrado inclinando-se ligeiramente para frente e apoiando uma mão sobre o dragão em seu ombro dizendo:

— Um dragão digno para uma mulher digna.

Quando abandonou o estrado, Amus se deteve e olhou nos olhos do Patriarca do Nessians como nos da Matriarca dos Meradabs. Uma conversação rápida e tácita pareceu manter-se entre os três, e logo Amus se uniu aos seus colegas do Lossian.

Mudando de postura, Bella apertou suas coxas e afastou seus olhos de Amus. Maldita seja, mas ela tinha que fazer xixi. Um embaixador mais, o Gattan, e finalmente poderia ir procurar um banheiro.

Mas a aparência do embaixador Gattan foi uma surpresa que não tinha esperado.

Dois centímetros a menos que um metro e noventa de altura e robustamente constituído, Paul Brendyson tinha uns olhos azuis ferozes que cintilaram debaixo de suas espessas e brancas sobrancelhas. Não era jovem, mas levava muito bem sua maturidade. Uma longa túnica marrom presa por um sólido cinturão de ouro o cobria desde seu torso até as coxas, mas as mangas não ocultavam o poder de seus musculosos braços. Levava largas calças apropriadamente metidas nas extremamente em polidas botas negras, ao estilo cossaco.

Sua esposa, Rachel Brandyson, se vestia de forma similar a de seu marido, embora sua túnica estivesse salpicada com brilhantes jóias e bordados. Ela era tão rechonchuda como seu marido, embora não era tão musculosa. Em vez de calça, levava uma saia vermelha escura até os tornozelos. Suaves botas marrons completavam seu conjunto.

Ambos tinham o cabelo cinza até os ombros, tinham-no penteado atrás das bicudas orelhas, o cabelo estava atravessado com umas uniformes e espaçadas raias negras. As raias que não se detinham na linha do cabelo, continuavam através de seus rostos. Essas raias podiam ver-se também do dorso de suas mãos até as parte superior de seus braços.

Bella os olhou fixamente.

— Parecem com tigres-de-bengala branco. — disse a ninguém em particular — Todos no Gattan se parecem?

Paul e sua esposa pararam em frente a ela, abstendo-se em fazer qualquer tipo de reverência, devido a sua reação. Levantando seu queixo, ele franziu o cenho.

— Está alterada por nosso aspecto, Bella, Princesa Hardan. Por quê?

Todo mundo no salão do Trono continha o fôlego. Os Gattan eram uma gente extremamente sensível que se mostravam insultados muito facilmente.

Bella tragou nervosamente e disse:

— Têm felinos em seu planeta?

Embora ele levasse um tradutor Medirian, o embaixador obviamente estava confundido por sua pergunta.

— Felinos? Desconheço o significado dessa palavra.

Bella tragou saliva. Insultei-o? Disse algo ruim? Suspirando, seguiu devagar, esperando desesperadamente que não o fosse insultar.

— Em meu planeta há animais aos qual chamamos felinos, de muitas variedades e espécies. Os tons de sua pele se parecem notavelmente a uma variedade de felino que chamamos tigre.

Paul olhou fixamente para o dragão sobre o ombro de Bella e logo olhou fixamente à mulher mais jovem nos olhos.

— Pode nos mostrar uma imagem desse animal?

Bella se voltou para Edward.

Ele assentiu.

— Enquanto estávamos na órbita do planeta de Bella, fomos capazes de registrar numerosas transmissões de várias fontes, Paul Brandyson. Se tivermos alguma imagem de um desses tigres, desconheço-o. Bella não foi capaz de catalogar tudo ainda.

Paul Brandyson cruzou seus braços, plantando seus pés, e disse:

— Veremos o que tem agora.

Charlie suspirou e assinalou a um criado. Os membros da assembléia e os convidados riram bobamente e trocavam de um pé a outro nervosamente. Aproximadamente cinco minutos mais tarde, o bibliotecário do tribunal apareceu com a versão Medirian de um computador portátil. Assentindo com incerteza ao grupo sobre o estrado, o velho bibliotecário foi diretamente a Charlie, que gesticulando com a mão indicou ao nervoso homem que se dirigisse para Bella.

— Minha nova filha — disse Charlie — requer as imagens de seu planeta que o Capitão Alalacullen proporcionou.

— O que deseja ver, sua Alteza? Tentamos seguir seu trabalho, mas em alguns casos não estamos seguros do que representa uma imagem em particular.

Apesar da óbvia gravidade da situação, Bella fez rodar seus olhos pelo tratamento com que o bibliotecário lhe falava.

— Eu gostaria de ver todos os animais que tem.

O bibliotecário se iluminou imediatamente.

— Acreditamos que temos identificados todos os mamíferos e os pássaros.

Depois de uma rápida exploração do material, Bella abriu um imenso sorriso. Elevando a vista ao imóvel Gattan diante dela, disse-lhe:

— Não temos somente o tigre, como também um leão.

Girando a tela do computador até pô-la frente a eles, Bella fez gestos ao embaixador Gattan e a sua esposa para que se aproximassem. Logo Bella pode ver em suas expressões, a surpresa em suas faces, os Gattan estavam maravilhados com a imagem do tigre-de-bengala.

—Estes "felinos" se encontram em seu planeta? — perguntou Brendyson. — São magníficos, e a semelhança é surpreendente. Existem outros "felinos" em seu planeta?

— Sim. —Bella não estava segura do que o Gattan pensava exatamente sobre esse aspecto.

As duas caras lentamente romperam em amplas risadas. Cada Gattan tomou uma de suas mãos e colocou sua palma contra as suas.

Tinham unhas retrateis!

— Damos a bem-vinda à nova princesa Hardan. — disse Brendyson — Reconhecemos ao dragão Alalacullen e a seu herdeiro.

Não sabendo o que dizer, Bella permaneceu em silencio.

Tanto Edward como Charlie se levantaram e deram um passo adiante para ficar de pé a cada lado dela. Tomando as mãos dos Gattans da sua, cada homem emparelhou uma de sua palma com as do Gattan que tinham em frente.

Então o ofego de Bella reverberou em todas as partes da câmara quando Brendyson e sua esposa não embainharam suas afiadas unhas, e antes que os homens pudessem apartar suas mãos, arranharam sua palma profundamente para fazer sair o fluxo de sangue.

Os olhos de Bella cintilavam quando se levantou de sua cadeira, inconsciente de que o computador deslizava de seu regaço para ser pego pelo ainda nervoso bibliotecário justo antes que este se estatelasse contra o chão.

— O que vão fazer? O que estão fazendo?

— Defende a seu marido, como uma Gattan. — disse Rachel quando embainhou suas garras. — O dragão que leva sobre seu ombro é uma garantia.

Brendyson voltou sua atenção para Bella.

— O medo não é algo que nós gostamos Alalacullen dem al'Bella, Princesa Hardan. Consideramo-la digna de sua nova posição e do dragão que leva no ombro.

Cruzando seus braços sobre seu peito, ela exigiu.

— Quem lhe dá o direito de decidir meu mérito?

A mãe de Charlie desmaiou.

Todos os outros na habitação ofegaram por sua audácia. Inclusive Edward empalideceu por sua demanda. As lutas de sangue com os Gattan tinham começado por muito menos.

A profunda risada de Brendyson encheu a habitação do trono. Rachel, rindo amplamente, foi abraçar Bella.

— Uma companheira realmente digna do dragão Alalacullen. Não interpretamos como uma falta de respeito, menina. A nossa raça é de guerreiros. Permitir-nos derramar o sangue de sua palma nos demonstra que seu Pai e seu marido guardam sua honra e o nosso com o mais alto dos respeitos.

Bella permaneceu de pé com seus punhos sobre seus quadris.

— O que tem de ruim no meu próprio sangue?

Rachel riu com cuidado.

— Você leva uma criança em seu ventre. Nenhum Gattan pediria o sangue de uma mulher grávida.

— Bem, seria muito mais agradável que alguém me explicasse estas coisas antes que ocorressem.

Edward, que tinha enrolado sua mão em uma toalha rapidamente proporcionada por um dos criados de Charlie, tinha usado sua mão sã para exercer uma leve pressão sobre o ombro de Bella. Ela se sentou a contra gosto.

Lançando-lhe um desgostoso olhar sobre seu ombro, queixou-se:

— Há alguém neste maldito planeta que não saiba que estou grávida?

A risada dos Gattans os seguiu no estrado.

Edward, inclinando-se para frente e sussurrou no ouvido de sua esposa.

— Provavelmente não, amor. Notasse de longe o seu estado. – mau terminou de dizer e Edward percebeu a besteira que havia dito, o olhar irado de Bella, e o ofego das outras mulheres o disse que tinha feito merda.

– Você me chamou de gorda, Edward? – Bella chiou, tentando se controlar. Então sussurrando disse – é melhor que não, ou então você não chega perto da minha cama hoje - Edward respirou fundo, seria uma longa noite pedindo o seu perdão.


	12. Sequestro e mais inimigos

(Cap. 12) Sequestro e mais inimigos

Bella inalou profundamente enquanto recebia a cálida brisa salgada que vinha do oceano. Ainda estava cansada da noite mal dormida, já havia se habituado a dormir abraçada a Edward, e colocá-lo fora de sua cama foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que teve que fazer, mas também estava extremamente magoada com ele, não suportaria sua presença sabendo como ele a via, era tudo culpa dele, ela estava enormemente gorda por causa dele. Hora, era o filho dele que ela carregava. Deus será que vai me trocar por outra mais esbelta!

Ruidosos chiados chamaram sua atenção e colocou a mão sobre os olhos, protegendo-os do fulgor do sol sobre as águas azuis cristalinas, para ver a irmã menor de Alice emergir de repente da água. Ambas levavam somente pequenas tangas. Seu irmão saiu à superfície emergindo depois delas. Seu próprio traje era pouco mais que uma pequena bolsa cavada sobre seu membro.

Alice gritou algo e Bella ruborizou ainda mais. O traje de Alice cobria pouca coisa de seu corpo. Ao menos a metade inferior. Seus seios estavam tão nus como os de suas irmãs.

Charlotte chiou feliz e desapareceu sob as ondas que formavam redemoinhos ao redor das coxas de Alice. Ela não emergiu.

Bella estremeceu. Nunca se acostumaria à idéia de que tinham guelras.

Uma sombra se estendeu através de suas pernas enquanto Jamie se agachava junto a sua cadeira.

— Está desfrutando de sua tarde junto ao mar?

Assentindo, afastou a vista lentamente. Se aquela pequena bolsa que sustentava seu membro e seus testículos estivesse um pouco mais apertada, arrebentaria as costuras. Seus lábios se crisparam. Essa sim seria uma vista interessante! Pergunto-me se poderia convencer Edward para que colocasse uma… só para mim certamente.

Jamie ficou em pé e dirigiu sua atenção a suas primas.

Bella aproveitou a oportunidade de admirá-lo. Um estômago plano onde se via seis grupos marcados de abdominais. Maldição, sim que estava bem formado. Mas por que tinha posto aquele curto colete sobre o peito?

Seu olhar continuou seu caminho para cima.

Estava sorrindo abertamente.

— Não são de seu gosto nossos trajes Medirians, prima? — brincou. — Acredito que faria até a enfastiada sociedade Forkian voltar a cabeça se pusesse um. Por que não mostrar seus encantadores seios?

Levantou-se.

— Se não soubesse que as coisas aqui funcionam assim, pensaria que Edward e você são irmãos, há vezes em que fala igual a ele. Vou me banhar.

Bella se afastou dele, passeando para as ondas que banhavam a areia. Detendo-se uma vez, inclinou-se para recolher uma concha rosada, de forma pentagonal. Suspirando de prazer, Bella entrou no quente fluxo.

Clairelinlalissa, a irmã menor de Alice, mergulhava não longe da borda. Emergiu de repente junto à Bella e começou a molhá-la. Unindo-se à diversão, Bella entrou no mar até que a água alcançou sua cintura e pôde dar tanto como recebia, até que Claire se inundou de novo. Carecendo de guelras próprias, Bella estava em clara desvantagem. Assim quando sentiu as mãos que lhe rodeavam os tornozelos, agarrou ar e se preparou para o tombo, que sabia, estava a ponto de receber.

Jamie estava de pé junto a Alice, com a água pelo joelho, quando Bella desapareceu.

Edward andava de um lado ao outro em suas habitações, não havia pregado o olho a noite toda, já estava acostumado a amar sua esposa e logo em seguida dormir enredado nela, Bella havia sido extremamente injusta com ele, o que de mau ele havia dito, é claro que todos percebiam o seu avançado estado de gravidez, sem falar que pra quatro meses e meio de gestação, sua barriga estava bastante proeminente.

Enquanto Edward divagava sobre sua situação, não percebeu a entrada de seu irmão no quarto, sua presença só foi notada quando virando em mais uma volta, o percebeu sentado em sua cama, vendo a surpresa do irmão Emmett começou a rir.

– Não sabia que falta de sexo o deixava distraído irmão, já pensou se fosse um inimigo em meu lugar, com certeza teria se aproveitado.

Edward rugiu um pouco sobre seu fôlego e voltou a andar, ignorando Emmett. Percebendo a situação do irmão ele resolveu falar sério.

– Sério Edward, o que você tinha na cabeça pra falar com sua esposa daquela maneira? – ele perguntou – Mamãe ficou chocada com sua atitude, ela disse que não nos educou assim.

Edward virou para encará-lo.

– Mas eu não disse nada de mais, horas. Só disse a verdade sobre o fato de todos a notarem, ai sem motivos ela enlouquece e me põe pra fora, e todas estão do lado dela, mulheres! – terminou soltando ruidosamente o ar.

Olhando bem para o irmão Emmett percebeu que ele não tinha noção do que havia dito, balançando a cabeça ele procurou deixar claro para Edward o motivo de não ter recebido o calor de Bella naquela noite.

– Pois preste bastante atenção no que vou dizer – raspando a garganta ele começou – "Provavelmente não, amor. Nota se de longe o seu estado".

Mal Emmett terminou de falar percebeu o olhar de compreensão no rosto de Edward, que logo após fez uma careta de desgosto. Mas era um grande de um idiota, como podia ter dito isso para Bella em seu estado!

– Vejo que finalmente você entendeu – disse Emmett.

– Entendi, e não sabe como me arrependo – falou chateado – mas darei um jeito nisso o mais breve possível. Obrigada irmão, se não tivesse me aberto os olhos teria demorado demais pra perceber meu erro.

– Que isso Edward, eu já estou casado a bastante tempo pra entender um pouco mais as mulheres, mas por favor meça suas palavras de agora em diante. – falou enquanto se levantava para sair. Vendo a oportunidade para conversarem sobre suas duvidas, Edward o impediu.

— Emmett, sobre o fato que Bella levar o herdeiro…

— Edward, não minto quando digo que estou feliz que Bella leve o herdeiro Alalacullen. Nunca quis tomar decisões que afetassem o clã inteiro.

Edward seguiu Emmett até a sala e se apoiou contra a entrada enquanto seu irmão se sentava em um sofá.

— Tem certeza sobre isso? Por quê?

Emmett sorriu abertamente.

— Porque não quero a responsabilidade. Você, por outra parte, deleita-se com a responsabilidade. Fique tranquilo, tem a minha bênção.

— Eu não posso fazer tudo.

— Ajudarei você em tudo o que precisar Edward. Somente não espere que tome qualquer decisão final enquanto o clã está preocupado. Minha família, inclusive sua família, isso é diferente. Mas o clã? Muitos membros nunca estão satisfeitos. Tem mais que meu consentimento para tratar com eles.

Três coisas se sucederam ao mesmo tempo. Emmett saiu do quarto em direção a nave que o aguardava, logo em seguida um criado de Charlie entrou mais que apressado em suas habitações e Edward sentiu um peso em seu peito. Naquele momento ele soube, sua Bella precisava dele.

Quando Claire emergiu a superfície, Jamie a chamou.

— Tome cuidado com o gênio de sua nova irmã, prima. Pode ser que não goste muito que a afunde.

Claire jogou seu comprido cabelo para trás, sobre o ombro.

— Eu não a afundei, Jamie. Estava tentando me aproximar de você às escondidas, mas a água não te cobre o bastante.

Jamie não pensou. Simplesmente mergulhou, dirigindo-se para o ponto onde tinha visto Bella pela última vez. Alice agarrou Charlotte e se dirigiu à praia, chamando pelo seu irmão.

— Tayler! Corre, vai procurar papai e Edward. Algo aconteceu com Bella!

Enquanto Tayler corria para o palácio, Claire mergulhou e seguiu Jamie. Não demorou muito em sair à superfície.

— Não há rastro dela. — soluçou. — Jamie passou junto a mim como um raio, mas não sei se pôde ver algo ou não.

Sustentando com um braço sua filha que se retorcia e com o outro sua chorosa irmã, Alice não era consciente das lágrimas que deslizavam por sua própria face.

Bella lutava contra as fortes mãos que agarravam ambos os pulsos, embora fosse inteligente o suficiente para não tirar o aparelho respiratório que seus captores lhe tinham colocado no rosto. Sem o qual, estaria morta. Podia observar que se dirigiam para águas mais profundas. A superfície se via cada vez mais e mais longe sobre sua cabeça. Tinha que atrasá-los! Revolvendo as pernas, pôde as enredar com as de um de seus raptores.

Então Jamie apareceu entre eles.

Liberando seus pulsos, ambos os captores desembainharam rapidamente umas longas facas, de aspecto sinistro. Sem prestar atenção nela, começaram a trabalhar conjuntamente, rodeando Jamie como um par de tubarões famintos.

Ele estava definitivamente em desvantagem. Obviamente tinha gasto uma grande quantidade de energia para poder agarrá-los, e não levava nenhuma arma. Abanando o rabo entre eles, agarrou-a pelo braço e a empurrou para superfície.

Movendo-se tão rápido como podia, Bella nadou afastando-se, mas não antes de ver como uma faca deslizava através do colete de Jamie.

O sangue a seguiu enquanto subia.

Bella estava ainda longe da superfície quando sentiu outra mão no tornozelo. Assustando-se, começou a lutar ao sentir como outras mãos rodeavam sua cintura. Aquelas mãos, entretanto, fizeram-na girar rapidamente e se encontrou frente a uma cara muito similar a do Patriarca. Assim que estabeleceu contato visual, a mulher que a sustentava a liberou e assinalou para a superfície. Olhando a seu redor e para baixo, Bella viu no mínimo cinqüenta Nessians, tanto homens como mulheres. Relaxando no círculo protetor, assentiu e continuou a subir.

Quando sua cabeça rompeu a superfície da água, apartou a borbulha de plástico de sua cara. Tomando fôlego profundamente, girou para encarar a Nessian que tinha emergido junto a ela.

— Jamiedalardrac Hardan está lá em baixo!

— Os outros foram em sua ajuda, Chama da Mediria.

Mais cabeças Nessians emergiram da água, entre elas a de Jamie e outros dois forasteiros que não reconheceu. A água ao redor de Jamie estava tingida de rosa. Estava de costas para ela, de modo que não podia ver a gravidade de seus cortes. Os Nessians estavam esfregando uma espécie de bálsamo na ferida. Também conseguiram que ele tragasse um líquido de um frasco, que estava lhe reanimando rapidamente. Já estava flutuando na água por si só.

A mulher tocou o braço de Bella.

— Os outros estão vindo agora.

Uma lancha a motor se aproximava, levantando fluxo enquanto rodeava sua posição, fazendo que Bella ficasse inundada. Afundou-se. Uns braços flexíveis a levantaram.

A água se agitou ainda mais enquanto a lancha rugia até ficar parada. Mais água lhe salpicou a cara. Antes que pudesse protestar, alguém a pegou elevando-a até o navio, e se encontrou envolta no abraço de Edward. Seu beijo foi feroz, exigente e rápido.

Rapidamente conduziram Bella ao espaçoso camarote da lancha, e a vestiram com uma cálida bata.

Acabava de aceitar uma taça de algo quente de um tripulante quando Charlie apareceu na base da escada. Edward, que meio arrastava e meio conduzia Jamie para o camarote, seguia-o. Outros dois Nessians os seguiam.

— Eu estou bem. — cuspiu Jamie — Não estou inválido.

— Não discuta comigo, Jamie. — ordenou Charlie — Quero dar uma boa olhada nesses cortes.

— Só o do ombro requererá pontos, Majestade. — interrompeu a maior das duas mulheres Nessians. — Nosso bálsamo curará as demais feridas.

Charlie ofereceu um estojo de primeiro socorros.

— Alguém dentre todos vocês sabe usar a agulha e a linha? O bordado nunca foi um de meus pontos fortes.

Agora que tanto Bella como Jamie estavam a salvo, sua alegria natural voltava.

Ambas as Nessians negaram com a cabeça.

Bella deixou de soprar sobre sua fumegante taça e disse:

— Eu farei. — Pôs a taça sobre a mesa e tomou o estojo de Charlie. Pondo-o também sobre a mesa, começou a revisar seu conteúdo.

— Tentarei ser o mais suave possível. — disse sobre seu ombro.

Afastando os olhos das agulhas que tinha estado observando, dirigiu seu olhar para o ombro direito de Jamie para julgar o ângulo e a profundidade do corte. O que viu a fez tropeçar nas bordas da bata que arrastava pelo chão.

No ombro de Jamie aparecia um dragão verde azulado, estirando suas imponentes asas enquanto se elevava de um oceano turbulento.

— Tem um dragão. — gaguejou. — Edward. Tem um dragão. Por que… — antes que qualquer um dos homens pudesse lhe responder, percebeu a verdade. — Seu pai era um Alalacullen.

Edward assentiu.

— O pai de Jamie era meu tio, o irmão mais velho de meu pai.

— E não me disseram nada!

Os três homens intercambiaram olhares envergonhados.

Bella fulminou Edward com o olhar, logo Jamie e de novo Edward. Dirigindo seu gelado olhar para o sorridente Charlie, repreendeu-o.

— E você?

O rei lhe sustentou as mãos.

— Não culpe a mim. Os rapazes que mantiveram em segredo sua relação.

Ela devolveu seu olhar zangado para seu marido e seu primo.

Edward olhou para baixo e arrastou os pés. Jamie sorriu envergonhado. Nenhum falou.

Charlie sorriu abertamente.

— Se for costurar esse corte, Bella, é melhor que no momento esqueça isso. Pode esfolar a ambos com sua língua mais tarde. Acredito que Jamie necessitará todo o sangue que ficou no corpo para sobreviver a esse encontro.

Comprimindo seus lábios em uma apertada linha, Bella assentiu.

A primeira pontada da agulha sobre sua carne fez que Jamie chiasse. Depois dessa primeira espetada, apertou os dentes e engoliu seus gemidos.

Edward dobrou os braços sobre o peito e se reclinou contra a parede enquanto Bella atendia ao seu primo, com a cabeça bulindo de idéias. Jacob quase levou Bella. Se não tivesse sido pelo Jamie… por que tinha a deixado ir naquela praia? Tinha agido como um grande tolo! Os Medirians têm guelra. Que tratassem de raptá-la na água era o mais lógico. Não podia se permitir perder Bella, não agora.

Edward olhou seu primo. O que ia fazer com Jamie? Por que não podia havê-la salvo qualquer outro? Maldição supunha-se que Charlie tinha assassinos protegendo-a! Mas Jamie! Edward franziu o cenho. Estava em dívida com Jamie pela vida de Bella. Talvez pudesse usá-lo. Sim, essa era uma boa idéia… Mas Jamie queria Bella. Ela já tinha rechaçado seus intentos pelo menos meia dúzia de vezes. O que aconteceria se seguisse insistindo? E se ela decidisse que o queria? Não havia mulher alguma capaz de resistir a Jamie.

Um pequeno ofego de Jamie tirou Edward de seus caóticos pensamentos. A última espetada de Bella tinha sido menos que delicada.

Depois que terminou com seu ombro, Jamie relaxou visivelmente.

— Se isto for suavidade, querida prima, não quero receber seus cuidados quando não é tão cuidadosa. — brincou ligeiramente.

Os olhos de Bella cintilaram.

— Não me fale! Não posso acreditar que nenhum de vocês confia em mim o suficiente para me dizer que são primos! — Com a mandíbula apertada e a cabeça erguida, abandonou o camarote.

Ambas as mulheres Nessians sorriram amplamente ante o arrebatamento de Bella.

— Realmente é a Chama da Mediria. —disse a maior a mais jovem.

Edward grunhiu enquanto agarrava uma esponja e limpava o sangue do ombro de Jamie. Bella pode não ter sido suave, mas os pontos estavam uniformemente espaçados, o bastante apertado para manter a pele unida, mas também o bastante solto para que não se beliscasse a carne.

— Quando está zangada é ainda mais magnífica. — murmurou Jamie com voz pensativa enquanto Edward lhe enfaixava a ferida. — Mostra esse caráter muito freqüentemente?

Edward não tentou manter o laconismo de sua voz.

— O suficiente.

Um sorriso diabólico apareceu na cara de Jamie. Bella furiosa devia ser tão espinhosa como um Gattan molhado.

Charlie se voltou para as Nessians.

— Estão vivos ambos os seqüestradores?

— Pudemos salvar. — foi a enigmática resposta da mulher maior.

— Bem, levarei-os comigo de volta para o palácio. Tanto o Patriarca como a Matriarca estão ainda ali. Esses dois poderiam fazer que até a água falasse.

As Nessians se inclinaram e abandonaram o camarote. Depois de um momento, escutaram-se dois mergulhos.

Charlie as seguiu. Edward e Jamie podiam ouvi-lo emitindo ordens para que a lancha voltasse para o palácio.

Edward olhou seu primo nos olhos e tranqüilamente disse:

— Tenho contigo uma dívida que nunca poderei pagar. Algo que esteja em meu poder que queira, eu te darei.

A voz de Jamie imitou a dele.

— Não querer dizer o poder do clã?

Edward cruzou os braços e olhou fixamente os olhos de Jamie.

— Não.

— Inclusive esse anel de seu dedo?

Sem pensar duas vezes, Edward deslizou o anel com o selo Alalacullen de seu dedo e o ofereceu a Jamie.

Jamie o olhou fixamente.

— Tem noção do que significaria se eu o pegasse?

– Bella merece. Alalacullen dom al'Jamiedalardrac, meu pai e meu irmão apoiarão sua reclamação ante os maiores do clã.

Jamie olhou para Edward.

— Está falando sério. — disse com assombro em sua voz. — Realmente o faria.

Edward não disse nada. Simplesmente continuou lhe oferecendo o anel.

Era fácil ler as emoções que mostrava o rosto do homem mais jovem. Jamie finalmente recebia de presente o reconhecimento daquilo que ele sabia que merecia e nunca tinha recebido.

Lentamente levantou o anel da palma de Edward.

Bella irrompeu na habitação fincando as mãos sobre os quadris.

— Pode-se saber o que os dois estão fazendo agora? Simplesmente já não penso tolerar os vis comentários que continuamente lançam um ao outro.

Com um sorriso Jamie devolveu o anel a Edward.

— Somente admirava o selo do Alalacullen, prima.

Os olhos de Bella se estreitaram.

—Sim, acredito tanto como acredito que tem um Ben e Jerry de morango para me vender.

Jamie olhou Edward procurando por uma explicação, mas seu primo só encolheu os ombros.

— Uma dessas coisas estranhas que diz de vez em quando. Depois de um tempo você se acostuma. Agora primo, acredito ser necessário aliviar minha esposa de seu mau humor.

Então, para grande entretenimento e prazer de Jamie, Edward levantou Bella em seus braços e a beijou a fundo.

Ultrajada a princípio, Bella lutou contra seu carinhoso ataque. Entretanto, os famintos lábios de Edward e sua exploradora língua venceram eventualmente sua resistência. A tensão causada por seu rapto se dissolveu lentamente e ela se perdeu em seu abraço.

As mãos de Edward vagaram livremente acima e abaixo de suas costas, para finalmente cavar-se sobre suas nádegas e empurrá-la contra sua dureza. Acabava de deslizar a bata dos ombros quando a voz de Jamie rompeu sua concentração.

— Quer que eu vá embora?

— Agora! — grunhiu Edward.

Jamie sorriu abertamente.

— Eu me dirigia a ela, primo.

— OH, sim. — foi sua resposta sem fôlego.

Rindo, Jamie se dirigiu à escada, fechando a porta detrás dele.

Charlie o encontrou no alto da escada.

— E Edward e Bella?

— Estão ocupados.

Charlie sorriu ligeiramente, mas logo voltou a franzir o cenho.

— Quase mata os seqüestradores. Não podemos tirar informação de cadáveres.

Jamie encolheu os ombros.

— Quis me assegurar que nenhum deles pudesse voltar a tocá-la jamais.

Apertando os lábios, Charlie olhou fixamente seu sobrinho favorito.

— Admire-a o quanto queira Jamie. Mas ela é de Edward. Faria bem em lembrar disso.

Jamie se apoiou contra o corrimão e olhou fixamente as dançantes ondas.

— Acredite tio. Isso é algo que nunca esquecerei.

Com um grunhido, Charlie girou afastando-se.

— Vou ver se esses dois falam. Você gostaria de me acompanhar?

— Não, eu ficarei aqui.

Jamie se mantinha erguido na proa da lancha, deixando que a brisa soprasse através do torvelinho de seus pensamentos. Edward tinha lhe dado o comando do clã. Em troca da vida de uma mulher. Tinha idéia de quão importante Bella se tornou para ele?

O traje de banho de Bella seguiu à bata no piso.

Sua boca nunca abandonando a sua, Edward a levantou em seus braços e a pôs sobre o único beliche do camarote. Deixou de captar sua boca só tempo suficiente para tirar sua própria roupa. Descendo sobre ela, introduziu-se com um duro empurrão. Uma vez que seu membro esteve fortemente agarrado por sua úmida suavidade, grunhiu.

— Pensei que tinha te perdido.

Estremecendo, Bella beijou seu peito, seu pescoço, seus ombros e finalmente sua boca, mostrando que o ocorrido da noite passada já estava esquecido.

— Sabia que viria. Ame-me, Edward. Ame-me fortemente.

— Tão forte como posso. — girou seu quadril, então o impulso se fez mais fundo, aprofundando tanto quanto podia.

Bella envolveu suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura então ele poderia deslizar mais profundamente.

Ambos gemeram quando seus ritmos se intensificavam e se mesclavam à medida que os dois se entregavam e aliviavam um ao outro. Seu orgasmo compartilhado foi rápido e difícil.

— Isto nunca acontecerá outra vez. — jurou Edward quando sua respiração começou a se normalizar. — Somos afortunados de que Jamie estivesse na praia.

Bella se apoiou sobre o peito de seu marido.

— É por isso que ele tinha seu anel, não é? Ofereceu-lhe tudo o que o Alalacullen representa, verdade? Pode fazer isso?

Uma exasperada expressão apareceu no rosto de Edward.

— É muito perspicaz às vezes. Eu tinha meus motivos.

Bella sorriu com um sorriso de superioridade.

— E o que você teria feito se ele tivesse aceitado?

— Realmente esperava que aceitasse. — respondeu Edward seriamente. — Surpreendeu-me quando devolveu o anel.

Bella se deitou ao seu lado.

— Teria dado tudo? Por mim?

— Sim. — respondeu concisamente, incômodo com suas próprias ações. Seus olhos se separaram dos seus.

Bella não o acossou verbalmente, mas não tinha terminado de falar.

— Eu poderia ter dito que não aceitaria o anel.

Seus olhos mudaram de posição, retornando ao seu rosto enquanto seus dedos desenhavam suaves espirais em suas costas.

— Ah? —respondeu em um tom divertido. — Mais intuição feminina?

Seus dedos acariciaram seu dragão.

— Não. Somente sou boa julgando o caráter das pessoas. Te impressionaria que Jamie aceitasse a responsabilidade que é por direito do herdeiro Alalacullen?

Edward suspirou e negou com a cabeça.

— Mas, — adicionou — esse pensamento nunca passou por minha mente quando lhe ofereci o anel.

Seus dedos acariciaram a cicatriz em seu peito.

— Sabe, Edward. Penso que pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Jamie está preparado para deixar de fugir de si mesmo.

— Isso é o que ele esteve fazendo com a metade das mulheres dos cinco planetas conhecidos?

—OH, é! — O cabelo fluía para baixo sobre seu corpo, então ela o empurrou para cima.

Jamie escolheu aquele momento para abrir a porta e entrar, sem chamar.

— Atracaremos em uns minutos. — disse com um diabólico sorriso zombador em sua cara.

Bella deu a volta para confrontar a porta e congelou quando viu que Jamie estava ali de pé.

Jamie tomou um comprido minuto para admirar o corpo nu de Bella, os cheios seios com seus obscurecidos mamilos, a clara pele que se ruborizou em um delicioso rosado, e as longas pernas com os ardentes cachos no topo de suas coxas, tudo rodeado por suas fluentes mechas castanhas avermelhadas.

Bella lançou um olhar cortante a Jamie.

– Saia Daqui – gritou ao mesmo tempo eu que agarrou uma peça de cerâmica que estava na mesa ao lado do beliche.

Jamie foi o bastante rápido para sair do caminho da jarra que vinha voando para ele.

A risada de Edward o seguiu de volta para cima pelas escadas do camarote.

– Preste bastante atenção Alalacullen dom al'Edward, eu não quero que isso se repita em nossa casa, eu não aceito essa intromissão toda. Ou você da um jeito Edward, ou dou eu, e lhe garanto que você não gostará nada.

Bella disse bastante irritada enquanto se levantava e se vestia diante do atônito olhar de seu marido.

Uma vez que estiveram de volta no palácio, Edward levou Bella para sua habitação e a depositou em uma fumegante banheira. Ainda com seus débeis protestos, restituiu Kim como sua guarda-costas. Então, depois de trocar-se com roupa limpa, foi em busca de Charlie.

O monarca Medirian rapidamente tinha ocultado os seqüestradores de Bella em um pequeno quarto sem janelas em um dos pisos subterrâneos do castelo. Edward chegou pouco depois de que o Patriarca terminasse de interrogar aos homens.

— Bem?

Tanto o Patriarca como a Matriarca levantaram suas sobrancelhas ante o tom de Edward, mas Charlie agitou as mãos completamente. Ele teria estado tão zangado se sua esposa ou um de seus filhos tivessem sido seqüestrados.

— O nome Ateara dom al'Quil te diz alguma coisa?

Um sorriso satisfeito apareceu no rosto de Edward.

— O primeiro ajudante de Jacob.

Jared e outro Meradab apareceram e levaram os dois seqüestradores. A Matriarca foi imediatamente atrás deles.

— O nome de Jacob não foi insinuado Dragão Alalacullen. — disse o Patriarca levantando uma mão freadora. — Não tem nenhuma prova de que esteja comprometido. Qualquer acusação emitida contra ele será impugnada.

Charlie assentiu.

— Tem razão. Jacob simplesmente negará ter conhecimento das ações de Quil.

A expressão de Edward não mudou.

— Este é só um de muitos incidentes. Jacob começa a cometer enganos, e só é questão de tempo para que cometa um tremendo engano.

O Patriarca agarrou o antebraço de Edward.

— Não cometa o mesmo engano de Jacob se tornando confiante demais.

— Não haverá nenhum engano no momento certo. Minha família esteve preparando a queda de Jacob durante anos.

— Nenhum engano, mas possivelmente, alguns enganos de cálculos. — declarou o ancião delicadamente. — O seqüestro de Bella não pôde ter feito parte de seu plano.

Esfregando a parte traseira de seu pescoço, Edward consentiu a serena reprimenda do Patriarca.

— É minha culpa. Sabia que Jacob a queria e tinha feito preparativos para algum tipo de seqüestro, mas cometi o engano de pensar que empregaria só a seus aliados Forkianos ou da Academia. A possibilidade de empregar Medirians em um seqüestro submarino nunca passou por minha mente.

Charlie assentiu.

— Temos nossos descontentes e criminosos como todos os planetas. Um submarino esperou duas milhas mar adentro. Bella teria sido levada até lá, e passada clandestinamente em uma de nossas menores naves comerciais e transportada a Forkian. Seus seqüestradores não sabiam nada mais fora isso. Transmitimos a confusa declaração dos seqüestradores à polícia central de Forkian. Asseguraram-nos que Ateara dom al'Quil seria detido imediatamente.

— Meu pai sabe?

— Sim.

— Bem, ele coordenará as coisas por lá. — disse Edward em um tom de voz satisfeito. Então continuou, sua voz se tornou mais seca e dura. — O que acontecerá com os dois homens que tentaram seqüestrar a minha esposa?

O Patriarca olhou Edward através de seus olhos estreitados.

— Coloque isto na cabeça, Alalacullen. Seu castigo está em nossas mãos. Se contente sabendo que residirão com o Meradab pelo resto de suas vidas.

— Acabamos aqui. — interrompeu Charlie. — Como Bella está? Não sofreu nenhuma seqüela?

— Deixei-a metida na banheira exigindo a Kim "que fosse ao inferno" acredito que essas foram suas palavras exatas. — declarou Edward com uma risada sardônica.

Charlie sacudiu sua cabeça enquanto conduzia os dois homens para fora do quarto e para cima pelo corredor.

— Mais dialeto da Terra — suspirou. — Minhas filhas repetem as coisas que Bella diz a nossos lingüistas, e ficam cada vez mais perplexas. Sabe que há vezes quando a palavra mal significa bom?

Edward encolheu os ombros.

— Começo a me acostumar.

Uma vez que alcançaram o piso principal do castelo, o Patriarca se desculpou. Tinha programado voltar para sua cidade submarina essa tarde, mas sua saída atrasou pelo seqüestro de Bella. Nesse momento, uma das lanchas reais o esperava no mole. Seria transportado a aproximadamente trinta milhas da costa onde se lançaria à água e nadaria o resto do caminho.

Charlie e Edward seguiram seu caminho para o escritório do rei.

— Quando irá para Forkian?

— Papai me informou que Jacob fez um protesto oficial ao Conselho Dirigente e exigiu a volta de seu "espécime". Agora é o momento perfeito para que informe aos seus súditos que os delphinus e orcinus foram encontrados. Não podemos manter a adoção de Bella como um segredo familiar, mas todo mundo estará muito mais interessado nos delphinus e orcinus. Com um pouco de sorte, sua adoção não será de conhecimento geral em Forkian.

Charlie assentiu com a cabeça.

— Não comunicaremos a adoção por essa razão. Só os que estão estreitamente relacionados com a família real saberão. E até eles perderão interesse quando anunciamos que encontramos os delphinus e orcinus.

— Com um pouco de sorte, Jacob não averiguará que Bella agora é um membro de sua família. — disse Edward. — O protesto que realizou ao nosso Conselho Dirigente resultará ser mais que vergonhoso. Identificar um membro da família real Hardan como "um espécime" estará tão politicamente impopular no Forkian como aqui.

Charlie abriu a porta de seu escritório e com a mão indicou a Edward que entrasse. Despediu-se dos criados lhes informando que não deixassem entrar ninguém exceto sua esposa e mandou chamar seu sobrinho, Jamie.

Se Edward se surpreendeu pelas ordens de Charlie, ocultou-o muito bem. Uma vez que os criados partiram, continuou.

— Sei que meu pai e Emmett lhe puseram a par de nossos planos, e sei que não deseja revisar isso outra vez.

Sentando atrás de seu escritório e fazendo gestos a Edward que se sentasse em uma cômoda cadeira, Charlie assentiu.

— Sinto muito pelo fato de Renné e eu não podermos ir assistir à celebração do Solstício de Emily, mas é melhor que nós permaneçamos aqui. Alice será nossa representante oficial, e tanto Claire como Leah manipularam Bella para conseguir convites.

Edward riu. Bella já havia dito que ela tinha convidado as suas "irmãs" a visitá-la. Ambas as moças conheciam sua irmã Emily muito bem dado que ela e Leah eram da mesma idade. E Bella se sentiria mais cômoda tendo a seu redor algumas pessoas que conhecesse.

— Bella certamente colocará às pessoas que gosta ao seu redor. Pensaria que minhas garotas a conheceram toda sua vida em vez de somente uns poucos dias. Inclusive a mãe. Renné está encantada. — disse Charlie reorganizando os papéis sobre seu escritório.

Edward dirigiu um fixo olhar para Charlie.

— O que acontece com os assassinos?

As sobrancelhas de Charlie se elevaram.

— O que acontece com eles?

— Pensei que cada membro da família real tinha um assassino como guardião. Bella nunca deveria ter sido capturada.

Um ameaçador olhar apareceu na cara de Charlie.

— Alalacullen dom al'Edward, até a família mais próxima a nós não tem nenhum conhecimento da Irmandade. Acredite-me quando te digo que não é o único que calculou mal. Não ocorrerá de novo.

Edward olhou fixamente ao velho amigo de seu pai. Finalmente assentiu, de maneira cortante. A Irmandade era um tema proibido.

Edward trocou de tema. Fazendo alguns rápidos cálculos perguntou:  
— Tem em mente uma data específica para a saída de Claire e Leah?

Charlie elevou a vista.

— Não. O que tem em mente?

Edward riu.

— Querido amigo de meu pai, eu gostaria de te pedir emprestada uma lançadeira real.

A rápida mente de Charlie não teve nenhum problema em entender o plano de Edward. Devagar a princípio, mas então com puro prazer, o rei começou a rir. Quando finalmente recuperou o controle, examinou a sorridente expressão no rosto de Edward e disse:

— Alalacullen dom al'Edward, me recorde de que nunca tente te pôr a prova ou te enganar em qualquer transação comercial. A fortuna Alalacullen, estou seguro, que aumentará sob sua tutela.

A lançadeira pousou na pista de aterrissagem privada da fazenda Alalacullen. Uma vez que seus motores foram desligados, os veículos terrestres se dirigiram para a beira do campo de aterrissagem para levá-los à casa principal. Bella estava contente de ter um veículo somente para Edward e ela. Às vezes perdia a conta das semanas que tinha passado em forçado isolamento na Restauração. Aconchegando-se ao lado de seu marido no cômodo veículo climatizado, Bella suspirou com satisfação.

Atraindo-a junto a ele, beijou sua testa.

— Feliz?

A resposta de Bella foi agarrar sua mão e colocar sua palma sobre seu estômago. Edward sentiu um chute muito decidido.

— Não fica quieto por muito tempo. — disse ela com satisfação.

Edward deixou sua mão onde estava, rindo dos movimentos de seu filho. Meu filho. Logo Jacob vai ficar em ridículo ante o conselho quando virem exatamente o aspecto de seu espécime.

Quando o veículo reduziu a velocidade até parar, Bella disse:

— Melhor apagar esse amplo sorriso tolo de sua cara. Seus pais nos esperam.

O amplo sorriso de Edward aumentou.

— Estou seguro que meu amplo sorriso não é mais parvo do que o de meu pai quando sentiu meu filho se mover.

Ele controlou um pouco o sorriso em seu rosto enquanto ajudava Bella a descer do carro, era simplesmente o sorriso de um homem feliz em ver seus queridos pais.

Esme o abraçou estreitamente.

— Bem-vindo a casa.

Então deu a volta para Bella, sorrindo amplamente para seu muito aumentado ventre.

— Você é duplamente bem-vinda, Alalacullen dem al'Bella.

Antes que Bella pudesse responder à saudação de sua sogra, Carlisle a levantou em seus braços.

— Bem-vinda Filha. — disse e a transportou a casa.

— Isto é um velho costume de família? — ofegou Bella enquanto envolvia seus braços ao redor do pescoço de seu sogro.

— Velhos costumes Forkian. — respondeu com um amplo sorriso. — Faz séculos, se o pai do noivo recebia à nova esposa de seu filho na casa sem agarrá-la entre seus braços, tinha o direito a ser o primeiro em ter sexo com ela.

— O que!

Antes que Bella pudesse dizer algo mais, deteve-se bruscamente no opulento vestíbulo.

Esme deu a seu marido um brincalhão empurrão enquanto negava com a cabeça.

— Não pode esperar até que esteja ao menos na porta, Carlisle? — Voltando-se para Bella disse:

— Deveria ter te preparado. Carlisle é um brincalhão terrível. Não acredite em nada do que diga, sobre tudo se rir.

Bella procurou Edward para que a guiasse, mas tudo o que fez foi sorrir maliciosamente. Embora fosse salvo de uma réplica, pela chegada do clã Hardan. Tanto Clairelinlalissa como sua irmã Leahlinlalissa saltaram nos braços de Carlisle e foram abraçadas.

Esme saudou as moças calorosamente, mas disse a Bella ironicamente:

— Minha casa não vai ser a mesma depois desta visita. Emily tem grandes projetos para elas três.

Apenas essas palavras saíram de sua boca quando uma versão mais jovem de Esme apareceu no vestíbulo, lançou seus braços ao redor de Edward em um exuberante abraço, deu a Bella um olhar curioso e um rápido olá e saiu como um furacão pela outra porta com Claire e Leah seguindo-a.

— Vê o que digo?

Kim tinha chegado no mesmo carro que as irmãs. Estava de pé silenciosamente na entrada.

Esme a saudou com um sorriso.

— Olá Kim — disse. — Jared veio contigo?

Kim cabeceou uma vez afirmativamente e disse:

— E Brandy, Embry, e Eric.

As sobrancelhas de Esme se elevaram.

— Recorda onde estão os quartos?

Com a afirmativa de Kim, Esme prosseguiu.

— Bem. Todos os Hardans estarão na habitação azul. Edward e Bella ocuparam os quartos do herdeiro.

— E quanto a mim, Tia? — perguntou Jamie com um sorriso zombador quando chegou à entrada. — Acha que terá um quarto em alguma parte deste enorme mausoléu para mim?

Se Esme estava surpresa de ver Jamie, não demonstrou. Agarrando seu rosto com ambas as mãos, beijou primeiro uma bochecha e logo a outra.

— Moço tolo, sempre haverá um quarto para você aqui. Estará na habitação de convidado do herdeiro, mas, — somou com fingida seriedade. — lhe proíbo absolutamente que vague por aí nu! Nunca conseguirei que as criadas trabalhem se o fizer!

Jamie esteve momentaneamente mudo. Davam-lhe uma grande honra e não sabia como reagir.

Edward estava igualmente surpreso. Por que o colocam em meus quartos, Mãe? Por que o põem tão perto de Bella? Infelizmente para ele, os desejos de sua mãe anulavam os seus.

Jamie sorriu abertamente e disse:

— Prometo estar nu só sob as circunstâncias corretas.

— Ou por cima. — se queixou Alice quando entrou na casa seguida de Jasper, que levava Charlotte.

Rindo com prazer, Esme pegou Charlotte dos braços de Jazz. O bebê riu feliz com as muito coloridas miçangas que ela levava.

Carlisle tomou o braço de Bella.

— Venha minha querida. Temos um maravilhoso almoço nos esperando.

Como seu pai levava Bella, Edward reduziu a marcha de sua mãe com uma mão em seu braço.

— Onde está Emmett?

Antes que Esme respondesse eles entraram na sala de jantar, no mesmo momento em que Carlisle puxava a cadeira para Bella. Assim que Edward tinha alcançado a mesa, uma voz o chamou da entrada.

— Olá Edward. — A bela jovem passou através do quarto, colocou seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, e começou a lhe beijar a fundo. Ele não se afastou de seu abraço.

Bella ficou rígida e suas fossas nasais se dilataram. Que inferno é isto, e por que Edward a beija?

Edward subiu seus braços e separou os da mulher de seu pescoço e a afastou.

— Olá, Tânia. Visitando Lauren outra vez?

Ela se aconchegou mais perto.

— Convidou-me para o Solstício. Então quando ouvi que logo voltaria para casa, decidi vir antecipadamente. — ronronou a mulher, acariciando seu braço. — Faz tanto tempo.

Edward assentiu com a cabeça.

— Bastante tempo, Tânia.

— Haham! —Carlisle indicou Bella com a cabeça. Estava sentava em sua cadeira, o queixo levantado, os olhos brilhantes, e muito, muito pálida.

Edward apartou com força Tânia e se apressou em ir até seu lado.

— Bella, sente-se bem?

A mulher o seguiu, arrastando seu braço pelo seu.

— Uma nova… convidada?

– Não querida, eu vim pra ficar – disse Bella se levantando – muito prazer, eu sou Alalacullen dem al'Bella, a mãe do herdeiro Alalacullen – falou enquanto acariciava seu ventre e a fuzilava com os olhos, vendo em seguida a surpresa e o ódio aparecerem no rosto da talzinha.

— Minha esposa. Bella, esta é Vadintonon dem al'Tania, uma velha amiga. Tânia, minha esposa, Bella.

O choque da mulher foi evidente para todos.

— Esposa!

— Lauren não te disse que me casei? — Mantinha sua atenção fixa em Bella.

Carlisle clareou a garganta.

— Pensamos que seria melhor manter a informação como um segredo familiar até que chegasse em casa.

Edward assentiu com a cabeça, mas sua atenção imediata ainda estava em Bella. Ainda não havia se sentado e encarava Tânia com um olhar extremamente gelado, e isso não era próprio dela. Não tinha mostrado nenhuma reticência para ninguém até esse ponto, mas só olhava fixamente para Tânia. E estava de um vermelho vivo.

— Bella?

— Como está você? — perguntou Bella altivamente, dizendo por baixo da respiração somente para Tânia ouvir – É um prazer conhecer uma das vadias que Edward comia. – sentando em seguida na cadeira que Carlisle mantinha para ela.

Tânia a percorreu com um olhar esnobe e logo inclinou a cabeça. Então se voltou para Edward, pressionando seu corpo contra o seu, querendo provocar Bella.

Diferente de Edward, Esme imediatamente entendeu a reação de sua nora.

Então todos os outros na sala também entenderam, principalmente Jamie. Um amplo sorriso divertido apareceu em sua cara enquanto olhava a cena que se desenvolvia ante ele. Não posso acreditar que possa ser tão estúpido, Primo. Por que esta olhando para Tânia quando tem a perfeição em Bella?

Esme devolveu Charlotte a Alice.

— Não sabia que se uniria a nós para o almoço, Tânia. Informou na cozinha que comeria com Lauren.

Tânia manteve sua atenção sobre Edward.

— Quando ouvi que Edward tinha retornado, somente tinha que vê-lo. Sente-se a meu lado, Edward. Ou podemos ter um… almoço… privado?

A cor de Bella subiu outra vez. Levantou-se rapidamente fazendo sua cadeira cair no piso.

— De repente estou me sentindo cansada, Esme. Mostre-me minha habitação, por favor. — Seu pedido foi mais uma ordem.

Edward agarrou seu braço ligeiramente.

Ela o olhou iradamente, com chamas em seus olhos.

Sua voz soou preocupada.

— Bella…

O tom de sua voz foi gelado.

— Não. Fique com sua… amiga. — Mantendo a cabeça erguida, passou rapidamente pela sala seguida por Esme, que olhou furiosamente para seu filho sobre seu ombro. Tanto Kim como Jared as seguiram.

Confuso, Edward olhou para seu pai, Jasper e Alice. Tanto Jasper como seu pai puseram seus olhos em branco.

Alice o olhava iradamente.

Jamie sorria abertamente como um idiota.

— Edward… — ronronou Tânia, acariciando seu braço.

— Agora não. — disse, sacudindo suas pegajosas mãos. — Pai, envie o almoço para nossas habitações.


	13. Casa nova, dor de cabeça nova

(Cap. 13) Casa nova, dor de cabeça nova

Esme mal tinha mostrado a Bella sua habitação quando Edward entrou precipitadamente na sala de estar.

—Bella, algo anda mal?

Assombrada, olhou fixamente para seu marido.

—O que poderia andar mal? Troca saliva com outra mulher e me pergunta o que anda mal!

Esme se retirou. Era melhor do que estar entre Edward e Bella.

— Trocar saliva? Bella, não entendo…

Ela lançou sua trança sobre um ombro e apoiou as mãos sobre os quadris.

—Como pôde beijá-la assim?

O entendimento se refletiu sobre a cara de Edward.

— Tânia? Ela fazia a maior parte do beijo.

A boca de Bella ficou aberta. Fechou-a de um golpe.

—A maior parte?

Edward deslizou os dedos por seu cabelo.

—Bem, o que queria que eu fizesse?

—O que queria que você fizesse? OH! Asno — Ao passear seus olhos pela habitação, descobriu um pequeno jarro cheio de flores que estava situado sobre uma mesa próxima. Com um passo ficou ao lado da mesa.

Edward se esquivou enquanto este voava sobre sua cabeça, rompendo-se contra a parede a suas costas.

— Maldição, Bella… — Ele era mais rápido que ela e sustentou seus braços ao redor dela.

—Não me amaldiçoe! Você é o único que…

— Beijei a alguém mais. E?

—E? E!

Bella lutou em seus braços, mas ele não quis liberá-la.

— Bella, pare, você vai se machucar.

Ela enterrou um cotovelo em suas costelas, logo amaldiçoou quando isto doeu.

— Como poderia fazer mal a mim mesma? É você quem me segura. Deixe-me ir!

— Só se prometer não me lançar nada mais. Por que me lançou esse jarro?

— Por quê? Por que você é um imbecil!

Confuso, Edward olhou fixamente seu rosto. Pensa que eu deveria saber por que está tendo esta crise. E só porque me beijaram? O que isso importa? Ela é uma antiga companheira de cama. Não podia desprezá-la. Então pensou nos beijos do ponto de vista dela. E como se supõe que deveria sabê-lo? Tudo o que ouviu durante meses é quão promíscuos são os Forkianos. Não entende.

Seguro agora de ter entendido o porquê de Bella estar alterada, Edward a soltou, devagar, com uma desculpa.

— Sinto muito, Bella. Esqueci que não é Forkian.

— E o que tem haver isso com o preço do chá na China?

— Chá? China? Não entendo.

Bella cruzou seus braços sobre o peito e o fulminou com o olhar.

Agradecido de que já não procurava coisas para lançar, Edward continuou.

— Tânia não é uma estranha. É uma antiga companheira de cama. Não podia desprezá-la. Minha mãe me ensinou melhores maneiras que essas.

A boca de Bella se abriu desmesuradamente. Sua explicação não era a que ela esperava.

—Antiga companheira de cama! Ensinaram-lhe melhores maneiras! Asno de merda! Pois prepare-se, agora conheço muitas pessoas e posso resolver aceitar seus beijos também, começando por Jamie, pois minha mãe também me ensinou boas maneiras — Gritou ironicamente, e em seguida entrou furiosamente no dormitório, fechando de repente a porta atrás dela.

Edward ouviu o estalo da fechadura.

— Nunca tinha compreendido quão incrivelmente estúpido poderia chegar a ser, primo. — comentou Jamie da entrada.

Edward girou seus furiosos olhos para seu primo Medirian.

—Que diabos faz aqui?

Jamie indicou a porta para as habitações de hóspedes com seu queixo.

— Vivo aqui, lembra? Não aprendeu nada sobre Bella? Alguma vez escuta o que ela diz?

— Certamente que escuto a minha esposa. — grunhiu Edward. — E nosso casamento não é da sua conta.

— Não terá um casamento se continuar beijando mulheres e as apresentando a Bella como companheiras de cama.

— Isso foi há quase dois anos.

Jamie suspirou.

— Maldito seja, realmente é um idiota, Edward. Não sei por que me incomodo em te explicar isto.

Bufando, Edward deu de ombros.

— Não necessito de nenhuma explicação sua.

A própria cólera de Jamie emergiu.

— Maldição, Edward, Bella tem medo.

Aquela declaração fez esfriar a cólera de Edward.

—Medo? Do que? Jacob não pode tocá-la aqui.

—Alguma vez pensa em algo que não seja Jacob? Logo que dá um par de passos deixa que ela te veja com outra mulher nos braços. Pense. E lembre, Bella é uma princesa Hardan agora. Se quiser partir, então eu a levarei embora, e garanto a você que se isso acontecer ela não volta pra você nunca mais, pois pode ter certeza que eu a farei tão feliz que ela nem lembrará que você existe, e estou pensando em começar com os beijos que agora eu sei que ela não me negará.

Com essas palavras, Jamie cruzou de uma pernada por diante de um pensativo Edward e desapareceu em seu quarto.

Edward deu a volta e olhou fixamente a porta fechada que o separava de sua esposa. Ciumenta? Poderia estar ciumenta? Um lento sorriso se abriu no rosto de Edward. Sua esposa estava ciumenta de outra mulher.

Bella jazia sobre a enorme cama, aconchegada sobre seu lado, lágrimas silenciosas derramando-se por suas bochechas. Alice a tinha advertido sobre os Forkianos. Eles saltam de cama em cama. Edward não era diferente. Ele só se casou com ela para protegê-la de Jacob. Se não tivesse estado grávida, teria se divorciado dela. Só era outra de suas "companheiras de cama". Tudo o que tinha conseguido era um coração quebrado. Bella ficou rígida devido aos seus próprios pensamentos. Um coração quebrado? OH! Deus, ela o amava.

Um suave golpe na porta chamou sua atenção.

— Bella, sou eu, Alice. Deixe-me entrar. Trago algo para você comer.

O estômago de Bella roncou.

— Se Edward pensa que pode te usar para conseguir que abra a porta, está louco! — gritou ela.

— Ele não está aqui, Bells.

Novas lágrimas rodaram por suas bochechas enquanto Bella apertava seus olhos fechados. Provavelmente se desfaria dela.

— Bella, está bem? Por favor, abre a porta. Estou preocupada com você.

Depois de tirar as lágrimas de suas bochechas, Bella desceu da cama e tropeçou para a porta. Uma volta rápida de seu pulso, e estava aberta. Alice entrou seguida de Kim, que trazia uma bandeja repleta de pratos e talheres.

Pondo a bandeja sobre a mesa ao lado da cama, Kim inclinou sua cabeça e partiu.

O estômago de Bella grunhiu outra vez.

Um sorriso pouco entusiasta apareceu na cara de Alice.

— Bem, não pode se sentir muito mal se estiver tão faminta.

Bella olhou iradamente para sua amiga.

—Não há nada sobre o que brincar Alice.

— Bem, tampouco não a nada que a obrigue a fazer birra.

As janelas do nariz de Bella se levantaram e duas manchas vermelhas apareceram sobre sua bochecha.

—Birra! Sabe o que me disse? Dormiu com ela!

— Duvido que dormissem muito. —respondeu Alice secamente.

Bella a olhou com a boca aberta.

— Alice! De que lado está?

— Do teu. Por isso estou aqui.

Os ombros de Bella caíram.

— Bem, mas não parecia assim.

Alice tomou a mão de Bella e a apertou.

— Era virgem quando te deitou com Edward?

Bella limpou as lágrimas de suas bochechas com a outra mão.

— Sabe que sim, eu era.

— Mesmo assim, isso a dá direito de lhe jogar na cara seu passado?

Ela fungou com o nariz.

— Não faço isso!

— Então como chamaria?

Bella puxou sua mão para liberá-la.

— Maldição, Alice. Beijou-a. Na minha frente.

Alice suspirou.

— Bella, está em Forkian. Teria sido grosseiro da parte dele havê-la ignorado.

Ela levantou e começou a passear.

— Poderia haver dito só olá!

Alice sorriu.

— Não lhe deu muitas opções.

— Bem, não tinha por que desfrutar tanto.

Alice olhou Bella com a boca aberta. Logo começou a rir.

— Está te escutando? — Finalmente ofegou entre soluços. — Não desfrutar disso? Exatamente como reagiria se um homem bonito te beijasse?

Bella deteve seu passeio e olhou fixamente para a parede. Uma imagem do Tom Cruise apareceu em sua mente.

— Mesmo assim Alice, seu primo, o Jamie é um espetáculo de homem e vive me cantando, por acaso você me ver dando alguma liberdade a ele?

Alice negou.

— Não.

Ela afundou na cama.

— Simplesmente por que eu respeito meu casamento, eu sei o quanto fere uma traição e não desejo isso pra ninguém. Entendo que os Forkianos são permissivos demais, mas ele agora é um homem casado e isso pra mim já é demais.

— Simplesmente deixou perfeitamente claro. Agora, a última coisa que quer é se esconder em suas habitações e dar a Tânia a idéia de que não lutará pelo Edward.

Bella apertou seus dentes ao mesmo tempo em que grunhia.

— Lutar por ele. Alice, eu não deveria ter que lutar pelo meu próprio marido.

— Wow! A Terra realmente deve ser muito diferente. Os homens e mulheres ali alguma vez perseguem a alguém depois de que essa pessoa se casou com alguém mais?

Com as bochechas ardendo, Bella inclinou a cabeça.

— Fazem-no.

— Assim acreditei. É humano, afinal de contas. Lembre-se Bella, isto é Forkian. Inclusive se Edward não estiver interessado, outra mulher ainda pode seguir o importunando. Tem que deixar sua reclamação sobre ele muito clara. Falo por experiência própria.

— Edward deveria esclarecer ele mesmo que não está disponível.

— Francamente, Bells, há mulheres que não acreditarão. Ainda há mulheres que não se separam de Jasper a menos que eu esteja ao seu lado. A perspectiva de uma esposa Medirian zangada dará um segundo pensamento a qualquer mulher. E você é da família agora.

Finalmente, Bella cedeu ante as demandas de seu estômago e levantou as tampas dos pratos sobre a bandeja. A comida cheirou deliciosa.

— O que é tão intimidante a respeito dos Medirian?

— Nossos assassinos, certamente.

A tampa que Bella sustentava fez um forte ruído ao se chocar contra o piso.

— Assassinos? Do tipo que mata gente?

— Certamente. — respondeu Alice despreocupadamente enquanto escolhia entre vários pratos com comida.

— Por que não me contou antes sobre eles?

Alice deu uma olhada para o rosto de Bella, surpreendida da expressão sobressaltada que encontrou ali.

— Não acreditei que fosse importante. É?

— Sim… Bem… Certamente… Ah, não sei! — Bella balbuciava enquanto afundava na cama, seus joelhos agora débeis, e que rechaçavam sustentá-la. — Quero dizer, os assassinos matam as pessoas!

— Ninguém mata as pessoas em seu planeta?

— Bom, sim, mas…

Alice levantou uma sobrancelha.

O estômago de Bella grunhiu outra vez, mas ainda olhava fixamente para Alice.

— Bella, a população da Mediria não está composta inteiramente de assassinos. Inclusive não conheço pessoalmente a alguns deles. É simplesmente uma extensão da guarda do palácio.

Bella relaxou. A guarda do palácio? Como o Serviço Secreto? Devia ser isso. Devia haver algo na tradução que não estava bem. Provavelmente não havia nenhum equivalente para a palavra Meridian que designava aos guardas reais em inglês, e assassinos era só a palavra que mais se aproximava. Era isso. Alice e sua família eram maravilhosos. Eles não eram assassinos a sangue frio.

— Bella, realmente tem que comer algo. Tem uma grande noite pela frente.

— O que?

— Esme preparou um jantar para te apresentar aos maiores do clã.

— Esta noite?

— Realmente quer te sentar e preocupar-se com isso?

— Não, mas…

— Então come. Esme quer te mostrar a casa. Logo poderá ter um agradável e comprido banho na banheira. Depois escolheremos o vestido que usará esta noite. Leva o herdeiro Alalacullen, Bella. Não há nada que o clã não vá fazer pela mãe de seu herdeiro, e vai assegurar-te de que se lembrem.

Duas horas depois Bella afundava com gratidão em um cômodo sofá ao lado de Alice. Depois do passeio pela casa e seus edifícios imediatos, os pés a estavam matando.

— Tem uma formosa casa, Esme.

— Obrigado, Bella. É toda sua agora.

— O que?

— Como a mãe do herdeiro, a direção da casa será sua responsabilidade.

Bella empalideceu.

— Eu? Mas…

Tanto Alice como Esme riram.

— Não tem que se preocupar hoje. Todos ajudarão.

Esme deu uma olhada para o que Bella tinha assumido ser um relógio e franziu o cenho.

— Teremos que deixar a apresentação do pessoal para outro dia. Alice disse que queria um agradável e comprido banho de banheira. Tem três horas antes do jantar. Desfrute-o.

Alice agarrou as mãos de Bella e a pôs de pé em um puxão.

— Venha, Bells. Vamos escolher um vestido para pôr.

Com um gemido, Bella seguiu Alice. Realmente preferia dormir um pouco. E onde estava Edward? Se pensava que ia deixá-lo continuar com isto, com aquela mulher, teria que pensar urgentemente em outra coisa!

Entraram na habitação juntas, porem estacaram com o que viram.

– Edward querido, achei que não viria nunca. – Tânia falou, encontrava se completamente nua, deitada na cama do casal de costas para a porta. Virou se para se deparar com Bella e Alice, deu um sorriso malicioso enquanto se sentava na cama.

– Oh querida não sabia que era você, fiquei esperando o Edward e nem me dei conta do tempo passar – falou fingidamente.

Alice não conseguiu esboçar nenhuma reação, Tânia havia passado de todos os limites.

O sangue de Bella corria velozmente pelo seu corpo, sentia seu rosto extremamente quente, a raiva transbordava de todo o seu ser. Lentamente ela caminhou ate próximo a cama. Tânia, vendo a expressão de Bella sorriu presunçosamente, ela não poderia fazer nada contra ela em seu avançado estado de gravidez, só podia engolir a humilhação, era isso que Tânia pensava.

Alice vendo o estado da recente irmã tentou intervir.

– Calma Bella, você não pode se exaltar, lembre-se que esta grávida – suplicou.

– Grávida, e não doente – sibilou através de sua respiração – E é melhor você não interferir Alice, por que pode acabar sobrando pra você.

– VADIA – Bella gritou ao mesmo tempo em que acertava um tapa com seu anel Gattan no rosto de Tânia, paralisada pela surpresa do ataque, ela não conseguiu reagir a tempo com o que veio em seguida.

Com o melhor que pode, devido ao seu atual estado, Bella acertou um chute certeiro no joelho, fazendo a se desequilibrar e cair com todo o corpo no chão, sem perder tempo Bella se sentou em cima dela prendendo seus braços junto ao corpo.

Começou a esbofeteá-la, Tânia se chacoalhava, tentava se alavancar para tirar Bella de cima, mas nada causava efeito.

– Piranha – uma bofetada. – Vadia – outra bofetada. – Sua vagaba, você nunca mais vai esquecer quem é Alalacullen dem al'Bella. – mais bofetadas.

E Bella seguia batendo nela, estava irada com a ousadia de Tânia. Alice estava surpresa com a reação de Bella, viu o estado de Jacob depois que Bella bateu nele, ficou surpreendida, mas ver pessoalmente era impagável, mostrava claramente que ela havia sido bem treinada, para em questões de segundos dominar uma mulher como Tânia que chegava ser quase vinte centímetros mais alta que ela. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, sem duvida alguma era A chama da Mediria e perfeita companheira para o dragão Alalacullen.

Depois que sua raiva amainou, e Tânia já não tentava mais se soltar, graciosamente Bella se levantou. Mostrando todo o desprezo sentido em seu olhar, encarou Tânia e disse:

– Aprendeu cachorra, aprendeu - falou – Ele é meu, da próxima vez que você chegar perto do Edward você pense bem sua cachorra, pense bem por que pode ser muito pior – sorrindo cinicamente continuou – Porque eu sei ser fina, querida, mas também sei rodar a baiana. – finalizou cuspindo em sua cara bastante machucada pelas bofetadas.

– Kim, Jared – chamou Alice tentando ajudar depois que saiu do seu torpor, Bella já havia tido emoções demais para um dia só.

Os Meradab entraram no quarto e estacaram com a imagem de Tânia ferida no chão, olharam para Alice esperando que continuasse, mas foi Bella quem concluiu.

– Por favor, acompanhem essa pessoa até seus aposentos – falou tentando passar calma – E antes que eu esqueça, sua entrada nessas habitações está terminantemente proibida. E Kim, por favor, peça a alguém que troque os lençóis da minha cama, pois havia um bicho peçonhento em cima – terminou jogando a roupa de Tânia em cima dela.

Rapidamente eles a retiraram, deixando Bella e Alice sozinhas no quarto. Alice encarou Bella com um sorriso de canto.

– O que foi isso mulher? – disse.

– Como você disse Alice, eu tenho que defender o que é meu. – falou seriamente - Agora vamos escolher meu vestido que eu preciso estar deslumbrante essa noite. – terminou seguindo para o closet, deixando uma Alice estupefata para trás.

Enquanto Bella passeava e conhecia a casa junto com sua mãe, Edward revisava o trabalho administrativo com seu pai. O clã Alalacullen controlava um vasto império de negócios, que agora se converteria em sua responsabilidade.

— Assim, não houve grandes problemas enquanto estive longe?

Seu pai sacudiu sua cabeça.

— Nenhum. As coisas estiveram avançado tão brandamente, que já começava a me preocupar.

Edward grunhiu e desejou poder dizer o mesmo sobre seu matrimônio. Bella reagiria sempre da mesma forma quando uma mulher o beijasse?

— Tudo parece bem. Se não necessitar de mim para algo mais, tenho algumas diligencias que fazer.

Uma expressão preocupada apareceu no rosto de Carlisle.

— Edward, não me meterei em seu matrimônio, mas Tânia…

O assombro apareceu no rosto de Edward.

— Pai, certamente não pensa que me meteria na cama de outra mulher com minha esposa na mesma casa, verdade?

Carlisle sorriu envergonhado.

Edward sorriu abertamente em resposta.

— Se não notou, minha esposa tem um caráter tão ardente como seu cabelo. E não sou um homem estúpido. Nos vemos no jantar.

Edward abandonou o escritório de seu pai pelas portas que davam no pátio. Mais cedo, tinha tido o problema de ter que averiguar exatamente em que quarto de hóspedes estava Tânia. Planejava manter-se tão longe dali e dela como fosse possível. Enquanto caminhava através do jardim, sacudia a cabeça. Ainda tinha que imaginar um modo de manter Tânia a distância dele.

Um movimento a sua esquerda foi capturado por seu olho.

Jamie vadiava apoiado contra uma estátua enquanto olhava fixamente o enorme campo de grama.

Detendo-se, Edward olhou fixamente para seu primo. Então sorriu. Ter Jamie dando voltas ao redor poderia não ser uma idéia tão ruim.

— Tenho um trabalho para você.

As sobrancelhas de Jamie se elevaram.

— OH?

Edward sorriu abertamente.

— Tânia.

Jared parou em frente à mulher que apareceu no corredor.

— Não pode passar.

— Saia do meu caminho. — disse Tânia, seu tom e atitude condescendentes.

O tom de Jared se fez mais paternal e pomposo que o de Tânia.

— Estes são os quartos privados de Alalacullen dem al'Bella, a Princesa Hardan. Ela não solicitou sua presença.

Ela agitou sua mão com desdém.

— Não estou aqui para ver a ela. Quero ver Edward.

— Não.

— Você não tem nenhum direito!

Jared simplesmente flexionou seus músculos.

Tânia deu um passo atrás.

— Algum problema, Jared?

— Não, Príncipe Jamie.

Tânia deu a volta e olhou fixamente para Jamie. Um olhar ardiloso apareceu sobre sua cara.

— Jamie, passou muito tempo desde que te vi pela última vez. Deveríamos falar… em algum lugar mais privado.

Jamie sorriu abertamente. Seu olhar fixo viajou para cima e para baixo por seu corpo, mas logo seu olhar mudou para surpresa, por mais maquiagem que ela usasse era possível perceber os arroxeados distribuídos por toda parte, sem falar em seu rosto que mostrava um leve inchaço sobre os lábios, um pequeno corte sobre o nariz e mais arroxeados, que eram muito pouco visíveis, devido à quantidade de maquiagem.

Ela arrumou sua roupa como se fosse uma ave arrumando sua plumagem.

Estendendo a mão, ele tomou sua mão e a levantou até seus lábios, evitando encará-la demais.

— Vai adiante e te seguirei para qualquer lugar.

— Mas seu quarto está muito mais perto. — ronronou ela.

— As habitações estão proibidas para todos, exceto para a família imediata. Seu quarto, entretanto…

Arrebatou-lhe sua mão.

— Como se eu fosse a alguma parte com um vil mestiço como você!

Jared ficou rígido.

Jamie riu.

Tânia deu a volta e partiu furiosamente.

Com um encolhimento evasivo, Jamie assentiu a Jared e entrou na habitação, antes perguntando.

– Você sabe o que aconteceu com ela?

– A princesa Bella a encontrou nua em suas habitações, então a mostrou o seu devido lugar. – concluiu Jared com um sorriso de canto, ele achava bem feito, Tânia era insuportável e fazia de tudo para humilhar os outros.

Jamie gargalhou, sua nova prima tinha um gênio fervoroso, digno do dragão em seu ombro.

Por mais que risse da situação seu sorriso não chegava aos olhos, esses só transmitiam dor.

Bella suspirou e olhou fixamente para o espelho pendurado na sala de estar. Depois do ocorrido, ela e Alice tinham conversado um longo tempo sobre o vestido apropriado para usar. Decidiram-se por um que flutuava, até o chão, de cor verde e que com o movimento mudava à cor como as folhas da primavera, e que deixava seus ombros nus. Com o flamejante dragão para que todos o vissem, não haveria nenhuma dúvida de que era uma Alalacullen.

Duas fitas de cintas de ouro rodeavam o corpo de Bella, uma logo em cima de seus seios e uma justo abaixo. O resto do vestido verde fluía da cinta de ouro debaixo dos seios de Bella. Mas cintas verdes escuros e douradas caíam do centro da fita. Em vez de tentar ocultar seu estômago bastante estendido, os suaves drapeados feitos do sedoso material do vestido acentuavam sua gravidez.

Ela tomou outro profundo fôlego. Se somente as borboletas em seu estômago fossem embora.

— Cada dia fica mais linda. — declarou Edward atrás dela.

Bella ficou rígida.

Edward tinha aparecido aproximadamente meia hora antes e tinha desaparecido no quarto de banho para uma ducha rápida. Agora estava vestido com outro uniforme branco.

Ela encontrou seus olhos no espelho. O aborrecimento tingia sua voz.

— O que fez o dia todo?

— Revisei o trabalho administrativo com meu pai e completei algumas diligencias. — respondeu enquanto levantava uma caixa da mesa. — Tenho um presente para você.

— Se esta tentando me subornar…

Uma piscada de exasperação apareceu em seus olhos, mas manteve sua voz contida.

— Por favor, Bella, pegue.

Tomou a caixa que lhe estendia e a abriu. Seus olhos se alargaram com a surpresa.

— Edward! São tão lindos.

Dentro da caixa havia brincos que faziam conjunto com sua aliança de casamento. Embora as mulheres em Forkian não usassem brincos porque não tinham lóbulos nas orelhas, Edward lembrou dos brincos de ouro que Bella tinha comentado que havia perdido quando tinha sido levada a bordo de sua nave pela primeira vez.

Duas cascatas de diamantes vermelhos caíam de uns delicados fios de ouro vermelho. Pondo-os sobre suas orelhas, Bella suspirou de prazer enquanto olhava no espelho. Usava seu cabelo solto, as ondas caindo por suas costas. Os brincos chegavam quase até seus ombros, seu fogo interior, brilhante, destacando seu cabelo castanho. Antes que pudesse dizer algo mais, Edward estava atrás dela, colocando com cuidado um pendente sobre seu pescoço. De uma delicada cadeia de ouro ainda mais vermelho, pendurava um único e ardente diamante. Sujeitando o broche, ele a examinou no espelho e encontrou seu fixo olhar. Suas mãos avançaram e seguiram a cadeia para onde o diamante pousava sobre seus seios.

— Esta é a única coisa que pude encontrar que fazia jus com o brilho de seus olhos, meu amor. — disse brandamente.

A fez girar e a apertou em seus braços. Perdidos em sua mútua paixão, levou uns minutos para que a batida sobre a porta penetrasse em suas consciências.

— Que… — gaguejou ela, seus olhos desfocados.

Edward descansou a testa contra a sua e riu em silêncio.

— Arrumei as portas. Ninguém entrará outra vez sem nossa permissão.

O equilíbrio de Bella voltou rapidamente.

— Não, depois de hoje duvido que tenham coragem — disse com uma risada, sua cólera anterior já desaparecida — Só esmurrarão e incomodarão a casa inteira até que os deixemos entrar.

Ficou um pouco confuso com sua resposta, mas deu um sorrisinho de resposta absolutamente malicioso.

— Mas não temos que deixá-los entrar se não quisermos, verdade?

Rindo, Bella deu a volta para tirar o ferrolho da porta, mas Edward tomou seu braço com cuidado.

— Tem mais presentes. Abre os, eu abrirei a porta.

Ela olhou as duas caixas que ainda estavam sobre a pequena mesa. Na primeira havia dois braceletes intrincadamente tecidos de ouro ainda mais vermelho e diamantes. Os colocando sobre seu pulso esquerdo, levantou-os para a luz. Resplendores avermelhados iluminaram o quarto.

Quando Jamie obteve uma boa visão de Bella, soltou um lento assobio. Era certamente maravilhosa, mas se perguntou se ela compreendia o quão magnífico se viam aqueles diamantes vermelhos nela.

— Certamente não tem limite quando é algo para sua esposa, Edward.

— Ninguém duvidará da consideração que tenho por ela.

Bella virou para o som das vozes e sorriu quando reconheceu Jamie.

— Era necessário danificar a porta, primo?

Jamie soltou uma risada.

— Seria necessário uma bomba. Edward não te disse que esta porta é nova?

Edward sorriu abertamente também.

— Disse-lhe que ninguém entraria a não ser que lhes convidassem, e você sabe condenadamente bem por que.

Ainda quando ela ruborizou devido à lembrança da apreciativa leitura de Jamie na lancha, de forma que participou de sua risada.

– Seria impossível danificá-la como você fez com Tânia – comentou descaradamente. Bella ruborizou ao lembrar do ocorrido, mas levantou o rosto em sinal de que não se arrependia, vendo sua reação Edward estreitou os olhos.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou a Bella. Encarando-o seriamente disse.

– Nada de mais, eu só mostrei a ela o seu devido lugar. – Edward suspeitava que não era nada simples, mas preferiu não insistir, não queria mais indisposição com sua esposa por alguém que não significava nada para ele.

— Ainda tem mais um presente. — lhe recordou Edward, mudando de assunto.

Ela sorriu abertamente com certa tristeza.

— Quase tenho medo de abri-lo. A única coisa que falta é a coroa.

Bella abriu a última caixa. Não era uma coroa. Sustentando a fina rede feita de ouro e diamantes vermelhos, Bella suspirou:

— Isto é impressionante Edward, mas o que é?

Jamie respondeu por ele.

— É uma rede nupcial Medirian. —respondeu com tom intimidado. — Põe isso no cabelo assim. — Tomando a rede de suas mãos, colocou-a sobre sua cabeça, ajustando-a com cuidado. Quando terminou, girou-a para que confrontasse o espelho. Uma exclamação quase silenciosa escapou quando Bella viu seu reflexo.

Uma fina fita tecida de ouro emoldurava sua cabeça e detrás de seus ouvidos como uma tiara para o cabelo. Uma rede muito solta tecida de fio de ouro e pó de diamantes se acomodava facilmente ao redor de sua cabeça. Longas e brilhantes fitas de ouro e diamantes caíam dos lados até atrás da rede para fluir junto com suas mechas castanhas. O efeito era deslumbrante. Não importava como Bella se movesse, faíscas de fogo vermelho saltavam e brilhavam sobre ela.

Jamie deu um passo atrás enquanto terminava de ajustar o cabelo de Bella. Sacudindo sua cabeça maravilhado, disse a Edward.

— Como você conseguiu encontrar alguém que fizesse um trabalho dessa delicadeza?

Edward admirou sua esposa. Os diamantes vermelhos Gattan eram absolutamente perfeitos para seu colorido. Estava mais que contente de expor a coleção que tinha levado anos para conseguir, especialmente quando era sua formosa esposa quem as levava.

Bella suspirou para o espelho e deu a volta para olhar Edward.

— Sinto-me exatamente como uma princesa.

Jamie soprou enquanto tomava sua mão.

— É uma princesa agora, prima, lembra? —Escoltando-a enquanto ela avançava para a porta, deteve-se diante de Edward e ofereceu a mão de Bella. — É sua, acredito.

Edward estremeceu. Como Jamie podia ter dito algo tão estúpido!

— Eu sou minha, Alalacullen dom al'Jamiedalardrac, não se esqueça! —Bella se moveu imperiosamente arrebatando sua mão de Jamie.

Jamie encontrou o olhar de Edward e deu uma piscada.

— Disse algo errado, não é?

Edward assentiu e ofereceu sua mão para sua esposa.

Com um arrogante olhar para Jamie, Bella colocou sua mão na de Edward.

— Decidi me casar por minha própria vontade. Sempre tive uma opção. Se tratam as mulheres como se fossem posses, não é nada estranho que não encontre alguém a quem amar.

Dando as costas a Jamie, Bella puxou seu marido para a porta.

Jogando uma olhada sobre seu ombro para seu primo, Edward fez uma careta.

Com a cabeça alta, Bella caminhou com energia pelo corredor.

— É sua, acredito. Realmente acredita nessa merda? Que asno!

Edward riu em silêncio.

— Tentei te advertir.

Segurando o cotovelo de Bella, reduziu a velocidade de sua caminhada.

— Calma. Não quer cair da escada.

— Não cairei.

Puxando seu braço para liberar-se, colocou sua mão sobre o corrimão e desceu a escada com cuidado.

Jamie alcançou Edward no alto da escada e lhe dirigiu uma risada.

— Tânia não perde por esperar.

Como ver Jamie ainda a incomodava, Bella desceu a escada muito menos intimidada do que poderia ter estado na sala cheia de gente na qual todos eram mais altos que ela. Isto, na realidade, era uma experiência única. Estava acostumada a ser a mais alta entre os outros, sobre tudo que as mulheres. De pé na linha de recepção com Edward e seus pais, Bella, pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentia-se pequena.

Enquanto Edward e Bella recebiam seus convidados, Jamie vagou pela casa lotada. A noiva de Edward era o tema principal das conversas. Todos estavam muito curiosos a respeito dela, sobre tudo as mulheres solteiras que tinham esperado estarem nessa posição elas mesmas. Tânia tinha passado a maior parte da tarde desprezando Bella de todas as formas que tinha encontrado. A maior parte dos convidados, entretanto, tinham dado uma olhada na exótica beleza que era Bella, seu dragão provocador, e a fortuna em diamantes vermelhos que levava e se deram conta que Edward estava mais que contente com sua esposa. Tânia era uma idiota se pensava que ele ainda estava interessado nela.

— Estes devem ter sido todos, Edward — disse Esme. — Encontre um sofá cômodo para Bella.

Suspirando, Bella se acomodou.

— Meus pés estão me matando.

Alice se aproximou de sua cabeça.

— O que?

Edward se inclinou.

— Quer que te consiga algo?

Bella fez gestos à distância.

— Não. Vai e se misture. Todos pensarão que tem medo de me deixar dizer algo sem sua aprovação. Sou mais que um mostrador de jóias de valor ambulante.

Edward sorriu abertamente. Deveria ter sabido que alguém que tinha confrontado à Rainha Viúva do Hardan não teria nenhum problema com seus parentes.

Alice imediatamente fez com que Bella ficasse mais perto para olhar sua rede nupcial.

— Nunca vi uma malha tão delicada — disse ela maravilhada. Ela mesma estava usando sua própria rede nupcial, uma antiga rede de prata e pálidas esmeraldas que tinha sido transmitida da mãe para filha em sua família por gerações.

— Quem quer que tenha feito este trabalho para Edward poderia fazer uma fortuna na Mediria.

Bella sorriu. Tinha ouvido por acaso numerosos comentários sobre a joalheria que levava, uma boa parte eram plenamente invejosos. Por isso pode entender que os diamantes vermelhos Gattan eram extremamente estranhos e quase impossíveis de comprar. Edward devia sentir algo por ela se tinha lhe dado tais jóias.

Alice e Bella acabavam de sentarem-se no sofá quando Jamie se aproximou, dando a Bella um copo, disse:

— Edward disse que este lossian vermelho é seu favorito. Tem que sentir sede depois de todos esses "Olá" e "Como está você".

Edward sorriu para si mesmo quando viu os homens juntarem-se ao redor de Alice e Bella.

Ao seu lado, Carlisle franziu o cenho e deu um passo adiante. Colocando uma mão no braço de seu pai, disse:

— Não, só olhe. Jamie será mais protetor com suas primas que qualquer avó Meradab.

Eles viram como os homens começaram rapidamente a procurar outra presa menos vigiada. Depois que o último desapareceu, Jamie enviou uma eloqüente olhada para Edward.

— Não tinha que afugentar a todos, Jamie. — resmungou Bella com irritação. — Como espera que eu conheça alguém?

— Esses homens não mereciam que os conhecesse, prima. — respondeu Jamie. — Só estão interessados em sexo.

Alice estava tendo problemas tentando sufocar suas risadas tolas.

— Acredite Bells, é um verdadeiro perito.

— Humph!

Enquanto as horas passavam, Edward olhava como Bella, Alice, e Jamie conversavam entre eles. Muitos grupos de gente os olhavam furtivamente, mas ninguém mais que os homens mais velhos e as mulheres fez algum movimento para unir-se a eles. Dando uma olhada ao redor do salão, seu olhar encontrou um par de rostos que sorriam satisfeitas. Tânia e Lauren. Ficou um pouco chocado com a aparência de Tânia, estava terrível, Bella havia dado uma boa surra nela e muito bem dada, pois a própria não saiu com um único arranhão, ele não queria nem imaginar o motivo de tal situação. Elas eram a razão pela qual nenhuma das jovens se aproximava de Bella. Podiam talvez pensar que ele terminaria o seu matrimônio quando Bella levava o herdeiro?

Sentindo uma presença ao seu lado, Edward olhou sobre seu ombro e viu a sorridente cara de seu irmão.

— Como vai à grande apresentação, Edward? Por que sua encantadora esposa não está rodeada por todas as uvas sem semente da família?

— Jamie. — respondeu Edward. Logo continuou em um tom evasivo. — Lauren não foi apresentada a Bella ainda.

Emmett franziu o cenho.

— Peço perdão, Edward, mas Lauren vai ser difícil. Ela nunca esperou que você voltasse para casa com uma esposa, sem falar de uma que está grávida. Sempre acreditou que seria ela quem levaria o herdeiro Alalacullen.

Enquanto Emmett cruzava o salão para parar ao lado de sua esposa, Edward caminhou para ficar ao lado de Bella.

Tanto Alice como Jamie tinham visto Emmett unir-se a Lauren, e ambos sabiam o que vinha a seguir.

Alice se inclinou mais perto de Bella.

— Está a ponto de conhecer sua cunhada.

Bella olhou para mulher que estava de pé ao lado de Tânia. Essa era Lauren. Tinha estado ali toda a tarde e não tinha feito nenhuma tentativa de se apresentar. Alice havia dito algumas coisas sobre a esposa de Emmett, mas Alice também havia dito a Bella que ela mesma deveria formar sua própria opinião.

Lauren era alta e elegante. Em torno de um metro e oitenta e dois de altura, era magra e flexível como um salgueiro. Encaixado em seu bem torneado corpo como uma luva, o vestido de lavanda que levava tinha um pescoço alto com mangas curtas e inchadas que mostravam seus magros braços. O cabelo que chegava aos ombros, de cor de mel estava penteado em um estilo severo que acentuava suas maçãs do rosto altas e seus olhos em forma de amêndoa. Com a cabeça erguida e os ombros para trás, Lauren deslizou através do salão pelo braço de Emmett.

Enquanto Alice agarrou sua mão e Jamie acariciava seu ombro, Bella começou a sentir-se muito incômoda. Então começou a sentir-se zangada. Quem infernos essazinha acredita ser para vir e me desprezar? Bem, veremos como "a portadora do herdeiro Alalacullen" pode abrir caminho.

Emmett se deteve diante de Bella e se inclinou profundamente.

As conversas cessaram. Todos queriam observar a reunião entre as novas cunhadas.

— Bella — disse Emmett simplesmente — eu gostaria de te apresentar a minha esposa, Alalacullen dem al'Lauren.

Tomando a mão que Edward lhe ofereceu, Bella o permitiu ajudá-la a ficar de pé. Rechaçou permitir que esta obviamente antagonista torre de mulher estivesse sobre ela mais do que o necessário.

— Estou contente de te conhecer, Lauren.

Lauren olhou por cima do ombro a sua nova cunhada e não disse nada.

Emmett olhou assombrado para sua esposa. Este direto desprezo era imperdoável. Ele apertou a mão sobre seu cotovelo.

Inclinando sua cabeça, Lauren disse com uma voz bastante invejosa.

— Emmett não fez justiça a sua coloração. Seu cabelo é certamente… vermelho.

— Bem melhor para permitir admirar os diamantes vermelhos Gattan, não acha? — perguntou Jamie com voz diabólica. — Como está, prima?

A voz de Lauren era estrangulada.

— Jamiedalardrac Hardan, o que você faz aqui?

— Alalacullen dom al'Jamiedalardrac — disse Emmett com voz firme — voltou para casa, para seu clã.

Os sussurros que transpassaram à multidão deram tempo a Lauren para recuperar sua calma e devolver sua atenção a Bella.

— Então leva o herdeiro Alalacullen. São todas as mulheres de seu planeta tão… férteis? — Lauren sorria enquanto falava, mas seu tom de voz deixava ver sem dúvida que a pergunta era um insulto.

Bella não era alguém que podia ser intimidado.

— Todas as mulheres em seu planeta levam tantos anos para… conceber?

Edward a toda pressa deu um passo em frente.

Ao mesmo tempo, o apertão de Emmett no braço de Lauren se fez mais forte.

Uma ansiosa antecipação atravessou à multidão.

Esme era uma anfitriã muito competente, entretanto, para permitir uma rixa pública entre suas noras. Em segundos, esteve de pé entre elas.

— Bella, você ainda não conheceu à mãe de Carlisle, Alalacullen dem al'Elizabeth.

Bella rompeu o contato visual com sua hostil cunhada e deu a volta para conhecer a avó de Edward.

Uma ampla risada e uns animados olhos negros se encontraram com os seus.

— Olá, Bella, — disse Elizabeth — é um prazer encontrar à mulher que finalmente pôs fim à vagabundagem de Edward pelos caminhos. Deve ser alguém muito especial.

Relaxando, Bella sorriu. A avó de Edward parecia muito amistosa.

— Na verdade, não me deu muitas opções.

— Edward te obrigou a casar com ele? — ronronou Lauren.

— Não, não o fez — respondeu Bella lhe dirigindo uma depreciativa olhada. — Ninguém me obrigou a fazer nada. Decidi me casar com Edward.

Elizabeth riu em silêncio.

— Eu me sentiria muito decepcionada com meu neto se ele não pudesse convencer uma mulher tão encantadora para que se casasse com ele.

— De modo que te manteve como escrava sexual até que decidiu se casar com ele. — lançou Lauren vilmente.

– A pesar do mau pensamento que você tem de Edward, ele me respeitou até nossa noite de núpcias, e se não tivesse me respeitado eu mesma me daria ao respeito, você sabe o que é isso? É difícil quando não se dá ao respeito a si própria.

Suspirando, Bella olhou às pessoas que a rodeavam. Lauren não deixaria passar isto simplesmente. Podia sentir o intenso ultraje de Edward e a desaprovação silenciosa de Emmett. Só a mão de Alice no braço de Jamie o mantinha longe de uma cáustica réplica. Inclusive Carlisle e Esme estavam obviamente entristecidos com os comentários de Lauren.

A avó de Edward, entretanto, olhava a ambas atentamente, como se esperasse algo.

Bella suspirou e com voz decidida disse:

— Muito bem, Lauren, se quiser uma cena diante do clã inteiro, terá uma.

— Não tenho nem idéia de que diz. — disse Lauren com ares de suficiência.

Bella olhou o brilho de pensamentos calculistas através da cara de sua cunhada. Começar uma luta de gatas certamente não faria com que o clã aceitasse Bella. Obviamente, Lauren esperava que Bella caísse em ridículo por si mesma.

Lauren tinha calculado muito mal.

Usando uma tática que Lauren nunca teria esperado, Bella atacou.

— Eu gostaria de ver seu dragão.

— O que?

— Seu dragão. Todos os Alalacullens os têm. Assim que Edward me explicou sua importância, insisti em ter um para mim. Também fui muito específica com o desenho que escolhi quando Carmem o aplicou em meu ombro, sua mensagem é bastante clara. O fogo é meu emblema, e lutarei por mim e pelo que é meu. Repito Lauren, onde está seu dragão?

Ninguém se atreveu nem sequer a pigarrear.

Os olhos de Elizabeth cintilavam tão intensamente como os de Bella.

Lauren levantou o queixo, mas não disse nada.

Emmett respondeu por ela.

— Lauren não tem nenhum dragão. Decidiu não fazer até…

— Até que estivesse esperando o herdeiro Alalacullen? — terminou Bella por ele, suas mãos descansando sobre seu sobressalente estômago. — Bom isso não vai acontecer agora, não é?

Lauren olhou iradamente para Bella.

Os pensamentos passaram rapidamente, Bella olhou com raiva para trás. É tão óbvio por que não ficou grávida ainda. Por que esta gente não entende que Lauren está usando o controle de natalidade? Com voz aguçada, atacou.

— Oito anos de casamento e nenhuma gravidez? É curioso, Lauren. Os anticoncepcionais estão disponíveis em Forkian? É assim, ou não? Realmente você não quer ter um bebê, mas tampouco quer abandonar o prestígio de estar casada com o herdeiro Alalacullen, certo? Por acaso sente prazer mantendo o futuro do clã Alalacullen em suas mãos?

Com a cara sobressaltada, Emmett virou para sua esposa, do mesmo modo que fez cada convidado no salão. Agarrando seus braços, a fez girar para que o confrontasse.

— É isso mesmo?

— Este não é um assunto para ser falado em público, Emmett. Não posso acreditar que alguém seja tão mal educado para mencioná-lo. - se agitou Lauren.

A cólera apareceu através da voz de Emmett.

— Você é quem começou isto com seu imediato desprezo para a esposa de meu irmão, a mulher que leva o herdeiro Alalacullen. Responda-me. Esteve evitando a concepção?

Ela ainda tentava manter-se inteira.

— Como pode uma mulher que ainda não esteve aqui um dia inteiro fazer tal acusação? Pode estar tentando semear a discórdia? É, depois de tudo, uma alienígena.

A repugnância total com que Lauren falou assombrou a todos. As cabeças giraram e os murmúrios percorreram todo o salão. Os Alalacullen eram um clã de mente extremamente aberta em uma sociedade de mente muito aberta.

— Bom, bom, bom, a verdade finalmente se revela. — resmungou Elizabeth para ninguém em particular.

Alguns dos mais crédulos entre a multidão, entretanto, sussurravam inseguros. Tânia ria amplamente. Havia algo na acusação de Lauren?

A risada rouca de Bella encheu o salão.

— Por que eu iria querer fazer isto? O que eu poderia ganhar que já não tenho? Já levo a criança de meu marido. Um marido, que poderia adicionar ofereceu o selo Alalacullen que levava e tudo o que isso implica a Jamiedalardrac como pagamento por salvar minha vida.

Sua revelação impressionou a todos, incluindo à avó de Edward. Para uma mulher que parecia ter previsto tudo o que tinha acontecido até agora, Elizabeth estava tão surpreendida como todos os outros.

Edward riu da mulher mais velha.

— Não me conhece tão bem como pensava, Avó?

— Touché, Edward. — disse ela tranqüilamente. — Primeiro uma noiva grávida e agora isto. Continua me surpreendendo.

Edward sorriu e assentiu.

—E é mesmo de Edward o menino que leva? Nem sequer as Medirians ficam grávidas tão rapidamente. — lançou Lauren desesperadamente.

Ofegos audíveis ecoaram ao redor do salão. Lauren tinha ido muito longe, questionando não só a fidelidade de Bella, mas também a integridade de Edward.

Edward ficou rígido.

— Bella leva o meu filho.

— Não me respondeu Lauren. — grunhiu Emmett. — Deliberadamente esteve evitando a concepção de meus filhos?

Olhando ao redor do salão, Lauren não encontrou aliados Alalacullen ou compreensão. Enviando a discrição aos ventos, cuspiu.

— Sim, fiz. Por que eu deveria ser prisioneira de uma antiquada tradição sem nenhum significado? Por que deveriam esperar que sacrificasse meu corpo para proporcionar um menino que não quero?

Inclusive Bella, que não tinha crescido vivendo na tradição do clã Forkian, sobressaltou-se com sua resposta.

A repugnância encheu a voz de Emmett.

— De modo que era isso. Você pode não se preocupar com as tradições do clã, mas eu as honrarei até o dia de minha morte. — agarrando seu vestido por cima do ombro direito com ambas as mãos, rasgou-o até a cintura, mostrando seu seio direito e, ainda mais importante que isso, seu ombro direito nu. Tirou-lhe o colar de brilhantes pedras azuis que levava ao redor de seu pescoço, os numerosos braceletes de seus braços, e finalmente, a aliança de casamento de seu dedo.

— O colar é meu. — disse Lauren com altivez. — Exijo que me devolva isso.

— Esta equivocada. — respondeu ele com tom gelado. — Este é o colar de sua linha Matriarcal. A tradição diz que deve ser passado à filha mais velha, sendo ela a mais sábia. Algo que deixaste claro muitas vezes nestes oito anos é que não o é. Este colar pertence à Rosalie.

Emmett caminhou através do salão e colocou o colar ao redor do pescoço de uma bela e tranqüila mulher Forkian que estava muito surpreendida, vestida com um simples vestido branco. Só os olhos de Elizabeth e Bella se estreitaram com especulação. Todos os outros também foram postos à corrente do drama que se revelava.

Voltando para o grupo que estava de pé ao redor de Lauren, Emmett entregou as jóias ao seu pai.

— As venda — disse forte. — Não tenho uso para elas. Edward é o líder do clã agora que Bella leva o herdeiro. Solicito a dissolução do meu casamento.

A reunião inteira ofegou e sussurros correram através da multidão. O despir de Lauren simbolizava que Emmett tinha declarado que queria divorciar-se dela, mas ninguém tinha esperado que o declarasse em público. A dissolução de um casamento era no geral um assunto privado com um anúncio depois de feito. Emmett tinha penetrado profundamente na tradição do clã Forkian para terminar com sua obrigação com Lauren. A tradição exigia que Edward, como líder do clã, terminasse o que Emmett tinha começado.

— Alalacullen dem al'Lauren — declarou Edward com voz estrangulada. — seu marido, Alalacullen dom al'Emmett, quer a dissolução do matrimônio alegando que rechaçou ter os seus filhos. Impugna estas acusações?

Com os lábios muito apertados, Lauren olhou iradamente para Edward.

— Nenhuma resposta de sua parte deterá este procedimento, Lauren. Deseja responder a Emmett?

— Não!

— Não deu a luz a nenhum menino Alalacullen, tampouco leva um dragão Alalacullen, portanto, não há nenhuma razão para não conceder a dissolução deste matrimônio se nenhuma das partes impugna minha decisão. Deseja permanecer no Alalacullen, Lauren?

— Não permanecerei em um clã que se reproduz com alienígenas. — falou Lauren.

Bella soprou com pouca elegância.

— Casou-se em um clã com sangue Medirian. A meu ver é a mesma coisa.

— Não há nada de sangue Medirian no clã Alalacullen. — gritou Lauren. —Como no meu, seu sangue é puro. Que mentira procura inventar agora?

Bella sorriu para seu cunhado.

— Emmett, alguma vez disse para sua esposa que sua avó tem sangue Medirian?

Elizabeth riu amplamente.

— Muito, muito bem, minha querida. Minha mãe era Medirian. Como sabia?

Bella deu de ombros.

— É bastante óbvio. Tem lóbulos nas orelhas.

Lauren olhou fixamente para Elizabeth como se fosse algo lamacento que tinha saído lentamente de debaixo de uma rocha.

A voz de Edward gotejou de desprezo.

— Será proporcionado transporte à propriedade hereditária de seu clã. Já que não deseja confraternizar com alienígenas, sugiro que volte para suas habitações. Criadas logo irão te ajudar a fazer as malas.

Lauren olhou ao redor do salão. Seu orgulho não lhe permitia recolher seu vestido e por sobre seu ombro. Caminhando através do salão para sua irmã, disse com altivez:

— Vem Rosálie, não somos bem-vindas aqui.

Bella empurrou Edward nas costelas, e Elizabeth lhe enviou um olhar imperioso. Não sendo obtuso a essas insinuações não tão sutis, disse:

— Hallendenpen dem al'Rosalie é uma convidada nesta casa, celebrando o anúncio do herdeiro Alalacullen. Não tem que partir se não desejar fazê-lo.

Rosalie olhou para sua irmã e sacudiu sua cabeça.

Lauren lançou sua maldade sobre ela e disse:

— Não é mais minha irmã. — Dando as costas a Rosalie, Lauren lançou um olhar de puro ódio a Bella e logo saiu do salão.

— Certamente é uma vadia, não é? —murmurou Bella a ninguém em particular.

— Vadia? —perguntou Alice.

— É um termo depreciativo que se usa para descrever certas mulheres na terra. —respondeu Bella um pouco distraidamente. — Me perdoe. Edward?

A atenção de todo mundo voltou para Bella. A nova esposa de Edward estava proporcionando intrigas suficientes para que durassem até o inverno.

— Sim? — Edward olhou para sua esposa curiosamente. O que planejaria agora?

— Essa mulher — declarou, indicando Tânia. — Insultou a um membro de minha família. Quero-a fora daqui agora.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Do que está falando? —Certamente Bella não inventaria uma mentira.

Bella jogou seu cabelo para trás sobre seu ombro. Brilhos de fogo brilharam.

— Disse a Jamie que era um vil mestiço. Não tolerarei tal insulto à família real Hardan.

— Mentira! —gritou Tânia.

— Duvidaria da palavra de Jared, Edward? Ou de Jamie?

Edward olhou para seu primo.

— Jamie?

Com um dar de ombros ocasional Jamie respondeu.

— Chamaram-me de piores maneiras.

Nervosas risadas tolas percorreram o lotado salão.

Edward cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Tânia te insultou?

Jamie sorriu abertamente.

— Se Bella pensa que é um insulto, então sim, fez.

Edward se voltou para Tânia.

— Partirá pela manhã.

— Edward! Não podes dizer isso. Não depois de tudo o que significamos um para o outro. Tudo o que temos juntos.

— Não há nós, Tânia. O passado é passado. Foi nada mais que um modo agradável de passar o tempo.

Uma risada muito satisfeita apareceu na cara de Bella.

Alice, por outro lado, sentia o fogo lento da cólera.

— Vadinton dem al'Tânia, não volte a pôr os pés na Mediria outra vez, ou juro, que despertará uma manhã com um assassino em sua cama.

Tânia empalideceu, e os que estavam de pé perto, rapidamente se afastaram. Jogou uma olhada ao redor, mas ao não encontrar nenhum apoio, pôs-se a chorar e correu do salão.

Ninguém a seguiu.

Edward observou furtivamente a uma muito satisfeita Bella. Estava informada a respeito dos assassinos Medirian. Alice, sem dúvida contou.

A fronte de Jamie também estava carrancuda. Jared contou a Bella o que Tânia disse. Acreditava no que disse ou simplesmente usou "o insulto" para se desfazer de Tânia? De uma forma ou de outra, a inteligência mostrada por Bella é digna dos Hardan e os Alalacullen.

O objeto da especulação dos dois homens suspirou enquanto voltava a afundar no sofá. Bem, talvez esta coisa dos assassinos não seja tão ruim, sobre tudo se mantiver as outras mulheres a distância de Edward.

Ela gemeu e trocou seu peso.

O bebê estava armando uma tormenta.

O tom de Alice era de preocupação.

— Está bem, Bella?

Edward imediatamente deu a volta para sua esposa.

— Bella?

Bella o olhou.

— Ah, deixe de se preocupar. Simplesmente tenho que me sentar. O bebê está dançando break dance outra vez.

— Break dance? — Perguntou mais de uma voz.

— Se acostumaram a isso. — disse Edward em um tom mais relaxado.

Bella virou sua atenção para Emmett. Calmamente lhe disse:

— Emmett, sinto muito.

Ele rapidamente sorriu, inclinou-se, e segurou sua mão.

— Não me peça perdão, Bella. Não fez nada que uma verdadeira esposa Alalacullen não faria. Defendeu a ti e a seu clã. Lauren e eu víamos nos distanciando mais a cada dia. O que passou esta noite teria ocorrido inclusive se você não tivesse se casado com Edward.

— Mas me sinto responsável…

— Não é responsável por nada, exceto, possivelmente, de me dar à oportunidade de eventualmente ser pai se é que posso encontrar uma mulher que me ame assim como você ama Edward. Agora, se me desculparem, eu gostaria de passar algum tempo sozinho.

Todos olharam enquanto ele caminhava com orgulho pelo salão.

— Bem — disse Elizabeth secamente — sempre disse que você sabe como fazer uma celebração, Esme. Esta certamente ficará como única nos anais do clã Alalacullen.

De onde estava sentada em um sofá, Bella era consciente de que vários grupos de pessoas ainda olhavam e escutavam. Tomando a iniciativa, fez gestos a Elizabeth e a Esme para que se mantivesse ao seu lado para que tivesse uma completa visão da reunião. Levantando o queixo, disse com voz clara.

— Bem, o espetáculo terminou. Voltem a falar de negócios e a comer a maravilhosa comida proporcionada pela Esme. Estou segura de que terão que propagar o acontecimento desta noite várias vezes.

A princípio reinou um silêncio absoluto.

Então a calorosa risada de Elizabeth cortou o silêncio.

— Tem razão, Edward. Acho a sua esposa extremamente encantadora.

Edward olhou fixamente para porta pela qual seu irmão tinha desaparecido. Por que Emmett disse que Bella me ama? Ela apenas me conhece.


	14. Não é o que parece

Olá meninas, me desculpem pela demora em postar, não tive condições de postar antes, espero que gostem, qualquer coisa deixem um comentário... Até o próximo. - (Cap. 14) Não é o que parece...

Jamie puxou o braço da mulher que estava ao seu lado.

— Vamos, Bella vai sentar. Apresentarei você a ela agora.

Quando Jamie se aproximou, Bella elevou a vista.

— Bella, esta é Hallendenpen dem al'Rosalie. Ela gostaria de falar com você.

Bella sorriu e acariciou o sofá ao lado dela.

— Sente-se.

Com os olhos abatidos, Rosalie disse:

— Peço perdão pelo comportamento de minha irmã. Depois que o clã Hallendenpen perdeu a maior parte de sua fortuna, Lauren sentia que a vida foi injusta. Inclusive depois de que Emmett e ela se casaram, estava descontente com sua vida. Viu a crescente pressão de levar o herdeiro Alalacullen como uma forma de controlar o clã inteiro. Então chegaram notícias de que Edward casou com uma mulher de um planeta recém descoberto. Uns meses depois ouvimos que levava o herdeiro Alalacullen.

Rosálie levantou seus olhos para Bella e continuou, sua voz amarga.

— Lauren te odeia, Alalacullen dem al'Bella, mais do que alguma vez tenha odiado a alguém. Procurará vingança.

Os membros de sua nova família foram em massa ao redor de Bella. Entretanto, um deles estava sempre ao seu lado, caso alguém quisesse continuar com a perseguição de Lauren. Assim, foi Carlisle quem respondeu à advertência de Rosálie.

— Não se preocupe com Bella. Lauren não tem nenhum poder aqui, e Bella estará bem protegida.

Bella apertou seus lábios. O que Lauren tinha feito a Rosálie para fazer com que soasse tão amargurada? Emmett talvez? Era bem perceptível que ele se casou com a irmã errada.

— Não se preocupe muito comigo, Rosálie. — Acariciando seu ventre continuou — Não irei a nenhum lugar durante uns meses. E tenho dois Meradabs que observam cada fôlego que entra e sai da minha boca.

Jamie piscou um olho para Bella e estendeu sua mão para Rosálie. Tomando-a, ela ficou em pé.

Antes que pudessem partir, Bella disse:

— Pode nos dar um minuto, Rosálie? Eu gostaria de falar com ele.

Ela assentiu e vagou através da habitação. O olhar fixo de Jamie a seguiu.

— Espero que isto seja importante, prima. — murmurou — É uma dama que necessita que a consolem.

Carlisle soprou e resmungou algo sobre necessitar de uma bebida. Lançando um olhar a Edward, dirigiu-se à mesa da escrivaninha. Edward começou a caminhar de volta para sua esposa.

— Acham que sou feita de porcelana. — resmungou Bella — O que pensa que poderia acontecer enquanto estou rodeada pelos Alalacullen?

— Sempre pode fingir que estamos preocupados com a fortuna em diamantes Gattan vermelhos que usa. — Brincou Jamie.

— É tão mau como todos os outros.

Ele deu de ombros eloqüentemente.

— Sobre o que quer falar, prima? Algumas dessas formosas damas por acaso disse que me acham irresistível?

Ela resmungou uma maldição.

— É sério Jamie.

Ele sorriu abertamente e se sentou.

— Então?

— Não quero que enrole Rosálie para levá-la para sua cama.

Jamie suspirou, mas ele não fingiu que pretendia discutir.

— Viu também.

Ela assentiu.

— Não seria feliz, Jamie. Ah, tenho certeza de que aproveitaria. Mas, sabe que não vai ser sério. Pode fazer ilusões com qualquer tipo de relação que mantenha contigo.

Jamie passou sua mão por seu cabelo.

— Esse pensamento tinha passado por minha mente. Sempre fui totalmente honesto com as mulheres que amei.

Bella riu. Edward sempre passava sua mão por seu cabelo quando pensava, também. Entrelaçando seus dedos com os dele, disse:

— Não sabe o que é realmente amar uma mulher, patife.

Ele apertou sua mão.

— Ainda assim desfruto tentando, prima.

Movendo sua cabeça, Bella acrescentou:

— Emmett ainda está na biblioteca. Estou certa de que Rosálie gostaria de falar com ele.

— Tenho certeza — acrescentou Jamie com um sorriso zombador — que Emmett gostaria de falar com Rosálie também.

Edward se uniu a Bella no sofá depois que Jamie se levantou.

— De que falavam? — perguntou enquanto enlaçava seus dedos com os seus. — E por que segurava sua mão?

— Rosálie quis pedir perdão por Lauren. — respondeu um pouco distraidamente, concentrando-se em Jamie e Rosálie que se dirigiam para a biblioteca.

— Rosálie não tinha que fazer isso — disse Edward seguindo o olhar fixo de sua esposa. Por que estava olhando para Jamie? — O que é tão importante para afastar Jamie da mulher que ele esteve cortejando a tarde toda para levar para cama?

Ainda olhando o objeto de sua conversa, Bella respondeu:

— Rosálie não é adequada para Jamie. Seus sentimentos são muito profundos, e ele não poderia dar o que ela necessita.

— Preste atenção em mim, Bella.

— E o que isso significa? — inclinou-se mais perto e mordiscou seu ombro nu.

Isso conseguiu sua atenção.

Uma risada sedutora saiu através de seus lábios. Seus dedos começaram um baile delicado sobre sua coxa.

— Ela quer ser amada e ter um marido e uma família. Ela quer Emmett.

Estirando seu braço por detrás dela, aproximou-se mais de sua esposa. Acariciando seu braço nu, pôs um úmido beijo em seu pescoço.

Sua respiração acelerou e seus mamilos endureceram, estirando-se contra o suave material de seu sutiã.

O franco e sexy sorriso de Edward a fez estremecer.

Ela sentiu seu rubor nas bochechas. Podia pressentir como eram observados a distância.

— Outro de seus pressentimentos, amor? — sussurrou em seu ouvido depois de percorrer toda a longitude de seu pescoço com sua língua.

Edward não se importava quem os olhava.

— Ah, sim — ronronou ela, seus dedos brincavam mais perto de sua virilha, esfregando seus nódulos contra sua ereção. Enquanto ele não quisesse começar a fazer amor aqui no sofá, dois poderiam jogar este jogo.

— Não esta cansada? — sussurrou Edward enquanto acariciava com sua boca seu ouvido. — Foi um dia muito comprido.

A voz de Bella era baixa e sedutora.

— Não estou cansada, absolutamente.

— Bem, eu sim. — Levantando-se, Edward a puxou para seus braços.

Elizabeth apareceu ao seu lado.

— Edward! Ainda não tive oportunidade de falar com Bella.

— Fala com ela manhã. Nós vamos deitar.

A risada alegre de Elizabeth os seguiu até o alto da escada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Bella despertou embalada nos braços de Edward. Fez uma careta quando o bebê lhe deu um chute na bexiga, afastou-se tranqüilamente, caminhando como um pato até o quarto de banho. Após fazer sua higiene voltou lentamente para o quarto e a primeira coisa que viu foi seu marido gloriosamente nu dormindo na cama, Edward era um espécime e tanto, alto, de ombros largos, queixo quadrado, pernas bem torneadas, ele definitivamente era uma festa para os olhos. Durante a noite, eles se amaram loucamente e repetidas vezes, ele a beijou e acariciou até Bella gritar de desejo, e quando ele a penetrou, ocupando todo o espaço em seu interior, a fazendo se sentir completa, Bella achou possível morrer de tanto prazer, Edward atuou como o homem fogoso que era, mas extremamente carinhoso em todas as vezes.

Lembrando do prazer compartilhado entre os dois, Bella se sentiu extremamente excitada, rapidamente ela voltou para cama e começou a acariciar seu pênis o despertando, e eles começaram tudo de novo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estava um dia magnífico, que chamava para aproveitá-lo, fazendo Bella decidir passear pela fazenda, estava a alguns minutos longe da casa quando avistou Jamie, ele se encontrava parado a uns metros de uma arvore, com uma espécie de arco nas mãos, sua concentração era tanta que ele não percebeu Bella se aproximar.

– Não sabia que você era dotado em outra arte além do galanteio. – ela disse sorriso, atraindo a atenção dele para ela.

– Olá prima – respondeu sorrindo, enquanto se virava para olhá-la – Para que saiba tenho muitos dons, mas o de fazer o amor é o qual sou imbatível – piscou pra ela.

Bella riu a gargalhadas da sua ousadia. Já Jamie voltou sua atenção para o alvo, tirou algo semelhante a uma flecha da cesta jogada aos seus pés, Jamie posicionou-se, mirando o centro negro do alvo. Arremessou e, como esperava, acertou. Virou-se para Bella sorrindo e disse:

– Vê como sou bom – disse – mas na cama sou ainda melhor.

Bella sorriu arteiramente o encarando.

– Da para o gasto – falou – mas garanto a você que eu sou muito melhor. – falou estendendo a mão.

Rapidamente Jamie segurou a mão de Bella e a puxou para seus braços, deu um beijo estalado em seu pescoço e disse:

– Não duvido que seja magnífica na cama, amor, mas acredito que supero você.

Dando tapas em seu peito Bella o afastou.

– Não falo disso, seu patife – disse irritada – me refiro ao arco e flecha.

Franzindo o cenho ele perguntou

– Arco e flecha?

Bella apontou para o instrumento que ele segurava, percebendo do que ela falava, Jamie começou a gargalhar. Deixando-a mais irritada.

– Amor, isso não é atividade pra você, principalmente assim, vai acabar se machucando – falou contendo a risada. Rindo malignamente Bella o encarou.

– Olhe, e verá – falou enquanto tomava o arco da mão dele.

Bella pegou o arco, sentiu a firmeza, já que, nesse tempo que passara longe da Terra, não o usara. Satisfeita com a sensa ção familiar, ergueu o braço e estendeu a mão para que Jamie lhe fornecesse uma flecha, era de madeira com um ponta de metal, lembrava um lapis grafite muito bem afiado, e na ponta, se enrolava como um espiral, em vez das penas como no seu planeta.

Com uma graça incomparável, armou o arco e, com calma, como se estivesse sozinha nesse treino, estendeu a corda e soltou a flecha. No silêncio geral, podia-se ouvir o vôo certeiro da seta.

O som seco que fez ao estabilizar-se durou frações de se gundo. Não acertou os círculos concêntricos do alvo. Não acertou o centro dele, ao lado de sua seta. Mas a flecha que Jamie arremessara caiu no chão, dividida em duas.

Bella sentiu seu sorriso ampliar, ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos de Jamie se arregalavam perante o que via. Virando se para ela indagou.

– Só por saber, a algo que você não faça? – perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada, rindo, Bella o respondeu.

– Se eu contar, perde toda a graça – riu maravilhada com a sensação de poder fazer novamente algo que amava.

– Percebi que você chamou de arco e flecha, não é? – olhou pra ela, Bella balançou a cabeça confirmando – Aqui o mais pesado é um archis e o menor é um espiro. Você é bastante abil no seu manuseio, como aprendeu?

– Eu fui a ultima em nascer de muitos irmãos, então na minha infancia tive bastante influencia de meu pai, que é um aclamado comandante, então como eu estava sempre com ele, ele passou a me ensinar muito do que sei, principalmente minha maior paixão – terminou com um suspiro saudoso.

– E qual seria? – perguntou curioso.

– Montar a cavalo – vendo a interrogação no rosto dele ela passou a explicar – São animais quadrupedes, que são usado para transporte, entre outras coisas no meu mundo, eles tem em torno de 180 cm. A sensação de estar sobre um animal desses é fabulosa, o que eu não daria por fazer isso novamente – falou sonhadora.

– Não sei se é do mesmo, mas existe um animal aqui no Forkian que corresponde a sua descrição, são os Eferus, aqui mesmo na fazenda existem vários – falou entusiasmado com a alegria dela – prometo a você que em outra ocasião os mostrarei a você, eles ficam numa estrutura mais afastada daqui.

Então, pasaram mais um tempo juntos, conversando e Bella aproveitando sua nova descoberta.

Depois de um bom tempo, Bella entrou no pátio para encontrar Edward, que era o centro das atenções de duas criadas. Embora ele estivesse totalmente vestido, elas estavam nuas. E para ele parecia que não importava.

— Edward!

Maldita seja! Por que tinha que entrar agora? Teria me livrado delas em uns minutos.

— Olá, amor!

Com suas bochechas ruborizadas disse:

— Amor! Chama-me de amor quando te encontro com duas mulheres nuas em seus braços? Pensa que sou estúpida?

— Bella, não é o que parece.

Ela tremeu e tentou falar.

— O que é que parece então, Edward?

Ambas criadas sorriram com satisfação. O ciúme de Bella iria ser o centro de fofocas e o motivo de muitas brincadeiras. Uma das criadas foi esfregar- se contra ele e acariciar sua virilha.

— É bem-vinda se quiser se unir a nós, Alalacullen dem al'Bella — ronronou ela.

Bestificado por sua audácia, Edward ficou com o olhar fixo nela.

Bella não viu nada no fixo olhar de seu marido, mas parecia pensar na sugestão da criada.

Aceitando o sinal de sua companheira, outra criada deslizou sua mão dentro da camisa de Edward. Bella enxergou vermelho nessa hora.

– CHEGA – gritou a plenos pulmões – Não é o que parece... É claro que não, é muito pior. Mas vocês não tem idéia de com quem estão mexendo.

Pegando as duas criadas pelos cabelos, ela as tirou do colo dele e as empurrou no chão, assustadas com a reação da patroa, as mulheres permanecerem encolhidas, juntas. Edward parecia que estava em estado de choque, não tomava iniciativa alguma. Bella as encarou, e em seguida gritou.

– KIM – rapidamente a Meradab entrou na sala, olhando para Edward com censura, voltou se para Bella.

– Sim princesa Bella – falou seria.

– Preciso que me faça um imenso favor – falou enquanto encaravam as duas mulheres, que tremiam assustadas – Vi que o serviço da casa não é suficiente pra essas duas, pois se fosse não estariam agarrando o meu marido, então para evitar que elas fiquem sem fazer nada, resolvi dar-lhes um novo trabalho e preciso que você as supervisione para que fique tudo impecável, do jeito que eu quero.

– Farei o que me pedir, princesa – falou. As mulheres, temendo o que estava prestes a acontecer, tentaram argumentar.

– Mas Senhora... – suplicaram.

– Caladas – Bella as interrompeu – Vocês vão fazer o que eu digo ou será muito pior – voltando se para Kim completou – Você ira dispensar todos os trabalhadores que cuidam das baias dos Eferus, e elas duas vão limpar todo o lugar – falou essa parte as encarando, que arregalaram os olhos perante sua ordem – Quero aquele lugar impecável, que esteja brilhando, nem que pra isso tenham que usar a própria língua, e ninguém poderá ajudá-las. Compreendeu Kim. – perguntou secamente.

– Claro princesa – falou levando as duas mulheres do aposento, com a saída delas, Edward levantou da cadeira e se aproximou cautelosamente de Bella, via em seus olhos toda a raiva que ela sentia, segurou-a pelos ombros e forçou-a a encará-lo.

– Bella, me escute, não é o que... – começou falando, mas parou quando a dor o atingiu.

Ela o havia acertado. Não querendo ouvir suas desculpas, com toda a força que pode reunir, ela levantou seu joelho esquerdo, acertando certeiro em seu membro, fazendo-o cair de joelhos no chão. Agora, olhando de cima em seus olhos, Bella disse:

– Espero que agora você pare de pensar com a cabeça de baixo e comece a utilizar a que tem em cima dos ombros – logo se retirando em seguida, com uma posse digna de uma rainha, mas quem a olhasse de frente veria seus olhos cheios das lagrimas não derramadas.

— Edward! O que fez?

Edward olhou sua avó nos olhos.

— Eu…

— Eu ouvi tudo, perfeitamente! — rugiu Elizabeth.

Elizabeth olhou severamente para seu neto que tentava se recompor.

— Como pode ser tão insensível, Edward? Como pode envergonhar a sua família assim? Tem quebrado o coração de sua esposa.

Não podia encontrar com seu olhar.

— Avó, não exagere. Nunca teria sexo com outra mulher com Bella em casa. As teria convencido a partir em poucos minutos. Bella entendeu mal o que viu.

Apoiando suas mãos sobre seus quadris, Elizabeth olhou severamente para o seu neto.

—Um mal entendido! — vaiou. — Ela não entendeu nada errado. Você não tem feito nenhum esforço por desanimar a qualquer das mulheres nesta casa.

— Avó, não quero ser mal educado.

— Mal educado! O que é mais importante, os sentimentos de Bella ou os das mulheres que compartilharam sua cama?

Ele abriu a boca, mas Elizabeth o cortou.

— Não diga nada que possa lamentar. Agora não. Bella leva nosso herdeiro. Inclusive, se ela decide partir, como poderia detê-la? É uma princesa Hardan. Jamie a levaria a qualquer lugar que quisesse ir, e cada assassino Medirian da galáxia se asseguraria de que você nunca a visse outra vez.

— Maldita seja, Avó, ela é a coisa mais importante da minha vida. Leva meu filho. E é a chave para a destruição de Jacob. Não lhe permitirei partir.

A cólera ardeu nos olhos de Elizabeth.

— A chave para a destruição de Jacob? Então é isso o que ela significa para você? Bella não é uma coisa, seu louco. É uma mulher, uma mulher que te ama. E é assim que devolve seu amor, permitindo que outras mulheres te beijem e te acariciem em sua cara.

Edward negou com a cabeça.

— Amor! Bella se casou comigo para se salvar e ao seu planeta de Jacob.

Assombrada e horrorizada, Elizabeth franziu o cenho para seu neto. Finalmente disse:

— Edward, você é um homem incrivelmente estúpido. Só espero que não seja estúpido o suficiente para perde-la — Girando sobre seus calcanhares, abandonou a habitação.

Edward amaldiçoou com fluência em três línguas diferentes. Com um rápido golpe de sua mão fez voar os papéis de seu escritório. Suas palmas pressionando a mesa, fulminou com o olhar a superfície. Amor! Por que todo mundo mencionava amor? Certamente, Bella tinha chegado perto, muito perto. Mas tinham que destruir Jacob. Por que não podiam entender? Se não o destruíssem, todos sofreriam. Ele honraria Bella como sua esposa, levava seu filho, o herdeiro Alalacullen, mas agora era de Forkian. Teria que se adaptar aos seus costumes sexuais. Sua mão direita se dobrou em um punho, e esmurrou a mesa. Tomando fôlego, lentamente recuperou o controle de seu temperamento. Uma vez que manteve o controle, recolheu os papéis do chão. Então gemeu. Abriu bruscamente a porta, e saiu à procura de sua esposa. Quanto mais tempo esperasse para falar com ela, mais alterada ficaria.

Soluçando, Bella passou correndo por Jared e abriu a porta de sua habitação de um só empurrão e voltou a fechar de repente em sua cara preocupada. Tropeçando em uma cadeira ela caiu, seus soluços se fizeram mais forte.

— Bella, amor. O que aconteceu?

Jamie levantou seu corpo sem resistência em seus braços, sustentando-a muito perto, permitindo-a chorar sem interrompê-la. Finalmente, seus soluços foram sossegando.

— Quero ir para casa — choramingou ela. — Quero ver minha mãe e meu pai. Eles não sabem que estou viva.

— Shhh — sussurrou ele, retirando o cabelo de seu rosto — Tudo ficará bem, prometo.

— Não, não ficará bem — gemeu — Não o compartilharei com outras mulheres. Um matrimônio supõe-se, que é entre duas pessoas que gostam uma da outra. Edward não aceitará, não poderá manter todas essas mulheres com ele, e ele não as fará partir. Não posso viver com isto. Por favor, Jamie, me leve para casa.

Quando Bella se voltou com seu olhar cheio de dor, Jamie não pôde resistir à pena e saudade em seus olhos. Baixando sua cabeça, colocou um sereno beijo sobre seus lábios, um beijo que permaneceu calmo, mas que se fez mais insistente.

Ela não resistiu.

Jamie levantou a boca da sua e a olhou profundamente nos olhos.

— Venha comigo, amor. Adorarei-te o resto da minha vida. Amarei-te como merece ser amada. Juro que nunca será infeliz outra vez.

Tão absorvida estava Bella em sentir pena de si própria e Jamie em seu pedido, que nenhum dos dois percebeu que Edward estava parado na entrada, com a surpresa e o ultraje refletido em sua cara. A mão pesada de Jared caiu sobre seu ombro antes que pudesse passar para habitação, e foi empurrado para o vestíbulo.

— Tire suas mãos de mim agora, Meradab. — disse Edward com um tom de voz baixo, mas perigoso.

— Não.

— É minha esposa.

— É uma princesa Hardan. E não deseja te ver agora.

— Não deixarei que ela vá para cama com Jamiedalardrac.

— De quem é a culpa, Dragão do Alalacullen?

Amaldiçoando entre dentes, Edward voltou e partiu de uma pernada. Uma escada conduzia ao balcão de fora de seu salão. Edward se condenaria caso Jamie terminasse fazendo amor com sua esposa. Bella era dele!

Bella retirou sua boca da de Jamie. Seus beijos eram apaixonados, e ele era bonito e tremendamente sexy, mas não era Edward.

— Jamie, me solte. Por favor.

Ela empurrou seu peito.

Ele a liberou imediatamente, e ela deslizou torpemente de seu colo.

Respirando profundamente ele conseguiu controlar-se.

— Quer falar disso?

Novas lágrimas deslizaram por suas bochechas, mas rechaçou ceder ante sua angústia pela segunda vez.

— Encontrei Edward com duas criadas. Estavam nus.

O assombro apareceu na cara de Jamie. Edward não era um insensível. Ele não envergonharia Bella em sua própria casa.

— Todos?

— Somente as criadas.

Jamie olhou fixamente para Bella.

— Você não tirou uma conclusão errada, verdade?

Horrorizada, Bella olhou fixamente para o formoso homem que acabava de consolá-la, quem tinha se devotado a amá-la até o dia de sua morte.

— Tirar uma conclusão errada! De que lado você esta?

— Do teu, amor. Mas Edward não faria amor com outra mulher aqui em sua casa.

— E como sabe disso? — disse de repente.

— Porque é muito honrado.

— Muito honrado! Sei! Não viste o que fez.

— Bella…

— Não! — gritou, sustentando suas mãos sobre seus ouvidos, balançando-se torpemente para frente e para trás. — Não quero saber se as coisas são diferentes aqui no Forkian. Não me preocupa se forem diferentes. Eu o amo, Jamie. Não posso remediar. Não quero amá-lo, mas o faço. E ele tem quebrado meu coração.

– Você o ama – Jamie repetiu.

– Amo, mas não pra sempre, ele deliberadamente esta matando esse sentimento.

Jamie puxou Bella sem resistência de volta para seus braços.

— Isso não significa que queira te fazer mal, Bella. É apenas…

– Não Jamie, o que importa a Edward é a destruição de Jacob e o fato de eu ter sido algo extremamente novo na vida dele, ele não se importa de verdade. – Bella falou com lagrimas nos olhos – Em nenhuma vez ele as afastou de primeira, é sempre preciso que alguém o repreenda, em nenhum momento ele demonstrou algo mais que tesão por mim.

Bella encarou Jamie por alguns minutos, criando coragem para a maior decisão da sua vida.

– Por tudo isso, te peço algo de extrema importância para mim.

– O que eu puder fazer por você amor, eu farei – Jamie disse rapidamente, a olhando fixamente.

– Assim que a festa de Emily acabar eu quero que você me leve embora daqui – falou seriamente – Essa situação já chegou no meu limite, não poderei continuar vivendo assim, então te peço, te imploro se for preciso, que quando Leah e Claire forem de volta para Mediria, que me leve junto.

– Seu marido não vai permitir que parta, você leva o herdeiro Alalacullen – reafirmou Jamie, fazendo Bella o olhar friamente.

– Isso não mudará em nada a relação de Edward com o bebe, ele fará parte da vida de meu filho, faço questão disso, mas no que se refere a mim – olhou dentro dos olhos de Jamie antes de responder – Eu não tenho mais marido.

Finalmente perplexo por suas palavras, Jamie simplesmente a aconchegou, lhe dando o conforto que podia.

Estúpido bastardo. Quando compreenderia quão afortunado era?

Do balcão, Edward se distanciou da porta aberta, considerando cuidadosamente tudo o que tinha escutado. Amor? Ama-me? Por que não me disse isso? É um idiota, Edward, disse sua consciência. O que tem feito para merecer seu amor?

Dei-lhe caros presentes. Passo todas as noites em sua cama, fazendo amor até que grite de prazer.

Em outras palavras, trataste-a como a qualquer mulher que compartilhou sua cama.

Casei-me com ela.

Para frustrar Jacob.

Poderia havê-lo feito sem me casar com ela.

Então por quê?

Há queria.

Isso é tudo?

— Maldita seja! — grunhiu Edward enquanto se dirigia às escadas que conduziam aos jardins.

Ela não o deixaria, ele não iria permitir, ela o pertencia, era dele, e ele protegia o que era seu. Edward continuou andando, sentia uma dor estranha em seu peito, e as palavras dela não saiam de sua cabeça. Era como se as palavras o machucasse, lhe causando aquela dor agonizante. E as palavras persistiam.

"_Eu não tenho mais marido_"

"_Eu não tenho mais marido_"

"_Eu não tenho mais marido_"

Fez uma pausa ao lado de um pequeno arbusto coberto de fragrantes flores brancas. Um jardineiro se apressou a ir a seu lado.

— Quantas flores pode cortar sem danificar a planta?

— Capitão, este é um arbusto linota. Demora dez anos para florescer. O corte das flores poderia danificá-lo.

— Conseguirei mais dez, embora tenha que ir ao Gattan e cavá-los eu mesmo. — grunhiu Edward.

O jardineiro deu um precipitado passo para trás e voltou sua atenção ao arbusto. Aproximadamente duas dúzias de fragrantes flores brancas floresciam sobre seus curtos ramos.

— Seis, acredito. Poderia cortar seis e não danificar a planta.

— Então as corte e se assegure de que minha esposa as receba. E se certifique que saiba que são minhas.

Os lábios do jardineiro se curvaram. A notícia se espalhou por toda a fazenda, todo mundo sabia do encontro dessa manhã. E cada um esperava com inquietação como se resolveria, pois apesar do pouco tempo, todos já apreciavam a mulher que levava o herdeiro Alalacullen.

— Farei o que diz, Capitão.

Edward grunhiu e voltou por onde tinha vindo. O fato de que sua vida privada se convertesse no tema principal de conversa de todo o mundo na fazenda começava a incomodá-lo. Maldita seja! Meus projetos não necessitam de nenhuma complicação agora. Haverá bastante tempo para o amor depois de que Jacob seja destruído.

Com um cenho em sua cara, Edward se deteve bruscamente quando viu Jamie descer do balcão de sua habitação. Sua cólera se intensificou. Bastardo. Nunca voltará a beijar a minha esposa outra vez. Ocultando-se detrás de um arbusto, Edward esperou até que Jamie passasse. Então, saltou.

Jamie se voltou mais rápido do que poderia ser humanamente possível, evitando o ataque de Edward, imobilizando seu primo com uma chave de arte marcial Meradab. Relaxou ligeiramente quando reconheceu quem o tinha atacado.

— Estúpido louco, poderia haver…

— Me solte, agora, Jamiedalardrac. — ordenou Edward em tom áspero.

Depois de um momento, Jamie acentiu.

Edward voltou à cara para enfrentar a de seu primo.

— Nunca volte a beijar minha esposa outra vez. — Girando sobre seus calcanhares, Edward se afastou com várias pernadas.

Um sorriso divertido se espalhou nos lábios de Jamie. Ciumento, Edward? Já era hora.

— Bem que a avó tinha razão.

Jamie girou para enfrentar Emmett.

Emmett riu.

— É um assassino!

Jamie ficou rígido. Só outras duas pessoas conheciam a verdade sobre ele.

A risada de Emmett se converteu em um sorriso zombador.

— Não se preocupe Jamie. Não direi a ninguém.

— Como?

— Estava convenientemente ausente muitas vezes quando um assassino atacava, depois de te encontrar nas redondezas menos de uma semana antes. A avó nunca deixava de se preocupar com você, Jamie. Seu neto perdido, te chamava sempre.

— O contará?

— Essa decisão é sua. Pessoalmente, estou feliz de que tenha voltado. Senti sua falta. — Emmett deu a volta e desapareceu em várias pernadas.

Jamie o viu partir. Maldito seja. Emmett sabia que era um assassino.


	15. Irmãos de sangue

(Cap. 15) Irmãos de sangue

Bella observou o vaso de flores colocado na mesa. Sua deliciosa fragrância enchia a habitação. Contra sua vontade, seu espírito se elevou. Onde estava Edward agora? Se acreditava que poderia continuar comprando seu perdão com presentes exóticos, estava muito enganado.

— Você gosta? — perguntou Edward atrás dela.

Ela aspirou profundamente.

— São adoráveis. Nada na Terra tem comparação.

— Bella...

Não lhe deu nenhuma oportunidade de terminar.

— Não posso viver assim Edward. Possivelmente às mulheres de Forkian não se importam se seus maridos as enganam, mas eu me importo.

— Enganar?

Deu a volta para enfrentá-lo.

— Não se faça de estúpido, Edward. Sabe exatamente o que quero dizer. Não quero te compartilhar com outras mulheres. Se não pode aceitar isso, nosso casamento esta acabado.

— Está grávida de meu filho. Nunca te deixarei ir. — respondeu ele rigidamente enquanto dava um passo para ela.

— E isso é tudo o que sou para você? Uma barriga de aluguel?

— Não.

— OH, esqueci. Sou a chave em sua armadilha para Jacob.

— Demônios, Bella! Vim aqui para me desculpar.

Puxou-a para seus braços e elevou a boca até a sua. Como sempre, seu beijo foi devastador, exigindo uma resposta de uma vez que prometia tudo.

Bella derreteu contra ele. Como iria conseguir viver sem isto? Quando Bella relaxou em seus braços, Edward elevou sua boca e olhou profundamente em seus angustiados olhos.

— Vem comigo. Mamãe reuniu todo o pessoal. Diga-lhes o que fará e te apoiarei, sem perguntas.

Olhou-o, tensa. De verdade tinha pensado no que dizia?

— Mamãe e Vovó estão esperando-nos. Você leva o herdeiro dos Alalacullen. Pode ordenar o que quiser.

Bella elevou o queixo e entrecerrou os olhos.

— Pense melhor no que diz Edward, ou farei de sua vida um inferno. – disse já saindo da habitação, mas repentinamente voltou a encará-lo – mas isso não muda em nada nossa situação, o que você me oferece é muito pouco Edward, e eu não quero restos, se for pra ficar comigo tem que se doar por inteiro, da mesma forma que eu me doei pra você.

Então Bella saiu da habitação deixando pra trás um Edward perplexo, mas ao mesmo tempo esperançoso, ele não a perderia, faria o que fosse preciso para manter Bella ao seu lado.

Mas, como ele a provaria de suas intenções?

Já Bella saiu rindo, depois de pensar direito percebeu o enorme erro que estava cometendo, amava Edward e pelo direito do casamento ele a pertencia, não o deixaria para que as piriguetes caissem matando, mas também não facilitaria as coisas, faria ele comer na palma da sua mão, ele e todas as oferecidas ficariam sabendo do que uma Swan era capaz.

Quando entraram na biblioteca, cada par de olhos voaram para Bella e logo voltaram especulativamente para Edward. Uma das donzelas daquela manhã foi muito longe quando lhe enviou um sorriso. Aquele sorriso avivou o já ardente temperamento de Bella. Piriguete. Não sabe com quem está mexendo. Dando um passo para o grupo reunido, entrecerrou os olhos e disse muito lenta e decididamente:

— Alalacullen dom al'Edward é meu marido e não vou compartilhá-lo com ninguém. — Fixando os olhos nas duas donzelas que tinha encontrado com Edward naquela manhã, continuou:

— Se tiverem alguma coceira que precise de um macho pra sarar leve a qualquer outro que esteja disponível.

— Uma coceira que precise de um macho pra sarar? —sussurrou Elizabeth para Edward.

Ele encolheu os ombros. Era a primeira vez que ouvia aquela frase tão particular.

Várias das donzelas se moveram em seu assento nervosamente. Depois do castigo que as duas receberam todas as outras temiam Bella, ela tinha conseguido seu propósito com elas. A alta donzela que se encontrava à frente, entretanto, ainda tinha um sorriso satisfeito na cara.

Bella a enfrentou.

— Como se chama?

— Renata — ronronou a donzela, deslizando os olhos sobre Edward.

— Está despedida.

Aquilo conseguiu atrair sua atenção.

— O que?

Bella descansou suas mãos sobre seu abdômen.

— Ouviu muito bem da primeira vez.

—Não pode me demitir!

Uma delicada sobrancelha castanho-avermelhada se elevou.

— Ah? Edward posso despedi-la?

Ele juntou as mãos atrás das costas.

— Pode fazer o que quiser Bella. Leva o herdeiro Alalacullen.

O grupo todo se removeu em seus assentos. Tanto Esme como Elizabeth permaneceram de pé com os braços cruzados, seu apoio a Bella se fazia evidente em sua atitude.

— Senhora. — disse a donzela voltando-se para Esme.

— A falta de respeito que acaba de mostrar para minha nora é totalmente inaceitável, Renata. Se Bella deseja te despedir, pode fazê-lo.

Retorcendo-as mãos, Renata por fim voltou seu suplicante olhar para Bella.

— Por favor. Perdoe-me. Não queria ser desrespeitosa. Não voltará a acontecer.

— Tolices. Sei exatamente o que queria dizer, você deseja Edward em sua cama. — Bella fez uma pausa e observou com pena a criada. Não podia simplesmente jogá-la pra fora da fazenda. Era um membro do clã, e tinha pais e outros parentes que poderiam fazer as coisas mais difíceis para Edward.

– Esme, existem outras fazendas Alalacullen?

—Há várias. Transferirei Renata imediatamente.

Bella agitou sua mão depreciativamente.

— Vá empacotar suas coisas. Irá antes que termine o dia.

Observou impassivelmente como à criada corria soluçando para sua habitação. Então perguntou:

— Alguém mais tem algum problema com a idéia de viver sem os favores sexuais de meu marido?

Um coro de não respondeu a sua pergunta. Nenhuma só criada olhou na direção de Edward.

Voltando-se para sua sogra, Bella falou:

— Já terminei Esme.

— Direi que — falou Jamie da entrada — não se preocupe prima. Protegerei a castidade de Edward com meu próprio corpo. Nenhuma donzela violará sua fidelidade.

— Cale a boca Jamie!

Jamie não fez nenhum intento de ocultar o insinuante e lascivo olhar que lançou a várias criadas, algumas das quais as devolveram cuidadosamente, depois de dirigir furtivos olhares em direção a Bella.

Bella as ignorou. Tinha deixado claro qual era seu lugar.

Elizabeth enlaçou seu braço com o de Bella e a guiou para fora da habitação.

— Falou muito bem minha querida. Transferi-la desprezará suas queixas. Demiti-la poderia ter causado problemas com o tempo.

Suspirando, Bella assentiu.

— Pensei nisso. A última coisa que quero é começar uma inimizade com o clã. Provoquei um grande choque.

A alegre risada de Elizabeth se arrastou atrás delas.

— Mas foi um choque adorável, minha querida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Murmurando, Bella voltou a contar. De novo tinha uma letra a menos.

Como vou estabelecer alfabetos paralelos se Forkian tiver mais vogais?

Suas reflexões foram interrompidas pela entrada de Edward.

— Trabalhando duro?

Lançou-lhe um olhar de canto de olho. Nos últimos dias, tinha deixado de prestar atenção nele. E desde seu discurso ao pessoal, as criadas o evitavam como a uma praga. Entretanto, os convidados tinham chegado para celebrar o Solstício e os dezoito anos de Emily. Tinha observado mais de uma mulher flertar com Edward. Em todo caso, ele tinha declinado firmemente e publicamente todos os convites. Por que tinha mudado tão repentinamente?

Edward se inclinou, afastou o colar que ela usava para o lado, e lhe beijou o pescoço. Colocou a mão em seu volumoso abdômen.

— Sob circunstâncias diferentes, amor, a tomaria agora e aqui no chão.

Tranqüilizando sua respiração, ela respondeu:

— Não, Edward, eu o tomarei no chão agora mesmo.

Ele a agarrou entre seus braços.

— Então, possivelmente seria melhor que encontremos uma cama o quanto antes.

Bella levantou tentando ser o mais sensual possível, na medida em que seu avançado estado de gravidez permitia, segurou na mão de Edward e o conduziu para a cama que dividiam.

Bella o empurrou fazendo com que caísse sentado sobre a cama, então olhou fixamente para a protuberância em sua calça, protuberância que cresceu com seu anúncio. Ela sabia exatamente o que ele queria fazer com ela. Queria saboreá-la novamente. Da mesma forma que fizera anteriormente.

Alcançou o feixe da calça, e ouviu a respiração dele ficar ofegante quando abriu o suficiente para ver os pelos que envolviam seu membro.

– Tire – ela sussurrou – Quero ver você puxá-lo.

De alguma maneira a imagem dele puxando o pênis para fora a excitava de maneira selvagem. Ela queria aquela imagem.

– Fique de joelhos – ele mandou.

Ela concordou apressadamente e ele alcançou a calça e retirou a ereção. Ela aproximou-se querendo tocá-lo. O rodeou com as mãos e aproximou os lábios, estava duro como uma rocha.

Colocou a língua para fora e delicadamente passou em torno da cabeça. Ele vacilou, gemeu e moveu para frente, buscando sua boca.

Segurou a base do pênis com as mãos e o aproximou dos lábios. O deixou deslizar por seus lábios por alguns instantes antes de chupá-lo suavemente.

– Ah. Isso, assim... me tome todo!

Agarrou seus cabelos enquanto empurrava na boca.

Então ela parou, fazendo Edward encará-la nervosamente.

– Vamos Bella, não me deixe assim – falou exaltado.

– Só continuarei quando soltar meus cabelos – Bella falou olhando em seus olhos – Agora sou eu quem comanda Capitão. – Rapidamente ele soltou, então ela voltou a colocá-lo na boca, o acariciando inicialmente, e depois o sugando, fazendo Edward gemer descontroladamente.

Ela encantou-se com o contraste da pele suave e lisa, com a dureza do ferro. Ele tinha um gosto exótico, todo másculo, como seu cheiro. Deslizou o membro até o fundo da garganta. Ela queria mais. Queria fazê-lo chegar perto de gozar. Queria fazê-lo sentir-se tão descontrolado quanto ela se sentia em seus braços.

Enquanto o chupava produzia pequenos ruídos e o levava mais fundo. Passava a língua eroticamente sobre as veias de seu pau. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados e os dentes tão apertados quanto sua mandíbula permitia.

Logo, os suaves ruídos de chupada aumentaram, enchendo o quarto. O som soava erótico e aumentou sua excitação. Ela o acariciou todo e deslizou a língua por todo seu comprimento.

– Você é uma sedutora - sussurrou rouco.

Ela sorriu. Sentindo-se sedutora. Adorava isso. Colocou o que conseguia do pênis na boca e continuou acariciando-o com a língua, depois acariciou a veia espessa até as bolas. Tomou uma na boca, amando sentir seu corpo cada vez mais tenso. Depois deu atenção á outra, chupando e acariciando com a língua.

– Vamos amor, estou quase lá – ele gemeu.

Ela de repente parou e se pôs de pé, deu um sorriso mau e disse:

– Esse é o ponto.

Edward a encarou sem acreditar na sua ousadia, ele não conseguia crer que ela o estava deixando extremamente duro e não iria continuar.

Bella somente ria, iria fazê-lo entender que só ela podia deixá-lo daquele jeito, o pênis dele pertencia a ela, e ela o faria compreender isso.

Antes que fosse capaz de dar um só passo para ela, o intercomunicador começou a zumbir. Murmurando um palavrão, passou por Bella, quem sorria bobamente. Alcançou o aparelho e apertou o botão de receber.

— Edward.

A voz de Jamie, mais áspera do que nunca, explodiu na habitação.

— Vem aqui fora, na plataforma aérea, Edward. Há um pássaro de guerra Gattan solicitando permissão para aterrissar.

Bella colocou sua mão no braço dele.

— O que aconteceu?

— Os Gattan nunca aterrissam em plataformas aéreas privadas. — disse ele. — Se identificaram de alguma forma? O pássaro de guerra poderia ter problemas mecânicos.

— Randall veio. —respondeu Jamie — Espero que saiba o que isso significa.

— Encontre Emmett e diga que se encontre comigo lá fora. —ordenou Edward sem responder à insinuação de Jamie. — E informe meu pai e minha mãe que pode ser que tenhamos um número desconhecido de convidados para ficar durante uma temporada.

Contemplou Bella com um olhar pensativo.

— Perguntou-me uma vez como tinha conseguido a cicatriz no peito, e nunca te disse isso. Quer conhecer o homem que me fez isso?

Bella assentiu. Embora esta visita fosse, obviamente, inesperada, Edward não acreditava que houvesse nenhum perigo. De outra maneira, nunca a teria deixado estar perto daquela nave.

Quinze minutos depois, permaneciam de pé com Emmett e Jamie perto da plataforma aérea. Uma porta no lado da impecável nave se abriu e surgiram umas escadas automáticas.

— Que nave tão bonita. — disse Bella.

Jamie adorava a nave com o olhar.

— Esse pássaro de guerra é tecnologia de alta qualidade Gattan. É completamente capaz de extensos vôos interplanetários. Espero que estes sejam bons amigos, Edward. Se os Alalacullen não conseguirem dominar esta tecnologia, suas naves logo serão melhores que as nossas.

Um homem apareceu na porta da nave.

— Esse é Randall. — disse Edward em voz baixa e tranqüila. Sacudiu a cabeça para Jamie e Emmett, e tirou a camisa. Eles lhe imitaram rapidamente.

Bella os olhou curiosamente. Quando Edward a olhou significativamente, ofegou:

— Está muito louco se acha que eu vou tirar a blusa!

— Então espero que esta não seja uma de suas camisas favoritas. —Arrancou a curta manga e rasgou a costura do ombro para que seu dragão fosse visível.

— Feche a boca, prima. — brincou Jamie. — Quer causar uma boa impressão. Esses são os Gattan.

Fechando de repente a boca, Bella se concentrou no homem que se aproximava deles. Uma só olhada foi suficiente para entender por que o embaixador Gattan na Meridia estava tão interessado na fotografia do leão.

Se um leão adulto da África pudesse ser remodelado em uma figura humana e ainda manter suas características mais assombrosas, com certeza se pareceria como aquele homem que caminhava para eles. De aproximadamente um metro e noventa e cinco centímetros de altura, o Gattan tinha juba de leão. Um cabelo grosso e dourado, penteado depois das orelhas caía em ondas por suas costas. Embora estava bem barbeado, Bella estava certa de que poderia luzir uma enorme barba dourada se assim quisesse. Seu nariz era um pouco mais chato e largo do que ela estava acostumada, mas isso não diminuía seu atrativo. Os penetrantes olhos dourados, que se moviam constantemente a seu redor, não omitiram nada. Seus finos lábios se abriram em um amplo sorriso zombador, mostrando uns brancos e fortes dentes.

Deslizava com a graça de um gato, suave e facilmente. Levava um colete aberto, sem mangas, e seu peito misteriosamente bronzeado estava nu, sem mostrar mais que umas poucas cicatrizes brancas, uma das quais encaixava quase perfeitamente com a de Edward. Os musculosos e nus braços mostravam mais cicatrizes. Ao redor de sua cintura levava um fino cinturão de ouro vermelho. Encravado na fivela minuciosamente esculpida havia um enorme diamante vermelho. As calças escuras que levava abraçando seu corpo revelavam umas coxas poderosas. As botas eram do mesmo tipo de couro suave, cor parda como o colete que chegava até os joelhos. A capa em suas botas sustentava uma adaga com um diamante vermelho em seu punho. Em conjunto era uma figura muito imponente.

O homem leão parou em frente a Edward.

— O Alalacullen Dragão, vim como disse que faria.

Edward cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Vejo-te, Randall Ulley. O que te traz a minha casa?

Randall jogou a cabeça para trás e riu a gargalhadas.

— Não esqueceu sua estadia no Gattan.

Tirando seus olhos de Edward, dirigiu sua atenção para Bella. Moveu-se inclusive mais perto para riscar o dragão em seu ombro.

Ela pôde sentir os três homens Alalacullen ficarem tensos.

— Então você que é a mulher que conquistou o Alalacullen Dragão e leva seu herdeiro. É fácil ver por que. Edward tem fraqueza pelos cabelos ardentes.

As sobrancelhas de Bella se arquearam ante aquele comentário.

Levantando sua mão esquerda, Randall examinou seu anel de bodas com um sorriso zombador.

— Disse-me que encontraria um bom uso para os diamantes vermelhos, Alalacullen.

Ainda sustentando a mão de Bella entre a sua, Randall voltou sua atenção aos dois homens que permaneciam atrás dele.

Antes que pudesse dizer uma palavra, no entanto, uma dura voz grunhiu:

— Jamiedalardrac Hardan, híbrido Meridiano, que mulher você cobiça por aqui?

Bella tinha estado tão concentrada em Randall, que não tinha prestado atenção no homem que permanecia perto detrás dele, com os braços tensos e as garras totalmente estendidas. Pela semelhança com Randall, deduziu que era seu irmão, embora fosse uns centímetros mais alto e mais musculoso.

Parecia preparado para atacar.

— Jamie é meu! —declarou ela audazmente, tirando sua mão da de Randall e parando diante do furioso homem:

— É meu primo tanto Meridian por minha família adotiva como Alalacullen por meu matrimônio. Jamie me defende junto com meu marido e meu irmão contra Black dom al'Jacob. Desafia seu direito?

Depois de seu encontro com o embaixador Gattan em Meridia, Bella tinha lido tudo o que tinha podido encontrar a respeito dos Gattan e sua gente, qualquer pequena informação que pôde encontrar. Tinha aprendido que eram uma raça que respeitava a força e a ferocidade nas mulheres. Uma mulher que não tivesse medo de desafiar um homem era especialmente honrada.

O jovem olhou furiosamente para Bella.

Antes que tivesse tempo de pensar, Bella levantou sua mão direita e agarrou suas estendidas garras.

A inesperada dor a fez ofegar e dobrar os joelhos.

Sam não tinha esperado que a esposa de cabelo ardente de Edward emitisse seu desafio. Nem tampouco tinha esperado que levasse as palmas de suas mãos contra suas garras. No entanto, foi bastante rápido para segura-la antes que caísse.

Durante cinco minutos completos, ninguém se moveu. Logo a loucura começou.

Emmett não sabia a quem segurar, se Edward ou Jamie. A decisão foi feita, entretanto, quando Randall passou seus braços ao redor de Edward e o atirou no chão, todo o momento gritando com seu irmão e ordenando uma explicação.

Emmett segurou Jamie, lutando com seus próprios instintos de saltar para defender Bella e rezando para que Jamie não usasse suas habilidades assassinas para inutilizar a ele.

Totalmente consciente Bella deu um suspiro de alívio quando a aguda dor em sua palma diminuiu. Lutando contra os fortes braços que a sustentavam, disse:

— Já pode me soltar. Estou bem.

Infelizmente, Sam estava tão concentrado em declarar sua inocência ante seu irmão que não ouviu a suave voz de Bella. Cada um dos cinco homens, entretanto, ouviu o rugido feminino que se desatou sobre eles.

— Marido, o que você fez?

Dando uma cotovelada no estômago de Sam, Bella conseguiu sua liberdade.

Uma vez que esteve firmemente sobre seus próprios pés, voltou sua atenção para a mulher que tinha falado.

Permanecia com os pés plantados firmemente e os braços cruzados sobre seu bem desenvolvido peito. Era o equivalente aos homens leão. Esbelta mas belamente proporcionada, da altura de Bella. Suas feições felinas eram mais delicadas que as de seu marido, lhe dando um ar de beleza que Bella nunca tinha visto antes. Foi seu cabelo, entretanto, o que chamou a atenção de Bella. Comprido e espesso, caía pelas costas até a metade das coxas. E era tão fera como a própria Bella.

Resistindo ao impulso de olhá-la fixamente, Bella olhou para onde Edward permanecia estendido sobre o chão com Randall em cima.

— Esta é a forma adequada para saudar um Gattan, Edward? —perguntou-lhe com afetação.

Se levantou e foi para longe de Randall, Edward saltou sobre seus pés e colocou Bella atrás dele.

— Foi muito longe, Sam Ulley.

Os outros homens tinham recuperado a compostura, e inclusive Randall olhava seu irmão com censura em seus olhos.

O olhar ansioso de Sam saltou de um para outro.

— Mas eu não fiz nada. Não faria mal a uma mulher grávida!

— Homens! — Bella saiu de trás das costas de Edward e se plantou diante dele, de costas para Sam. — Não percebeu Edward, — perguntou em tom feroz. - do fato de que fui eu quão única levantou sua mão para ele?

Deixou o furioso Edward e se voltou para encarar Sam.

— E você, jovenzinho, o que te dá o direito de ir desafiando alguém quando é um convidado recém-chegado?

Baixou a cabeça submissamente e disse:

— Me perdoe senhora. Meu comportamento foi inaceitável.

—Certamente. Agora, qual é seu nome?

— Sam Ulley.

Atrás dela Edward grunhiu:

— Escolha suas armas, Ulley.

Bella deu a volta torpemente.

— Pare com isto agora mesmo, Alalacullen dom al'Edward. Isto é sangue correndo por meus braços, não pelos teus. O desafio de Sam a Jamie está solucionado, e não o desafiará novamente. Não é mesmo? — perguntou, virando para enfrentar outra vez o jovem.

Edward, no entanto, segurou o braço de Bella e a arrastou com ele. Encarou-a zangado:

— Como pôde arriscar a vida do nosso filho?

Ela tentou escapar.

— Eu não fiz nada...

A esposa de Randall interveio naquele momento. Com uma voz muito séria disse:

— Já chega, Alalacullen. É assunto da sua esposa. Sua mulher fez sangrar a si mesma. Isto esta terminado.

Tanto Randall como Edward sacudiram a cabeça, Randall com escandalizada surpresa, e Edward com aborrecimento.

O olhar de Emmett saltou de Zafrina para seu marido e de volta outra vez. Por que ele a escutava? Supostamente, os homens Gattan, só aceitavam ordens de seu chefe tribal ou de seu rei.

Bella aproveitou a oportunidade para soltar-se de seu marido e encarar Sam uma vez mais. Ela também havia sentido que algo importante estava acontecendo.

Sam observou primeiro Bella e logo depois sua cunhada. Esta franziu o cenho e assentiu, ele elevou sua mão direita. Armando suas garras, arrastou três delas sobre seu peito direito. Levantando a mão sangrando de Bella, emparelhou os sulcos de sua mão com aqueles em seu peito.

—Nosso sangue se mescla irmã. Agora somos família.

Bella engoliu inquieta. De alguma forma tinha perdido o controle da situação.

— Quer, por favor, alguém me dizer exatamente o que isso significa?

A esposa de Randall caminhou até ficar ao lado de Bella e agarrou sua mão do peito de Sam. O sangue quase tinha cessado, e as feridas pareciam como se de verdade começassem a fechar.

— Estas curarão e cicatrizarão bem. Eu sou Zafrina Amazonir, esposa de Randall. — disse com um sorriso. — Bem-vinda a nossa família.

— O que!

Atrás de Bella, Emmett começou a rir.

Zafrina sorriu ainda mais amplamente.

— Está tudo bem, Alalacullen dem al'Bella. É uma nova irmã de sangue para nossa tribo. Sinta se agradecida que usou a mão direita. Se tivesse usado a esquerda, agora teria outro marido em lugar de um irmão.

Bella ofegou e logo tragou saliva enquanto jogava uma olhada atrás dela. Embora Randall e Emmett estavam relaxados e sorriam abertamente, Jamie ainda estava zangado.

Edward soltava fumaça.

Pensando rapidamente disse:

— Sam agora é meu irmão?

O mesmo assentiu afirmativamente.

Bella começou a sorrir amplamente.

— Que tipo de dragão deveria levar um Alalacullen Gattan, Emmett?

Todo mundo olhou para Bella com assombro.

—Bom, se for meu irmão, isso o faz um Alalacullen também.

Entrecerrando os olhos para aqueles que tinham antagonismo com Sam disse:

— Você levará um dragão, irmão. Depois disso, poderá resolver qualquer briga que tenha com Jamie.

Bella deu uma rápida olhada em seu marido. Embora estivesse obviamente furioso, havia agora um olhar pensativo em sua cara.

— Jamie — declarou ela rapidamente antes que Edward enfrenta-se seu olhar com outro. — Como demônio conseguiu ofender um Gattan?

— É uma longa história. — falou Jamie.

— Espero ouvir cada parte dela. — Jogando uma olhada para Sam, disse cortante: — Espero escutar sua parte da história também. Então, encontraremos um final.

Muita da tensão se dissipou e Randall golpeou Edward nas costas.

— Se parece muitíssimo com a minha Zafrina, uma mulher que deixa os outros homens invejosos.

Tanto Zafrina como Bella elevaram suas delicadas sobrancelhas avermelhadas.

Edward continuava furioso. A escura mancha do sangue dela gotejando para a terra mostrava quão importante ela era para ele. Podia ter sido assassinada!

A aparição tardia dos filhos de Randall e Zafrina eliminou efetivamente qualquer pensamento de um imediato desafio de Jamie ou Edward. O fato de que os meninos estivessem com eles proclamava poderosamente quanta confiança colocavam sobre o clã Alalacullen.

Apareceram atuando mais como macacos em vez de como gatos, ambos os meninos de cinco anos revolvendo-se nos braços dos adultos antes que atravessassem atropeladamente e à carreira a plataforma aérea, um para Randall e o outro para Zafrina.

— Nossos meninos — disse Zafrina orgulhosamente — Seth vá para seu tio e você, Eduardo, para seu pai.

Bella sorriu ante as palhaçadas dos travessos. Desejando que não parecesse muito intimo, enlaçou seu braço com o de Zafrina e disse:

— Deve me contar irmã, como um de seus filhos tem o nome do meu marido.

Zafrina sorriu e assentiu. Enviando um depreciativo olhar para seu marido, ordenou:

— Leve nossos filhos contigo, Randall. Minha nova irmã e eu temos muito que conversar.

Igualando seus enormes passos aos pequenos de Bella, Zafrina virou de costas para os homens e se afastaram em direção ao próximo veículo.

Edward deu um passo atrás delas.

— Bella. — grunhiu em voz baixa.

— Depois, Edward. — respondeu acenando com sua mão ferida.

Quando puser minhas mãos sobre ela... Continuava furioso com Bella por se colocar em uma situação tão perigosa. Poderia tê-la perdido. Como viveria sem ela?

Pela primeira vez, seus pensamentos sobre Jacob não encheram sua mente.

Emmett observou às mulheres. Zafrina tinha sido a única a dar ordens. Por quê?

Sem se sentirem afetados pela tensão atual que se movia sobre eles, os filhos de Randall, entrecerraram os olhos, assentiram um ao outro, e se lançaram para os enormes homens que levavam dragões em seus ombros. Emmett não foi pego totalmente despreparado e foi capaz de preparar-se enquanto Seth aterrissava em seus ombros. Jamie, entretanto, não esperava um ataque de seu lado mais débil. Encontrou-se sobre suas costas olhando uns alegres olhos verdes.

— Pode voar realmente, dragão? —perguntou Eduardo sem fôlego.

Jamie era um homem que adorava muito as crianças para fazer outra coisa a não ser sorrir.

— Só em minha própria nave, valente. Possivelmente algum dia te mostrarei isso.

—Escutem! — exclamou Eduardo enquanto saltava do peito de Jamie e seguia para Emmett e seu irmão. — Meu homem dragão diz que sou valente.

Seth olhou com expectativa para Emmett que lhe devolveu o olhar, obviamente sem encontrar palavras para expressar-se. Dando a Emmett um último olhar desgostoso, Seth girou a cabeça para Edward, com um olhar calculado em seus olhos. Edward não teve dúvidas de quais eram suas intenções.

Antes que Seth pudesse saltar dos braços de Emmett, Edward o agarrou pela cintura e o laçou para Sam.

— Assim é como voa um dragão. — disse algo bruscamente.

Seth chiou de alegria enquanto voava pelo ar para os braços de seu tio.

Eduardo rapidamente trocou de direção e se dirigiu também para seu tio.

O grito de Randall parou as travessuras de ambos os meninos.

— Chega! É assim como um Gattan se comporta na casa de um amigo? O que diria sua mãe?

Ambos os moços resmungaram uma desculpa, embora Eduardo tivesse a audácia de olhar para seu pai e dizer:

— Mas Mamãe não está aqui.

Inclusive Edward teve que sorrir.

Dirigindo-se para Jamie, Sam ofereceu sua mão. Depois de observá-lo durante um tempo, Jamie a segurou e Sam puxou a dele até pô-lo em pé.

— Pelo bem de minha nova irmã, ofereço-te uma trégua.

Jamie o olhou fixamente durante uns minutos.

— Pelo bem de minha prima, aceito.

— Bem — disse Randall, uma mão sobre o ombro de cada um de seus filhos. — Ocupem-se de Eduardo e Seth, Edward, Emmett e eu iremos no outro veículo.

— Possivelmente sejamos capazes de evitar que se matem entre si. —comentou Randall depois de deixá-los. — Meus filhos os deixarão totalmente ocupados.

Como Edward continuava observando Bella e Zafrina, Emmett perguntou:

— Quantos alojamentos você precisa para sua equipe?

— Não há outros Gattan conosco. Sam pilotava a nave.

A mente de Edward saiu de seus sangrentos pensamentos. O fato de Randall vir sozinho com sua família indicava uma confiança que nenhum outro Gattan tinha demonstrado.

— Enviarei alguém para trazer suas coisas.

— Sam deve acompanhá-los. A nave está posta em modo de defesa.

Um grunhido afirmativo foi à resposta de Edward.

Emmett perguntou:

— Por que está aqui, Randall?

— Depois de muito pensar e refletir, minha mãe e meu pai decidiram que o comércio seria melhor que a guerra. É um modo mais sutil, mas igualmente satisfatório de derrotar os adversários.

— Exceto Bella. Ela pode começar uma guerra por si só. — grunhiu Edward quase para si mesmo.

Emmett riu ante a expressão de interrogação na cara de Randall.

— Não de atenção ao que Edward diz. Em sua mente, ele ainda vê Bella jazendo em uma piscina feita do seu próprio sangue. Meu irmão simplesmente acaba de se dar conta, justo agora, o quão importante sua mulher é para ele.

Maldito Emmett. Por que não mantém a boca fechada?

— Sam não feriria de propósito uma mulher grávida.

O tom de Edward foi mordaz.

— Possivelmente não, mas não me lembro que seja muito sensato tampouco.

As sobrancelhas de Emmett se arquearam, mas Randall estava de bom humor.

— Seis anos atrás, Edward tentou trazer Zafrina do Gattan.

Dizer que Emmett se sobressaltou seria subestimar sua reação.

— Cortejou uma Gattan!

Edward encolheu os ombros.

— É bastante bonita.

— O que aconteceu?

Randall continuou a história de Edward quando ele não o fez.

— Zafrina fingia interesse, pois eu fui muito lento em declarar meu amor. Pensou que um atrativo homem dragão me inspiraria. Tinha razão.

— Foi assim que conseguiu a marca Gattan em seu peito. —refletiu Emmett. — Sempre acreditei que tinha tomado parte em algum tipo de cerimônia para unir a nossas famílias no comércio.

Edward soprou.

— Se chama um enfurecido Gattan tentando me arrancar o coração, uma cerimônia, então sim.

— Zafrina não acreditou que eu levaria as coisas tão longe. Normalmente sou um homem muito calmo.

Edward soprou outra vez.

— Zafrina parou a luta?

Randall sacudiu a cabeça.

— Uma vez começada uma briga, converte-se em uma questão de honra. Seu irmão lutou bem.

— Quer dizer que Edward poderia ter morrido?

— Sim.

Emmett deu voltas ao redor de seu irmão, zangado.

— E ainda fica zangado com Bella? Por acaso você pensou no que poderia ter acontecido se tivesse morrido há seis anos?

Edward se moveu, incômodo.

Randall continuou sua história.

— Minha mãe e a de Zafrina estavam furiosas. Ela tinha me provocado a uma batalha de morte. A vingança era necessária.

Emmett olhou atentamente para Randall. Suas mães estavam furiosas, não seus pais?

— Foi assim que ele conseguiu esses diamantes vermelhos.

— E o tratado comercial. —acrescentou Randall.

— Um tratado que beneficiou tanto a sua família como à minha. — interpôs Edward.

— O que provocou o desacordo entre Jamie e Sam? —perguntou Emmett.

Edward se encolheu de novo.

— Não tenho nem idéia.

Randall disse:

— O ano passado Jamiedalardrac apareceu no Gattan como um mensageiro da família real do Hardan. Sam encontrou à garota que estava cortejando entre os braços de Jamiedalardrac, mas o embaixador da Meridia e a família da garota deixaram a coisa para lá. Ela era bastante teimosa e não tinha interesse no pedido de sua mão feito pelo meu irmão.

— Mas sua família estava interessada. — adivinhou Emmett.

Randall assentiu.

— Infelizmente sim. Sam era muito obstinado para me escutar. A garota não tinha interesse nele, e Mamãe nunca teria aprovado a união. No entanto, um dia depois de que Jamiedalardrac abandonou o Gattan, a garota desapareceu. Não foi vista depois.

Sua mãe não teria aprovado? Emmett lutou por manter sua mente na conversa mais que no quebra-cabeça que dava voltas em sua cabeça. — Assim que todo mundo acredita que Jamie ajudou à garota a escapar.

— Sim.

Emmett virou para seu irmão.

— Edward?

Edward sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

— Posso garantir que no último ano, Jamie nunca deu passagem a nenhuma Gattan. Nem poderia ter estado na companhia de nenhuma por mais de umas poucas horas se é que alguma pôde estar em qualquer lugar proibido ou casa de jogo clandestino que freqüentou durante esse momento.

— Como pode estar tão seguro disso?

— A nave com que Jamie voa é uma criação Alalacullen. Seu computador manda uma corrente estável de informação até nosso computador central. Jamie é um Alalacullen. Não teríamos permitido vagar sem supervisão. — respondeu Edward com um sorriso satisfeito. — O que seja que aconteceu a essa garota, ele não está comprometido.

Randall o olhou pensativamente.

— Devo enviar esta informação de volta ao Gattan. Todos assumiram sempre que ela se foi com Jamiedalardrac. Se esse não for o caso, há muitas questões para resolver.

Pararam diante da casa e interromperam sua conversa. Dentro, as mulheres estavam discutindo onde acomodar seus inesperados convidados.

— Por Deus, Esme! A solução é simples. Ponha Randall e Zafrina no quarto de convidados de minha habitação. — disse Elizabeth.

Zafrina inclinou a cabeça.

— Sinto-me honrada, Matriarca, mas tem idéia de quão ativos são meus filhos?

Os escuros olhos de Elizabeth faiscaram.

— Tirei de circulação dois próprios. Embora os teus sejam Gattan, duvido que exista muito que não tenha visto. Além disso, me ter perto pode frustrar sua vitalidade. Se não me equivocar, uma cabeça de cabelo cinza tem esse efeito nos meninos Gattan. E por favor, me chame de Elizabeth.

Zafrina sorriu.

— A sabedoria como a sua é inestimável, Elizabeth. Estaremos honrados de aceitar sua hospitalidade.

Esme suspirou de alívio.

— Isso significa que Sam...

—... Ficará no outro quarto de convidados da habitação do herdeiro. — Bella terminou a frase do divã em que estava sentada.

As reações foram simultâneas.

— Prima... — começou Jamie.

— Nova irmã, protesto. — grunhiu Sam.

— Bella, não permitirei... —grunhiu por sua vez Edward.

— Silêncio! — bramou Randall, mais para seu irmão que para qualquer outro. — Como crêem que podem questionar uma mulher grávida?

Agarrados em uma óbvia violação da etiqueta Gattan, Sam e Jamie tiveram o bom senso de parecerem envergonhados.

Edward, em troca, não foi intimidado tão facilmente.

— Eu sou o Alalacullen —grunhiu enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito. — Eu direi e farei o que quiser.

Elizabeth ficou em pé.

— Edward...

Ele virou ao redor, sua fúria era óbvia.

— Não! Não diga nada, avó. Bella poderia ter morrido.

Com a ajuda de Carlisle, Bella se levantou tão graciosamente como foi possível e cruzou a habitação para enfrentar seu marido. Olhou nos zangados olhos de Edward e estendendo a mão que ainda apresentava os inflamados cortes vermelhos, disse:

— Embora fosse sem querer, Alalacullen dom al'Edward, fui separada da minha família na Terra e trazida através da galáxia até este planeta alienígena. Aqui, em lugar de medo e solidão, encontrei o amor não de uma, mas sim de duas famílias. Mas, o mais importante, seu filho descansa sob meu coração. Com tal presente, como posso rechaçar outros?

Edward examinou os olhos cheios de lágrimas de Bella e sentiu que seu aborrecimento e resistência escorriam. Tomando sua mão, girou-a e levou sua palma ferida a seus lábios. Com um gemido a levantou em seus braços. Girando, avançou a pernadas para fora da habitação.

— Organizem tudo vocês. — gritou sobre seu ombro. — Não me importa em nada onde durmam.

— Uma mulher realmente notável. — disse Randall. — Irmão, tomar a tal mulher como irmã não pode trazer mais que honra a nossa família. Agora - continuou. — sabe alguém se Bella tem alguma irmã? Meu irmão necessita de uma esposa.

Zafrina riu entre dentes e acariciou o braço de seu irmão.

As peças do quebra-cabeça de Emmett se encaixaram. O choque encheu seu cérebro.

— Um matriarcado. Gattan é um matriarcado. Os homens não são responsáveis, a não ser as mulheres.

Sorrindo arrependido, Randall deu uma olhada em sua mulher.

— Zafrina advertiu aos meus pais que compreenderiam tudo rapidamente.

Emmett soltou uma risada.

— Não controlam a todos?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Edward chutou a porta fechada de sua habitação. Cruzando de uma pernada a sala de estar, chutou a porta aberta de seu dormitório e logo a fechou com um bom golpe de quadril. Cruzou a habitação até a cama, e depositou Bella com suavidade.

— Nunca, jamais, se ponha em tal perigo novamente. — exigiu com voz tranqüila.

— Mas não estava em nenhum perigo.

Sua raiva ardeu outra vez.

— Demônios, Bella, são Gattan. Espirrar no momento equivocado poderia levar a uma briga de morte!

— Não teriam vindo aqui em primeiro lugar se estivessem planejando uma briga de morte, não com seus meninos! — atacou, levantando-se torpemente da cama.

Edward deslizou seus dedos entre o cabelo dela.

— Não entende...

Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris.

— Não entendo o que?

Edward observou sua mulher, seu aborrecimento realçava sua exótica beleza. Não poderia viver sem ela.

— Amo-te.

Bella estava preparada para uma boa briga. Mas a simples declaração de Edward apagou qualquer chama de aborrecimento.

— O que?

A voz dele seguia sendo beligerante.

— Quero-te. Não poderia viver sem ti, eu te amo.

— Por que não me disse isso antes? —Com lágrimas em seus olhos, atirou-se em seus braços. — Eu também te quero, te amo loucamente.

— Eu sei.

Ela levantou a cabeça e observou seu rosto.

Ele a puxou para mais perto.

— Estava no balcão quando rechaçou Jamie. Disse que me amava.

— Cara, por que esperou tanto para me dizer isso?

Ele afastou a vista dela.

— Estava esperando que me dissesse isso pessoalmente.

— É tão tolo, Edward!

— Eu sei. Mas é um engano que não voltarei a cometer, pois sei que não existo sem você. — Sua boca desceu sobre a dela.


	16. O Solsticio

(Cap. 16) O solsticio

Bella e Edward tomavam um tardio café da manhã quando um golpe na porta os interrompeu.

—Vá embora. — gritou Edward.

— Abre a maldita porta. — bramou Jamie.— Os mensageiros do Conselho Dirigente chegaram.

Edward empurrou a mesa longe dele e abriu a porta.

— O que querem?

A voz de Jamie soava preocupada.

— Bella.

— É uma mensagem verbal ou escrita?

— Escrito, dirigido ao Alalacullen dom al'Carlisle.

Edward sorriu lentamente.

— Jacob é um idiota. Em lugar de esperar e reunir informação solicitou ao conselho seu imediato retorno.

— Por isso seu pai diz que é exatamente o que aconteceu.

Ambos os homens deram a volta para confrontar Bella que se sentava risonhamente em sua cadeira.

Jamie franziu o cenho.

— Não parece muito preocupada, prima.

Totalmente contente pela primeira vez desde sua precipitada saída da Terra, agora segura do amor de Edward, deu de ombros.

— Por que deveria estar preocupada? Tenho o clã Alalacullen, à família real Medirian, e agora um irmão Gattan. E mais, levo o herdeiro Alalacullen. Que possibilidades Jacob têm de me fazer algo? Um movimento incorreto, e um de seus homens o despedaçaram.

Jamie só sacudiu sua cabeça enquanto Edward sorria abertamente.

— Vem, amor, vamos nos encontrar com os mensageiros. Quero ver o olhar em suas caras quando os enfrentar.

— Eu?

— Desde que apareceu em minha nave, meu amor, nos devolveu nosso primo Jamiedalardarc e tem feito um vínculo de sangue poderoso com a família Gattan. Derrotou Lauren e trouxe para meu irmão a felicidade que merece. Ganhou os corações de minha família. Os mensageiros de Jacob não têm nenhuma possibilidade contra você.

Bella riu em silêncio. Felizmente, rodeada por uma família carinhosa, os mensageiros desconhecidos de Jacob não a preocupava em nada.

— Muito bem. Vamos derrotar esses covardes.

Jamie e Edward olharam de um para o outro. Ambos encolheram os ombros. Estavam se acostumando a isso.

Edward escoltou Bella até biblioteca, onde seu pai, sua mãe, e a avó esperavam com três desconhecidos. Depois que Bella se acomodou, Carlisle disse:

— Edward, estes são Romec dom al'Vladimir, membro do Conselho Dirigente e mensageiro, e Shean dom al'Huwnder e Grovat dom al'Zoterif, guardas da Academia da Ciência. Vieram com uma ordem assinada para que devolva o espécime que roubou ilegalmente de Black dom al'Jacob.

Leu atentamente a folha de papel que seu pai lhe deu.

— E se eu negar?

— Ordenam-lhe se apresentar pessoalmente ante o Conselho Dirigente antes de duas semanas a partir de agora para defender-se da denuncia de traição.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Traição? Não é uma acusação bastante severa?

— Provavelmente. — respondeu Emmett quando ele e Rosalie entraram na habitação. — A equipe jurídica esta trabalhando nisso agora mesmo. — Rosalie se sentou ao lado de Bella, e Emmett se moveu para estar de pé detrás delas.

O mensageiro teve a suficiente gentileza de parecer envergonhado.

Os dois guardas estavam muito mais beligerantes.

— Basta de conversação. — ordenou um deles — Sua cooperação conseguirá que as denuncias sejam reduzidas em grande medida.

— Que denuncia se reduzirá Edward? —perguntou Alice quando ela, Jasper e Jamie entraram na biblioteca. Sentou-se no sofá do outro lado de Bella.

Edward encolheu os ombros despreocupadamente.

— Traição.

— Ah? — disse Jasper curiosamente. — Qual o motivo da acusação?

Edward ofereceu o papel a ele.

— Sou acusado de roubar um dos espécimes de Jacob.

Alice voltou-se para o guarda que tinha falado.

—Uma acusação de traição por roubar um espécime. Exatamente como pode ser isso?

— Isto não é seu problema, princesa da Medirian. — disse o outro guarda em tom áspero.

— Há algum problema, Alalacullen? —perguntou Randall enquanto ele, Zafrina e Sam também entravam na habitação.

Os três desconhecidos olharam boquiabertos para os Gattans.

Edward sorriu abertamente.

— Fui acusado de traição, Randall.

Os três homens na habitação não passaram por cima do fato que foi a Edward e não a Carlisle quem tinha sido chamado de Alalacullen pelo Gattan.

Os dois guardas rapidamente compreenderam que havia coisas que Jacob não sabia ou não tinha revelado. Decidindo descobrir diretamente a situação, o mais beligerante dos dois guardas disse:

— Basta. Seus contatos de outros mundos não influenciará em nada. Isto é um assunto Forkian.

— Um assunto Alalacullen? — perguntou Sam , perigosamente.

— Somente um assunto Alalacullen. — respondeu o guarda com ar de suficiência.

— Muito bem. — respondeu Sam com o mesmo tom perigoso. Levantou sua camisa sobre sua cabeça. Sobre seu ombro direito tinha tatuado um dragão vermelho e dourado Alalacullen com as asas desdobradas e o pescoço estirado, de sua boca saíam chamas a jorros. Debaixo das asas do dragão brotava um animal que ninguém, exceto Bella, alguma vez tinha visto, um leão com as mandíbulas abertas, grunhindo, as patas dianteiras estendidas e as afiadas garras prontas para atacar. — Sou um Alalacullen.

— Bastante apropriado, não acha, Bella? — sussurrou Emmett em seu ouvido.

— Ummm. — respondeu Bella, sufocando uma risada tola detrás de suas mãos.

— Que artimanha é esta? — Grunhiu o maior dos dois guardas.

Cada homem na habitação ficou rígido.

Os Medirians e os Gattans, com exceção de Sam, tinham estado contentes de permanecer silenciosos depois de seus comentários iniciais. O guarda apenas tinha terminado de falar, entretanto, antes que cada homem na habitação tirasse sua camisa para revelar seu totem do clã. Randall não tinha nenhum dragão, mas suas garras expostas cruzavam seus poderosos braços marcados com cicatrizes eram uma clara mensagem.

— Esta questionando a honra do clã Alalacullen? —pergunto Edward com um tom muito tranqüilo.

O mensageiro do Conselho murmurou uma obscenidade com um suspiro. O que deveria ter sido uma simples entrega estava totalmente fora de controle.

— Não pretendemos ser desrespeitosos, Alalacullen dom al'Edward. Se você, por favor, trouxesse o espécime, seguiremos nosso caminho.

Já que os três homens eram representantes do conselho, os três levavam tradutores. Sobressaltaram-se quando Bella falou.

— Realmente deveria deixar de provocá-los, Edward. Por que não me apresenta?

Sua petição aliviou a tensa atmosfera.

— Cavalheiros, Alalacullen dem al'Bella, minha esposa e portadora do herdeiro Alalacullen.

O mensageiro se inclinou corretamente.

— Minhas felicidades, Alalacullen dom al'Edward.

Os dois guardas ficaram olhando mal humoradamente.

Edward cruzou seus braços sobre seu peito nu.

— Minha esposa é o espécime que Jacob quer que devolva.

— O que! — exclamou o mensageiro enquanto girava aos desgastados guardas. — Eram conscientes disto?

— Ordenaram-nos voltar com uma mulher humanóide a quem deviam ser administrada as Provas de Humanidade. É de um planeta não identificado. É o direito da Academia examiná-la.

— Parece-me muito humana. — estalou o mensageiro. — Uma humana muito grávida.

— A lei declara que pertence à Academia. — perseverou o guarda.

O mensageiro caminhou ao redor para confrontar os guardas e disse bruscamente:

— Está grávida. Ninguém tem direito a tocá-la.

— As denuncias foram feitas e devem ser respondidas. — interpôs Edward com calma. — Uma sugestão, Romec dom al'Vladimir. Retorne e informe ao conselho que o clã Alalacullen aparecerá na data solicitada. Para assegurar que "o espécime" não escape, nem que o fizemos desaparecer, estes dois guardas da Academia podem ficar para vigiar seus movimentos. Acha esta solução aceitável?

O sorriso em resposta do mensageiro foi tudo o que Emmett esperou.

— Parece ser uma solução excelente para mim.

— Bom. — respondeu Carlisle estendendo sua mão. — Venha comigo ao escritório, e escreverei uma resposta formal ás denuncias.

Jogando uma olhada aos guardas, Vladimir disse:

— Suas ordens estão trocadas por minha autoridade como membro do Conselho Dirigente. Ficarão aqui para proteger "o espécime" até a data de comparecimento posto nos cargos originais.

— Não tem nenhum direito… — Chiou o guarda menor.

— Tenho todo o direito. — disse bruscamente. — O Conselho governa a Academia, ou teve alguma mudança a qual ignoro? Não acredito. — seguiu quando não houve uma resposta imediata. — Seguirá minhas ordens ou voltará com seu empregador e lhe explicará por que se encontrou censurado ante minha sugestão.

Nenhum homem respondeu.

Enviando-lhes um olhar de pura repugnância, o mensageiro seguiu Carlisle para fora da habitação.

— Correu tudo bem, não é? —disse Edward. — Agora, o que fazemos com estes dois?

Jamie esmurrou o botão que abria o intercomunicador e disse:

— Que Jared e seus primos venham à biblioteca imediatamente.

Agarrando a camisa a subiu pela sua cabeça.

— Espero que nenhum esteja comprometido no seqüestro daquela moça Meradab. Seus parentes estão a caminho.

Ambos os homens empalideceram visivelmente.

Sam trocou olhares com Jamie.

— Não é um completo idiota, Jamie. Possivelmente possamos descobrir que temos coisas em comum.

Jamie simplesmente mostrou seus dentes em um amplo sorriso lupino.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

O dia do Solstício do verão amanheceu seco e claro, a casa e as terras estavam prontas para a celebração dessa tarde. Não só era o ponto alto da estação do verão como também era o décimo oitavo aniversário da única filha da casa.

Emily agüentou no meio do quarto enquanto Bella andava ao redor dela. Sua festa de aniversário começaria em umas poucas horas, e tinha decidido estar diferente das outras moças de Forkian. Bella era de um planeta completamente novo. Certamente sua cunhada teria idéias novas para seu cabelo e sua maquiagem.

Leah e Clarie tinham insistido em acompanhá-la, e agora as três esperavam com impaciência as sugestões de Bella.

Bella negou com a cabeça ao ver o vestido azul que se aderia a Emily como uma segunda pele.

— Esse vestido certamente não oculta nada, Emily.

Perplexa, Emily jogou uma olhada em Bella.

— O que quero ocultar?

Bella somente suspirou e disse:

— Você sabia que o que atiça os homens é a curiosidade? Então quanto mais curiosos eles ficam sobre o que você esconde por baixo da roupa, mais atenção você tem. E a roupa de baixo?

— Que roupa? —perguntou ela maliciosamente enquanto Leah e Clarie riram bobamente.

Bella somente soprou e continuou seu exame.

— Alguma vez pensou em cortar o cabelo?

— Estava acostumada a cortá-lo todo o tempo.

— Não, refiro-me a realmente curto.

— Como curto? Não quero me parecer com Emmett.

— Não, assim não. Refiro-me a cortá-lo e lhe dar uso.

— O que tem em mente?

Meia hora mais tarde, com a ajuda de uma das criadas, que era bastante adepta na estilização do cabelo, Emily tinha um penteado único para uma Forkiana. Foi talhado muito curto e despontando por detrás, com uma suave franja cobrindo sua fronte.

E Emily adorou.

Com esse corte de cabelo, seu gracioso pescoço exibia seu melhor encanto. A espessa franja se detinha bruscamente justo em cima de suas delicadas sobrancelhas e acentuava a exótica inclinação de seus aveludados olhos negros. Como sua avó, Emily tinha lóbulos nas orelhas, lóbulos que agora mostravam um par de pérolas azuis Medirian dadas de presente por Elizabeth.

— Recomendo que fure as orelhas, Emily, porque os pendentes de sua avó são formosos para esta noite. Tenho o colar e o bracelete perfeito para combinar com eles. — disse Bella enquanto andava como um pato até seu dormitório.

Em uns minutos, voltou trazendo uma grande caixa. Pondo-a sobre a mesa, abriu a para revelar fila sobre fila de pérolas azuis.

— Bella, são maravilhosas!

Tirando o colar da caixa, Emily o colocou ao redor de seu pescoço. Brilhando incandescente contra o vestido azul meia-noite, caindo até sua cintura.

Bella a contemplou criticamente e disse:

— Prove isto.

Dando uma volta no colar ao redor do pescoço de Emily, Bella o escondeu em suas costas jogando-o no ombro como uma capa. Já que o vestido deixava todas as costas descoberta, mais ou menos até a curva de seu traseiro, a suave cor azul das pérolas resplandecia calidamente contra sua pele nua.

Grampeando um bracelete de prata incrustada com mais pérolas ao redor do pulso de Emily, Bella disse:

— Isto deveria bastar. O que acha?

Com uma aturdida expressão, Emily ficou olhando seu reflexo no espelho. Uma estranha lhe devolvia o olhar. Antes, Bella tinha aplicado pequenas quantidades de maquiagem para destacar seus olhos, as altas maçãs do rosto, e a boca. O corte de cabelo e as pérolas eram os últimos toques.

— Não me reconheço.

A porta que conectava a sala de estar de Bella com as habitações de convidados se abriu e Jamie entrou seguido por Sam.

Ambos os homens pararam imediatamente ao ver Emily.

Sorrindo provocativamente, Emily cruzou seu olhar com o de Jamie.

— Bem, primo, o que acha?

— Penso que se não fosse minha prima, te levaria a cama mais próxima agora mesmo. — disse Jamie em um tom muito sério enquanto caminhava ao redor dela e a examinava com olho crítico. — Esta muito bonita, Emily. Os homens ansiarão por ti. O que acha Sam?

No momento em que tinha entrado na habitação, Sam havia sentido a presença de Emily. Quando a viu, a reação de seu corpo tinha sido foto instantânea. Estava muito contente que usava uma túnica ou sua ereção teria sido óbvia para todos.

Bella levantou uma garrafa intrincadamente esculpida. Tirando seu plugue, aplicou perfume generosamente nos pulsos de Emily. Então devagar percorreu com o plugue abaixo até o profundo vale entre seus seios.

– Está pronta, minha querida. Vai arrasar corações – falou piscando para Emily, fazendo-a sorrir amplamente com sua afirmativa.

Começando a suar copiosamente, Sam escapou da habitação murmurando algo sobre Zafrina.

Edward entrou com um olhar curioso em sua cara.

— O que aconteceu com Sam? Simplesmente passou no corredor como se todos os fantasmas dos sete infernos o perseguissem.

Jamie seguiu sorrindo abertamente e piscou um olho para Bella antes de responder.

— Esqueceu-se de algo que Zafrina queria que fizesse.

Antes que Jamie pudesse dizer algo mais, Bella disse:

— Não fique aí de pé, Edward, diga a sua irmã o quão linda ela esta.

Edward girou sua atenção para Emily. Seus olhos se alargaram quando a olhou fixamente. Rodeou sua irmã igual como Jamie tinha feito antes.

— É realmente você, Emily? O que fez com seu cabelo? —Detendo-se diante dela, sorriu abertamente e a levantou em um enorme abraço. — Esta absolutamente linda.

Sorrindo abertamente de orelha a orelha, Emily disse:

— Vamos, Leah, Claire. Vamos. Estes dois ainda têm que se vestir.

— Mas eu quero um corte de cabelo como o teu. – protestou Leah, não querendo sair da habitação antes que conseguisse seu intento.

— Mas Leah, você é uma princesa Medirian!

Tomando emprestada uma das manifestações de Bella, Leah respondeu:

— O que isso tem haver com o preço do chá na China? Eu gosto desse penteado, e o quero também. Não me preocupa o que digam os outros.

A criada encolheu os ombros.

— Cortarei seu cabelo, Princesa. Sou muito velha para me preocupar com a desaprovação de seus pais. — conduziu às três moças para fora da habitação, Claire discutindo a gritos com sua irmã.

— Imagino que estarei de acordo e tentarei acalmar a Claire. — disse Jamie com uma risada sardônica. — Sempre esta apreensiva. —Deixando a habitação, deu a volta e piscou o olho para Bella. — Carlisle quer todos na biblioteca em uma hora, Bells,então não vá tentar Edward com seus formosos seios.

Edward sorriu abertamente enquanto Jamie fechava a porta atrás dele.

— Vais me tentar com esses formosos seios, meu amor?

Bella franziu o cenho, ou ao menos fingiu fazê-lo.

— Vou tomar um banho e você pode me esfregar as costas. Nego-me a chegar atrasada na festa de sua irmã.

A risada seguiu Bella enquanto andava como um pato no dormitório. Sua avançada gravidez tinha começado a reprimir os impulsos sexuais de Edward, não por falta de desejo, mas pelo incomodo que era para Bella. Sua companhia, entretanto, era algo que descobriu que não poderia prescindir. Ainda sorrindo abertamente, seguiu-a. Estava disposto a lhe esfregar as costas em qualquer momento que ela quisesse.

Aproximadamente uma hora mais tarde, Bella e Edward se uniram a toda sua família próxima, exceto Emily, na biblioteca. Sam, Jamie, Jasper e Alice entraram imediatamente depois deles.

— Bem, já estamos todos aqui. — disse Carlisle energicamente. — Agora, embora realmente não preveja nenhum problema esta noite já que simplesmente não convidamos ninguém que pudesse criá-los. Mas haverá muita gente, e isso torna possível que penetrem e passem inadvertidos algumas pessoas não convidadas. Entretanto, somos muitos e devemos nos assegurar de que Emily seja vigiada toda à tarde.

Bella olhou ao redor curiosamente.

— Pensei que agora era considerada uma adulta e já poderia tomar suas próprias decisões.

Emmett sorriu abertamente.

— Realmente crê que deixaríamos Emily indefesa? Pode ser o suficientemente adulta para levar a quem quiser em sua cama, mas isso não significa que vamos permitir que assim faça. Esta noite haverá aqui pessoas que tentarão reduzir o prestígio e o poder Alalacullen ou unir-se com isso. Emily é uma moça inteligente, mas ainda é jovem. Ainda não aprendeu a diferença entre a honestidade e a ambição. – Completou seriamente, Bella franziu o cenho e falou, mas para si própria.

– Deus, acho que não me acostumo com esses costumes nunca – falou meio distante – Se fosse no meu planeta, meu pai me colocaria um cinto de castidade até o dia do meu casamento e não me apoiaria a sair dando por ai, rogo a Deus para que esse bebe não seja uma menina, se não vou acabar doida – suspirou com o fim do seu raciocínio.

Todos na sala a incararam meio em duvida, até que Alice resolveu perguntar:

– Cinto o que? – olhando as expressões duvidosas ela explicou.

– Cinto de castidadeé um acessório projetado para ser usado sobre o ventre, envolvendo totalmente os órgãos genitais e trancado ao redor da cintura por cadeado de modo a frustrar atividades sexuais – vendo o horror na cara de todos ela continuou – Vocês são permissivos de mais, no meu planeta o maior orgulho de um pai é ver sua filha casar pura, por mais que isso não ocorra com freqüência, e esses cintos são somente desejos paternos porque não é mais usado, vocês tem que saber que no meu planeta mulheres que vão pra cama com muitos homens são consideradas promiscuas – completou, se sentindo infeliz pelo comentário fora de ora, mas claro que a cara de horror dos outros foi impagável.

Tentando mudar o foco, Elizabeth continuou.

— Não tentamos impedir Emily de aprender as alegrias de seu corpo, mas faremos todo o possível para nos assegurar que não é usada em algum complô para trazer a vergonha a ela ou ao clã Alalacullen.

— Deveria estar consciente, Bella — adicionou Esme. — já que receberá ofertas esta noite.

— Eu!

— Sim, amor. —respondeu Edward com um sorriso zombador. — A maioria será para depois de que dê a luz, mas uns quantos procurarão fazer entrevistas para esta noite.

A boca de Bella abriu involuntariamente.

— Por quê? Pareço com uma baleia!

Rosalie riu e se sentou ao lado de Bella.

— Porque é uma mulher muito formosa, Bells. Sua cor é… exótica. Excitará novos apetites aos enfastiados.

— Magnífico! — se queixou Bella — uma multidão de libertinos quentes ao redor de mim toda a noite. É bom que os mantenha afastados Edward, se não quiser que eu de um vexame.

Sam caminhou para estar de pé diante de Bella e levantou sua mão direita, a mão que levava as marcas que faziam jogo com aquelas sobre seu peito.

— Com Zafrina ao seu lado, irmã de sangue, não tem que temer avanços não desejados. Suas garras estão afiadas.

Os olhos de Bella encontraram os de Sam, e reconheceu o brilho neles.

— É um homem muito perspicaz, irmão de sangue. Zafrina pediu para ficar perto de mim esta noite, disse algo sobre não gostar de multidões.

Sam riu.

— E você pediu que usasse um novo vestido, acredito. Algo sobre se destacar em uma multidão?

Bella riu abertamente.

— Realmente penso que eu gosto dos Gattan mais a cada dia. Quando conhecerei o resto da família, irmão meu?

O sorriso de Sam se converteu em uma risada zombadora.

— Assim que estiver preparada.

Carlisle interrompeu.

— Podem continuar sua conversação familiar mais tarde. Agora mesmo devemos assegurar que Emily esteja sempre com um de nós ou o bastante perto para alcançá-la rapidamente.

Jamie tinha estado inclinando silenciosamente contra a porta.

— Como se sentirá Emily quando compreender o que estamos fazendo?

Todos os olhos viraram para Jamie.

— É a festa dela, depois de tudo. Se um de nós a ronda constantemente, compreenderá o que fazemos. Emily tem caráter. Quer uma cena esta noite? Que haja duzentos ou trezentos convidados olhando não a impedirá.

Edward grunhiu.

— Jamie tem razão. Emily nunca nos perdoaria se a vigiamos.

— Não a vigiemos, então. — disse Alice. — A área estará bem iluminada, como a casa. Os criados estarão por toda parte, e a maior parte deles tem muito carinho por Emily. Faça-os vigiá-la. Assim, podemos nos encontrar com ela várias vezes para lhe falar. Esperarão que os membros de sua família dancem com ela. Não há nenhuma razão para que todos o façam no inicio da noite. Há também membros de outros clãs e amigos em quem confia. Muitas pessoas querem que a festa de Emily seja um êxito. Deixe-os ajudar.

Esme riu.

— Confiar na filha de uma diplomática rainha é sábio. O quão freqüentemente este sistema é usado por sua família?

— Quão freqüentemente? — respondeu Alice. — Refere-se a "quanto tempo". A família Hardan esteve fiscalizando seus membros durante séculos. Aperfeiçoamos o sistema. Isso, e nós temos Sam.

— O que? — perguntou Sam com voz surpreendida.

— A maior parte dos convidados não sabe que há Gattans aqui. Ninguém conhece sua relação com o clã Alalacullen. De verdade muitos o temerão. Já que realmente não conhece ninguém mais dos que estarão aqui esta noite salvo a aqueles que estão nesta habitação, ninguém achará estranho se mostrar pouco interesse em qualquer das outras moças solteiras além de Emily, Leah e Claire.

— Uma idéia excelente, Alice — disse Carlisle — quer dizer Sam, se não te importar. Compreendo que sua primeira lealdade é para Bella. Para ser perfeitamente honesto, estive muito surpreso quando decidiu levar um dragão, embora esteja profundamente honrado que decidiu fazê-lo assim.

Bella deu a volta e riu por cima do ombro da cara de Sam.

— Ajudará verdade?

Sam suspirou.

— Farei todo o possível, Alalacullen dom al'Carlisle, para proteger sua filha de qualquer avanço inaceitável. Só espero estar à altura da tarefa.

Jamie sorriu abertamente e aplaudiu Sam no ombro. Sua piscada passou inadvertida para todos, mas não para Sam.

Bella estava de pé nas sombras do cenário que tinha sido construído para a celebração do Solstício, admirando as terras da fazenda do Alalacullen que meticulosamente tinham sido arrumadas e decoradas para as festividades da tarde. Lanternas intensamente coloridas penduradas em pontos estratégicos, iluminando a maior parte dos extensos gramados e jardins detrás da casa. Forkianos e mais Forkianos, entretanto, havia mais que suficientes áreas protegidas do sol e fracamente iluminadas para conversações privadas e encontros.

— Meus amigos — começou Carlisle enquanto dava um passo, fazia o foco e olhava o mar de faces interessadas — bem-vindos a minha casa esta tarde de Solstício. Um tempo de mudanças transcendentais veio ao clã Alalacullen, mudanças que compartilharei com vocês esta noite.

Os murmúrios da multidão alcançaram os ouvidos de Bella. Os rumores tinham piorado depois de sua chegada a Forkian, mas esta noite, aqueles rumores seriam obrigados a deter-se e cada um finalmente conheceria a verdade.

— Primeiro, estou mais que contente de dar as boas-vindas Alalacullen ao filho de meu irmão, Alalacullen dom al'Jamiedalardrac. Muitos de vocês, estou seguro, já o conhecem.

Ouviram-se risadas enquanto Jamie dava um passo adiante e se inclinava para a multidão, lançando piscadas e beijos a várias mulheres que estavam de pé perto do cenário.

— Segundo — adicionou Carlisle — estou contente de apresentar à nova esposa de meu filho Emmett, Alalacullen dem al'Rosalie.

Escoltada à frente do cenário por Emmett, quem colocou sua mão na de seu pai, Rosalie inclinou sua cabeça gentilmente para a multidão, que aplaudiu. O anúncio de Carlisle produziu murmúrios. A dissolução do matrimônio de Emmett e Lauren, e seu subseqüente matrimônio com sua irmã Rosalie não tinha sido extensamente conhecido.

Depois que Emmett conduziu Rosalie de volta às sombras e os aplausos se acalmaram, Carlisle prosseguiu:

— Meus amigos, dá-me grande alegria anunciar o matrimônio de meu filho Edward com Alalacullen dem al'Bella do antes desconhecido planeta Terra. É a portadora do herdeiro Alalacullen.

Mais aplausos enquanto Edward conduzia Bella adiante e a entregava a seu pai. Iluminada pelo foco, Bella cabeceou a multidão. Os brilhantes diamantes vermelhos Gattan que levava em seu cabelo e em sua pessoa cintilavam como um fogo ardente. Sem dúvida a maior parte das pessoas pensou que Edward apreciava à exótica mulher que era sua esposa. E para todos era óbvio que Bella estava muito grávida.

Edward sorriu abertamente para seu pai e agarrou a mão de Bella. Atraindo-a para seus braços, deu-lhe um beijo que a deixou sem fôlego, para deleite da multidão.

— Isto deverá deixá-los sem dúvida nenhuma em suas mentes. — disse Edward enquanto a conduzia de volta às sombras entre assobios e aplausos.

Sorrindo abertamente, Carlisle se inclinou para Edward e Bella enquanto passavam ao seu lado.

— A fortuna do clã do Alalacullen está agora nas seguras mãos de Edward — anunciou Carlisle enquanto dava a volta uma vez mais para confrontar à multidão. — Entretanto, embora os anúncios tenham sido maravilhosos neste ponto, a razão mais importante para a celebração desta noite é esta última.

Girando, Carlisle esperou enquanto Esme e Elizabeth escoltavam Emily para apoiar-se em seu pai.

— Meus amigos, minha filha Emily celebra seu décimo oitavo aniversário este dia e toma seu lugar como adulta em nossa sociedade. Peço-lhes que celebrem esta ocasião especial em sua vida conosco.

Emily riu e agitou as mãos enquanto a multidão irrompia em ruidosos aplausos. Gostava de ser o centro das atenções, e apesar dos anúncios anteriores de seu pai, essa noite era sua noite. Os murmúrios de apreciação sobre quão formosa era ela foram fáceis de identificar entre as muitas vozes na multidão. Emily planejava desfrutar de cada minuto de sua noite.

Antes que alguém compreendesse o que fazia, Jamie reapareceu das sombras e atraiu Emily para seus braços. Plantou um enorme beijo em sua bochecha, e com uns poucos passos curtos a levou a beira do cenário e a lançou no ar.

Emily chiou pela surpresa enquanto caía pelo ar em uns fortes braços que a agarraram. Lançando seus braços ao redor do pescoço do homem que a sustentava, Emily e Sam se olharam fixamente enquanto ela deslizava para baixo pelo comprido e atlético corpo.

Sam olhou profundamente em seus olhos e sorriu com um amplo e lento sorriso, mas Emily não teve oportunidade para reagir antes que Sam a soltasse e desse um passo atrás.

Umas mãos agarraram Emily, e foi afastada pela multidão, mas não antes de estirar seu pescoço para ver a sombria forma ao lado do cenário. Infelizmente, muitas pessoas se apinharam ao redor dela enquanto foi levada longe pela multidão perdendo de vista o homem que a havia sustentado tão forte.

— Por que a lançou na multidão, Jamie? —perguntou Bella enquanto a família saía do cenário com muito mais calma pelos degraus.

A orquestra que Carlisle tinha alugado começou a tocar.

Jamie sorriu abertamente enquanto tomava a mão de Bella e a ajudava a descer os dois últimos degraus.

— Supõe-se que é uma noite para que se recorde, e certamente se lembrará de voar pelo ar.

— Tem sorte de que alguém pensou o bastante rapidamente para agarrá-la. — grunhiu Edward.

— Sam e eu tínhamos tudo planejado. Sabia exatamente onde lançá-la.

Baixando os degraus finais depois de Edward e Bella, Elizabeth tentou cruzar olhadas com seu libertino neto enquanto apoiava sua mão na dele.

— Exatamente onde lançá-la, né? Acredito que o correto seria a quem lançá-la! — disse apenas para os ouvidos de Jamie.

A negativa de Jamie em encontrar seus olhos confirmou a Elizabeth o que tinha começado a suspeitar.

— Passeie comigo, meu neto Medirian. Fará bem a esta anciã ser vista em companhia de tão notório libertino. — disse Elizabeth sedosamente, rechaçando liberar sua mão.

Sabendo quando admitir a derrota, Jamie se inclinou sobre a mão de Elizabeth.

— Velha! Avó, não sabe o que essa palavra significa.

Logo, ambos tinham desaparecido na multidão.

Carlisle e Esme, junto com Carmem e Eleazar, dirigiram-se para o pavilhão principal, onde a maior parte de seus amigos se reuniu.

— Um modo interessante de começar uma celebração de aniversário. — disse Zafrina enquanto ela e Randall se uniam a Bella, Edward, Rosalie e Emmett.

Tanto Emmett como Edward tomaram seu tempo admirando Zafrina com seus ornamentos novos.

— Olhem assim para suas próprias mulheres. — grunhiu Randall.

Ambos os homens sorriram abertamente para ele.

Bella lhe acariciou o braço.

— Zafrina esta encantadora esta noite, Randall. Pense quantos homens lhe invejarão.

— Não está no Gattan, velho amigo. — adicionou Edward. — Ninguém aqui te desafiará por ela.

— Como se eu o permitisse. — brincou Zafrina.

— Não acredito que alguém o desafiasse. — disse Emmett secamente. — Eu me preocuparia mais de alguém tentar afanar alguns dos diamantes que você e Bella levam. Valem uma fortuna.

— Humph! —soprou Randall. Não usava a jaqueta que Zafrina tinha escolhido para ele. Em troca, ficou com um colete minuciosamente bordado e coberto de jóias que deixava seus braços e a maior parte de seu peito nu, suas brancas cicatrizes de batalha se destacavam claramente contra sua pele marrom.

Em seus pulsos havia uns punhos com adagas coroadas com enormes diamantes vermelhos.

Zafrina inalou.

— As judiciosas demonstrações de garras de tanto em tanto desalentarão a qualquer um com tais pensamentos. — Agarrando pelos braços Bella e Rosalie, Zafrina levou às outras duas mulheres para a pista de baile.

— Fazem um trio esplendoroso, verdade? — Disse Emmett enquanto as três mulheres perambulavam para as festividades. As três tinham vestidos vermelhos e joias muito caras, embora as jóias de Rosalie não fossem diamantes vermelhos. Em troca, as safiras faziam jogo com o azul do colar matriarcal que Emmett havia devolvido na noite em que rechaçou Lauren. — Se por acaso ficassem sozinhas, qualquer uma delas chamaria atenção. Juntas… Espero que Emily não se sinta desprezada.

Mais tarde naquela noite, comodamente instalada em um divã com travesseiro, Bella olhava a continuação das festividades. A festa de Emily estava sendo um êxito indisputável. Embora muitas pessoas se apresentaram ante Bella, alguns por si mesmos, a maior parte de sua atenção se centrou em Emily. Tampouco os Alalacullens tinha tido nenhum problema para fiscalizar seus movimentos. Tudo o que tinham que fazer era procurar o grupo maior, e Emily estava no meio.

Zafrina passou a maior parte da tarde com Bella, e Randall franzindo o cenho detrás delas até que Emmett e Edward o advertiram que muitas pessoas tinham medo de conhecer Bella por sua postura. Randall vigiou todos os homens que admiravam sua esposa, mas nem um só Forkiano se comportou no que ele considerava uma maneira imprópria. Eventualmente, foi capaz de relaxar e até começou a desfrutar.

Como Alice tinha comentado antes, a maior parte dos convidados não sabiam o que faziam três Gattans ali, a maioria passava com cautela ao redor deles. A óbvia cercania de Bella com a fêmea Gattan assombrou a muitos dos ali presentes, e havia muitas conjeturas sobre se seu planeta tinha sido descoberto pelos Gattans. Notando como as cores vibrantes de Bella e Zafrina eram quase idênticos, alguns especularam que a raça de Bella poderia estar estreitamente relacionada com a Gattan.

— Bem, prima reservou uma dança para mim? —perguntou Jamie enquanto sentava e se estirava ao lado de Bella.

Bella tinha dançado exatamente duas vezes na noite, uma vez com Carlisle e outra com Edward, um baile lento e tranqüilo, que não requeria muito movimento.

— Tem que estar louco, Jamie. A orquestra não tocou nada o suficientemente lento para mim em ao menos duas horas. — disse Bella com uma risada. — Dance com Zafrina.

Ele sacudiu sua cabeça energicamente.

— E me encontrar sendo desafiado em um duelo de sangue com outro Gattan? Não obrigado!

A risada de Zafrina se uniu à de Bella.

— Não te desafiaria, Jamie. Eu não permitiria. Entretanto, não sei se quero dançar. Meus pés não estão acostumados a estes sapatos de Forkian!

Jamie sorriu abertamente com a resposta e jogou uma olhada ao redor. Randall estava no outro lado do pavilhão falando com Edward e alguns anciões Alalacullen, mais continuamente olhava para sua esposa.

Girou sua atenção para Bella.

— A próxima seleção será muito mais lenta porque solicitei. Terei poucas ocasiões de te sustentar em meus braços, encantadora prima. Devo aproveitar enquanto posso.

Quando Jamie terminou de falar, a orquestra terminou seu número e começou um mais lento, a melodia mais parecia uma poesia lírica.

A suave melodia flutuou através da pista de baile e abraçou Bella.

— É uma canção formosa. Qual é?

Sorrindo abertamente, Jamie a levantou e a pôs de pé.

— É a Marcha Nupcial Medirian, certamente.

Rindo, Bella permitiu ser arrastada pelo frouxo abraço de Jamie.

Do outro lado, Edward respondeu ao sorriso zombador de Jamie com um próprio e saudou seu primo. Tocando sua avó, Edward a conduziu até a pista de baile. Logo outros casais se uniram.

Quando o baile terminou, Jamie levou Bella de volta ao seu assento. Piscando-lhe um olho, levantou sua mão até seus lábios.

— Boa noite, doce prima, uma solitária viúva me espera.

Bella tentou sufocar sua risada quando Jamie se afastou a grandes passos, mas fracassou.

— Algo te diverte? — perguntou Zafrina enquanto se sentava ao seu lado. Ela tinha dançado com Carlisle, e Randall só tinha franzido o cenho uma vez.

— Jamie — respondeu Bella quando recuperou o controle de si mesma. — Não posso esperar pelo dia em que encontre uma mulher imune ao seu encanto.

Edward se sentou no lugar ao lado de Bella, aquele que Jamie tinha desocupado.

— Esta desfrutando?

Sorriu para sua cara.

— Hmmm, mas estou cansando. Alguém perceberia se desaparecêssemos?

Edward se apoiou mais perto.

— Provavelmente. Tem em mente algo?

Bella riu afogadamente com um sugestivo olhar lascivo.

— Sim, dormir. Estou esgotada.

— Alguém viu Emily? —perguntou Emmett enquanto se unia a eles.

— Sam simplesmente lhe levou um pouco de ponche. — respondeu Carlisle atrás de Emmett. — e Jamie vai se reunir com eles agora. Diz que não teve ainda seu baile.

— Isso basta quanto a viúvas solitárias. — resmungou Bella.

Emmett fez retorcer seus ombros.

— Bom. Estou contente de que os convidados finalmente comecem a partir. Rosalie nos deixou faz meia hora. Disse que estava esgotada. Estou surpreso de que esteja ainda aqui, Bella.

— Dormi um pouco esta tarde.

Edward segurou Bella em seus braços.

— Enquanto Jamie tem Emily sob controle, levarei minha esposa para cama.

Randall olhou o trajeto dos grandes passos de Edward.

— Parece levá-la à cama com bastante frequência.

— Como acha que ficou grávida tão rápido? — Foi à irônica resposta de Emmett. — Mas sua idéia me parece boa. Acredito que me unirei a minha esposa, também.

— Bem? —sussurrou Randall no ouvido de sua esposa quando Emmett seguiu Edward e Bella.

Zafrina riu sedutoramente enquanto a levava.

Carlisle riu em silêncio quando Esme se uniu a ele.

— O que te diverte tanto Carlisle?

— Começo a me sentir jovem outra vez, Esme. — respondeu rodeando-a com seus braços e aproximando-a.

Esme riu silenciosamente.

— Pode estar se sentindo jovem outra vez, meu amor, mas temos convidados dos que nos ocupar. Agora vamos.

— Bem, espero que se vão logo para casa!

Jamie estava parado ao lado do banco sob um arbusto. Silenciosamente, recolheu as sapatilhas azuis colocadas ali. Sam não teria deixado Emily até que ele fosse por seu baile. Só poderia haver uma razão para que eles não estivessem esperando-o.

— Bem, Emily, espero que saiba no que esta se metendo. — disse Jamie ligeiramente. Este era um acontecimento muito interessante de que informar!

Muito mais tarde, nas habitações em penumbra do capitão em seu pássaro de guerra, Sam sustentava uma Emily adormecida em seus braços. Já tinha decidido que não ia deixá-la.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Na manhã seguinte, Bella despertou com as mãos de Edward massageando seus seios. Rindo, voltou-se vagarosamente para confrontá-lo. Um chute especialmente forte ocasionou que ofegasse e movesse a mão de Edward em cima de seu estômago. Pressionando sua mão, fez-lhe notar o pequeno pé que empurrava contra suas costelas.

Seu óbvio desconforto esfriou o ardor de Edward rapidamente. Plantando um casto beijo sobre sua boca, murmurou:

— Estarei contente quando este bebê finalmente nascer.

— Não mais que eu. — respondeu ela enquanto lutava por sair da cama.

Já que as costelas de sua mãe lhe tinham sido negadas, o menino decidiu causar estragos em sua bexiga.

— Pedirá o café da manhã? —perguntou-lhe do quarto de banho. — Estou morrendo de fome.

— Terá que se conformar com o almoço. — respondeu ele. — É bem tarde.

Escovando seu cabelo, andou como um pato de volta ao dormitório.

— O que eu não daria para um sorvete de cereja Ben e Jerry García.

Edward grunhiu. Tinha estado mencionando produtos alimentícios de seu planeta durante os últimos três meses, e ele não tinha nenhuma idéia do que falava. Vestiu as folgadas calças que ela insistia em que ficasse e saiu à sala de estar.

— Ponha uma bata, Bella - gritou-lhe. — Jamie esta aqui.

Uns momentos mais tarde, com seu cabelo puxado para trás e vestindo uma bata azul que brandamente a cobria, Bella entrou na sala de estar para descobrir que Carlisle e Esme tinham decidido unir-se a seu filho e sua esposa.

— Bom dia, Bella Como se sente? — perguntou Esme.

— Estou bem, embora admita que me sentirei melhor depois de que este bebê nasça. Estou farta de estar gorda e ir ao quarto de banho a cada trinta minutos.

Edward riu em silêncio, e Bella o olhou levemente.

— Se os homens tivessem os bebês, haveria muito menos gente neste universo.

Antes que Edward pudesse fazê-lo, Jamie se levantou e ajudou Bella com sua cadeira.

— Mas, prima, as mulheres levam a gravidez maravilhosamente!

O cenho de Esme se uniu ao de Bella.

— Espero que quando finalmente encontrar uma esposa tenha gêmeos, Jamie, e que ela te faça a vida miserável todo o tempo que esteja grávida.

Todos riram facilmente. Entretanto, antes que alguém pudesse seguir a conversação, Carlisle levantou sua mão.

— A gravidez de Bella é um tema fascinante de conversação, mas estamos aqui para ultimar os planos de nossa aparição ante o Conselho daqui a quatro dias.

Edward viu como Bella tentava ficar cômoda. Então se voltou para seu pai.

— Emmett e eu pensamos que partir amanhã seria o melhor. Isto nos dará dois dias completos na cidade antes de ouvir o Conselho. Charlie já levou a petição do embaixador Medirian à Federação de embaixadores para reunir-se com Bella e reconhecê-la com o status de embaixatriz de um novo planeta humano.

— Estiveram de acordo? — perguntou Jamie.

— Tudo o que Charlie teve que fazer foi mencionar Jacob e o fato de que Bella está grávida de um menino Forkian, e todos estiveram de acordo com a reunião. —respondeu Edward. — O reconhecimento da Federação é outra coisa que Jacob não pode ter previsto.

— Parece ter todas as coisas bem atadas, filho. Que veículo usará?

Edward sorriu abertamente.

— Nenhum dos nossos, Pai. Entraremos na cidade em um pássaro de guerra Gattan.

Carlisle começou a rir.

— Nunca faz nada pela metade, meu filho. Se pudesse, acredito que faria que Sam aterrissasse em meio da sala de conselho municipal.

— Sobre a cabeça de Jacob se pudesse.

— Voarei com o resto da família no Andarilho. — disse Jamie.

Edward continuou:

— Tendo ali toda a família próxima ressalta o respaldo do clã. Bella é a primeira "alienígena" a levar a qualquer herdeiro de clã. Jacob pode tentar convencer o Conselho que o sangue "puro" Alalacullen seria melhor.

O garfo de Esme parou a meio caminho de sua boca.

— Não se atreveria!

— Jacob se atreveria, mãe. Não tenho a intenção de permitir que Bella fique fora de minha vista outra vez até o final da reunião do Conselho. — indicou Edward com gravidade. — Ele fará tudo para conseguir pôr suas mãos sobre ela.

Aprazivelmente, Bella trocou seu peso enquanto a conversação continuava a seu redor. Ela não tinha vontade de enfrentar Jacob, mas sabia que não tinha opção. Seus medos tinham sido aliviados ontem à noite na festa de Emily. A deferência com a que tinha sido tratada devido a sua gravidez, até pelo que Jamie tinha identificado como um pouco do pior libertino na galáxia, tinham-na tranqüilizado. Verdadeiramente, uns tinham procurado entrevistas, mas todos tinham aceitado seus pacíficos rechaços com boa graça. Estava segura que o Conselho Dirigente não permitiria que Jacob a fizesse mal. Em troca, o Alalacullen tinha que concentrar-se em salvar o resto da Terra dele.

Um toque na porta anunciou a chegada da comida que Edward tinha pedido. A conversação cessou enquanto cada um desfrutou do bom almoço que o pessoal da cozinha tinha preparado.

Esme e Carlisle os abandonaram logo que terminaram. As ordens para preparar a casa urbana tinham que ser enviadas e as bagagens tinham que ser fiscalizadas. Ordenaram que Bella relaxasse. As criadas se ocupariam da bagagem e de qualquer artigo pessoal que necessitaria.

Jamie se levantou e se estirou. Ele, como Edward, vestia somente calças folgadas.

— Como esta sua solitária viúva hoje, Jamie? — perguntou Bella.

Jamie cobriu seu coração com suas mãos.

— Ai de mim! Formosa Bella, a encantadora viúva se impacientou por minha volta, e então procurou consolo nos braços de outro.

Ela sacudiu sua cabeça.

— O que vamos fazer com ele, Edward?

Edward se levantou e se dirigiu à ducha.

— Isso, meu amor, é o motivo pelo qual a família Hardan estava tão feliz quando ele decidiu vir conosco. Não sabiam o que fazer com ele tampouco.

Dando a Bella toquezinhos sob o queixo, Jamie deixou cair um ligeiro beijo sobre sua testa e disse:

— É hora de sacudir Sam de sua cama, se é que ainda está lá. Temos que comprovar os preparativos para navegar com nossas naves. Aproveite seu dia, prima.

Bella se inclinou para trás e refletiu silenciosamente sobre sua situação atual. Nunca em seus sonhos mais selvagens teria imaginado a vida que agora levava. Inclusive embora perdesse sua própria família, agora era a filha mimada de um poderoso clã rico, mercante em um planeta além de sua própria galáxia, casada e grávida do filho de um atraente alienígena que absolutamente a adorava. Tinha sido adotada pela família real de outra cultura alienígena e conduzida a fazer-se irmã de sangue de uma poderosa família de alienígenas de um terceiro planeta. Ninguém era capaz de imaginar isto, nem inclusive os melhores roteiristas de Hollywood.

Sorrindo, levantou de sua cadeira. Podia ouvir a água que caía da ducha de Edward, e gostaria muito de esfregar suas costas e outras coisinhas mais.


	17. Federação dos Planetas

Capítulo 17

Federação dos Planetas

Cedo da manhã, Bella subiu a escada em espiral que conduzia à porta aberta do pássaro de guerra de Sam. Muito maior que qualquer nave Forkian que houvesse na lançadeira interplanetária do porto espacial, ainda era o suficientemente pequena para entrar na atmosfera de um planeta e aterrissar.

— Tenho espaço para dez passageiros. — disse Sam quando a conduziu a seu centro de comando.

Mesmo que Edward estivesse inquieto, Sam assegurou a Bella que, embora estivesse grávida de quase nove meses, estaria bastante segura e cômoda no centro de comando de sua nave. Edward só esteve de acordo com sua presença ali se ele pudesse atuar como co-piloto. Bella riu entre dentes. Sam tinha sido tão obviamente cauteloso em permitir que um homem tão inteligente e conhecedor do espaço como Edward visse a tecnologia Gattan. Só tinha concordado quando Randall revelou que estava de acordo, principalmente, porque sua família e o clã Alalacullen começariam uma empresa conjunta para construir naves interplanetárias.

Bella suspirou quando trocou de posto e o assento se envolveu ao redor dela. Certamente era agradável! Olhou como Edward examinava as comprovações preliminares com Sam. Randall, Zafrina, e seus filhos, assim como Jared, Kim e Elizabeth, adaptaram-se à seção de passageiros da nave.

Quando Sam moveu alguns interruptores, sentiu uma leve vibração em seu assento.

— Relaxe, Bella, partiremos dentro de pouco tempo. Se nos dirigíssemos ao espaço. — seguiu Sam fiscalizando a navegação e computadores de comando — seria capaz de deixar seu assento e passear ao redor da nave. Já que este vôo a cidade será dentro dos limites da atmosfera Forkian, será melhor se permanecer sentada. Não quero que uma inesperada rajada de vento te faça cair no chão. Nunca nasceu um bebê em um pássaro de guerra Gattan, e não quero que o teu seja o primeiro.

— Não se preocupe. — disse Bella com segurança. — Este bebê não chegará ao menos até dentro de três semanas.

Sam soprou, mas não disse nada. Estava preocupado, vendo Bella que estava pronta para dar a luz a qualquer momento. Porque Edward permitia que ela viajasse e confrontasse o Conselho Dirigente era um absoluto quebra-cabeça para ele. No Gattan, Jacob não apresentaria nenhum problema. Um simples desafio se encarregaria de tudo.

Franzindo o cenho, Jamie olhou o pássaro de guerra decolar. Não estava feliz tendo Bella fora de sua vista, mas não podia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo.

— Partiram Emmett. Está todo mundo a bordo do Peregrino?

— Cada um de nós. Podemos partir assim que estiver preparado.

— Vamos então. O Peregrino é quão melhor adquirimos. Vejamos como se compara a um pássaro de guerra Gattan.

Emmett riu com ele.

— Não esteja muito decepcionado quando não o alcançarmos, Jamie. Sua tecnologia é superior à nossa.

Jamie sorriu abertamente.

— Não esteja muito seguro, primo. Fiz algumas alterações no Peregrino desde que ela esta parada no pátio espacial Alalacullen. Penso que terá uma agradável surpresa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

— Desfrutou de suas férias, Doutor? — perguntou Irina quando Jacob se sentou no assento de co-piloto do pequeno veículo que pilotava.

— Bastante, minha querida Irina — respondeu ele quando se sentou comodamente. — Não há nada como uma solitária retirada para trazer o ego de volta ao alinhamento. Agora me diga, nossos projetos deram frutos?

— O Conselho enviou a carta que deixaram aos seus aliados quando se soube que Alalacullen trazia a espécime para Forkian. Seus guardas da Academia cuidadosamente escolhidos acompanharam o mensageiro do Conselho.

— Bem. O espécime foi devolvido então. — disse ele com ar de complacência.

Irina suspirou.

Jacob zangado era muito desagradável.

— Não, a mulher não voltou com o mensageiro. Os Alalacullen decidiram desafiar seu direito. Seus guardas permaneceram na fazenda Alalacullen para fiscalizar seus movimentos e voltarão com eles para posicionar-se diante do Conselho.

Jacob esteve tranqüilo durante um comprido momento. Então ele começou a rir.

Irina virou sua cabeça e o olhou com surpresa. Esta não era a reação que tinha esperado.

— Em meus sonhos mais selvagens, nunca tinha imaginado que os Alalacullen seriam tão estúpidos. — replicou Jacob com grande alegria. — Nem sequer eles têm o poder de desobedecer às leis do Conselho.

— Possivelmente tenham um plano.

— Minha querida Irina, nenhum plano pode substituir as leis do Conselho Dirigente. O espécime não demonstrou ser humano. Não pode dar a volta a esse simples feito.

Irina começou a pressionar interruptores.

— Deseja ser levado diretamente à Academia, Doutor?

A risada de Jacob tinha sido substituída por uma expressão pensativa.

— Maldito Quil e seus cúmplices idiotas. Poderia usá-los agora - resmungou. — Tem razão. Os Alalacullen não desafiariam as leis do Conselho se não planejassem algo. Mas o que? Tomei em consideração cada movimento possível que poderiam fazer. Não há nada que possam fazer. As leis do Conselho são claras, sem interpretações vagas para apoiar uma defesa.

Sacudiu-se de seu sonho e riu.

— Devo fazer uma parada antes de irmos à Academia, Irina. Quil é bastante tolo para conseguir ser detido, vou confiar em ti para tomar seu lugar. Serviste-me bem, e agora terá mais responsabilidades. Aterrissa nestas coordenadas. — disse à medida que assinalava a navegação.

Irina assentiu, mas não disse nada. Os longos anos com Jacob finalmente davam resultado. A Doutora Sendenalli estaria muito contente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Edward comprovou de novo seus instrumentos.

— Isto é interessante.

Sam jogou uma olhada.

— O que?

— O Peregrino está aproximadamente a quinze minutos detrás de nós e avançando.

Sam franziu o cenho e comprovou de novo seus instrumentos.

— É impossível — resmungou. — Inclusive com a velocidade subespacial a que viajamos, deveria estar ao menos a trinta ou quarenta minutos detrás de nós. Estiveste retendo informação sobre suas naves?

Edward não ficou satisfeito com a nota de suspeita na voz de Sam.

— Não tenho nem idéia como Jamie nos alcançou. Até onde sabia, não havia nada tão rápido como um pássaro de guerra Gattan.

— Esse é Jamie. — disse Bella. — Disse-me que esteve modificando a nave depois que tomou posse dela. É por isso que rechaçou sua oferta de uma nova nave.

A expressão de Edward ficou pensativa.

— Jamie terá que ter algumas conversas com nossos engenheiros. Ele disse algo específico, Bella?

Bella suspirou.

— Se me disse algo específico? Francamente acredita que eu entenderia algo do que me houvesse dito Edward? Pelo amor de Deus. O que entenderia a respeito da dinâmica das viagens interplanetárias inclusive se Jamie tentasse explicar isso provavelmente com palavras que não existem em minha língua?

Edward sorriu abertamente para Sam.

— Nenhuma ajuda ali. Terá que esperar até que nós averiguemos as modificações de Jamie.

Sam grunhiu. As modificações de Jamie eram muito interessantes. Se ele pudesse fazê-las em sua própria nave, ninguém na galáxia alcançaria o Quileut.

A voz de Edward interrompeu as reflexões de Sam.

— Estaremos à vista em dez minutos. Quando quer começar as comprovações de aterrissagem?

— Em uns minutos. A torre da cidade já nos tem em sua tela, mas não fizeram nenhum movimento de entrar em contato conosco.

— Estão seguros que seguiremos voando até o Gattan para aterrissar perto de sua embaixada. — disse Edward com um sorriso zombador.

Sam suspirou.

— Não sei como deixei que me convencesse disto, Edward. A torre Gattan tentou fazer contato conosco duas vezes já.

— Por que não deixa que Zafrina fale com a torre? Não haverá menos problemas assim? — perguntou Bella de onde estava.

Sam assentiu.

— Não poderia ser uma má idéia. Ao menos pensarão duas vezes antes de me encarcerar já que Zafrina é uma mulher extremamente apreciada ali.

Soltando o interruptor aberto do intercomunicador à seção de passageiros da nave, Sam disse:

— Zafrina, a torre Gattan exige uma explicação quanto à por que não lhes enviamos um plano de aterrissagem e por que não tinham idéia de que vínhamos a Forkian em primeiro lugar. Quer lhes falar?

— Será um prazer, Sam. Envie-me o transmissor aqui.

A risada de Randall foi cortada bruscamente quando Sam abriu um canal para sua cunhada.

— Não podemos escutar, também? — perguntou Bella, com olhos brilhantes.

Sam sorriu abertamente.

— Sinto muito, Bella. Necessito do outro canal para me pôr em contato com a torre de Forkian. Não querer se chocar com outra nave, verdade?

Ela não teve nenhuma possibilidade de responder por que Sam apertou outro interruptor.

— Torre principal de Forkian, o pássaro de guerra Gattan Quileut solicita coordenadas para aterrissar.

— Pássaro de guerra Quileut, esta é a torre principal. Ouvimos corretamente? Quer coordenadas aqui?

— Correto, torre de Forkian.

— Experimentam dificuldades mecânicas? O campo de aterrissagem Gattan esta só há cinco minutos daqui.

— Não temos nenhuma dificuldade, tampouco desejamos voar até o campo Gattan. Vai nos dar as coordenadas ou não?

Uma nova voz saiu do comunicador.

— Sou o Comandante Widnasted dom al'Santiago. Quem pilota sua nave?

— Deixe isso comigo. — declarou Edward. Tomando o comunicador o colocou frente a ele. — Comandante Santiago, sou Alalacullen dom al'Edward. Sugiro que nos envie essas coordenadas, ou experimentará claramente de primeira mão quanto estrago um laser Gattan pode fazer.

— Alalacullen dom al'Edward, não tinha idéia. Enviaremos as coordenadas imediatamente.

— A nave Medirian Peregrino que esta aproximadamente a dez minutos detrás de nós. Quero que atraque imediatamente ao lado do Quileut. Todas as outras naves devem ser mantidas a distância. Um esquadrão de segurança Alalacullen devera estar na porta de desembarque. Os envie ao nosso encontro imediatamente.

— Sim, Senhor. Tudo será feito conforme o solicitado. Torre Forkian, desligando.

Sam olhou Edward com um novo respeito. Só com o reconhecimento de sua voz eles tinham obtido o que solicitavam. Apertou um interruptor e admitiu a transmissão.

— Coordenadas recebidas, Torre principal. — Lançando o interruptor completamente, continuou. — Nos colocaram no extremo mais afastado do campo, Edward. Espero que tenha feito os preparativos. Este será um longo passeio até o terminal.

— Os transportes nos esperam. Evitaremos o terminal completamente.

— O estilo de vida dos Ricos e Famosos. — refletiu Bella em voz alta. — Nunca me imaginei sendo levada a toda velocidade de um avião privado a uma limusine.

O comentário de Bella induziu Sam a jogar um olhar para Edward.

— Nunca me acostumarei a isso.

Enquanto Edward dava instruções aos condutores dos seis aero deslizadores que os esperavam, Bella e outros esperavam pacientemente por Jamie e seus passageiros que cruzaram a entrada de aterrissagem para unir-se aos Medirians. Emily, Emmett, e Rosalie tinham vindo com Jamie. Os "guardas" de Bella seriam liberados depois da reunião do conselho.

— Temos muito espaço em nosso transporte para vocês - disse Elizabeth. — Por favor, sintam-se livres para aceitar nossa hospitalidade.

— Agradecemos a honra de seu convite, Elizabeth. — respondeu Zafrina. — Entretanto, devemos continuar até a embaixada. Não queremos desprezar o embaixador e sua esposa. Sam ficará com vocês, se não se importarem. A esposa do atual embaixador Gattan para Forkian era a madrinha de Bree, a moça com quem Sam queria se casar. Tanto ela como seu marido o culpam por seu desaparecimento.

Elizabeth inclinou a cabeça.

— É da família.

Edward se reincorporou ao grupo.

— Tomem o primeiro veículo, Randall. Instruí ao condutor para lhes levar até a embaixada.

Zafrina deu um rápido abraço em Bella.

— Nos veremos amanhã. Cuide do Sam por mim. As mulheres Gattan guardam seus homens de todo problema.

— Como os comanda?

Zafrina sorriu abertamente.

— Começarei sua instrução amanhã.

— Bella se encontrará com os embaixadores da Federação amanhã pela tarde, Zafrina. Estou receoso de que possa desistir de sua visita até o dia seguinte. — disse Edward com humor.

Zafrina riu de Edward.

— Acompanharei Bella, Edward. É minha cunhada pelo irmão de meu marido.

— Uma relação bastante tênue, não acha? — perguntou Elizabeth curiosamente.

Zafrina estava muito séria quando respondeu.

— No Forkian, possivelmente, mas não no Gattan. Quão mesmo Sam é Alalacullen em virtude de seu dragão, Bella é Gattan em virtude do rito de sangue.

— Basta! — replicou Randall. — Esta discussão é melhor tê-la em outro lugar. Seth, Eduardo, venham.

Com um filho em cada ombro, caminhou a grandes passos para o primeiro veículo.

— Primeira lição para controlar os homens, Bella — explicou Zafrina quando se moveu para seguir o seu marido. — deve os deixar pensar que estão no comando algumas vezes.

A risada clara de Bella seguiu Zafrina. Essa era uma lição que tinha aprendido faz muito tempo. Seu pai tinha sido dirigido ao redor de seu dedo mindinho durante anos.

Edward virou para Jamie.

— Primo, deixo-te responsável. Assegure-se que tudo seja classificado. Vou levar Bella a casa.

Jamie sorriu abertamente em resposta. Como sempre, Edward convidou Bella abrindo seus braços e desapareceu em um dos aero deslizadores que esperavam.

Bella andava como um pato de um lado a outro do quarto.

O olhar fixo de Zafrina a seguia.

— O exercício é bom para você, Bella, mas não acha que deveria se sentar e descansar um pouco? Esteve de pé durante quinze minutos.

— Relaxe, Bells. — adicionou Alice com um sorriso. — Sente-se. Não tem nada com que se preocupar. O tio Stefan é o que eu definiria como um progressista.

Bella afastou um cacho de seu rosto.

— Tio?

Alice pôs seu braço detrás de sua cadeira.

— Papai não confiaria somente qualquer embaixador Medirian ao Forkian, Bella. Stefan é seu irmão menor.

Bella olhou fixamente para Alice.

— Simplesmente quantos irmãos e irmãs tem seu pai? Pensei que tinha conhecido a todos na Mediria.

— Exceto ao Tio Stefan, à Tia Sulpicia, e à Tia Didyme, a irmã pequena e a maior de Papai, a Tia Didyme é a embaixatriz Medirian no Gattan. A tia Sulpicia é a mãe do Jamie.

Bella se deixou cair em uma cômoda cadeira.

— Por que não me disse que havia mais tios e tias dos que tinha conhecido?

Naquele momento, a porta se abriu e Edward, Sam e um jovem ajudante Forkian entraram.

— Me sigam, por favor. O Conselho da Federação de Embaixadores espera.

Edward apertou a mão de Bella de um modo alentador.

— Amo-te. — sussurrou em seu ouvido. Tomou seus dedos com os seus, e a escoltou à sala do conselho.

Menor que a sala normal da Assembléia da Federação, o quarto onde os embaixadores tinham decidido encontrar-se com Bella e ouvir sua petição tinha uma mesa semicircular e um número de determinadas cadeiras ao longo das paredes. Uma cadeira estava colocada no meio do quarto, e esta foi à cadeira para onde Edward conduziu Bella. Antes que dessem mais de dois passos no quarto, entretanto, o embaixador Medirian se levantou de seu assento e os encontrou no centro do quarto. Alice se jogou em seus braços, não fazendo nenhuma tentativa de ocultar sua alegria.

A florescente risada de Stefan encheu o quarto. Era igual ao seu irmão Charlie, mas sua cintura era muito mais ampla.

— Como esta minha sobrinha favorita? —perguntou dando um abraço em Alice, que o devolveu.

— Somente chateada, Tio Stefan. Realmente deve ir jantar conosco. Charlotte cresceu tanto desde que a viu. Bella, não se importa que eu o convide, verdade?

— Outra boca mais para alimentar? Certamente que é bem-vindo - respondeu Bella olhando atentamente para Stefan. — Depois de tudo, é meu tio, também.

A risada de Stefan voltou a florescer quando virou para Bella.

— Charlie disse que eu gostaria. Estão realmente os delphinus e orcinus em seu planeta?

Bella riu e respondeu a especifica pergunta pela milésima vez.

— Sim, estão ali.

—Espantoso! Charlie finalmente fez algo bom em sua velhice quando te adotou. — disse enquanto punha um braço sobre seu ombro. — Me diga, quando serei tio outra vez?

— Se não deixar de tagarelar e não nos permite seguir com esta reunião, —disse a elegante mulher Varcian que se sentava detrás da mesa — sua seguinte sobrinha ou sobrinho aparecerá aqui.

Rindo afogadamente, Stefan convidou os companheiros de Bella a um grupo de cadeiras perto da mesa dos embaixadores e a conduziu à cadeira no centro do quarto. Dando-lhe um rápido beijo na bochecha, esperou até que ela se sentou e logo assumiu seu lugar detrás da mesa.

A mulher Varcian seguiu olhando fixamente para Bella e disse:

— Sei quão pesado é levar um menino ativo, minha querida. Se essa cadeira se fizer muito incômoda, não vacile em mencionar.

Bella inclinou sua cabeça agradecendo.

— Avisarei se decidir não cooperar. — disse acariciando seu estômago.

— Bem então... — seguiu Stefan. — Me encarregarei de apresentar os outros membros deste conselho. A mulher com quem esteve falando é Chelsea Vobineau do Varce. No assento central o nosso atual presidente Afton da Lossia. A seu lado esta Frenturin dom al'Corin do Forkian, e finalmente Felix Turison do Gattan.

Indicando Bella, Stefan disse:

— Colegas embaixadores, eu gostaria de lhes apresentar Alalacullen dem al'Bella, Princesa Hardan, portadora do herdeiro Alalacullen, do planeta Terra recém descoberto. Esta ante nós para solicitar a admissão de seu planeta à Federação de Planetas e para designar o status de embaixadora.

O silêncio reinou quando Stefanlalardrac terminou de falar, cada um dos embaixadores olhava Bella, analisando suas reações.

Felix Turison falou primeiro.

— Como, a esposa de um Forkiano, chega aqui em um pássaro de guerra Gattan? — perguntou, com um olhar beligerante em seu olho. Sua cara estava salpicada com manchas, parecendo-se com as espécies do leopardo e a de jaguar da Terra.

Sustentando bem em alto sua mão direita para que as três cicatrizes paralelas fossem bem visíveis, Bella respondeu:

— Meu irmão pelo vínculo de sangue, Sam Ulley, ofereceu-se para transportar a mim e a outros membros de minha família, Embaixador Turison.

Naquele momento, Zafrina e Sam se uniram a Bella no centro do quarto.

Abrindo seu colete, Sam revelou as três marcas paralelas em cima de seu peitoral direito que igualavam com as de Bella.

— É minha irmã por um vínculo de sangue, Felix Turison.

Sam procurou sustentar seu colete para não revelar sua nova tatuagem. Uma demonstração do dragão Alalacullen sobre um ombro de um Gattan, era melhor mantê-lo em segredo ainda.

Zafrina continuou.

— O vínculo foi feito corretamente, Felix, no cancelamento de uma luta de sangue. Presenciei e o aceitei.

O embaixador Gattan franziu o cenho. O aberto apoio de Zafrina era inesperado.

O fato de que a sociedade Gattan era matriarcal era guardado tão em silêncio como era possível. Deveria haver tomado um tempo ontem para sentar-se e falar com Randall e Zafrina quando chegaram. Infelizmente, tinha tido entrevistas prévias. Quando tinha retornado à embaixada, sua esposa o informou que seus convidados se retiraram durante a noite.

— Assim seja, — resmungou — reconheço o vínculo de sangue.

Sam escoltou Zafrina de volta para sua cadeira. Sua parte nesse pequeno drama tinha terminado.

— Um vínculo de sangue Gattan, embora certamente seja uma honra em seu próprio direito — disse de repente Frenturin dom al'Corin — não é razão suficiente para conceder a associação ou o status de embaixador para a Federação.

Edward se esticou. Frenturin dom al'Corin era relativamente novo no papel de embaixador da Federação. O anterior embaixador Forkian tinha morrido inesperadamente, e o conselho Dirigente tinha nomeado Corin para ocupar seu lugar. O Alalacullen estava inseguro de que lado estaria, apoiaria Jacob ou não?

Bella deu um chute que poderia ter quebrado uma costela.

— Já que sou a única habitante da Terra aqui, não há muitas possibilidades de escolher.

— Esta qualificada para esse posto?

Bella suspirou.

— A posição de embaixador da Terra não é o que eu teria procurado, nem, francamente, teria considerado em circunstâncias diferentes. — começou. Então decidiu que um ataque frontal era sempre o melhor. — Estou segura que são conscientes do fato que o clã Alalacullen comparece ante o Conselho Dirigente Forkian amanhã. Meu marido, Alalacullen dom al'Edward, foi acusado de traição porque tirou um espécime científico de Black dom al'Jacob, Primeiro Presidente da Academia da Ciência. Eu sou esse espécime. Jacob exige que o permitam realizar suas Provas de Humanidade sobre mim. Não pode me culpar por não desejar participar dessas provas.

Edward relaxou. A menção de Bella sobre Jacob e suas Provas para a Humanidade faria com que os outros quatro embaixadores dos planetas apoiassem sua petição. Aos Alalacullen teria gostado de contar também com o apoio do embaixador Forkian, mas a maioria seria o bastante.

—Alalacullen dom al'Edward — perguntou Corin — Jacob sabe que sua esposa está grávida?

Edward se levantou e caminhou a grandes passos até situar-se ao lado de Bella.

— A gravidez de Bella não é um segredo cuidadosamente guardado embora não sei se Jacob esta informado disso.

Os olhos de Corin se estreitaram.

— Nos diga Edward, Jacob sabe que se casou com sua "espécime"?

— Corin, desejo deixar claro que referir-se a uma princesa Hardan como "espécime" é completamente inaceitável. — declarou rotundamente Stefan.

— Ah sim, ela também é agora uma princesa Hardan. — seguiu Corin. — Jacob é consciente da adoção desta mulher pela família real Hardan?

O príncipe Stefan poderia ser tão arrogante e régio como seu irmão.

— Bella foi adotada pela família real, com muita pompa e cerimônia, poderia adicionar, porque nos trouxe notícias dos delphinus e os orcinus, não porque desejamos frustrar os projetos de Black dom al'Jacob. Para obter isso só tínhamos que havê-la retido na Mediria. Além disso, as notícias da adoção de Bella e a razão disso foram difundidas por toda Mediria. Enviamos uma mensagem pessoal a Jacob? Dificilmente! Inclusive se o homem não fosse um seqüestrador de crianças, e um criminoso na Mediria, não informamos individualmente aos cidadãos de outros planetas de nossas atividades concretas.

Ficando lentamente de pé, Bella disse:

— Não me considera humana, Frenturin dom al'Corin? Estou perdendo meu tempo aqui?

Corin ficou pasmado pela pergunta de Bella.

Edward sorriu abertamente.

— Não se pode dizer que minha esposa não seja direta, Corin.

— Alalacullen dem al'Bella, é necessario algo mais que a aparência para saber se é humano. Leva um menino Forkian. — respondeu Corin secamente.

Bella soprou.

— Ao menos não questiona a paternidade de meu filho.

Corin riu ironicamente, mas antes que pudesse fazer algum comentário, Chelsea Vobineau do Varce falou.

— Um completo relatório médico foi enviado pela Doutora Sendenalli dem al'Carmem, Bella da Terra. Não fazemos perguntas sobre a paternidade de seu filho. Fazemos perguntas sobre sua solicitação do ingresso de seu planeta na Federação e a petição do status de embaixador para você. Deve admitir que sua solicitação foi submetida em circunstâncias extremamente insólitas.

— A meu ver o mandato principal da Federação é procurar outros planetas humanos e admiti-los no conselho para a melhoria de toda a humanidade na galáxia. — respondeu Bella.

Chelsea riu. Diferente do embaixador Varcian na Mediria, Chelsea não tinha uma ossuda cordilheira parecida com uma pedra bruta no centro de seu crânio. Suas cordilheiras eram de cor verde clara, retorcendo-se sobre ambos os ouvidos, pareciam-se muitíssimo aos chifres de um carneiro. Como seu colega Medirian, exceto as sobrancelhas e as pestanas, não tinha cabelo em sua cabeça.

— Deve ser elogiada por seu conhecimento, Bella da Terra. Agora nos diga por que seu planeta deveria ser admitido na Federação.

— Sou humana Chelsea Vobineau?

Todo mundo, inclusive Bella agüentaram a respiração. O reconhecimento da humanidade da Bella era, depois de tudo, a razão detrás de sua petição.

A alegre risada de Chelsea encheu a câmara.

— Embora não possa falar por outros aqui pressente, quanto a mim, sim, Bella da Terra, é humana.

— Se sou humano, então todos os outros em meu planeta também são. A Federação procura planetas habitados por humanos. Bem, já encontrou outro. — respondeu Bella observando cada membro do conselho individualmente.

Afton da Lossia finalmente rompeu o silêncio. Com uma risada disse:

— Nos perdoe Alalacullen dem al'Bella, mas tínhamos que estar seguros de seus motivos. Apoiando-nos em suas qualificações, decidimo-nos contra sua petição para o posto de embaixador, mas — seguiu levantando sua mão quando não só Bella, mas também seus quatro companheiros teriam protestado — o Conselho de Embaixadores da Federação unanimemente reconhece a humanidade de Alalacullen dem al'Bella e todas as outras pessoas encontradas em seu planeta. Aceitamos a Terra como planeta na Federação de Planetas e temos vontade de dar as boas-vindas ao seu embaixador, uma vez que possa ser designado pelas autoridades apropriadas.

Edward riu amplamente. Faziam exatamente o que eles queriam. Bella realmente não queria ser o embaixador da Terra mais do que Edward queria que assumisse essa posição. Seu filho a manteria bastante ocupada.

Afton se levantou de seu lugar detrás da mesa. Gostava de ser reconhecido na Mediria, era alto, de olho azulado e albino.

— Se quer nos acompanhar, preparamos um pequeno almoço para lhe dar as boas-vindas.

Bella olhou fixamente os embaixadores com desconfiança.

— Sabiam exatamente o que iriam fazer antes que chegássemos!

Chelsea Vobineau riu.

— Nunca antes na história da Mediria a família real tinha adotado um ser de outro planeta. Isso, por si só, foi bastante para nos forçar necessariamente a conceder a associação de seu planeta à Federação. Entretanto, desejamos aprender da mulher que está aparentada com o clã Alalacullen e se converteu em filha por adoção da família real Hardan. Sempre será uma embaixatriz de seu planeta, Bella, e por isso deveria estar muito orgulhosa.

— Ah, vamos, Bells. — disse Alice puxando sua mão. — Não comece uma explicação agora. Tenho fome. Estava tão nervosa esta manhã, que não pude comer nada!

Bella olhou para Edward e Alice.

— Bem, acredito que poderia comer um pouco.

O ruído da risada de Sam encheu o quarto.

— Um pouco, irmã de sangue! Vi-te comer tanto como um guarda real Gattan.

Bella olhou seriamente para Sam que sorria abertamente.

— Depois que Jamie e você resolveram sua briga, esteve atuando cada vez mais como ele. Penso que eu gostava mais quando queria arrancar seu coração.

— Jamie? Jamiedalardrac Hardan? — rugiu Felix Turison quando se levantou de seu assento e espreitou ao redor da mesa. — Está aqui?

— Agora, Felix — começou Stefan.

— Alalacullen dom al'Jamiedalardrac, acompanhado por outros membros do clã Alalacullen, chegou conosco ontem, Felix Turison — respondeu Bella com serenidade. — A luta de sangue foi satisfeita. Questiona a palavra da irmã de sangue de um Gattan?

Os olhos de Felix se incharam.

— Mas…

Zafrina deslizou sua mão sob seu braço.

— Venha Felix, muito foi revelado nas últimas poucas semanas. Tive uma longa conversa com sua esposa esta manhã.

— Acha que haverá alguns problemas com ele?—murmurou Edward no ouvido de Sam.

— Não sei o que Zafrina falou com sua esposa esta manhã. — respondeu Sam, deslizando a mão de Bella sob seu braço. — Vem, irmã de sangue, se seu marido não for te alimentar, eu o farei.

Bella, Edward, e Sam acabavam de voltar de sua reunião com o Conselho da Federação quando Leah e sua irmã irromperam no quarto.

— Chamem a Doutora Sendenalli, agora — gritou desesperada.

— Calma Leah, o que aconteceu para que seja necessário a presença de Carmem. — perguntou Esme.

— Emily — respondeu Claire, fazendo todos ficarem nervosos.

Olhares de preocupação apareceram em todas as caras. As fossas nasais de Sam se alargaram.

Esme jogou um olhar ao seu marido.

— O que aconteceu com a minha menina – falou já se desesperando.

As irmãs se entreolharam.

– Entramos numa loja infantil para comprar roupinhas para o nosso sobrinho, enquanto esperávamos a atendente, Emily disse que ia a outra loja um pouco mais a frente pegar algo, estranhamos sua demora, então fomos atrás, Graças a Deus que resolvemos pegar um atalho, então escutamos os gritos, nossos guardas Meradabs foram na frente. – falou Leah começando a chorar.

– Era um lugar afastado, como uma rua abandonada e a cena que presenciamos era terrível – continuou Claire, também muito abalada – Um homem que não conhecemos estava em pé sem as roupas, e a Emily estava caída no chão, muito ferida, as lagrimas descendo livremente por seu rosto, suas roupas rasgadas, ele a espancou por que ela reagiu e... – não conseguiu continuar, caindo no choro.

Todos estavam muito chocados com a revelação, prevendo o pior Edward pediu a uma das criadas que se comunicasse com Carmem o mais rápido possível, que viesse imediatamente. Esme chorava abraçada ao marido, que tencionava os músculos de tamanha raiva.

Bella pigarreou e todos os olhos saltaram para ela.

— Ele chegou a violentá-la? – perguntou apreensiva.

– Oh, não, Graças a Deus não, os nossos guardas o pegaram antes que ele tivesse oportunidade, eu perguntei a Emily e antes de desmaiar ela negou – Leah falou entre os soluços – é por isso que precisamos da doutora, Emily está muito mal.

As meninas foram retiradas do quarto por Alice, que também chorava bastante.

– Edward, isso foi um aviso – Bella disse pesarosamente.

– Aviso? – indagou Emmett.

Edward disse só uma palavra.

— Jacob.

Um feroz grunhido saiu da garganta de Sam quando rasgou o braço de sua cadeira.


	18. Provas que incriminam

**Olá meninas, se alguma de vocês ainda acompanhar eu quero pedir que me desculpem pela demora, passei por uma situação um tanto critica e não tive como postar, mas bem, tudo já foi resolvido e estou de volta, esse é o penúltimo capitulo, espero que gostem. Pretendo no Maximo quarta feira estar postando o ultimo capitulo, estou pensando se paro nele ou se faço um epilogo, o que vocês acham? Outra coisa, uma de vocês sugeriu que eu adaptasse as outras historias desse tema, o que vocês acham? E se sim,, eu devo manter os personagem como aqui, estilo uma continuação, ou devo por Edward e Bella como principais? Espero que possam me responder, então, obrigada por terem acompanhado até agora e até o próximo.**

A tensão era palpável na casa dos Alalacullen, estavam todos em estado de alerta a espera de Carmem.

Que não tardou muito em chegar, porém não veio só, o que desconcertou e enraiveceu os presentes.

- O que essa mulher faz aqui – perguntou Edward já se posicionando protetoramente na frente de Bella.

- Calma Capitão Alalacullen, eu vim só ajudar – falou Irina na defensiva.

- Ajudar em que? – perguntou Jamie desconfiado.

Vendo o estado de animo, Carmem tomou a frente.

- Não se preocupem, Irina é irmã de Katrina e está do nosso lado – disse seriamente – Eu a instrui a se aproximar de Jacob para descobrir suas armações, e foi por isso que ela veio comigo, ela descobriu algo muito importante Edward. Então escutem o que ela tem a dizer e mostrar e me deixem fazer o meu trabalho, onde está Emily? – perguntou já adotando uma postura profissional.

Rapidamente Esme tomou Carmem pela mão e a levou ao quarto de Emily.

Enquanto isso na sala a situação continuava tensa, se possível até mais que antes. Curioso para saber as informações que Irina tinha, Edward tomou logo a frente da situação.

- Então Irina, o que você tem de tão de importante para compartilhar conosco.

Aproximando-se da mesa ela despejou todo o conteúdo de uma bolsa em cima. Vários papeis e umas fitas de vídeo se espalharam na superfície plana. Logo todos os presentes se aproximaram para ver.

- Aqui estão todas as provas que eu consegui reunir. Recentemente, com a prisão de Quil ele passou a confiar mais em mim, e qual não foi minha sorte ao receber instruções dele sobre um laboratório clandestino. Aqui têm listas sobre as ações dele nos últimos três anos, todos os experimentos que ele fez. – indicou uns blocos empilhados mais ao canto – E as fitas são gravações desses experimentos – apontou as fitas.

Todos estavam perplexos com a quantidade de provas que Irina havia trazido. Edward deu um sorriso discreto, ele não conseguia acreditar na boa sorte que ele estava tendo, finalmente ele iria destruir Jacob, e ele não teria como se livrar.

- Agora Jacob não tem escapatória – falou Carlisle – Muito obrigado Irina, sua ajuda foi inestimável.

Todos na sala aquiesceram, principalmente Bella, que se sentia extremamente aliviada, finalmente esse tormento teria fim.

Adotando uma expressão mais séria, Irina dirigiu seu olhar para os Gattans.

- Ainda tem mais – chamou a atenção para si, quando tinha a atenção de todos continuou.

- Havia uma Gattan no laboratório.

A comoção foi imediata, Irina mal concluiu sua fala e os Gattans presentes rugiram.

- Desgraçado – rosnou Randall.

- Conte tudo que sabe – pediu Zafrina, enquanto tentava acalmar seu marido.

- Ele a capturou , a sedou e levou para o laboratório, porém antes que ele removesse suas garras ela acordou e reagiu, a sorte dele foi ela já estar dentro de uma jaula, ou teria sido estraçalhado perante a fúria com que despertou, ele só conseguiu administrar o victrin uma vez, mas ela se voltou enlouquecida – falou aceitando uma taça, depois de beber um pouco continuou – Jacob tentou outras vezes, mas nunca conseguiu se aproximar o suficiente.

Sam interrompeu Irina.

- Então você vai nos dizer onde fica esse laboratório e iremos lá, em resgate – olhou para Randall – não podemos abandonar uma das nossas.

- Esta certíssimo irmão – virando para Edward completou – Você nos ajuda Alalacullen?

- Não adianta – falou Irina antes que Edward pudesse responder – Eu descobri sua existência ontem – hesitou um pouco antes de concluir – quando Jacob a matou a sangue frio.

O rugido dos três foi assustador, todos os outros ficaram em choque. Bella abraçou Edward, na sua cabeça só vinha a ideia que poderia ser ela no lugar dessa Gattan. O mesmo pensamento passou pela cabeça de Edward, que a abraçou mais apertado, colocando uma mão protetora sobre seu ventre avantajado.

- Você sabe dizer quem era a moça?- perguntou Jamie, já desconfiado da identidade da moça. Nesse momento Carmem e Esme entraram na sala.

Olhando de relance para Randall, disse.

- A sobrinha do Embaixador Felix, Bree – falou quase em um sussurro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Abandonando a sala sem ser visto Sam foi ao quarto de Emily, precisava dela em seus braços para esquecer desses últimos acontecimentos. Quando entrou ela estava recostada nos travesseiros, rapidamente ele foi para junto e a abraçou.

Emily enterrou a cara em seu peito e soluçou forte.

- Estou aqui - sussurrou Sam enquanto a abraçava - Te prometo que ninguém voltará a te fazer mal. Nunca mais.

- Fiquei com tanto medo, ele ficava dizendo que era pra meu irmão aprender a não se meter - soluçou com uma voz rouca que se voltou um chiado – Ele me bateu tanto... Tentei reagir enquanto ele dizia que a próxima seria Bella, a minha mãe, Ele me chutou tanto... pensei que Ele fosse conseguir…

As lágrimas se deslizaram dos olhos de Sam.

- Silêncio, amor, estou aqui. Ninguém voltará a te ferir.

Emily lhe olhou o rosto.

- Prometa-me isso - exigiu entre soluços e lhe ofereceu sua mão esquerda - me prometa isso.

Edward, Bella e Jamie entraram no quarto quando Emily pressionava sua mão contra as garras expostas de Sam.

Edward gritou avançando para eles.

- Emily, não!

Mas era muito tarde. Sam abriu o colete e pressionou suas garras contra seu peitoral sob sua tatuagem. Levantando a mão de Emily ainda sangrando, sustentou-a sobre seus cortes abertos.

- Sangue de meu sangue, coração de meu coração, somos um para sempre.

A beijou suavemente, e a aconchegou melhor nos seus braços.

Levantando a cabeça, olhou diretamente nos olhos de Edward e disse:

- Agora ela é minha, Alalacullen.

Jamie rompeu o silêncio.

- Não mais do que você é dela, Sam.

Sam não respondeu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

— Sinto muito, Mãe.

Esme fez um gesto com a mão.

— Não é sua culpa Edward. É só que Emily não merecia o tratamento que recebeu desse animal.

Carlisle se levantou e caminhou rodeando a mesa até chegar a sua mulher. Tomando suas mãos, levantou-a da cadeira e a puxou para seus braços.

— Ninguém merece o que aconteceu com Emily. Agora devemos ajudá-la. Enquanto Emily nos tenha para dar nosso amor, estará bem.

Jamie tinha permanecido em silencio durante a discussão. Agora, entretanto, falou.

— Não se esqueçam de Sam. Podem estar seguros de que tem intenções de tomar parte de qualquer plano concernente a Emily.

Carlisle franziu o cenho.

— Não quis a contrariar mais ontem, mas temos que decidir o que fazer a respeito de Sam.

A cabeça de Bella se elevou imediatamente. Tinha terminado o substancial café da manhã, e agora centrava toda sua atenção na discussão familiar.

— Qual o problema com Sam?

Todos a olharam.

— Estamos falando de meu irmão.

A voz de Esme foi cortante.

— Espera que aceitemos este matrimônio?

Bella assentiu.

— Sim. O meu matrimônio com Edward começou de uma forma similar embora com circunstâncias menos violentas.

Jamie sorriu amplamente.

— Aí te pegou, Tia. E estão discutindo sobre Emily como se ela não tivesse nada que dizer no assunto.

Carlisle sacudiu a cabeça.

— Emily estava histérica. Não sabia o que estava fazendo.

Elizabeth falou pela primeira vez.

— Por que não perguntamos a Emily quando despertar?

Carlisle observou a sua mãe, com óbvia surpresa.

— Pensa que deveríamos honrar esse matrimônio?

Elizabeth franziu os lábios.

— Se minha informação for correta. — disse assentindo em direção a Jamie. — Emily passou a noite do Solstício com Sam em sua nave e a última noite em sua habitação aqui. Deve sentir algo pelo menino.

Bella soprou sem elegância. Unicamente Elizabeth chamaria Sam de menino.

Elizabeth ignorou Bella e continuou:

— Podemos estar muito agradecidos a Sam. Este matrimônio pode ajudar em sua recuperação. Devemos pensar cuidadosamente antes que nos neguemos.

— Sam a levaria para o Gattan de todas as formas. — murmurou Bella.

Edward olhou para sua mulher pensativamente.

— Bella tem razão. Todos sabemos que Sam é muito impulsivo. Agora mesmo está convencido de que ama Emily. Possivelmente o faça. Nesse ponto, não fará mal a ninguém estar de acordo com eles. Mais tarde, se um ou ambos acreditam que houve um engano, então, bom, não haverá matrimônio formal. Poderão afastar-se um do outro.

Bella observava Edward como se tivesse crescido outra cabeça, mas guardou seus pensamentos para ela. Com Zafrina, tinha aprendido que nada no Gattan era tão obrigatório como um intercâmbio de sangue. O sangue de Sam e Emily se mesclou em seu peito e em sua palma. Para os Gattan, estavam tão casados como teriam podido está-lo.

Carlisle suspirou e acariciou o braço de sua esposa.

— Então esperaremos o tempo necessário com Emily e Sam. Quanto a Jacob e a sua audiência desta tarde, estamos todos de acordo?

Movimentos afirmativos de cabeça responderam sua pergunta.

—Bem. Encontraremo-nos de novo em quatro horas para ir ao edifício do Conselho. Até então, sugiro que nos asseguremos de que tudo está preparado.

Enquanto todo mundo estava indo a sua própria direção, Bella disse:

— Estou esperando que Zafrina chegue logo. Por favor, levem-na em minha habitação quando chegar.

Depois que Bella partiu, Edward virou para Jamie.

— O que estão planejando Zafrina e minha mulher?

Jamie observou fixamente a porta por onde Bella tinha saído.

— Não tenho a menor idéia, mas conhecendo Bella, o que seja será uma comoção.

Edward começou a ir para a porta.

— Isso é o que me assusta. Temos Jacob justo onde queremos. Não quero que Bella arruíne, nem quero que esteja em perigo de nenhum tipo.

A mão de Jamie em seu braço o parou.

— Não faça. Já sabe como é Bella. Se não quiser que saiba o que está fazendo, não lhe dirá isso e só ficarão mais alterados. Bella não fará nada para prejudicar o bebê. Deixa-a estar. O que poderia fazer, de todos os modos? Todos estaremos ali para pará-la.

Depois de uma curta pausa, Edward assentiu. Jamie tinha razão. O que poderia fazer ela com todos eles ali? Charlie certamente tinha assassinos ali. Os membros da família real sempre tinham a gente lhes protegendo em qualquer momento. Edward amaldiçoou mentalmente, desejando que fosse capaz de identificar os assassinos. Ou aos Meradabs. Nunca tinham demonstrado nenhum interesse na Irmandade. Demônios, tinha que falar com Charlie. Bella era sua esposa. Merecia saber que assassinos a protegeriam.

Jamie olhou fixamente a parede. Bella faria como demônio lhe agradasse e nem sequer ele seria capaz de detê-la. Saindo de seu sonho, Jamie levantou. Ele também tinha coisas que fazer antes da audiência.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Jacob despertou descansado. Os Alalacullens estavam exatamente onde ele queria os ter. Infelizmente, o planejamento da passada noite lhe tinha feito dormir até mais tarde que o normal, e não poderia passar pelo laboratório secreto antes da audiência com o Conselho Dirigente.

Acusar Alalacullen dom al'Edward de traição tinha sido um golpe de efeito, admitia Jacob. Só necessitava o voto favorável de dez membros do júri para validar aquela acusação, e tinha tido poucos problemas para encontrar dez membros que odiassem os Alalacullens o suficiente para estarem de acordo. O fato de que a traição fosse normalmente dirigida unicamente contra aqueles que tinham comprometido a segurança de Forkian de alguma forma não importava. Ele, Jacob, era ou logo seria o governante de Forkian. Qualquer um que fosse contra seus desejos era um traidor. Logo teria seu espécime roubado de volta, e a faria pagar por tê-lo agredido daquela forma.

Deslizando dentro do traje amarelo oficial de Presidente da Academia, Jacob riu com regozijo. Aquelas roupas sustentariam seu argumento ao recordar a todos sua posição. E qualquer um que votasse contra ele seria evidenciado e recordado.

Depois de comprovar sua aparência uma última vez no espelho, Jacob deixou seu dormitório. Chamou sua ama de chaves para que lhe trouxesse o café da manhã e foi a caminho de seu escritório. Sentando-se diante do computador, verificou sua agenda. Encolhendo os ombros ante a irritação que tinha experimentado anteriormente devido a que não teria tempo de parar em seu laboratório secreto, comprovou o tempo. Tinha só uma hora antes de ter que encontrar-se com seus aliados principais no Conselho para repassar sua estratégia. Duas horas depois disso, romperia a coluna vertebral do clã Alalacullen.

Tomando uma profunda respiração, Irina inseriu o código que a conectaria com o computador pessoal de Jacob. A chamada no inicio do dia que tinha recebido de Alalacullen dom al'Edward tinha sido muito clara. Quanto mais tempo Jacob levasse para chegar à câmara do Conselho, melhor. Sabia exatamente o que estavam lhe pedindo que fizesse.

— O que aconteceu, Irina? — disse a voz de Jacob no intercomunicador. — Não há problemas com o laboratório?

— Não, doutor — disse ela enquanto pressionava um botão. — Sei que estará ocupado esta tarde e esta noite. Esperava que pudesse te felicitar por sua vitória enquanto houvesse tempo.

Jacob olhou fixamente a tela de seu computador. A imagem de Irina era muito clara. Estava de pé ante a tela virtualmente nua. Uma pequena parte de couro com lantejoulas apenas cobria sua região púbica, e dois círculos brilhantes estavam estrategicamente colocadas em seus seios. Ele observou enquanto ela agarrava sua cauda na mão e começava a esfregá-la sobre seu corpo. Sua respiração acelerou e suas pupilas dilataram.

— Esqueça o café da manhã. — gritou a sua ama de chaves. — Já estou de partida.

Seus aliados conheciam seus planos. Falaria com eles mais tarde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Edward apertou a mão de Bella.

- Lembre-se, só precisa responder as perguntas feitas pelos membros do Conselho. Não tem que falar com o Jacob absolutamente.

Bella estirou seu pescoço e tentou examinar a sala.

- Bem, finalmente conseguirei me ver livre desse verme.

O silêncio se estendeu através do lugar enquanto Alalacullen dom ao'Carlisle entrava.

Jacob já estava sentado na cadeira reservada para o acusador, chegando apenas cinco minutos antes de que a audiência começasse. A hora que ele tinha passado com Irina bem que havia valido o atraso.

Cabeceando a amigos e conhecidos enquanto cruzava o piso, Carlisle evitou a cadeira reservada para o acusado e tomou seu assento acostumado entre os conselheiros.

Um silêncio sobressaltado pareceu ressonar em todas as partes da sala enquanto Jacob sorria com regozijo. Esta bofetada ao Conselho era mais do que ele tinha sonhado.

O presidente do Conselho esclareceu sua garganta e disse:

- Alalacullen dom ao'Carlisle, recorda por que foi convocada esta sessão do conselho?

- Certamente que o faço, Senhor Presidente. Não estou senil.

- Por que então tomou seu assento de costume? Como chefe do clã Alalacullen, requer-se que responda as acusações feitas contra um membro de seu clã.

Carlisle olhou nos olhos satisfeitos de Jacob e riu entre dentes.

- Mas Senhor Presidente, já não sou o chefe do clã. Essa honra agora corresponde ao meu filho.

Jacob franziu o cenho, mas depois seu semblante relaxou. Emmett não era mais preparado que Carlisle.

O presidente riu brevemente. O clã Alalacullen tinha esperado por muito tempo que Emmett e sua esposa concebessem.

- Minhas felicidades, Alalacullen dom ao'Carlisle. Seu filho está aqui?

- Certamente, Senhor Presidente. O clã Alalacullen certamente nunca ignoraria uma convocação do Conselho Dirigente. Meu filho simplesmente espera a acusação para apresentar-se ante o Conselho e ser reconhecido como legítimo.

Muitos membros, sobre tudo os aliados de Jacob, queixaram-se. Eles tinham esperado uma sessão rápida. Os Alalacullens estavam exigindo o procedimento formal.

O presidente franziu o cenho e suspirou. Ele tinha passado a maior parte de sua carreira no Conselho lutando por manter-se neutro entre Jacob e seus aliados e os Alalacullens e os seus.

- Muito bem, Carlisle. Senhora Presidente do Conselho, por favor, leia a acusação apresentada ante o Conselho.

Uma mulher, muito mais corpulenta que uma Forkian normal, levantou-se e começou a ler.

- A acusação levada adiante pelo Doutor Black dom ao'Jacob, Primeiro Presidente da Academia de Ciência e membro do Conselho Dirigente, contra Alalacullen dom ao'Edward é esta: Ponho em seu conhecimento que Alalacullen dom ao'Edward roubou sabendo e maliciosamente um, até agora, desconhecido espécime animal de um planeta recém descoberto da presença do Doutor Black dom ao'Jacob. Embora o Doutor Jacob estejá disposto a reconhecer o raciocínio do Capitão Alalacullen de que o espécime necessitava assistência médica, o Doutor Jacob lhe recorda ao Conselho que ele é um médico totalmente qualificado. Além disso, depois de que a assistência médica não fora mais necessária, o Capitão Alalacullen levou a espécime da seção médica de sua nave para seus quartos privados, negando ao Doutor Jacob todo acesso. As características parecidas com um humano do espécime exigiam que lhe fizessem as Provas de Humanidade. O capitão Alalacullen deliberadamente desatendeu a reclamação do Doutor Jacob. O Doutor Jacob portanto apresenta o cargo de traição contra o Capitão Alalacullen dom ao'Edward em nome da Academia Forkian da Ciência. Admitirá o Chefe do Clã Alalacullen este cargo de traição?

Edward cruzou regiamente o piso da câmara e tomou seu lugar ao lado da cadeira atribuída.

- O chefe do Clã Alalacullen ouve a acusação e responde.

Jacob ficou de pé de um salto.

- Que perfídia é esta?

O Presidente olhou para Carlisle e disse:

- Isto não é divertido, Alalacullen dom ao'Carlisle. Que jogo está jogando?

Carlisle encontrou o questionador olhar do Presidente com um severo olhar.

- Nenhum jogo, Senhor Presidente. Meu filho Edward agora encabeça nosso clã. Sua esposa leva o herdeiro do Alalacullen.

- O Conselho não estava a par do matrimônio de Alalacullen dom ao'Edward.

- Como Chefe do Clã Alalacullen, Senhor Presidente, exijo-lhe que dirija seus comentários para mim - disse Edward em tom gelado. - E desde quando foi necessário informar ao Conselho quando alguém se casa?

- Isto é mentira - grunhiu Jacob. - Ele passou a maior parte dos últimos quatorze meses no espaço ou na Mediria. Não teve tempo suficiente para cortejar e casar, sem falar de fecundar, a uma mulher.

A risada de Edward foi tudo menos agradável.

- Isso assumindo que minha esposa é Forkian. Senhor Presidente, há alguma lei que requeira que me case com uma Forkian, por aqui?

O Presidente fez uma careta. Estava sendo esquecido e não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

- Não, Alalacullen dom ao'Edward, não há nenhuma lei que lhe obrigue a casar-se com uma Forkian.

- Não tolerarei isto! - gritou Jacob. Estava começando a suspeitar o que Edward estava a ponto de revelar. Agora entendia por que alguns de seus aliados estavam tão alterados por sua tardia chegada. Os rumores do matrimônio de Edward deviam ter estado circulando.

O Presidente esmurrou sua mesa.

- Silêncio, Doutor Jacob. Sua acusação foi feita. Os Alalacullens têm o direito de responder.

Edward sorriu e inclinou sua cabeça para Jacob. Então se voltou para o Conselho.

- Damas e Cavalheiros do Conselho Dirigente, para economizar tempo e ajudar a apressar este assunto, eu gostaria de lhes apresentar a minha esposa, Alalacullen dem à'a Bella do previamente desconhecido planeta Terra, o suposto espécime de Jacob.

Edward estendeu sua mão para a porta pela qual ele tinha entrado. A seu sinal, Bella entrou na sala de braço dado com Emmett, seguida por Jamie e Jasper. Os três homens, assim como Edward e seu pai, usavam jaquetas com representações pesadamente bordadas de seus dragões nas lapelas. Bella, por outra parte, revelava seu ardente dragão com implícito desafio para o Conselho inteiro.

Bella estava vestida com um solto vestido branco que deixava descoberto seu ombro direito, seu dragão brilhando com as luzes da câmara do Conselho. Seu cabelo caía por suas costas, mantido em seu lugar por sua rede nupcial de diamantes vermelhos. Diamantes vermelhos também brilhavam em seu pulso direito, dedos, e ouvidos. Sobre seu antebraço esquerdo, levava um bracelete Gattan de ouro vermelho cravejado de diamantes ainda mais vermelhos. Zafrina o tinha entregado aquela manhã com instruções muito específicas sobre como usar a faca afiadíssima que se ocultava no largo bracelete.

Dizer que Bella deslumbrou a aqueles que ocupavam a câmara do Conselho seria uma exposição exageradamente modesta. Vendo-a, cada membro ali sentado poderia entender por que Edward se casou com ela, e por que Jacob a queria de volta. Mais que nada, além disso, sua gravidez era óbvia para todos.

Tomando a mão de Bella, Edward a ajudou a sentar-se na cadeira ao lado da que ele estava de pé. Dando a volta ao Conselho, perguntou em um tom provocador.

- Há alguma pergunta?

Por direito, o Presidente deveria ter pedido o final da reunião nesse momento. Entretanto, Jacob não era capaz de render-se, algo com o que Edward e sua família tinham contado.

Ele se levantou de sua cadeira e golpeou seu punho sobre o corrimão ante ele.

- Isto é ridículo! Como sabemos que ela não estava grávida quando foi alojada na nave?

Edward deu um passo adiante e entregou uma pasta ao Presidente.

- Registros médicos dos próprios ordenadores do Doutor Jacob que detalham seu exame inicial físico a minha esposa. Como pode ver, isto declara bastante claramente que não estava grávida naquele tempo. Também estão incluídos no arquivo registros do último exame pré-natal de Bella. As provas de sangue realizadas pela Doutora Sendenalli dem à'a Carmem demonstram de maneira bastante concludente que a criança tem sangue Forkian.

O Presidente não se incomodou em abrir a pasta. Não tinha nenhuma dúvida que tudo o que Edward dizia era verdade.

Enquanto Jacob grunhia e balbuciava, uma ruidosa palpitação das portas ao fundo da câmara do Conselho interrompeu o precedente. Fazendo gestos aos guardas para abrir as pesadas portas, o Presidente suspirou outra vez. Obviamente a sessão inteira do Conselho estava sendo muito cuidadosamente orquestrada e manipulada pelos Alalacullens. Jacob finalmente tinha ido muito longe.

As portas estavam apenas abertas quando o embaixador do Medirian cruzou a grandes passadas o corredor até o centro do piso do Conselho.

O Presidente se levantou para saudá-lo.

- Príncipe Hardan, estamos honrados por sua presença, mas certamente isto não é um assunto da Mediria.

- Desde quando a demanda que uma princesa Hardan seja devolvida a sua Academia de Ciência como um espécime científico não é um assunto do Medirian? - Espetou Stefanlalardrac em um tom muito gelado. - Devo lhe informar aqui que a família real Hardan não perdoará este insulto a sua honra. Não desprezar todos os cargos contra o marido de minha sobrinha terminará em um cancelamento imediato de qualquer conexão entre a Mediria e Forkian. Fui bastante claro?

O Presidente empalideceu e enviou um venenoso olhar em direção de Jacob.

- Sua alteza, por favor, deve estar havendo um engano.

Os punhos de Jacob esmurraram o corrimão outra vez.

- Isto é mentira. A família Hardan está confabulada com os Alalacullens!

Os ofegos de consternação encheram a sala. Inclusive os aliados mais leais de Jacob não iriam tão longe para zangar à família real do Medirian. Muitos deles estariam economicamente arruinados se Medirian cortasse todos os contatos com o Forkian. E havia assassinos para considerar.

Stefan se voltou mais friamente régio, se isto fosse possível.

- Bella foi adotada pela família real Hardan faz meses porque os delphinus e orcinus residem em seu planeta natal. Esta é toda a explicação que meu irmão deseja dar. Confio em que posso lhe informar que tudo isto foi um terrível mal-entendido?

- Fique tranquilo, Príncipe Stefanlalardrac, que o Conselho Dirigente do Forkian não tem nenhum desejo de insultar a família real de maneira nenhuma.

- Você é um idiota! - uivou Jacob. - Não pode ver que os Alalacullens o estão manipulando? Quem está no comando aqui?

Bella tinha tido o bastante.

- Deus, que otários.

Levantando-se devagar, deixou seu assento e caminhou até a plataforma ante os membros do Conselho. Edward colocou sua mão em seu braço, mas ela a tirou. Com sua cabeça em alto, jogou seu cabelo por cima de seu ombro para que seu dragão ardente fosse totalmente visível para todos.

- Já tive bastante desta idiotice - disse em uma voz que se escutou claramente.

- Idiotice? -Voou ao redor da câmara em sussurros de boca em boca.

Tanto Edward como Jamie deram um passo para a plataforma, mas foram detidos por guardas do Conselho enquanto Bella rebolava como um pato em direção a Jacob. Com punhos apertados, olhou fixamente para o homem que tinha estado em seus pesadelos durante meses. Jacob é, justo como Aro, interessado só em si mesmo, e não se preocupava a quem feria para satisfazer suas próprias ambições. Bem, escolheu à pessoa equivocada para incomodar.

Detendo-se quase um metro de seu inimigo, Bella tirou a faca do bracelete de seu braço. Muito deliberadamente e muito devagar passou a afiada lâmina através da parte carnal de seu braço. O sangue rodou sobre sua mão e gotejou ao piso. Com um movimento rápido de seu pulso, enterrou a faca no piso diante de Jacob.

- Eu, Alalacullen dem à'a Bella, reclamo luta de sangue ao Black dom ao'Jacob - declarou com uma voz clara que fervia de cólera.

Desatou-se um pandemônio.

Tão logo ela lançou a faca, os guardas do Conselho agarraram ao Jamie e ao Edward.

- Bella! - Bradou Edward enquanto lutava contra os dois guardas que o sustentavam.

Ela o ignorou.

Eventualmente, os golpes do martelo presidencial e seus gritos pedindo ordem, fizeram calar a maior parte dos presentes.

- Alalacullen dem à'a Bella - exigiu o Presidente - você não é uma Gattan para pedir luta de sangue.

Flexionando seus ombros, Jamie se estirou para desfazer-se dos dois guardas que o sustentavam.

O grito de Sam o deteve.

Todas as cabeças giraram para os balcões da Federação que se alinhavam nas paredes ao redor da câmara do Conselho.

A voz de Sam soou claramente do balcão Gattan.

- Eu, Sam Ulley, respondo o pedido de sangue de minha irmã.

Saltando do balcão, aterrissou tão ligeiramente e com tanta graça como qualquer gato. Levantando-se, cruzou de uma pernada até estar ao lado de Bella. Os músculos ondulavam sobre seus braços e peito nus. O dragão Alalacullen e uma besta desconhecida que se parecia estreitamente com Sam estavam expostos para que qualquer um os visse.

Estando de pé ante Jacob, cujos olhos se arregalaram ao ver o dragão, Sam abriu as garras de sua mão direita e as passou através de seu antebraço esquerdo, uma por uma, recitando cada acusação contra Jacob claramente.

- Black Dom ao'Jacob, peço luta de sangue - grunhiu enquanto o primeiro rastro de sangue começava a fluir pelo seu braço e gotejava no piso - por sua perseguição a minha irmã de sangue, Alalacullen dem à'a Bella e seu fracasso de honrar sua humanidade.

- Peço luta de sangue - seguiu ele - pelo sequestro e a agressão a minha esposa, Alalacullen dem à'a Emily.

Ofegos audíveis encheram a câmara do Conselho enquanto o segundo fio de sangue fluía pelo braço de Sam. Uma aliança de matrimônio Gattan-Alalacullen teria profundas implicações comerciais interplanetárias.

- Finalmente - terminou Sam com um rugido - Peço luta de sangue pelo sequestro, tortura, desumanos experimentos científicos, e o vício ao Victrin de Bree Turnerdottir, uma cidadã Gattan!

Ruidosas vozes exigiram explicações enquanto o terceiro fio de sangue se unia aos outros dois. Só a ligeira pressão da mão de Bella sobre seu braço impediu Sam de atacar Jacob.

- Como responde a estas acusações, Black dom ao'Jacob? - cuspiu Bella em uma voz que se ouviu por cima do crescente alvoroço. - Diga aos membros de seu governo como você e seus amigos usam às mulheres como escravas sexuais.

- Mentira! Tudo mentira! - chiou Jacob. - Não sei nada sobre essas mulheres! Como se atreve a me acusar, a mim, o Primeiro Presidente da Academia de Ciência!

Bella simplesmente se voltou para seu marido.

- Edward?

Forçando para liberar-se dos guardas, Edward olhou iradamente para Bella, então recolheu uma caixa selada e andou até estar de pé diante do presidente do Conselho.

- Senhor Presidente, quereria ver a violação dessas mulheres e a tortura inumana da afilhada do embaixador Gattan pelo Jacob e seus ajudantes agora ou mais tarde? Obtivemos bastante evidencias para apoiar estas e muitas outras acusações entregue por uma fonte segura e retiradas de um laboratório secreto que Jacob tinha para seu emprego privado. Inclusive agora, a polícia repassa arquivos e amostras tiradas de três pisos separados onde realizava experimentos secretos.

Todos os olhos na sala viraram para Jacob.

- Bem, Doutor…

O Presidente do Conselho nunca terminou. Jacob saltou da plataforma, tirou uma arma da bota e agarrou Bella num momento de distração, usando-a como escudo.

Rapidamente Emmett segurou Edward e Jasper a Jamie. Todos estavam em silencio, assustados com o desenrolar daquela sessão.

- Afastem-se, ou explodirei o cérebro desse espécime traissueiro – gritou enquanto tentava se afastar – Vamos, rápido, saiam da frente – gritou com os guardas.

Edward mantinha seus olhos fixos no de Bella, seu coração parecia que ia sair do peito, Deus, ele não podia perde-la, ela era seu mundo.

No maior momento de angustia de sua vida, Bella descobriu que poderia ficar pior, naquele exato momento a primeira contração passou pelo seu corpo, fazendo com que ela encolhesse um pouco. Percebendo esse leve movimento, Sam formou um plano.

- Essa sociedade atrasada, um bando de idiotas – gritou Jacob – É, eu fiz tudo isso, e muito mais. Anos e anos tentando evoluir a nossa Academia e vem esse clã dos infernos e vocês endossam esse absurdo. Pois fiquem sabendo, principalmente você Alalacullen, nunca mais colocaram os olhos nela, ela me pertence, completamente para o meu prazer – deu uma gargalhada sombria – Mas não se preocupe Alalacullen, assim que essa coisa abandonar seu corpo e eu estuda-lo, mando seus restos para você.

Uma lagrima escorreu do rosto de Bella, fazendo o desespero de Edward aumentar, ele tentou a todo custo se soltar, porem mais braços o prendiam. Outra dor fortíssima atingiu Bella, fazendo com que se curvasse mais dessa vez. Vendo a sua oportunidade, Sam rapidamente retirou a faca encaixada no piso e seus reflexos felinos enviaram a lâmina voando direto na jugular de Jacob, que arregalou os olhos e caiu no piso, libertando Bella.

- Guardas! - Gritou o Presidente do Conselho.

Os guardas do Conselho entraram na câmara, lutando contra os membros do Conselho que tentavam partir.

Entretanto, antes de que eles pudessem alcançar a porta, os guardas que levavam o uniforme da casa real Medirian encheram as entradas e impediram que alguém pudesse partir.

Membros do Conselho desgostados e assustados formavam redemoinhos na sala. Uns voltaram para seus assentos. Outros corriam de uma porta à outra, procurando escapar.

Os sagazes olhos de Emmett se fixaram em cada um.

Esmurrando seu martelo, o Presidente eventualmente restaurou alguma ordem.

- Príncipe Stefanlalardrac, os guardas Medirian não tem nenhum direito de interferir na Câmara do Conselho de Forkian.

Stefan respondeu friamente.

- Minhas desculpas mais sinceras, Senhor Presidente. Meus guardas devem ter ouvido a comoção e temeram por minha segurança. Despedirei-os imediatamente. Sugeriria, entretanto, que seus próprios homens guardem as portas. Possivelmente havia outros aqui que participaram das perfídias de Jacob.

Uivos de ultraje saudaram essa declaração. Os membros do Conselho ficaram de pé, alguns sacudindo seus punhos ao ser acusados. Outros jurando fortemente sua inocência. Todos olhando o pacote que jazia sobre o escritório Presidencial, que continha os vídeos do laboratório.

- Espere até que fiquem sabendo que há mais de quinze gravações e que a polícia tem feito copia de todos eles - murmurou Emmett para Jamie.- Para não mencionar as cópias que fizemos para nós.

Outra vez o Presidente esmurrou seu martelo para pedir ordem.

- Sargento, retire o corpo de Black dom ao'Jacob daqui. E ponha guardas nas portas de saída. Nenhum membro do Conselho parte sem minha permissão.

Os Medirians se desvaneceram das portas enquanto os guardas do Conselho retiravam Jacob da câmara.

O Presidente se voltou para Edward.

- Todas as queixas apresentadas pelo Doutor Black dom ao'Jacob contra o clã Alalacullen são deixados sem efeito.

O sangue tinha deixado de fluir do braço de Bella, já que tinha sido muito cuidadosa em assegurar-se que o corte tivesse sido leve. Entretanto, Edward estava furioso.

- Jamiedalardrac - disse ele com uma voz fortemente controlada - leva a Bella ao trasportador.

Cruzando seus braços sobre seus peitos, ela fulminou Edward com os olhos.

- Jamiedalardrac - grunhiu Edward - me ouviu da primeira vez. Leve a Bella ao trasportador.

Encolhendo-se de ombros, Jamie sorriu de lado e ofereceu seu braço a Bella.

Ela decidiu ignorá-lo e girou para Sam que ainda soltava fumaça.

- Irmão, desejo ir pra casa agora.

Grunhindo uma vez mais na porta onde o corpo de Jacob desapareceu, Sam voltou sua expressão áspera sobre Edward e disse:

- Vamos, irmã de sangue. Minha esposa precisa de mim.

Ambos ignoraram a todos os outros enquanto partiam.

O Presidente do Conselho cruzou seus olhos com Edward.

- Está você seguro, Alalacullen dom ao'Edward, que sua esposa não é Gattan?


End file.
